Je te détruirais
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: C'est une promesse murmurée dans l'ombre. Une promesse qui pourrait changer bien des choses, surtout si elle est tenue. Loin de tout cela, le quatuor entre à Poudlard où l'année sera loin d'être calme. Suite de Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black
1. Réveil difficile

**_Titre _**: Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

RAR:

Nicolas: Merci pour ta review (et merci pour tes compliments). Et voici la suite .

Emily: Merci pour cette review et pour l'autre que tu as laissé sur mon OS. J'espèreq ue ca te plaira.

Lily la tigresse56: Un gros merci pour ta review! Que de compliments dis moi ?! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plus. Et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur: un peu moins de Buffy cependant. MAis un peu quand même, hein? Pour ma faute, j'ai bien le souvenir d'avoir galéré pour l'orthographe mais impossible de me souvenir quand ...  
Bonne lecture.

Angiecali: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pour la suite? Il suffit de lire. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**_Note:_** _Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Je l'ai dit, je le fait. Exprès pour vous, la suite de Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2. Je sais, le titre change radicalement par rapport à avant mais... Enfin vous comprendrez bientôt. En tout cas, j'ai terminé cette fic (39 chapitres) et j'ai commencé la suite . La publication devrait être hebdomadaire si tout se passe bien. Après, c'est à mes profs qu'il faudra envoyé les menaces de morts._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture.  
Orlane _

**Chapitre 1**

_Dix jours plus tard._

- Regardez, on dirait qu'elle revient à elle… Dit une voix qui semblait tellement lointaine à ses oreilles.

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre d'une pièce. Ses yeux mirent plusieurs minutes à stabiliser sa vue. Quelque chose était dans sa gorge, ça l'empêchait presque de respirer… Elle tourna la tête vers la droite. Une espèce de télé diffusait des espèces de traits avec des numéros… Où est ce qu'elle était ? Du lit où elle était installée, la jeune Black ne voyait pas grand-chose, à part la télé à sa droite et peut être autre chose, mais c'était plongé dans le noir… Elle voulut se redresser pour voir plus loin mais deux mains et une douleur fulgurante au ventre l'arrêtèrent nette.

- Reste tranquille Mélindra…

La jeune fille se rallongea. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et il fallait dire que ça l'inquiétait sensiblement. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle se sentait exténuée. Elle ferma les yeux pour juste essayer de voir si ça aller changer quelque chose à sa vision mais elle ne les rouvrit pas… Mélindra retomba inconsciente.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois, sa vision était parfaitement normale. Et elle pu identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait : un hôpital. Elle mis néanmoins plusieurs minutes à émergée. Elle se sentait très fatiguée encore.

- Comment tu te sens Mélindra ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

- J'ai franchement connu mieux… Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle avait la gorge très sèche et la bouche pâteuse. Génial. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivée ?

- Je vais attendre que tu sois totalement réveillée et que tu ais mangé quelque chose avant de te raconter toute l'histoire.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Tout est une histoire de point de vue. Je vais aller chercher un médecin pour qu'il vienne te voir.

- Ok.

- Tu ne bouges pas de ton lit. Kate reconsidéra la question deux petites secondes. Connaissant l'adolescente. Tu ne bouges pas tout court.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais bougée alors que le moindre geste fait protester mes muscles ?

- Je reviens.

Et Kate revint accompagné d'un homme d'environ quarante ans. Il avait l'air surpris.

- Je suis le docteur Saxer. Dit le médecin en s'approchant d'elle. C'est très étonnant de vous voir déjà réveillée, Miss Black.

Mélindra resta sans réaction.

- Je vais vous ausculter pour voir si tout va bien et je vous ferai amener de quoi manger un peu.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Le docteur souleva sa couverture et son espèce de pyjama. Mélindra écarquilla les yeux. Un immense bandage lui recouvrait tout le bas du ventre. C'était peut-être plus sérieux que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Le médecin ne défit pas le bandage, mais sembla juste vérifier q'il n'y avait rien de particulier. Puis il sortit une petite lampe torche que Mélindra dû suivre. Il fit d'autres petits tests pour vérifier que sa patiente était dans un état normal…

- Il faudra que vous restiez alitée pendant un bon moment, votre blessure est très instable. Et le médecin sortit.

- Alors ? Demanda à nouveau Mélindra.

- J'attends que tu ais mangé quelque chose.

Dix minutes plus tard, une infirmière lui apporta un plateau sur lequel il n'y avait que des crèmes dessert. Mélindra se redressa un peu. Et ça lui fit mal. Pas étonnant devant la taille du bandage aussi.

Mélindra dévora néanmoins ses quatre pots de yaourt, elle avait faim, il fallait l'avouer. Une fois qu'elle eut enformer sa dernière cuillère, elle se tourna vers Kate.

- Alors ?

-Tu es dans le coma depuis pas loin de deux semaines.

- Génial, mais encore ?

- Alors, quand tu t'es évanouie devant le bus, on s'est vraiment inquiété, d'autant que tu semblais perdre beaucoup de sang. Vu l'ampleur des dégâts, j'ai demandé à Buffy de faire route vers Los Angeles, de toute façon, tu n'étais pas la seule dans cet état. On est donc arrivée à Los Angeles, j'ai conduit Buffy vers l'hôpital magique de la ville. Ils t'ont tout de suite prit en charge bien sûr…

- Mais ?

- Il faut que tu saches que durant le trajet, je n'ait pas réussit à stabiliser un tant soit peu ton état. Tu saignais beaucoup et je n'arrivais pas à comprimer convenablement ta blessure. Et puis il y avait tous les autres qui étaient blessés aussi alors il fallait que je m'en occupe…Tu as arrêté de respirer pendant une minute alors qu'on arrivait à Los Angeles. Tu a dû passer à deux doigt de la mort au moins trois fois pendant le reste du trajet…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois transférée dans un hôpital moldu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ils n'arrivaient pas à soigner ta blessure, comme si tu ne voulais pas recevoir de soins magiques… Ils disaient que c'était rare mais que ça pouvait arriver… Tu es passée trois fois sur le billard et à chaque fois ta blessure se rouvrait… Ils n'ont pas eut le choix. Ils t'ont envoyé ici. Les médecins ont réussit à te rafistoler, après deux opérations…

Mélindra souffla, bien, bien… Quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de chance…

- Et ils disent quoi de mon état les médecins ?

- Quand tu es arrivée à l'hôpital magique, tu avais perdue tellement de sang qu'ils ne savaient pas si ils allaient tenter quoique ce soit. C'est Buffy et Faith qui les ont… Convaincus.

- Comment ?

- Disons que deux des médecins était presque aussi mal que toi après. J'ai réussit à obtenir le compte rendu de l'opération d'ici… Comme je suis médecin.

- Résulta des courses ?

- Tes organes vitaux étaient assez touchés… Mais ils t'ont bien raffistolé.

Mélindra resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes. Bon elle était pas mal amochée, vu les autres bandages qu'elle avait sur les bras… mais elle s'en était sortie, c'était déjà ça.

- Combien de filles sont tombées ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- D'après Buffy, une bonne quinzaine… Sans oublier Anya et…

- Spike. Souffla Mélindra.

- Il est mort en héros tu sais… Je crois que ça va pencher dans la balance quand il va se faire juger en arrivant là-haut.

- Peut-être… Puis au bout d'une minute durant laquelle elle reste ales yeux plongée dans le vide, Mélindra reprit. Au fait, où sont les autres?

- Buffy profite qu'on soit ici pour aller rendre une visite à un certain Angel je crois… Faith est au chevet de Wood et les autres profitent de leur repos. Je les ais prévenu pour leur dire que tu étais réveillée. Ils viendront certainement te voir dans la journée.

- Et Wen ? Demanda Mélindra.

Elle vit le visage de Kate se fermer. La jeune fille craignit le pire.

- Wen est… Wen est mort Mélindra…

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une douleur au ventre lui fit perdre conscience.

* * *

Elle se réveilla deux ou trois heures plus tard.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? J'avais cru être très clair, du repos ! C'est ce dont elle a besoin ! Un peu plus et on ne la récupérait pas !

- Je suis désolée… Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Vous auriez dû attendre, elle était suffisamment amochée quand elle est arrivée ici, arrêtez d'en remettre une couche à chaque fois !

- Vous ne la connaissez pas, elle se serait énervée si je ne lui avais pas dit. Et je pense qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'évanouisse qu'elle ne déchire tous ses points de sutures !

- Si c'est vous qu'il dites, mais je ne veux plus avoir à vous le redire, il lui faut du repos et c'est tout. La prochaine fois je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous interdire l'accès aux visites !

Cette dernière phrase fut ponctuée par des bruits de pas secs. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Mais elle continua de faire comme si elle dormait.

Elle avait du mal à se faire à la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Kate toute à l'heure… Wen était mort. Son Observateur qui lui avait appris tant de chose était mort. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, pour elle le moine était du genre invincible, de ceux qui ne meurent pas comme ça. Elle s'était imaginée qu'il serait là à son réveil comme toujours et qu'il lui aurait sonné les cloches pour avoir était imprudente. C'était sa façon à lui de prouver à quel point il s'était inquiété. Depuis qu'elle avait onze ans et demi, Wen faisait partit de sa vie et de son environnement. C'était un de ses repères fixes, de ceux qu'elle avait toujours eut… Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

- Mélindra, je sais que tu es réveillée… Je suis désolée pour Wen.

Mais la jeune Black ne voulait pas parler. Elle sentait que ses yeux et sa gorge la brûlait mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Un jour Wen lui avait fait promettre de ne pas pleurer pour lui si il mourait parce que pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est que l'ultime voyage. Allez savoir où il avait été chercher ça. Il lui avait dit de ne pas pleurer et de se réjouir pour lui... Wen avait toujours été tordu, et c'était peut-être la raison qui faisait qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Dumbledore, et qu'il avait réussit à la dompter un temps soit peu. Mais si Wen n'était plus là, il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'engueuler parce qu'elle était encore en retard… Personne pour lui dire quoi faire quand elle se retrouvait confronter à quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Plus personne pour la guider comme l'avait fait Wen… Mélindra préféra s'abandonner au sommeil plutôt que de penser à ça… A la mort de son ami…

Mélindra fit à nouveau une cure de sommeil comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait blessée ou dans un sal état sur le plan moral. C'était une solution pour laisser le temps à son organisme et à son cerveau de tout digérer. Et ça marchait toujours bien. Quand elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard, le Docteur Saxer disait que sa blessure semblait s'être relativement bien stabilisée maintenant et Mélindra prenait avec un recul suffisamment bon la mort de Wen, et celle de Spike puisqu'elle en parla avec Kate, Buffy ou Gilles qui avait vu son collègue mourir en protégeant une sortie. Le moine n'avait pas voulu laisser le passage à deux Bringers particulièrement tenaces… Même dans des situations comme celle d'une Apocalypse, le moine restait toujours aussi buté. On lui avait assigné une sortie à protéger, et il l'avait fait avec toute sa détermination. C'était Wen…

...

Buffy lui apprit aussi que d'après ce qu'elle avait était voir à Sunnydale, la Bouche de L'Enfer n'était pas près de pouvoir ouvrir à nouveau et que par contre la destruction de la ville avait plongée tout le pays dans la stupéfaction, personne ne comprenait comment toute une ville avait pu être détruite alors que Sunnydale ne se trouvait pas à proximité d'une faille sismique… Un mystère pour la science. Elle apprit également que Kate allait venir avec elle à Londres, où apparemment le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait était installé. La Tueuse voulait se lancer dans le combat contre Lord Voldemort.

...

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? Demanda Mélindra à l'infirmière qui était en train de changer ses pansements. La blessure avait une telle ampleur, dû aux nombreuses opérations que la jeune fille ne reconnaissait plus sa tâche de naissance qu'elle avait à l'exact niveau de sa blessure…

- Il faudra le demander au Docteur Saxer quand il viendra vous voir cet après-midi. Lui répondit l'infirmière.

Mélindra soupira. Les premiers jours, elle avait bien voulu supporter l'alitement, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul geste sans que tout son corps ne proteste violemment. Mais maintenant que les courbatures du combat étaient passées et que sa blessure était stable, elle commençait doucement à en avoir marre. Il fallait quand même dire que l'autorisation de se lever cinq minutes par jour n'était pas franchement suffisante pour une adolescente aussi super active qu'était Mélindra.

Alors malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Mélindra s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Alors quand Kate était là, elle disputait avec elle des parties d'échecs, (que la femme gagnait toujours) et elle se moquait des téléfilms neuneux qui passait à longueur de journée à la télé… Mais voilà, Kate n'était pas toujours là. Et quand c'était le cas, mieux valait pour les infirmières de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de l'adolescente.

...

- Salut Mélindra ! Tonnèrent Kennedy et Willow, qui profitaient de leurs vacances pour passer du temps ensemble.

- Salut. Répondit Mélindra.

- Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Kennedy.

- Bien, à part que je ne peux toujours pas me lever plus de cinq minutes sans que le médecin cri au scandale. Et vous ?

- Nous ça va bien. T'as eut de la visite ?

- Pas beaucoup. Kate avait des choses à faire je crois. A part Buffy qui est passée hier. Non, pas grand monde est venu.

- Au fait, le proviseur Wood s'est remit de sa blessure.

* * *

Mélindra eut un sourire.

Trois coups furent donnés sur sa porte.

- Entrez. Répondit Mélindra

C'était le docteur Saxer.

- Bonjours Miss Black. Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mais j'irais mieux si je pouvais au moins me lever quand je voulais.

- Je vous aie déjà expliqué que vu votre blessure, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Je ne sais pas si votre organisme le supporterait.

- Je suis solide.

- Peut-être. Mais je suis médecin, alors tant que je ne serait pas sûr que vous ne risquiez plus rien, vous resterez dans votre lit.

- Et je pourrais sortir quand ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le docteur Saxer.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais quitter l'hôpital ? Répéta Mélindra lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un débile.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je vous garde ici pendant au moins un mois encore. Votre état ne me permet pas de vous laissez sortir.

- N'y compter même pas. J'en aie marre d'être ici. Je perds mon temps dans votre hôpital, j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi !

- Vous les ferez quand vous sortirez d'ici, et ce pas avant un mois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Kate en entrant dans la chambre à son tour.

- Le docteur Saxer ne veut pas que je sorte avant un mois !

- Ah bon ? Ca ne va pas être possible Docteur. Nous devons partir dans deux jours pour Londres.

- Comment ça ? S'insurgea le médecin. Tandis que Mélindra hurlait un _Yes !_ extatique… Il en est hors de question. Cette jeune fille a besoin de soins.

- Je suis médecin moi aussi Monsieur. Je signerais la décharge et Mélindra ne risque rien.

- Vous n'êtes pas sa responsable légale que je sache.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je vous assure que ce sera réglé sous peu. Buffy Summers a sa responsabilité sur le sol des Etats-Unis. Elle signera la décharge.

Le docteur Saxer renifla sèchement et tourna les talons, visiblement furieux.

Quand le médecin se fut suffisamment éloigné, Mélindra se tourna vers Kate.

- On part vraiment pour Londres dans deux jours ?

- Oui. Dumbledore me l'as demandé dans sa lettre. J'ai été réservé un Portoloin toute à l'heure parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas envisageable de te faire transplaner. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Non.

- Mais je te prévins, une fois là bas, tu resteras allongée quand même.

- Certainement pas.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, les Turok-Han ressembleront à de gentils agneaux à côté de moi. Tu peux en être certaines.

- Les Turok-Hans _sont_ de gentils agneaux… Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais avoir peur.

- Espèce de sale gosse !

Mélindra lui tira la langue.

...

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent assez vite. Et l'hôpital fut le théâtre de nombreux éclats de voix entre le docteur Saxer, ses collègues (qui étaient formellement contre le départ de Mélindra) et Kathleen Todd, qui ne démordait pas de sa position. Elles partiraient dans deux jours et point final. Mais allez essayer de faire comprendre ça à des chirurgiens qui eux ne voyaient qu'une multitude de risque qui vaudraient à leur patiente de retomber dans le coma ou autre…

...

Mélindra repoussa sa couverture et balança très précautionneusement ses jambes dans le vide. Le moindre mouvement de travers et c'était une douleur lancinante qui surgissait de sa blessure. A chaque fois que Mélindra la ressentait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Turok-Han qui avait voulu la tuer n'y avait pas été de mains mortes… Elle se leva doucement et attrapa ses vêtements. Elle allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le docteur Saxer qui chaque fois qu'il la voyait debout hurlait au scandale ou les infirmière qui lui recommandaient sans cesse de faire attention. Elle n'était pas une petite fille fragile. Elle avait déjà connu pire… Bon elle n'avait aucun exemple précis à l'esprit mais…

- Viens là que j'imperméabilise tes pansements. Lui dit Kate en tendant dans sa direction sa baguette. Une fois qu'elle eut lancé le sort, ce qui mit pas mal de temps vu le nombre de bandages qu'elle avait encore. D'ailleurs c'était étrange, la plupart des Tueuses avaient déjà récupérées mais pas elle. Aucune de ses blessures ne cicatrisaient. Comme si la faculté des Tueuses à régénérer plus vite se concentrait sur l'immense blessure causée par le vampire… Blessure qu'Athéna n'arrivait même pas à soigner, vu l'étendue. Enfin bref, l'important à cette minute était que Mélindra pu enfin prendre la direction de la douche dont elle rêvait d'avoir l'accès depuis qu'elle était ici. Bien entendu, le docteur Saxer ne devait pas être mis au courant.

Mélindra prit donc une longue douche même si chacun de ses gestes, toujours trop brusques lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'y aller doucement. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Et en s'habillant Mélindra prit soudainement conscience que beaucoup de bandages et de bleus se voyaient à cause des manches courtes de son Tshirt. Elle allait avoir du mal à cacher son état à son père, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait été blessée…

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Kate avait rangé toutes ses affaires et un fauteuil roulant l'attendait.

- C'est pour qui ce fauteuil ?

- Pour toi. Répondit la Tueuse en fermant le sac de l'adolescente.

- Quoi ? Je peux marcher !

- Bien sûr mais je compte être à l'heure pour attraper le Portoloin. Si je te laisse marcher jusqu'à la sortie, je crains de devoir partir demain.

- Très drôle. Je ne m'assiérais pas dedans.

- C'est ce que l'on verra. Tu n'es pas en état de me tenir tête sur le plan physique jeune fille. Alors maintenant tu t'assois et on y va. Un taxi nous attend.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Mélindra Black, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas spécialement d'humeur à supporter une esclandre. Je vais devoir remplir un tas de paperasse pour entrer en Angleterre, ce qui signifie l'administration. Et je déteste l'administration alors assis toi où je te jure que je vais chercher Faith et Buffy et à nous trois on arrivera très certainement à te faire asseoir.

Mélindra fusilla la femme du regard mais s'assit avec toute la mauvaise grâce qu'elle pouvait faire transparaître dans le fauteuil.

- Bien. On y va !

Et Kate la fit sortir de la chambre. Elle prit ensuite l'ascenseur et elle arriva bientôt à l'accueil, où le docteur Saxer les attendait.

- Je veux que vous reconsidériez une dernière fois la question, ça peut être très dangereux de la faire sortir tout de suite.

- J'aime le danger. Répondit Mélindra avec un regard polaire. Et j'ai l'habitude.

- Et je suis médecin. Compléta Kate en signant la décharge qui permettrait à Mélindra de quitter l'hôpital.

Le docteur Saxer souffla et fit demi tour sèchement. Kate poussa Mélindra dehors, où les attendaient toue la bande: Buffy, Alex, Willow, Faith, Wood, Kennedy, Dawn, Gilles et deux ou trois autres potentielles…

Tout le petit monde lui dit au revoir avec un petit mot de bon rétablissement.

- On garde le contact Mélindra. Je vais investir dans un hibou. Lui dit Buffy.

- Pas de problèmes.

Puis Kate la porta, malgré son indignation dans le taxi, dont elle ferma la porte.

- Au fait Black, ton sal caractère… Garde le. Il te serra utile un jour. Lui lança Faith de loin avec un sourire espiègle.

- Le tien aussi Lehane… Oh fait, passe le bonjour à tes co-détenues de ma part !

La Tueuse éclata de rire tandis que le taxi démarrait.

Alors, alors, alors?

C'était comment?

Bon je sais, c'est le chapitre de mise en condition mais... Je l'aime bien en fait.

Voili voilou. N'oubliez pas ma p'tite review, hein?

**_Juste une petite question avant que vous ne partiez, je garde mon titre ou je le change ? (Avis aux imaginatifs)_**

A bientôt

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 07/09/2008_


	2. Ah L'administration

**_Titre _**: Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

RAR:  
- Emily: Salut la miss ! Merci pour tes reviews. Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture.  
- Liloo: Je suis contente que la suite t'ai plu. Pour Wen, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ (comme beaucoup de choses) mais sa mort s'inscrit dans le récit... Enfin voilà, je vais rien dire de plus sinon y'a plus de suspens Bonne lecture.  
- Cicou: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Mélindra n'a pas trop essayé de tuer le médecin parce qu'il l'empêchait de se lever mais certaines blessures vous clouent au lit. Sinon pour le reste, l'histoire t'apportera vite des réponses (j'espère). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.  
- Aich': Merci de m'avoir laissé une review , ca fait toujours autant plaisir.

-- **Merci à toutes de m'avoir donné votre avis concernant mon titre. LA mention est donc adoptée. Bonne lecture**.--

**_Note:_** Bonjour! Comment est-ce que vous allez bien ? Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui comprend le retour en Angleterre, une rencontre avec le Nain et bien sûr, l'Ordre du Phoenix... Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous plaira Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

Le taxi se gara dans une grande rue de Los Angeles et déposa ses passagères qui devaient faire partit des passagers les plus étranges qu'il avait jamais conduit… Mais il était chauffeur de taxi et ça faisait partit de son travail que de conduire des gens bizarres à travers Los Angeles… Il descendit pour les aider à prendre leur bagage puis s'en alla après avoir demander son compte pour le voyage.

- C'est quoi ces bagages ? Demanda Mélindra en voyant les deux grosses valises à roulettes de Kate.

- Mes affaires.

- Tes affaires ? T'en as autant que ça ? Tu es au courant qu'on peut les rétrécir ?

- Mélindra, il y dans ces valises toutes mes affaires. Y comprit mes meubles. Alors je ne peux pas réduire plus.

- Oh.

La femme eut un sourire amusé.

- Alors comme ça, c'est par là l'ambassade Anglaise?

- Oui, il y a un bureau dans l'une des succursales ministérielles. Suis moi.

Mélindra emboîta le pas de Kate. Mais avec une allure beaucoup moins soutenue. Marcher n'était pas l'exercice le plus facile quand on avait un trou de quinze centimètre au ventre.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison avec le fauteuil roulant. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu le garder. On risque d'être en retard.

Mélindra lui tira la langue mais suivit néanmoins Kate vers la station de métro non loin de là. Elles descendirent dans les sous sols de Los Angeles et Kate avançait d'un pas décidé vers une entrée du personnel. Il y avait un boîtier pour ouvrir la porte. Kate en composa un rapidement et la porte s'ouvrit sur un hall.

- C'est plutôt pas mal leur aménagement. En Angleterre, on passe par une ancienne cabine téléphonique.

- Je sais.

Et Kate l'emmena vers l'ascenseur tout aussi rouillé que celui du ministère anglais. Elle sélectionna l'étage trois. Une fois là-bas, elle conduisit Mélindra dans un petit bureau. La dame semblait les attendre.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Todd.

- Bonjour Madame Walsh. Répondit Kate.

- Tenez, j'ai les papiers que vous devait remplir avant de prendre le Portoloin.

Kate souffla mais s'attela quand même à remplis les trois pages et d'y apposer sa signature… Elle rendit le tas à la femme.

- Merci. Vous pouvez aller au premier étage. La salle aux Portoloins se trouve tout de suite à droite en sortant des ascenseurs.

- Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Répéta Mélindra en sortant.

Bientôt elles arrivèrent dans la petite salle dans laquelle il y avait plusieurs personnes déjà.

Une table était disposée au milieu de la pièce et plusieurs objets y étaient déposés: des canettes de coca-cola vides, des vieilles lettres ou enveloppes ou encore des vieilles tongues ou chaussure. Il y avait même un foulard.

- Portoloin à destination de l'ambassade du Royaumes Unis à New York. Leur dit un homme plutôt replet avec une immense moustache qui aurait pu faire de la concurrence à celle de l'oncle de Harry.

- Départ prévu à 9h14.

Il était 9h10. Mais l'homme leur donna néanmoins une vieille bouteille en plastique. Mélindra tenait son bout de bouteille en pensant qu'elle se sentait vraiment ridicule… Puis soudain alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, le Portoloin se déclancha et immédiatement Mélindra sentit son ventre se déchirer. Transplaner n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour la faire voyager, elle et sa blessure, mais elle doutait que le Portoloin en fut une meilleure.

Quand Kate sentit le sol réapparaître sous ses pieds, un bruit sourd s'éleva aussitôt à côté d'elle. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction du bruit pour y trouver une Mélindra Black très pâle et accessoirement évanouit. Elle se précipita immédiatement sur l'adolescente. Son premier réflexe fut de soulever le T-shirt de Mélindra pour voir les dégâts. Heureusement, aucun point rouge ne pointait sur le bandage blanc, signe qu'un point aurait sautez… grande spécialité de la jeune Black.

- Tout va bien Madame ? Demanda un agent de sécurité.

- Ca va aller. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas utilisé un Portoloin…

- Je comprends, ça arrive souvent. Il y a des fauteuils dehors.

Kate releva la tête en direction de l'homme et le remerciât d'un signe de tête avant d'emmener Mélindra dehors. Il valait certainement mieux qu'elle soit allongée correctement durant son inconscience.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Mélindra rouvrit les yeux avec une belle pointe de douleur au ventre. Combien de temps encore allait-elle être embêtée avec ça ? Elle détestait être blessée parce ce que ça sous entendait qu'elle n'était pas libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Et Mélindra Black détestait ça.

- Je te jures Kate, j'en ai marre. Marmonna-t-elle au visage flou au dessus d'elle.

- Je sais Mélindra, mais dit toi que celui qui t'a fait ça est très probablement mort.

- Génial.

Elle se redressa doucement en évitant de faire jouer ses muscles abdominaux…

- On doit aller où maintenant? Demanda la jeune Black.

- Je sais pas trop. On m'a juste dit que j'aurais des papiers à remplir comme quoi je m'engage à ne jamais avoir touché à la magie noire, que je n'ai pas l'intention de porter atteinte à la sécurité nationale ou à la sûreté du premier ministre… Ce genre de chose inutile sans oublier des renseignements sur ce que je compte faire en Angleterre et combien de temps je compte y rester.

Mélindra se leva et prit avec Kate la direction de l'accueil.

- Tu compte vraiment mettre : je viens pour me battre contre Voldemort parce que je crois à son retour ?

- Mélindra…

- Non parce que si Fudge est au courant de ça, il t'interdira ta carte de séjour. Il ne rigole pas avec ça le Nain.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il devrait aussi faire remplir ce papier à ceux qui retournent chez eux.

- Non, parce que je me sentirais obligée de dire la vérité et Fudge lancerait à mes trousses tous ses Aurors. Ils m'attaqueraient, je me verrais dans l'obligation de répondre et toute cette histoire finira dans un effroyable bain de sang, laissant des tas de veuves et orphelins éplorés. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque pour mettre au courant Fudge que je meure d'envie de le tuer…

Kate ria de bon cœur. Ensuite les deux Tueuses trouvèrent l'accueil où une espèce de pouf, plus spécialiser dans le mâchage de chewing-gum de façon outrancière et la manucure, leur dit d'un air nonchalant et très impoli, que le bureau de l'immigration c'était au cinquième étage mais qu'avant elles devraient faire enregistrer leur baguette. Mélindra dû donc retrouver sa baguette officielle, rangée au fond de sa valise durant l'été. Une façon de ne pas la perdre… Une fois que le monsieur qui enregistrait les baguettes leur ait donné le papier disant que c'était bien leur baguette, Mélindra et Kate purent gagné le cinquième étage en prenant le très beau ascenseur en verres très modernes… Une fois dans le bureau de Monsieur Darrow, un horrible personnage aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et avec un faciès à faire rougir de jalousie un vampire tellement il était laid, Kate dû se farcir plus de cinq dossiers et autres brochures administratives, et Mélindra, en désespoir de cause pour s'occuper avait sortit quelques bouquins pour ses devoirs, elle séchait sur le sujet d'Histoire de la Magie...

Kate, elle, cherchait désespérément quoi mettre dans la rubrique : _que savez vous de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat : Dolorès Ombrage._ Etant obligée de répondre quelque chose elle demanda à Mélindra, par désespoir. Ombrage ne lui disait absolument rien comme nom.

- Merry, je t'en supplies, dit moi qui est Dolores Ombrage.

Mélindra releva immédiatement la tête et sa mémoire fouilla ses connaissances, jusqu'à ressortir plusieurs lois associées avec le nom Ombrage.

- Une espèce de crétine qui croit que tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier est inférieur, qui persécute les Loups-garous, les Centaures j'en passe et des meilleurs. Elle est totalement obsédée par le sang…

- Merci, tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus politiquement correcte ?

- Qu'avant de se prétendre supérieure, qu'elle essaye de tenir une discussion de plus de cinq minutes avec un Centaure au sujet de l'Astronomie sans se faire larguer.

- Je viens de me souvenir que tu ne sais pas faire dans le politiquement correct. Mais merci quand même.

Et Mélindra replongea sur son parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie.

Dix minutes et cinquante pages du livre de cours de feuilleter, elle abandonna.

- Bon, tu veux que je t'aide ? J'en ai marre d'être ici.

- Mélindra, ne le prend pas mal. Mais l'acceptation de mon entrée connue de tout le monde en Angleterre dépend de ces dossiers. Et tu m'as rappelé il y a cinq minutes que toi et la diplomatie vous allez aussi bien ensemble que vampire et soleil. Mais c'est gentil de ta part.

- Comme tu voudras. Au fait, Rufus Scrimgeour c'est le directeur du bureau des Aurors. C'est quelqu'un de bien je crois. Enfin, tout du moins, il sait qui est Voldemort.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je sais que le ministère ne m'aime pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit et fait à Fudge. Je sais que Fudge rêve de trouver un prétexte pour me coffrer. Et puis je sais qu'en plus de ces crétins, j'ai tout un autre tas de débiles qui veulent ma peau : Voldy, des démons, des vampires entres autres choses. Alors pour résoudre le problème du ministère, Wen m'a conseillé de lire tous les textes de lois du gouvernement sorcier anglais. C'est super chiant. Mais j'ai une assez bonne mémoire alors… Ca passe. Et comment veut tu te débarrasser d'un ennemis si tu ne connaît pas ses points faibles et ses points forts ? J'ai beaucoup étudié avec Wen là-dessus. Je peux te citer tous les points forts et faibles, les pouvoirs et les techniques préférées de n'importe quel démon, pourvu que Wen m'ait forcé à l'apprendre. Ca peut paraître con. Mais ça marche super bien. Oh et avec Hermione je dois être la seule élève de l'école à avoir lu le règlement intérieur.

- Pour mieux le contourner c'est ça ?

- T'as tout compris. Je peux battre Fudge à son propre jeu si je manie bien ses lois. Et ça, l'autre crétin ne pensera jamais que j'y aie pensé.

- C'est une façon très ingénieuse et intelligente pour porté des coups à un ennemi. C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas meilleure aux échecs.

- Je n'ai pas encore appris tes points faibles dans ce jeu.

- Sale gosse.

- Je plaisante. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'intéresser à ce jeu. Mais, je connais le meilleur joueur d'échec sorcier de tout Poudlard !

- Ah bon, et qui c'est?

- Ronald Weasley. Tu n'arriveras jamais à le battre !

- On verra ça jeune fille.

- Pari tenu !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il me reste encore deux dossiers à remplir. Qui est Boris Garfur?

- Responsable du département de la constitutionnalité des lois et autres édits. Il a été accusé d'actes Mangemorts il y treize. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé.

Et le début de l'après midi (le décalage horaire avait tout chamboulé) se passa comme ça. La seule pause fut au moment où elles allèrent manger chinois non loin de l'ambassade. Mélindra essayait de déconcentrer Kate pour qu'elle mette des conneries. Mais la femme semblait avoir déjà connu plus grande emmerdeuse qu'elle parce que à aucun moment elle ne se laissa influencer. A part peut-être pour le jugement du directeur de Gringotts. Mélindra n'aimait pas les manières des Gobelins mais elle admirait leur intelligence et leur façon de tout régler sur les points pointilleux de la finance. Et puis, les Gobelins connaissait une magie bien particulière, et particulièrement redoutable pour qui ne savait pas s'en défendre.

A seize heures précise Kate poussa un houra en posant son stylo. Elle avait enfin rempli la dernière rubrique : _qui est votre ami garant pour cette immigration_. Elle avait mis Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore mais elle doutait sincèrement que le ministère apprécie en ces temps… tendus.

Kate alla rendre son dossier à monsieur Darrow qui en fit des copies pour lui en donner un exemplaire qu'elle devrait donner à son homologue : Madame Zigdor. Tout un programme en soi. Les deux Tueuses prirent ensuite le chemin de la salle des Portoloins où en leur assigna cette fois ci un vieux journal.

- Départ du Portoloin à destination du hall d'entrée du Ministère Anglais, départ à 16h21. Arrivée heure locale à 19h23. Bon voyage. Leur dit l'homme en partant.

Cette fois Mélindra se prépara et protégea sa blessure avec un léger dôme. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire mauvaise figure à Londres. C'était hors de question. Le nain devait voir que rien ne pouvait la toucher. Pas comme une fille qui s'évanouit après un voyage en Portoloin. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Et puis elle avait sa fierté et le nom des Black à défendre en ce bas monde.

Le Portoloin s'activa et le crochet au niveau du nombril ne lui fit rien cette fois ci.

...

Quand Mélindra arriva au ministère anglais, la secousse de l'atterrissage lui fit plus mal que le voyage en lui-même. Mais à part un observateur avisé, personne n'aurait pu remarquer la très légère décoloration de son visage.

- Ca va Mélindra ? Demanda Kate, qui l'avait tenu durant le voyage.

- Oui. Très bien. Je pête la forme. Répondit Mélindra. Elle attrapa son sac et enfila une cape noire.

- C'est dingue ce que l'orgueil peu avoir comme effet.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai une réputation de terreur à tenir. Les bandages, ça colle pas bien avec le personnage.

- Pauvre enfant. Allez on y va. J'en ai marre d'être dans les endroits administratifs.

- Que je te comprends. Mais c'est d'abord l'arrêt à l'identification des baguettes.

- Encore !

- Tu veux aller te plaindre au Nain ?

- Mélindra…

- Ca va, je rigole. Aller viens !

- C'est une impression ou tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche?

- Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche. Et c'est un vrai gruyère en matière de sécurité.

- De quoi ?!

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Piquant la curiosité de Kate à vif.

Mélindra remarqua avec étonnement que le contrôleur de baguette semblait incroyablement nerveux et que beaucoup de personne la regardait avec crainte ou s'écartait de son chemin.

- Tu as vraiment une réputation de terreur dans ce pays ou c'est une impression ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point là… Répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Lui aurait on mit un triple meurtres prémédité sur le dos durant son absence ?

Elles gagnèrent néanmoins le bureau de madame Zigdor. La femme feuilleta rapidement le dossier et leur dit qu'elle pouvait partir.

Moins de dix minutes dans un bureau. Là, ça tenait du miracle. Bon en même temps il était pas loin de l'heure où les employés rentraient chez eux… Sans commentaires.

Les deux Tueuses regagnèrent le Hall où, ô surprise, elles croisèrent : le Nain !

- Miss Black ! Que faites vous ici !

Mélindra retint son sourire et observa les personnes qui entouraient le premier ministre anglais. Plus d'une quinzaine d'Aurors ! Elle allait s'amuser.

- Je suis interdit de séjour maintenant ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça…

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Cria Fudge. Et qui est cette personne ! Continua le modèle réduit en désignant Kate sèchement.

- On reste poli Fudge ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez aucun succès auprès des femmes que vous devez les agresser comme ça. Ce n'est pas très galant ! Répondit Mélindra. Elle remarqua qu'une des Aurors, avec des cheveux roses, semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas rire. La toux de Kate derrière elle n'annonçait rien de bon non plus. Fudge quant à lui était rouge de colère.

- Comment… Comment osée vous !

- Comme ça. J'ouvre la bouche et je dis la vérité. C'est pas très dure. Vous devriez essayer.

Fudge lui lança un regard furibond en plongeant sa main dans sa poche où devait se trouver sa baguette.

- Pour la deuxième fois Fudge, vous ne me faites pas peur alors ne prenez pas la peine de sortir votre baguette. D'ailleurs, il faut bien laisser ça à vos Aurors parce que avec un Ministre comme vous ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils pourront allé faire la chasse aux Mangemorts puisque Voldemort n'est officiellement pas de retour.

- Taisez vous !

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas entendre la vérité ? Mais c'est vrai qu'avec des fréquentations comme Malefoy, la vérité, vous ne devez pas l'entendre souvent. D'ailleurs est ce que vous savez seulement ce que cela veut dire ? J'en doute… Mais ce n'est pas là le problème. D'après ce que je vois vous avez suivit mon conseille et avez sortit la troupe d'assaut pour m'arrêter… Un autre jour j'aurais volontiers participé à cette charmante partie de massacre. Car rien ne me fait plus plaisir que vous montrez à quel point vous êtes un petit ministre pas fichue de faire arrêter une adolescente de quatorze ans. Mais voyez vous, j'ai à faire ce soir… Et vous ne faites pas vraiment partie de mes priorités. A bonne entendeur salut Fudge. Je viendrais peut-être vous pourrir votre été d'ici à la rentrée de Poudlard… Ca dépendra de mon humeur. Allez zou…

Et Mélindra dépassa le petit groupe, et se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'ascenseur, suivit par une Kate qui essayait vaguement de rester sérieuse…

Une fois que la cabine se fut refermée, la Tueuse explosa de rire.

- Il est…tr… vr… vraiment ridicule.

- Je sais. Répondit Mélindra en souriant.

Une fois à l'aire libre, Mélindra dû attendre que Kate se calme. La femme sortit ensuite sa baguette et une moto miniature et ses deux casques d'un de ses sacs. Elle ragrandit la moto écarlate de Spike et agrandit l'espèce de coffre que possédait la moto pour y faire rentrer ses sacs. Elle donna ensuite un casque à Mélindra et s'installa au volant de l'engin. Une fois que Mélindra fut installée, ce qui ne fût pas une mince affaire vu sa blessure. Kate démarra et prit la direction du QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

...

Il leur fallu quelque chose comme une heure pour le gagner. La faute au sens de l'orientation proche de zéro des deux filles… mais elles trouvèrent tout de même. Et Kate coupa le moteur de la moto dans un square miteux.

- Tu es sûre que c'est là ? Demanda Mélindra en regardant autour d'elle.

- Certaine. Square Grimault, c'est bien ça.

- C'est glauque.

- C'est la guerre.

- Mouais. Mais c'est pas une raison.

Et pendant que Kate rangeait sa moto, Mélindra sortit un pull relativement ample de son sac. Elle l'enfila par dessus son T-shirt et observa le résultat. On ne voyait plus ses bandages.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Du camouflage.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas que mon père sache Kate. Il s'inquiète suffisamment pour moi à longueur de temps. Je ne vais pas en rajouter.

- Attends, attends. Cacher cette blessure ça va être aussi facile que cacher une éléphant dans une maison Mélindra ! Autant dire impossible.

- Impossible n'est pas Black.

- Comme tu voudras ! Et Kate ramassa ses affaire puis avança vers les numéros treize et onze. Elle sembla sortir quelque chose de ses affaires et tendis un bout de papier à Mélindra.

_Le QG De l'ordre du Phoenix se trouve douze Square Grimmaurd._

Mélindra le lu, et le redonna à Kate qui le brûla. 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle se concentra sur l'adresse et bientôt, une vieille porte surgit d'entre les numéros treize et onze. Puis de vieux murs délabrés et enfin le petit escalier qui permettait d'atteindre la porte. Mélindra grimaça. Le square était glauque mais la maison dans laquelle elle risquait de passer tout son été, été pire. Relativisons. Elle serait avec son père et ses meilleurs amis.

- Après toi Mélindra. Lui dit Kate.

Mélindra avança un peu à contre cœur et monta les quelques marches.

- Tu crois qu'il faut sonner ? Lui demanda Kate.

Mélindra réfléchit un peu puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit-elle en lançant un Attraversare.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Mélindra ?

- Chut… Allez, viens. Je veux juste faire une entrée surprise. C'est ma spécialité.

La femme soupira mais suivit quand même l'adolescente.

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle soigneusement. L'entrée été aussi glauque le reste et la maison puait la magie noire. Très bien, c'était quoi cette maison encore. Le papiers peint se décollait d'à peu près de partout, les tapis étaient usés jusqu'à la corde, et des tableaux aux occupants sinistres semblaient noircis par le temps et l'humidité. Ajoutait à cela une odeur rance et de renfermé. Mélindra n'aimait pas du tout cette maison alors que cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'elle y était.

- _**'Théna, où est mon père?**_

- _Dans une espèce de cuisine, derrière cette porte. Mais je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Merry._

Mais la jeune Black n'eut cure de la recommandation du félin. Elle s'avança à pas de loups tout en se rendant invisible. Dans l'état où elle était, ce n'était vraiment pas prudent mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle lança à nouveaux le sortilège d'Attraversare sur la porte, remarquant au passage que deux espèces de fils couleur chair traînaient sur le sol… Elle entra dans la cuisine : enfin la pièce tenait plus de la cave que de la cuisine, et elle restait aussi sinistre que le hall. C'est que ça débordait de joie de vivre ici… La cuisine était seulement éclairée par une immense cheminée et quelques bougies apportées visiblement pour la réunion. D'où la recommandation d'Athéna… Elle haussa les épaules et s'avança vers son père qui faisait presque face à Rogue. Minute, Rogue ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait ici ? Puis Mélindra se souvint qu'il faisait partit de l'Ordre lui aussi… Et son père avait l'air particulièrement ravi de voir son ennemi de toujours dans la même pièce que lui. Bon il fallait dire que les réflexions perfides que faisait Rogue entre deux phrases d'un supposé rapport n'était pas là pour mettre son père de bonne humeur. Elle voyait clairement Lupin faire les gros yeux à son ami à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Ca la fit sourire. Mélindra vint se mettre derrière son père et se rendit visible avec un grand sourire de pur foutage de gueule à son prof de Potion et un petit signe de la main moqueur. Beaucoup de tête se tournèrent vers elle, Rogue marmonna un :

- C'est pas possible.

- Rogue, si tu pouvais continuer ton rapport qu'on en finisse ! Grogna son père.

Mélindra continuait de se foutre silencieusement d'un Rogue qui la fixait comme une espèce de chose particulièrement dégoûtante.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez Rogue, si une Apocalypse n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'elle, qu'est ce qui le fera… Se moqua Mélindra.

- Exactement Black.

Sirius qui s'était retourné en entendant la voix de sa fille se leva précipitamment et la prit dans ses bras. Enfin ! Il avait eu tellement peur. Plus de trois semaines qu'elle était partie pour Sunnydale et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il commençait à s'imaginer le pire depuis quelques jours. Mais Merlin soir loué. Sa fille n'avait rien.

Mélindra répondit volontiers à l'étreinte de son père et juste une petite grimace transperça de la douleur que ce geste lui causait.

Son père relâcha sa pression et ne vit rien de l'état de sa fille. Mélindra était une vraiment bonne comédienne quand elle voulait.

Sirius Black prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Que veux tu que dix milles vampires préhistoriques me fassent ? Et Mélindra mentit avec un aplomb incroyable.

Sirius essaya de chercher une trace de mensonge mais ne s'appesantit pas. Il était trop heureux de savoir que sa fille unique n'avait rien. Il n'aurait certainement pas survécu si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était morte durant la bataille.

- C'est que c'est presque touchant tout ça… Railla Rogue.

Ce à quoi son père répondit par un :

- La ferme Servilus.

- Sirius ! Tonna Remus.

L'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la sortie en emmenant sa fille avec lui.

- Viens, je vais te conduire aux autres. De toute façon, la réunion est finie.

- Je n'ai pas finit, Black.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, la réunion est finie. Lui murmura son père.

Mélindra sourit et accompagna son père.

Ils gagnèrent le hall. Et quand Sirius Black vit la femme qui regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude, il sortit sa baguette :

- Qui êtes vous ! Demanda l'Animagus en murmurant. Ce qui étonna Mélindra.

- C'est Kathleen Todd Papa… Dumbledore a dû vous prévenir, non ?

- Moins fort Merry. Et non, il ne nous a rien dit.

- Alors c'est que l'âge de la retraite approche… Kate est venu pour entrer dans l'Ordre. C'est une amie. Tu peux baisser ta baguette tu sais.

Sirius sembla hésiter mais il consentit néanmoins à le faire.

- Parles moi fort s'il te plaît Mélindra. Ici tout du moins…

- Pourquoi ?

- Chut. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Répondit son père avec un air sinistre. Allez viens, Hermione et Ron doivent être à l'étage.

Son père partit en avant et Mélindra lui emboîtât le pas.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Kate.

- Ouais… Répondit Mélindra très évasivement.

Mais ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait comme le pressentiment qu'un ou deux points avec lâchés. Et c'était très mauvais. Très très mauvais. Mais bien entendu elle ne laissa rien paraître. Et suivit son père à travers la maison. Les étages étaient aussi glauques et sinistres que le hall et la cuisine. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette maison et vu la tête que tirait son père, il devait partager son avis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Sirius ouvrit.

- A toute à l'heure Mélindra. Je dois aller assister à la fin de la séance lecture de Rogue.

Mélindra lui offrit un sourire et entra.

...

Immédiatement quatre têtes rousses et une brune voulurent lui sauter dessus. Eux aussi s'étaient inquiétés. Quand votre amie s'en va pour peut-être ne pas revenir. Vous ne pouvez que vous inquiéter. Mais ils furent tous coupés par un mur d'énergie bleue.

– Stop ! Pas de serrage dans les bras s'il vous plaît.

Et Mélindra qui blanchissait à vu d'œil s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le canapé qui occupait la place. Elle s'y allongea et attendit patiemment que sa tête arrête de lui faire voir des dizaines de chandelles.

Kate se précipita sur l'adolescente et releva le pull et le T-shirt de la jeune Black. Trois belles tâches rouges perçaient doucement sur le bandage.

- Tu mériterais une paire de baffes Mélindra Black ! Grogna la Tueuse en sortant sa baguette. D'un coup sec, elle fit disparaître les bandages avant de sortir un sac miniature de ses poches.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron, littéralement paniqué en voyant le teint cireux de sa meilleure amie et la plus qu'estafilade qui barrait une partie du ventre de la jeune fille. Et vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?!

- Zen Ron. Répondit Mélindra. C'est rien… Juste une petite blessure qui cicatrise mal…

- Une petite blessure ! J'appelle plus ça une petite blessure à ce stade là. C'est un trou que t'as au niveau du ventre !

- On se détend d'accord ? Dit Kate doucement en voyant la panique dans le groupe d'adolescents. Je m'en occupes alors reculez un peu…

Les cinq Gryffondors obéirent et ils virent la femme approcher une aiguille de la blessure qui saignait encore.

- T'es prête Mélindra?

- Oui… Vas y.

Et quand elle sentit l'aiguille lui piquer la peau la jeune Black dû serrer fortement les dents. Mais après tout, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elle même… L'opération délicate dura pas loin de cinq minutes et Mélindra finit par fermer les yeux tellement elle avait mal… Priant au passage Merlin pour que son père n'entre pas dans la pièce à ce moment. Kate finit par arrêter et lui refit son bandage avec le plus de délicatesse qu'elle pu. Elle allait vraiment avoir du mal à cacher longtemps une telle blessure au père de l'adolescente.

- Ca va aller Mélindra ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Répondit la jeune Black après un silence et en rouvrant les yeux. Merci Kate.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que de cacher ça à ton père.

- Parce que tu vas pas le dire à Sirius ? Demanda Hermione. Il est loin d'être bête Mélindra, il va le découvrir et tu vas te faire engueuler pour lui avoir cacher. On sait tous qu'il a fait une tête de six pieds de long durant tout le début des vacances. Entre Harry et toi. Il va mal le prendre.

- Comme tu l'as dit, il se fait suffisamment de soucis pour moi. Je ne compte pas en rajouter. Vous n'allez pas lui dire, n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment que non. Mais Hermione a raison, tu devrais le dire à Sirius. Répondit George.

Mélindra ne répondit pas et se rassit.

- Bon, sinon, quoi de neuf ?

...

Alors? Ca vous a plus? Je dosi quand même vous avouez que je l'aime bien ce chapitre-ci

J'attends votre avis avec impaaaaaaaaaaaatience.

A la semaine prochaine.

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 14/09/2008_


	3. Telle mère, telle fille

**_Titre _**: Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR:** Merci à Emilie et à Aich' pour leur review qui m'ont fait très très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Note:**_ Bonjour tout le monde? Comment est-ce que vous allez? Moi ca va plutôt bien... Je devais publié hier soir mais manque de bol, internet n'a pas voulu marche (une minute de réseaux sur trois heures...) Donc je mets la suite maintenant, en espérant que ca vous plaise. Bonne lecture à tous_.

**Chapitre 3**

La porte se rouvrit pas loin d'une demi heure après sur un Sirius Black qui semblait d'une humeur diamétralement opposée à celle du matin même. Il n'y avait que Remus et parfois Tonks qui arrivait à lui parler sans que l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban ne les agresse. Alors que là, il était tout sourire. Les cinq Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et se dirent que ça n'allait peut-être pas durer vu l'état de la jeune Black, qui en plus de sa blessure avait également tout un tas de bleus, de griffures et autres coupures. Et elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire croire à vitam aeternam qu'elle avait froid pour mettre un pull. On était en plein été.

- La réunion est finie les jeunes. A table !

Mélindra se leva, suivit du reste de la troupe. L'homme les mena à travers sa maison et chacun passa à pas de loup dans le hall. Et Mélindra ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Bah, ce n'était pas grave. Vu la maison, elle se doutait bien que c'était pour une bonne raison.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, il ne restait plus que Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey, Rogue, Remus, Dumbledore et la fille aux cheveux roses qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Clin d'œil auquel la jeune fille répondit par un sourire.

- Miss Todd ! S'exclama Dumbledore qui avait présidé la réunion comme à chaque fois. J'ai totalement oublié que vous deviez arriver aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas grave professeur. Répondit Kate en se retenant de sourire. Mélindra était présentement en train de formuler silencieusement les mots _c'est les signes du début de la sénilité _dans le dos du directeur de Poudlard.

- Miss Black… Je suis peut-être âgé mais pas encore à ce point. Dit calmement Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se tourna vers elle juste avant de partir et Mélindra eut la très désagréable sensation d'être passer au crible… Dumbledore savait. Buffy avait dû lui dire. Ou alors il était vraiment très fort. Rogue suivit Dumbledore hors de la pièce.

Mélindra alla dire bonjour à son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Lunard la serra dans ses bras avec un sourire. Il était content de revoir l'adolescente.

- Tu devrais lui dire. Chuchota Remus à l'oreille de la jeune Black. Ses sens de Loup-garou avait détecté l'odeur du sang quand elle était entrée dans la pièce et puis, il avait vu la petite grimace de douleur quand Sirius l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Mélindra détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir entre son père et Kate qui faisait connaissance avec les quelques membres présents de l'Ordre.

- Je te présente Nymphodora, Mélindra…

- On s'est déjà rencontré. Dit la jeune femme. Fudge était très en colère quand tu es partie.

La jeune Black eut une moue amusée.

- T'entends ça Kate ? Le Nain était en colère. On a raté ça, c'est le plus drôle.

La Tueuse éclata de rire.

- Je ne comprends pas tout. Dit Sirius à sa fille et sa cousine.

- On a été obligé de passer par le ministère toute à l'heure et on a croisé le Nain…

- Bien entendu, ta fille s'est vue obligée d'en remettre une couche. Fudge la déteste. Continua Tonks.

- Je suis presque étonné.

- Tu devrais faire attention Mélindra. Il n'est pas bon de se mettre le chef de l'Etat à dos. Il trouva un prétexte pour t'envoyer en prison. Rappela Remus.

- Moui… Je me verrais alors dans l'obligation de m'échapper et de lancer un sort pour changer d'identité… Une vraie perte de temps.

- C'est pas possible… Marmonna le Loup-garou en soupirant.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs en parlant du Nain… Quand j'étais au ministère toute à l'heure, les gens avaient tendances à me fuir. Et il faut que je vous avoue que j'ai pas compris le pourquoi du comment…

Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny, son père, Nymphodora et Lunard échangèrent un regard.

- Elle n'est pas au courant ? Murmura Hermione à Ron.

- Apparemment non.

- Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire ou on fait comme si de rien était ?

- Je tiens pas à finir enseveli lorsque la maison s'écroulera si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- J'adore quand vous parlez de moi à la troisième personne… Je suis là !

- Tu sais quoi Merry, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le savoir. Trancha son père en lui tendant l'entrée.

- Et moi je suis sûre que si.

Son père se tourna vers elle et la jeune Black remarqua qu'il semblait légèrement en colère.

- Puisque je te dis que tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Mélindra soutint son regard.

- Bien essayé papa, mais je sait me défendre contre l'Imperium.

Son père soupira et retourna à son assiette.

- Bon alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Tout le monde l'ignora.

- Hermione ? _Pas de réaction_. Ron ? _Non plus_. Fred, George ? _Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse ça._ Ginny ? _Grrr._ Professeur Lup… Euh Lunard ? Mais merde à la fin, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Si j'étais à votre place je lui dirais, elle va être infecte durant tout le repas, et sincèrement, je l'ai déjà supportée toute la journée… Alors si vous pouviez lui dire ce qu'il y a à lui dire. Je ne veux pas avoir un meurtre sur la conscience.

- Très drôle Kate. Vraiment… Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Je promets de ne pas m'énerver et je ne ferais pas sauter la maison. Juré.

- Très bien… Souffla Hermione en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et sortit un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit à Mélindra comme si ça allait exploser.

La jeune fille le saisit.

Une photo d'elle s'étalait sur la moitié de la page qui devait provenir de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Allons donc. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le titre et honnêtement, elle se retint d'exploser de rire.

_UN DEMON EST PARMIS NOUS ! VOICI MELINDRA BLACK, FILLE DU TRISTEMENT CELEBRE MANGEMORT : SIRIUS BLACK !_

Elle sourit, elle adorait le Nain, il venait de réaliser un de ses rêves les plus fous.

- Mélindra tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Oh oui. J'espère que l'article est aussi bien que le titre…

_Ne vous fiez pas à son visage d'ange et à son sourire charmeur… Cette adolescente n'est autre que la descendante de Sirius Black, dont tout le monde connaît l'histoire : celle d'un homme assoiffé de pouvoir qui alla jusqu'à trahir ses amis au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, le ministère nous avait caché son existence pour nous protéger, mais à cause des événements récents, il a été convenu de mettre la population sorcière de ce pays au courant de son existence. Non, Mélindra Black n'a pas été tuée lors de cette nuit d'Halloween qui a vu l'anéantissement de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Non, mes chers amis. Elle a survécu, grâce à Harry Potter !_

_D'après nos informateurs, Mélindra Black serait aussi folle que son père et capable de tout pour accéder au pouvoir. Mais le problème réside certainement dans le fait qu'elle en a les possibilités !_

_Le ministère de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, nous a lui même avouer qu'elle avait à ce jour asserverti tous les Démons qui peuplent nos sous sols et que seules quelques dizaines de personnes peuvent combattre à ce jour. Elle est également à la tête d'une escouade de Vampires. Mais sa perversion pour atteindre le pouvoir ne s'arrête pas là ! Nous savons de source sûre qu'elle est proche des sœurs Halliwell, de puissantes sorcières Acathlantes et également de la Tueuse : Buffy Summers._

_Et ce n'est pas tout. D'après le premier ministre, elle serait à l'origine de plusieurs meurtres, dont le plus récent est celui de Cédric Diggory. Bien sûr cela est encore de l'ordre d'une hypothèse puisque aucune preuve n'a encore été trouvée. Ce qui prouve à quel point elle est prête à tout. Ce meurtre justifierait son insatiable besoin de pouvoir, car elle est l'une des deux gagnants du Tournois des Trois Sorciers._

_Il est apparu également qu'elle fait partit des proches amis de Harry Potter et pour la défense de ce dernier qui ne semble pas allé très bien ces dernier temps, les événements étranges le concernant sont apparu en même temps que l'arrivée de Mélindra Black à Poudlard, rentrée qui concorde étrangement avec l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban. Plusieurs témoignages nous ont prouvé sa folie notamment celui de Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy qui nous assure qu'elle l'a déjà blessé gravement, et ce, à plusieurs reprises avec ses pouvoirs._

_Plusieurs interrogations restent en suspend par rapport à cette adolescente : que compte faire notre premier ministre pour nous protéger ? N'est-il pas dangereux de la laisser approcher Harry Potter ? Et surtout devront nous nous attendre à la montée en puissance d'une nouvelle race hybride de mage noir ?_

_Doxius Ombrage._

Mélindra relut une deuxième fois pour faire mentalement la liste des gens qu'elle devrait remercier. Si on enlevait le fait qu'on lui colle le meurtre de Cédric, chose qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à encaisser, sachant le drame que cette mort masquait : à savoir le retour de Lord Voldemort. Vraiment, elle était satisfaite de cet article qui lui promettait bien… Plusieurs décennies d'une totale tranquillité. Bien entendu ça lui coupait l'accès à tous les réseaux sociaux mais à part ça. L'article était un chef d'œuvre. Elle replia le morceau de papier.

- J'ai vraiment un sourire charmeur ?

Toute la table se tourna vers elle.

- Pas de cris d'indignation, pas d'envie de meurtre, pas de crise colérique, pas de déclanchement déréglé de tes pouvoirs ? Enonça Hermione.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, il est génial cet article.

- Mélindra tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui.

- Excusez moi, mais vous ne lui avait rien donner de dangereux pour ça santé durant son séjour à Sunnydale ? Demanda Sirius à Kate.

- Pas que je sache… A moins que… Mal Initiale ! Quitte ce corps !

Mélindra explosa de rire.

- Détendez vous, j'ai toujours dit que je voulais de la tranquillité… Le Nain vient de m'en apporter sur un plateau… Et je viens de rendre jaloux Voldy. Moi je dis que c'est génial, pas vous ? D'ailleurs à ce propos, faites moi penser à embrasser Malefoy à la rentrée… Et la jeune fille retourna à son entrée.

- Embrasser Malefoy… Embra quoi !

- Bah oui, pour lui dire merci.

- Sirius, ta fille est définitivement cinglée. Fait quelque chose je t'en prie. Implora Remus.

L'Animagus ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Tandis que Mélindra lançait un sourire moqueur au loup garou. Elle était vraiment contente d'être ici, si on enlevait l'état de la maison… Il y avait Ron et Hermione qui riait de la joute verbal entre les adultes et leur amie. Les jumeaux, qui était visiblement en train de dire des bêtises, vu le sourire amusé de Ginny. Et puis il y a avait Tonks, qu'elle savait être sa cousine par Andromèda Black. La jeune Auror lui plaisait bien… Il y avait aussi Remus qui malgré son air sérieux semblait aussi content d'être là. Et il y avait son père. Il ne manquait qu'Harry et Wen… Pour l'un se serait bientôt le cas mais pour l'autre… Wen ne serait plus jamais là pour lui donner des leçons ou lui apprendre des choses. Ou pour tout simplement égayer une conversation par deux ou trois proverbes Chinois ou une légende de son pays… Mais c'était la vie. Elle supposait que le Moine devait bien se marrer là où il était. Comme il le faisait toujours…

- Ca va ma puce ? Lui demanda son père en voyant son air pensif.

- Oui... Je réfléchissais.

- Force pas trop Merry, t'as pas l'habitude. Dit Ron en face d'elle.

Elle lui tira la langue. Tout le monde ria de bon cœur.

Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur. Mélindra ne raconta que très évasivement la bataille à son père en arrangeant la vérité à son avantage. La version adoptée pour les adultes était que l'Apocalypse avait eut lieu il y avait une semaine et qu'elle n'y avait été mêlé que très légèrement, du genre elle avait protégé une sortie… Bien entendu Remus ne la crut pas une minute, Tonks sembla se douter quelque chose, Maugrey qui avait écouté la conversation s'abstint de tout commentaire visiblement pas dupe. Sans oublier Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux qu, à la vue de toutes les blessures qu'affichait la jeune Black, repérèrent le mensonge. Et son père tiqua légèrement vu le haussement de sourcil significatif mais sembla accepter la version… Elle avait eut du bol, elle s'était imaginé devoir donner moult et moult détails, alors soit son père était trop content de la revoir pour ne pas gâcher la soirée en exigeant la vérité pure et dure ou soit, soit elle devrait lui raconter l'histoire plus tard et il devait s'imaginé qu'elle ne voulait pas étaler toute l'histoire à tout le monde. Mélindra pria pour qu'il y croit tout simplement, ou que tout du moins ça fasse illusion le temps qu'elle soit réparée de partout…

- Si tu as chaud Mélindra, enlève ton pull. Lui dit soudainement son père qui l'observait depuis toute à l'heure. Déjà Mélindra avait réussit à prendre ses cachets sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. On dit merci les jumeaux… Mais elle sentait bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas chaud. Je suis juste bien.

- C'est pour ça que tu es toute rouge et que tu as déjà bu l'équivalent de deux litres d'eau depuis le début du repas ?

- Je vais très bien, j'ai juste soif.

Mais en vrai, évidemment qu'elle crevait de chaud. Elle portait un de ses plus chauds pulls et la cheminée était allumée. Ajouté à ça le repas qu'elle avait ingurgité, enfin s'était forcé à ingurgiter puisque à force de boire, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

- Mélindra…

Ca sentait le roussit. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et retourna à son assiette.

Son père soupira. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la jeune fille tendit le bras pour prendre la bouteille d'eau. Soit elle avait vraiment très très chaud ou soit Molly avait fait tombé la salière dans le plat. Mais connaissant la réputation de cuisinière de Madame Weasley et le fait qu'elle était la seule à boire autant, elle en déduisit que c'était elle qui avait très très chaud. Son père lui attrapa le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle s'empêcha de grimacer. Essayer de pivoter de quatre vingt dix degrés quand vous avez une blessure au ventre. Vous allez bien vous amuser, promis.

- Mélindra, tu crèves de chaud. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas enlever ton pull ?

- Parce que j'ai pas chaud. C'est tout.

- Enlève ton pull Mélindra.

- Je te dit que ça va.

- Mélindra…

Sirius commençait à ne pas trouver ça drôle. Combien il pariait qu'elle lui avait menti ?

- C'est bon papa, je vais très bien. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Tenta Mélindra en essayant de se dégager de la prise de son père, pas qu'il appuyait légèrement à un endroit où elle avait un bleu noir… Mais si un peu quand même.

- Mélindra Black !

Et au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme brun plongea dans un de ses cauchemars quotidiens.

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Pas maintenant. C'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Mais pas du tout.

Une douleur au ventre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Des images commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit. Mélindra s'évanouit en murmurant:

- Harry.

Sirius rattrapa sa fille alors qu'elle tombait dans les vaps.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Kathleen Todd pas loin en voyant l'adolescente s'écrouler.

Sirius allongea sa fille sur le sol avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Kate s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune Black et souleva son pull. Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'un ou deux points qui auraient lâchés, c'eut été trop simple… Non le bandage qui devait être blanc était déjà rouge et de partout.

- Qu'est ce que… Marmonna Sirius.

- Il faut l'emmener dans un endroit où je pourrais la recoudre. Si je ne le fais pas rapidement, il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital et j'y tiens pas particulièrement.

Sirius passa alors un bras sous les genoux de sa fille et l'autre sous ses épaules et la souleva rapidement, il prit la direction du petit boudoir qui donnait sur le hall. Il y avait un canapé. Il déboula un peu trop fort dans ledit hall et le tableau de sa mère se réveilla. Voilà que la vieille bique s'y mettait encore une fois. Mais le passage de son fils, tenant dans ses bras un corps lui coupa le sifflet durant quelques secondes, que Remus mit à son profit…

Sirius déposa doucement sa fille sur le canapé et il vit Todd sortir sa baguette et une espèce de trousse à laquelle elle rendit sa taille originale. Ensuite la femme fit disparaître le bandage et Sirius écarquilla les yeux : ce n'était pas un petit truc. Non c'était beaucoup plus pire. Il grimaça.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Remus. Je vais chercher des serviettes et de l'eau chaude.

Kate observa la blessure. Une bonne dizaine de points avaient cassé, comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup de ciseaux dedans… elle allait s'amuser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui semblait très agitée. Oui. Elle risquait vraiment de s'amuser, surtout si la jeune Black ne faisait que bouger.

Remus revint avec une bassine d'eau et des serviettes propres. Kate s'en saisit et épongea le sang qui coulait toujours de la blessure. Une fois qu'elle pu y voir suffisamment clair, elle commença à recoudre la plaie.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ?

- On ne peut pas… en tout cas pas avec cette blessure. Elle fait un rejet, allez savoir pourquoi…

Sirius observa donc l'opération avec le front barré d'inquiétude. Il se doutait d'un truc comme ça. Que sa fille revienne sans la moindre égratignure tenait du miracle. Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose… Mais il avait été trop content qu'elle revienne tout court pour se soucier qu'elle puisse mentir pour ça. Pourtant, c'était une spécialité de Sarah que de cacher ce genre de chose incachable pour que personne ne s'inquiètes. C'est vrai que c'était tellement mieux de la retrouver à l'infirmerie. Quand il disait que Mélindra ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Il avait raison.

- Je t'en prie Mélindra. Arrête de bouger. Murmura Kate en manquant pour la deuxième fois l'endroit où elle devait piquer.

Mais Mélindra ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle ne faisait que de bouger dans tous les sens à cause du cauchemar à distance qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle renvoyer Cédric tomber et tous les évènements de la troisième tâche. Et sa détresse était mélangée avec celle de Harry…

Sirius décida d'intervenir. Quand elle était petite, la seule chose qui pouvait calmer Mélindra quand elle se mettait en colère ou qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, c'était la berceuse de sa mère. Il espéra que ça allait marcher et commença à la fredonner. Cette musique avait fait partit des choses qu'il l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie à Azkaban. Dire qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement était un euphémisme.

En moins d'une minute, la jeune Black s'apaisa et Kate pu refaire les points de sutures. Cela lui prit moins de quinze minutes avec une Mélindra calme. Elle désinfecta la plaie doucement et refit le pansement. Remus réapparu dans la pièce avec une couverture qu'il déposa sur l'adolescente. Kate ramassait déjà ses affaires et laissa les deux hommes ensembles, après s'être assurée que Mélindra allait bien. C'était décidé, elle allait l'attacher à son lit pour le reste des vacances, qu'importe les cris que ne manquerait pas de pousser Mélindra.

- Tu sais, plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus je trouve qu'elle a du Sarah dans le ventre.

Sirius releva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Je sais. Mais je crois que c'est pire que Sarah.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ment et dissimule tout beaucoup mieux.

- Mieux mentir que Sarah ? Je croyais que c'était impossible.

- Impossible n'est pas Black.

Remus eut un sourire fataliste en entendant la phrase de toujours de l'Animagus.

- Je vais finir par le croire… Bon, je vais aller rassurer tout le monde ou Ron et Hermione risque de venir ici, ou prévenir Harry que Mélindra est morte… Dans les deux cas, ce ne sera pas bon.

Sirius sourit et s'installa un peu mieux au chevet de sa fille unique.

...

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, elle avait mal au ventre et son premier réflexe, outre serrer la main qui tenait la sienne, fut de porter sa main libre à son ventre. Il était toujours là, c'était déjà ça. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, où devait techniquement se trouver la personne qui lui tenait la main, bien qu'elle savait déjà qui c'était.

- Pardon papa… J'aurais dû te le dire. Souffla-t-elle en croisant le regard de son père qui se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma puce… On va dire que j'ai l'habitude et on en parle plus.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Il n'empêche que d'après Kate, tu devras rester le plus tranquille possible durant le reste des vacances…

- Oh non.

- Oh si. Et gare à toi si je te vois trop de fois à la verticale. Interdiction de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse rouvrir ta blessure, ou je t'attache.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu veux vraiment parier ?

Mélindra soutint le regard de son père. Non, elle ne voulait pas parier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?

- Comment tu sais que ça un rapport avec lui ?

- Tu as dit son nom toute à l'heure. Et puis je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne capable de faire des cauchemars alors qu'elles sont réveillées.

- Oh, rien de bien grave… Un cauchemar. Il digère très mal ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances… C'est normal après tout.

Sirius soupira.

- J'irais le voir bientôt. Je peux faire des voyages courts, ça ne me fait rien.

- Pas avant que tu soie guérie.

- C'est pas avant un mois ! Mon meilleur ami à besoin de réconfort.

- Il doit venir pour la fin de l'été normalement.

- Il va rester à Privet Drive tout ce temps ? Mais Dumbledore est suicidaire ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry déteste Privet Drive.

- Je suis au courant Mélindra mais Dumbledore a ses raisons.

- Et je suis trop petite pour les comprendre c'est ça ?

- Entre autre.

La jeune Black soupira. Elle, elle s'en fichait un peu, ce que cachait Dumbledore devait concerner Harry et ça n'entravait pas ses mouvements. Mais elle ne s'en foutait pas à ce moment là parce que Harry devrait être ici, avec ses amis et pas avec des tuteurs qui n'avaient rien à faire de lui.

- Tu dois te reposer Mélindra.

- Ouais.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à l'emporter. Un peu normale en même temps avec le voyage et le décalage horaire.

...

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Mélindra resta le plus souvent possible allongée à parler avec son père, Hermione ou Ron, et à faire ses devoirs. Ca sembla bien entendu louche à Kate qui savait le mal de chien qu'elle avait eut pour que la jeune fille reste juste assise mais elle ne dit rien. Mélindra devait préparer un mauvais coup ou quelque chose du genre, vu ce que lui avait dit Spike à son propos.

...

Deux jours après son retour en Angleterre, Mélindra se réveilla en sursaut. Harry avait encore fait un cauchemar… Ca ne pouvait pas durer c'était la troisième fois en trois jours. Et Mélindra se doutait légèrement que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était de retour et que cette situation devait durer depuis le début des vacances. Apparemment, seul son coma et la distance ou elle ne savait quoi en fait l'avaient privé des renvoies. Elle se passa une main sur son visage, histoire de se réveiller un temps soit peu. Ensuite, elle se leva avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Mélindra se télétransporta dans la maison des Dursley en prenant soin de protéger sa blessure avant son départ. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur le chemin.

Quand elle réapparu dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle le vit allonger, les yeux grands ouverts en direction de son plafond. La chambre était aussi bien rangée que la dernière fois. Ah, les garçons... Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit du jeune Potter, qui, lorsqu'il sentit son matelas s'affaisser, se redressa d'un coup.

- Mélindra ! Tu pourrais prévenir avant d'entrer comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle lui sourit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ici, à cette heure?

- Tu m'as réveillée alors… Et puis, en journée, je peux pas vraiment disparaître comme je veux. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui me surveille…

- Il doit y avoir une raison non ?

- Oh… Rien de bien grave… Je me suis légèrement blessée en travaillant cet été.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien. Il avait appris par Ron et Hermione l'état de sa meilleure amie qui lui avait juste mit dans sa lettre qu'elle allait globalement bien et que la bouche de l'enfer était fermée pour travaux pour un bout de temps… C'était Mélindra. Il ne fallait surtout pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment avec elle.

- Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda la jeune Black.

- Bien… A part les cauchemars, je vais bien. Et toi, comment ça c'est passé exactement à Sunnydale ?

- On a gagné, et La Force est en train de pleurer la perte de tous ses jouets… C'est très triste. Willow nous a toutes promues au poste de Tueuse, donc on a mit une tripoté aux Vampires.

Harry admira la description très très évasive de l'événement. Il n'allait pas lui demander plus, de toute façon elle ne dirait rien de plus alors à quoi bon réveiller les Dursley.

- Il y a eut beaucoup de morts ? Je veux dire…

- Pas mal… Enfin on a dû éviter le pire. Il y a eut une quinzaine de filles qui sont mortes, Anya et puis… Spike qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de sacrifier pour tuer les vampires. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un crétin à des moments.

- Et Wen ? Il s'en est bien sorti je suppose ? S'enquit Harry : il n'avait pas reçu de lettre du moine alors qu'il se serait douté qu'il lui en aurait envoyé une, juste pour le rassurer sur la reconduction des cours d'Arts Martiaux à la rentrée.

Mais avec la réaction de Mélindra qui était entrain de fixer ses couvertures avec une tête de six pieds de long, il douta… La jeune fille releva la tête avec un regard rempli d'eau. Et il devina que Wen avait dû faire comme Spike, se sacrifier durant la bataille. Il souleva ses couvertures et fit une place à sa meilleure amie.

- Viens…

Mélindra ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint trouver sa place dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui fit très attention à ne pas trop serrer sa prise, vu comment Ron lui avait décrit la blessure qu'elle avait. Même si c'était très certain qu'il ait exagéré connaissant le rouquin.

- T'as le droit de pleurer Merry... Murmura-t-il en voyant qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire.

- Non… J'ai promis à Wen de ne pas le faire. Il disait que la mort n'était qu'un voyage de plus pour un esprit équilibrée. Wen adorait les voyages.

Harry sourit.

- Dumbledore m'a dit ça quand j'étais en première année.

- Ca doit être de lui qu'il tient ça alors…

- C'est très probable.

La jeune fille renifla et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Harry… Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais c'était comme ça. Elle était plus proche avec lui qu'avec Ron et Hermione bien qu'il soit dans son cœur ses meilleurs amis aussi. Mais c'était différent avec Harry alors que leur amitié était plus neuve que celle qu'elle avait avec Hermione. Quoique, quand on y pensait, si il n'y avait pas eut Pettigrow, Harry et elle auraient été élevés comme les membres d'une même famille. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient nés, même s'ils ne gardaient aucun souvenir de cette période, l'un comme l'autre. A part bien sûr le soir d'Halloween que Mélindra avait revécu il n'y avait pas si longtemps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire et elle s'en serrait bien passée… Et puis avec Harry, ils étaient liés d'une certaine manière de part leur passé et leur histoire respective. Harry avait eut une enfance difficile, et Mélindra, à partir de ses neuf ans n'avait pas connu que de la joie, avec les démons et tout le reste. Et puis, depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, chacun avait dû se battre : contre Voldemort pour Harry ou contre les démons et vampires pour Mélindra. Tandis que l'un s'employer à résoudre les mystères de Poudlard et les événements étranges en rapports certains avec Voldemort, Mélindra depuis San Francisco s'employait à apprendre le maniement de la magie et des armes pour se débarrasser des Démons, puis des vampires… Ils avaient mûrit plus vite et tout ça, ils le partageait plus facilement. Harry était le premier à être mis au courant de la mort de Wen. Mélindra n'avait pas eut le courage d'en parler avec Ron et Hermione encore… Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Harry d'abord parce qu'elle savait que lui, il ne poserait pas de question, comme toute à l'heure… C'était comme ça.

Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas braquer la jeune Black. La laissait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur d'elle même. Eviter de poser des questions, toujours… Généralement c'était elle qui se confiait. Bien que pour le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait après Noël, elle ne lui ait encore rien dit. Ca allait venir.

Les deux Gryffondors s'endormirent presque en même temps… D'un sommeil sans rêve.

...

Le lendemain matin, autour des dix heures, Pétunia Dursley s'étonna de l'absence de son neveu dans la maison. D'habitude il se levait très tôt pour aller courir, ce qui avait étonné la femme d'ailleurs. Bon bien sûr d'ordinaire ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais voilà, elle avait des choses à lui faire faire avant le retour de Vernon et de son fils. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de tout faire elle-même. Elle monta donc à l'étage pour réveiller son neveu. De toute façon, il valait certainement mieux pour lui que ce soit elle qui le réveille plutôt que Vernon. Elle entra donc dans la chambre sans frappée. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Harry n'était pas seule, non il y avait une fille vu la longueur des cheveux qui dépassait des couvertures. Ca changeait tout. Si le jeune Potter avait osé emmener une inconnue dans leur maison… Elle s'approcha silencieusement et essaya d'identifier l'adolescente qui devait être obligatoirement une fille du voisinage...

Des cheveux noirs, des traits fins… Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Pétunia Dursley, qui avait une excellente mémoire des visages chercha quelques minutes pour trouver enfin : Mélindra Black ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. La femme recula rapidement et sortit de la chambre dont elle ferma la porte. Remerciant Dieu tout puissant d'avoir fait que la jeune fille ne se réveille pas.

Quand Vernon rentra chez lui pour le repas, il remarqua dès son entrée dans la salle à manger, l'absence de son fainéant de neveu, qui non content de le réveiller presque chaque nuit avec les cris de déments qu'il poussait, ne venait même pas à table.

- Où est Potter ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme. Pas que l'adolescent lui manquait particulièrement mais tant qu'il vivrait sous son toit, ce qui malheureusement devait encore durer quatre longues années, il n'excuserait pas à ce petit morveux de manquer un repas. Parce que les repas étaient importants. Et puis, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que l'un de ses amis mabouls vienne le voir parce qu'il aurait privé Potter de nourriture.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas faim.

- Faim ou pas, il doit assister aux repas. Je lui ai déjà dit ! Et Vernon Dursley se dirigea vers les escaliers, chemin le plus direct pour la chambre de son neveu.

- Vernon, je ne pense pas que…

- Tant qu'il vivra ici, il fera ce qu'on lui dira ! Rugit le vendeur de perceuse en arrivant à l'étage. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Harry, provoquant un grand vacarme qui réveilla les deux adolescents qui grognèrent dans un bel ensemble. Personne ne voyait donc pas qu'ils avaient besoin de sommeil ?

- POTTER ! Comment se fait-il que…

Il remarqua la présence d'une inconnue dans sa maison, et plus précisément dans le lit de son neveu, mais ça c'était de l'ordre du détail.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE ENTRER CHEZ MOI UNE INCONNUE POTTER ! Je suppose que c'est certainement une petite traînée de ton espèce ? C'est intolérable tu m'entends Potter ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi !

Mélindra qui avait était moyennement réveillée par le bruit de la porte qu'on avait ouvert brusquement, un peu plus aux cris pousser par l'espèce de phacochère qui servait d'oncle à son meilleur ami, se réveilla beaucoup mieux au mot traînée… Etrange comme quelques mots pouvaient avoir plus de pouvoirs que d'autres.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Vernon Dursley se retrouva enfermer dans une espèce de bulle bleu qui rapetissait petit à petit. Mélindra envoya son dôme contre le plafond et le laissa dans cette position. Elle referma les yeux et se calla un peu mieux contre Harry. Elle était encore fatiguée.

- Merry, laisse le redescendre, il commence à être bleu.

- M'en fiche.

- Tu sais, je suis pas un expert en matière de décoration mais je doute que ce genre de chose accroché au plafond soit très à la mode.

- Il m'a traité de traînée. Ton parrain aurait été là, il serait mort ton crétin d'Oncle, de quoi il se plaint ?

- Il se plaint qu'il va justement bientôt mourir. Je doute que ma tante veuille bien me recevoir pour l'été après ça.

La jeune Black soupira et relâcha l'homme qui tomba avec un grand boom, faisant trembler le sol. Et tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle il comprit l'horrible erreur qu'il avait fait. Insulter la fille du parrain de son neveu : Mélindra Black. Une fois qu'il pu à nouveau se lever, il s'enfuya en marmonnant un :

- Je vous prît de m'excuser Mademoiselle Black pour cette terrible méprise. Transmettez les marques de mon respect le plus profond à Monsieur votre père et dites lui bien que Harry se porte bien. Et Vernon Dursley referma la porte avec une extrême délicatesse.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était tout de même très drôle de voir son oncle s'écraser devant Mélindra, qui pour une fois n'avait pas utilisé les menaces et les cris dont il l'avait pourtant habitué.

- Quelle heure ? Demanda la jeune Black de sous ses couvertures.

Harry chercha son réveil des yeux.

- Onze heures et quart.

- Onze heures ! S'exclama Mélindra en se redresser d'un coup. Tirant sur la couture que Kate lui avait fait au passage. Mon père va me tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'avait interdit de venir te voir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste qu'il craignait pour ma santé… Mais il va me tuer quand même.

- Tu dois être au Terrier en ce moment non ?

- Nan… On est dans une vielle bicoque pourrie qui pu la magie noire et dont les tableaux de l'entrée hurlent à chaque fois quand on fait un peu trop de bruit… Sans oublié les allés et venus permanent de l'Ordre… J'avais rêvé mieux pour mes vacances.

- Oui, mais au moins tu es avec Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Soupira le jeune Potter.

- Mais t'es pas là alors… C'est moins drôle tu sais.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'Ordre ? Ron et Hermione m'en ont un peu parlé mais leurs lettres sont très vagues sur le sujet.

- Oh, ça c'est à cause de Dumbledore, il ne veut pas qu'on t'envoie des lettres trop exhaustive en matière de détails, tu comprends avec Voldy et Fudge. Tiens en parlant du Nain, je l'ai croisé en revenant… Enfin, bref. L'Ordre du Phœnix c'est une organisation secrète qui a pour bu de… Attends c'est quoi déjà le truc… Ah oui. De mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Voldy, bien sûr on maintien l'hypothèse qu'il sait ce qu'est une roue… En gros ils espionnent et puis ben voilà… J'en sais pas tellement plus.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, il aurait aimé être là bas lui aussi. Pour aider ou tout simplement pour être au cœur des événements, qui le concernait un peu quand même…

- Bon j'y vais Harry. Sinon, Sirius va vraiment me tuer et se serait quand même con que j'ai survécu à une Apocalypse pour mourir comme ça… Et t'inquiètes pas, dès toute à l'heure je commence le harcèlement.

- Quel harcèlement ?

- Bah, pour que tu viennes tiens ! Ils ne savent pas à quel point je peux être chiante…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue comme à son habitude et après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, elle s'évapora vers Square Grimault.

...

_Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Moi je l'aime bien ce petit chapitre (enfin petit... le trosième plus long de cette fic quand même). _

_N'ooubliez pas ma petite review._

_A bientôt_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 31/09/2008_


	4. Harcèlement Maraudeuresque

**Titre :** Je te détruirais

**Auteur : **Orlane

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif**.**

**Résumé:** Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR:** Et ben dite donc, vous m'avez gaté pour ce chapitre. Alors, merci à

**- Aich':** Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

**- Emily:** Salut la Miss! Toujours fidèle au poste: ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

**- Nicolas mon plus grand fan:** Que de compliments. Je te remercie pour ta review. En espérant que la suite te plaise. Bonne lecture.

**- Marcpotter12:** Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ai plus. Merci pour ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bonne lecture.

**- Lily la tigresse56 : **Merci surtout de me lire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture.

**Note:**_ Bouh les gens! Comment ça va bien? Moi? Et ben la forme, comme d'habitude. Voici donc la mise à jour hebdomadaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnelement, c'est pas mon préféré mais je l'aime bien quand même. Voili, voilou. Bonne lecture à tous et merci de me lire._

**Chapitre 4**

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux. Harry avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ca faisait presque trois jours qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée en pleine nuit… Mais il fallait croire qu'elle devrait s'habituer à ça, puisque le jeune Potter avait dû mal à se remettre de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort… Elle soupira et décida de se lever. Si elle croisait son père, il allait encore crier. Elle s'était déjà fait engueuler pour être allé voir Harry. Bon bien sûr la jeune fille savait qu'il réagissait comme ça parce qu'il était inquiet, mais quand même, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Sa tête et son corps étaient parfaitement entraînés aux lourdes blessures et traumatismes en tout genre. Et puis maintenant, elle allait beaucoup mieux, Kate disait qu'elle avait reprit un cycle de cicatrisation normale pour une Tueuse. Sa blessure devrait être bientôt un souvenir, comme ses bleus et ses autres blessures que les Vampires avaient trouvés amusant de lui faire. Elle entra dans la cuisine en silence, après être passée avec la discrétion d'une ombre dans le hall. Elle s'approcha du garde manger et se servit un verre de lait, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Kreattur, ni les deux membres de l'Ordre en faction… Elle remonta en suite en direction de sa chambre, en espérant pouvoir y trouver le sommeil.

- Mélindra, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune Black se retourna pour voir son père, qui était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte d'un petit salon parmi tant d'autre.

- Rien… Juste un mauvais rêve, je remontais me coucher.

L'Animagus soupira mais se résigna. Essayer de faire tenir sa fille en place c'était comme empêcher Voldemort de tuer des moldus… Proche de l'impossible.

- Bonne nuit Princesse. Dit-il en se détourant.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil curieux. Ce n'était pas la chambre de son père ici et il était pas loin de quatre heures du matin… En gros une heure pour aller ce coucher… La jeune fille hésita puis entra à son tour dans la petite pièce. Elle était sombre, comme toutes les pièces de la maison. La seule source de lumière venait de la cheminée. Mélindra ne comprenait toujours pas la manie des sorciers à toujours vouloir allumer un feu, même en plein été.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec plus d'attention, il y avait une espèce de broderie sur le mur. La jeune fille s'en approcha.

_**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**_

_**« Toujours pur »**_

C'était quoi ça encore ? La noble et très ancienne maison des Black ? Qu'est ce que ce truc faisait ici ? Puis elle se souvint. 12 Square Grimault, voilà d'où elle tenait ça. Bien évidement que ça lui disait quelque chose. Le Manoir familiale des Black. Elle regarda les derniers noms qui y étaient inscrits. Se rappelant leur histoire en même temps. Narcissa Malefoy, mariée à un crétin de première zone, Bellatrix Lestrange, enfermée à Azkaban. Une femme totalement cinglée. Et Regulus Black. Son oncle dont elle savait très peu de chose à part qu'il avait été Mangemort. Elle nota avec un certain étonnement que ni Andromèda, ni Tonks et ni son père n'y figurait. A la place de la mère de Tonks et de celle de son père, il n'y avait que deux espèces de ronds noirs.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dessus ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Sirius se rendit compte de la présence de sa fille dans la pièce. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait même pas vu entrer.

- Mélindra, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Vas te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Excuse moi, mais tu as une tête à faire peur toi aussi alors… Si tu restes, je reste. Pourquoi tu n'es pas dessus ?

Elle le vit se lever lentement et s'approcher de la tapisserie, un air peu amène sur le visage.

- Disons que j'ai été à Gryffondor ça n'a pas plus. En tant que Maraudeurs je faisais beaucoup trop de bêtises au goût de mes parents. Et pour couronner le tout, je me suis enfuie quand j'avais seize ans. Comprends bien que ça, ça n'a pas plu du tout plus, mais alors pas du tout. Ma mère m'a rayé de la famille… C'est la seule chose qu'elle ait faite de bien de toute sa vie.

- De quoi ?

- Mélindra, tu sais très bien ce qu'être Black veut dire. C'est une vieille famille de sang pur… Avec les principes démodés qui vont avec. Magie noire et le reste. N'attache pas d'importance à ton nom, ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, tu porterais celui de ta mère mais elle n'a pas voulu. De toute façon, ma mère ignore jusqu'à ta naissance. Et c'est aussi bien.

Mélindra retraça la ligne qui menait jusqu'au nom de Draco Malefoy. D'un côté ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas faire partie de cette famille, quand on voyait tout les cas désespérés qui la hantaient… Mais d'un autre côté, quand elle avait apprit que son vrai nom était Mélindra Black et non Turner, la petite fille qu'elle était s'était tout de suite sentit rattachée à cette vieille famille aristocratique. Même lorsqu'elle avait apprit de qui son nom lui tenait en troisième, elle avait continué de le porter, avec encore plus de fierté qu'avant. Montrer aux autres que la famille Black ne portait pas uniquement des sorciers pourris jusqu'à la moelle…Mais apparemment, son père n'était pas exactement du même avis qu'elle…

- Et ta mère, elle sait que tu t'es marié au moins ?

- Je crois que oui. J'avais mis une annonce dans la Gazette pour que tout le beau monde soit au courant. Ma mère est sûrement au courant. Après tout, c'était le but.

- C'est bizarre, de se dire qu'on fait partie d'une grande famille, sans en faire partie vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas une grande famille dans le bon sens Merry. Ta famille ce n'est pas eux. Ta famille tu l'as fait toute seule, comme moi.

- Peut-être… Ta mère ne devait pas être contente que tu ais épousé maman, non ?

- Je crois qu'elle a dû manquer l'infarctus en l'apprenant. Son fils aîné épousait une fille sans naissance. Enfin, une fille Potter… Mais je ne le regrette pas, Sarah était une femme merveilleuse. Je regrette seulement que tu ne l'aies pas connue.

- Elle a dit que tu devais pas te sentir coupable, papa !

Son père lui sourie. L'art et la manière de ne pas lui répondre quand elle remettait ça sur le tapis.

- Méfie toi, je suis capable d'appeler son âme sur Terre, le temps qu'elle t'engueule bien comme il faut ! Et si ça suffit pas, je ferais revenir James et Lily aussi. J'en suis capable. Les sœurs m'ont appris.

- Je le sais ma puce. Vas te coucher maintenant.

Mélindra soutint le regard de son père mais capitula, et après un _bonne nuit_, elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

...

Durant les jours qui suivirent Mélindra se leva toujours vers quatre heures pour rejoindre son père. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur sa mère. Ca l'avait frappé durant l'année écoulée, année durant laquelle elle avait vu sa mère deux fois. Elle ne connaissait que son visage et ça lui manquait de ne pas savoir qui était cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde et qui, elle en était sûre, veillait sur elle. Elle avait besoin de la connaître. Alors elle se glisser dans le salon à la même heure chaque nuit et retrouvait les bras de son père, seul endroit agréable de toute la vieille bâtisse. Au début bien sûr, il avait essayé de la faire retourner dans sa chambre, mais il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille au niveau de l'obstination légendaire des Black.

Et puis finalement Sirius ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il avait besoin de ces moments là, passés avec sa fille, à parler de Sarah. Incroyable à quel point elle lui manquait encore et toujours. Une impression de vide, impression qu'une partie de lui même était morte en même temps que sa femme. Une impression qui avait toujours était là mais qui se faisait plus présente depuis qu'il était sortit d'Azkaban, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire qu'à ressasser les souvenirs, qu'il se forçait à chasser durant son emprisonnement pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs revenaient, plus forts et présents que jamais car refoulés pendant douze longues années. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Remus. Le Loup-garou avait laissé tout ça dans une partie de sa tête, des brides de bonheur pour lui. Il évitait d'y penser pour ne pas en souffrir bien que lui aussi ait perdue quatre de ses cinq meilleurs amis… Mais Sirius Black avait besoin de parler de cette période évanouie. Et sa fille avait besoin de savoir qui était sa mère. Chose totalement naturelle. Alors Sirius lui parlait d'elle. De leur rencontre, du passé de Sarah aussi… Si il n'avait pas eut une enfance facile, ça c'était clairement amélioré dès son entrée à Poudlard. Mais pour Sarah, ça avait été le contraire… Et pour leur fille, c'était les deux… Il lui parla de la façon presque aussi compliquées que celle de James et Lily, dont ils s'étaient finalement trouvés, et puis de toute ces petites choses qu'il était certainement le seul à connaître avec James à la rigueur, bien que son frère de coeur ne savait certainement pas tout.

Plus les jours passés et plus Mélindra apprenaient à connaître sa mère. Elle comprit de qui elle tenait son humeur lunatique, sa tendance à se fermer comme une huître dès que ça n'allait pas et surtout pourquoi elle aimait autant les gâteaux et le Nutella. D'après son père, il fallait toujours qu'il y est trois ou quatre pots de la pâte à tartiner dans les placards… Ca la fit sourire bien sûr. Parce qu'elle faisait la même chose aussi. Ses parents devaient toujours lui envoyer un ou deux pots par semaine, en s'arrangeant pour que Wen ne le sache pas bien entendu. Le moine avait en vain essayé de bannir le chocolat de l'alimentation de l'adolescente. Autant essayer de dire à un Dragon de manger de l'herbe. Et la jeune Black apprit surtout de qui elle tenait cette attirance pour le violon… Sa mère en jouait, et elle en jouait souvent pour l'endormir, lorsqu'elle en avait décidé le parfait contraire… Chose courante d'après son père.

...

Les vacances passaient assez vite il fallait le dire. Et outre les cauchemars de Harry, la bâtisse qui tombait en ruine et les devoirs de vacances qui avançaient doucement, Mélindra passait de relative bonne vacance.

- Merry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron en entrant, suivit de près par Hermione.

- Pas grand-chose… Marmonna la jeune Black en ramassant la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire à Chris. Quand est-ce que la réunion va se terminer ?

- Aucune idée, ils ont lancé un sortilège pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire passer les oreilles à rallonges, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- Très bien. Les jumeaux ont eut une idée pour que la demande devienne insoutenable pour leurs oreilles aujourd'hui ?

Un étrange sourire passa sur le visage de Ron.

- Oh oui. C'est du grand art.

Mélindra se redressa, très intéressée.

- Ils sont en train d'enduire le sol près de toutes les portes de pâte goudronade super puissante. Et Ginny a pensé à faire hurler les tableaux.

Mélindra sourit et une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Elle avait beaucoup mieux.

- Et si je leur faisais hurler la demande ?

- Comment ?

- Magie Acathlante. Viens, j'en ait par pour longtemps. Et la jeune Black se leva suivit par un Ronald Weasley qui attendait ça avec impatience. Sous le regard quasi désespéré d'Hermione, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était fin près et les adolescents de la maison étaient tranquillement installés dans les escaliers, les oreilles protégés de leur cache oreille.

Quand les adultes sortirent avec la plus grande discrétion au niveau sonore, ils ne remarquèrent rien de spéciale. Dès que la porte de la cuisine fut fermée, George, d'un coup de baguette fit tomber le flacon de solution hyper Glus à prise rapide tandis que Fred faisait exploser le porte parapluie en forme de jambe de Troll. Tous les membres de l'Ordre, y comprit Dumbledore se tournèrent dans leur direction. Au même moment, tous les tableaux se mirent à hurler.

- _ESPECES DE VERMINES INCALIFIABLES ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE FAIRE VENIR HARRY POTTER ICI ! _

Bien sûr les sorts fusèrent pour les faire taire mais aucun ne passa les dômes de Mélindra qui fit se déployer une banderole :

_Le Club officiel Anti Dursley vous salut ! _

_Nous nous permettons de vous redemandez une énième fois de faire venir Harry James Potter ici, et de le libérer des horribles Dursley._

_Nous nous permettons également de vous dire que aucun de ces chers tableaux n'arrêtera de hurler tant que cela n'aura pas été fait. _

_Merci de votre attention._

_L'équipe du bureau de CAD._

Et les tableaux continuer de brailler à tue tête, mais un nouveau refrain cette fois-ci :

- _A BAS LES DURLEY, LIBEREZ HARRY POTTER !_

Dumbledore fixait ses élevés avec sévérité. Cela faisait exactement une semaine que ça durait. Mélindra Black, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger voulaient que leur meilleur ami vienne les rejoindre et essayer de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment, légèrement adapté, ne servait strictement à rien. Il avait essayé. Rogue les avait menacés. Remus avait tenté quelque chose mais rien à faire. Et avec Sirius Black qui était totalement derrière eux, qu'est ce que vous vouliez qu'il fasse ? Mais il ne flancherait pas. Il fit disparaître les traces de pâte à goudronade d'un coup de baguette et quitta le QG d'un pas satisfait. L'enchantement de Mélindra s'était arrêtez net et Mme Black avait reprit ses injures habituelles.

- C'était bien tenté les jeunes. Vraiment. Dit Sirius pour consoler la petite troupe. Mais vous avez encore du progrès à faire… Essayer de kidnapper Servilus la prochaine fois. Dumbledore ne supportera pas de voir son animal de compagnie maltraité.

- Sirius ! Arrêtes de les encourager à la fin !

Patmol se tourna vers Remus et lui sortit un sourire de pure innocence, que tous les adolescents imitèrent à la perfection.

- On vous a déjà expliqué pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas venir.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous a expliquez la version officielle qu'on va être de gentils petits Gryffy et qu'on ne va pas insister. Répliqua Mélindra en se moquant allégrement de son ancien professeur de DCFM. On a tous le virus Maraudeuresque et que je sache, ce qu'on fait c'est angélique par rapport à ce que vous faisiez à Poudlard.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Nous si. Vous avez peut-être oublier le coup des professeurs en sous vêtements en réaction à la suppression d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Sirius éclata de rire devant la répartie d'Hermione Granger, parce que c'était elle qui venait de sortir l'exemple imparable.

- Oh, c'était gentillé ça Herm'… Je pensait plus à l'histoire du jus de citrouilles qui poussait les Serpentards à se taper dessus parce qu'un des leurs s'en était pris à une Gryffondor. Reprit Ron.

- Vous rigolez tous les deux, la pire c'est celle qui poussait un garçon de Poufsouffle à se taper la tête contre le mur à chaque fois qu'il… Attends…

- Regardait Lily ou lui parlait… Compléta Mélindra en échangeant un regard avec George.

- Ca c'était une idée de James ! S'indigna Remus Lupin.

- Oh, on l'avait bien comprit. Pas besoin d'avoir eut ses Aspics pour le deviner. Répliqua Ginny.

- Et de toute façon, les deux autres que vous avez cités été pour une bonne cause. On a toujours respecté les personnes sinon.

- Parce que c'est pas pour une bonne cause peut-être ? S'indigna Mélindra.

- Moi je dis que c'est déjà étonnant que Merry ne soit pas allé le chercher…

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce genre de voyage, n'est ce pas Mélindra ? Reprit Sirius.

Sa fille lui fit une grimace. De toute façon, si Harry n'était pas revenu pour le 31 juillet, jour de le leur anniversaire, elle irait le chercher tout de même, que Dumby soit d'accord ou pas.

Tonks réussit à faire taire sa grande tante dans le hall, elle entra dans la pièce suivit de Madame Weasley qui l'avait aidé.

- Vous êtes tous privés de dessert ! Tous les six !

Sa sentence n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcil général, de toute façon, les six Gryffondors avaient l'habitude, aucun n'avait mangé de dessert depuis une semaine. Mais ils mangeaient allégrement des biscuits et autres mets sucrés que Mélindra avait à profusion. Allez savoir où elle planquait autant de bouffe.

Le repas commença enfin après que la table fut mise par les bons soins des jumeaux. C'était leur tour. Repas durant lequel le sujet de discussion principale fut le Quidditch. Enfin, Mélindra était plutôt en train de parler du Nain, et du moyen le plus efficace pour le faire enrager. Enfin du Nain, de Rogue aussi bien sûr… Et puis des Serpentards...

La jeune fille se coupa entre deux éclats de rires.

Une immense douleur venait de se déclarer au niveau de son ventre et ce n'était pas dû à sa blessure, elle en était certaine. Harry avait encore des problèmes. Mélindra s'essaya à résister, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire encore une fois parce que si elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ce phénomène, elle n'en aurait jamais finit, surtout quand on penser au fait que le jeune Potter était un véritable aimant à emmerde. Elle ne devait pas lâcher une seule parcelle de terrain sur son esprit à ce truc et c'est tout.

Mais quand un froid digne des pires jours d'hiver au Groenland la saisie, Mélindra comprit que cette fois encore, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister. Déjà des images défilaient dans son esprit mais ce qui l'étonna fut que cette fois ci, il y avait aussi de ses souvenirs à elle. La seule pensée qui lui traversa la tête avant que ses yeux ne se brouillent tout à fait consista à se demander ce que faisait des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive…

...

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ca vous a plus._

_N'oubliez pas ma petite review_

_A bientôt_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 28/09/2008_


	5. Fugue

**Titre :** Je te détruirais

**Auteur : **Orlane

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif**.**

**Résumé:** Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR:** Merci à Aich', Emily et Lily la tigresse56 pourleur reiewqui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes les trois.

**Note:** _Tchou tout le monde! Comment est-ce que vous allez? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine? J'aurais dû post hier dans la nuit, mais internet m'a fait faux bond... Donc la suite aujourd'hui. C'est un chapitre que j'aime bien, une version de moi-même du chapitre du livre. J'espère que ça vous plaira... Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5**

Mélindra Black se réveilla moins d'une demi-heure après sa crise, réponse aux problèmes de Harry.

Et elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! Des Détraqueurs, des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive ! Dans un bled où la seule chose intéressante qui il y avait là-bas était Harry Potter ! Si elle croisait Voldy dans les cinq minutes, elle le transformer en hachie Parmentier et après elle s'occuperait personnellement de Dumbledore et de Mondigus Fletcher. Le premier allé se faire engueuler parce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouter et le deuxième… Le deuxième avait intérêt à courir, très très très vite ! Parce qu'elle allait lui faire un massage façon Mélindra Black énervée et ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler agréable.

La jeune Black voulue se lever mais deux mains la forcèrent à rester assise.

- Tu ne bouges pas Mélindra !

- Oh si ! Laisse moi juste le temps d'aller faire ce que j'ai à faire et on verra après.

- J'ai dit non ! Et Sirius Black assit sa fille sur le fauteuil où elle avait été installée. Encore une crise étrange et Harry qui se faisait attaqué par des Détraqueurs, mais il aurait tout eu. Et après il y a avait Remus qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Harry. Que le jeune Potter ne risquait strictement rien chez son oncle et sa tante. Strictement rien mon œil oui ! Mondigus avait intérêt à courir très très vite par ce qu'il allait lui arranger le portrait, et bien comme il fallait.

- Comment va Harry ? Finit-il par demander à sa fille une fois qu'elle eut finit de résister à la possibilité de rester assise. Mine de rien, la jeune Black avait encore fait sauter deux ou trois points de sutures.

- Aussi bien que d'habitude lorsqu'il croise des Détraqueurs ! Non mais franchement ! Avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, tu crois vraiment que ça lui a été bénéfique ?

- Merry. Arrête s'il te plaît. Je suis au courant.

Mélindra souffla et voulu à nouveau se lever.

- Reste assise.

- Non, je vais aller chercher Harry.

- Hors de question ! Tu restes ici !

- Mais Papa, Harry n'est pas plus en sécurité ici que là-bas ! A la différence qu'ici y a des sorciers qui peuvent le défendre ! Je vais le chercher !

- Non ! Tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Tu restes ici et tu ne discutes pas !

- Très bien ! Répliqua la jeune fille en se levant quand même. Et elle quitta la pièce d'un pas passablement énervé. Sirius souffla pour ne pas péter une durite. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Mélindra était juste Mélindra : une boule de nerf. Il suffirait simplement qu'il garde un œil très attentif sur elle ce soir pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe pour aller chercher Harry. Il la connaissait la guêpe, aussi obéissante que lui au même âge… Il quitta la pièce à son tour pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le petit monde reçut l'ordre d'aller se coucher. La situation était soit disant sous contrôle.

Mélindra fixait le plafond avec colère. Elle voulait aller chercher Harry. Elle devait aller chercher Harry. Seulement allez expliquer ça à son père… Elle lui avait envoyé Athéna, avec un petit mot de réconfort mais c'était pas pareil. Elle connaissait bien le jeune Potter maintenant, et elle savait très bien que ça ne devait pas être la grande forme. Le problème était que son père la connaissait bien aussi maintenant. Il était présentement sous sa forme Animagus, au pied de la porte… La confiance régnait. D'ici à demain la méfiance de son père serait apaisée et elle pourrait s'éclipser discrètement, durant la nuit. Mais le truc c'était que ce n'était que d'ici vingt-quatre heures et Harry n'allait pas bien tout de suite.

- Tu me le paieras Black. Murmura-t-elle à la porte.

Un grognement très aimable lui répondit. La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, cherchant en vain sa place.

On ne s'endort pas facilement quand on a une pique au ventre, preuve incontestable que Harry n'allait pas bien.

Le lendemain matin Mélindra se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait dormit que trois malheureuses heures. Elle grogna en se levant et prit la direction de la salle de bain, enfin de la pièce devenue lugubre qui servait de salle de bain dans cette maison. Elle détestait cette maison, enfin pas la maison en elle-même parce que au fond, elle était plutôt contente d'être ici si on enlevait l'état d'insalubrité, la Magie noire qui flottait dans l'atmosphère et les tableaux hurleurs, surtout le tableau de sa maudite vieille peau de grand-mère à la con qui l'avait présentement réveillée. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle planche que le problème du décollage de la vieille chouette du mur… Ca devenait urgent.

Une fois douchée et habillée, Mélindra prit la direction de la cuisine. Là-bas, tout le monde était déjà attablé. Elle décocha un regard noir à son père et s'asseya le plus loin possible de lui. Maudite tête de mule lui aussi tient. Si il l'avait laissé faire, Harry aurait dormit ici et avec un peu de chance il n'aurait peut-être pas fait cinq cauchemars d'affilés et en plus il aurait été en sécurité.

- Bien dormit, Mélindra ? Lui demanda Kate, en face d'elle.

- Merveilleux. Grogna-t-elle.

- Je vois ça…

Et un regard noir pour la Tueuse. Elle en avait marre. Elle attrapa un toast et mordit violemment dedans.

Et la journée se passa dans la même ambiance. Sirius Black n'eut pas le droit d'approcher sa fille à moins de deux mètres… Et la plupart des personnes qui franchissait le périmètre de sécurité se faisaient incendier du regard. Seuls Ron et Hermione eurent le droit de l'approcher. Mais ils préférèrent ne pas trop insister. La jeune fille ne faisait que grogner, souffler, lancer des regards noirs à tous les objets qui croisaient son regard… Rien d'amène… Une porte qui s'ouvre violemment derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna avec un regard peu aimable pour le trouble faite. Ce n'était que Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient dans un triste état.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Buck s'est fâché ?

- Non, c'est seulement Hedwige. Elle vient d'arriver et elle est de très mauvaise humeur… Commença Ron

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Harry. Résuma Hermione.

Mélindra se redressa, soudainement très intéressée.

- Moi aussi je voudrais bien mais le problème c'est que mon père va encore jouer au chien de garde ce soir et je ne vois pas comment faire pour sortir sans passer par la case contrôle… A moins que vous ayez une brillante idée ?

- Une diversion. Il faut une diversion. Marmonna précipitamment Hermione.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Ron.

- Les jumeaux. Dirent les deux Gryffondors d'une même voix.

- Et le voyage ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas vous emmener, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'y laisser ma peau. A moins que… L'un de vous deux sait conduire une moto ?

...

Le soir même, aux alentours de minuit, l'opération sortie illégale commença. Le plan pour quitter clandestinement la maison était très simple. Les jumeaux allaient lancer un test grandeur nature de leurs nouveaux feux d'artifice. Pendant ce temps, Mélindra, Ron et Hermione prendrait la poudre d'escampette. Ron et Hermione sur la moto de Spike, que Mélindra avait récupéré quelques jours après son arrivée. Kate avait dit qu'elle lui revenait… la jeune Black prendrait son balai…

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Mélindra.

- Ready. Répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- C'est parti alors.

Mélindra attrapa son balai et donna trois coups sur le plafond. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une explosion résonna quelque part dans les étages, puis les bruits de pas de tous les membres de l'ordre. Les trois adolescents laissèrent passer une minute et sortirent avec la discrétion de trois ombres de la chambre des filles, puis ils débouchèrent rapidement à l'air libre.

Mélindra donna sa forme originelle à la moto et enfourcha ensuite son balai.

- T'es sûr que tu sais conduire ça Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Mélindra m'a expliqué comment faire.

Ron mis le contact.

- Et d'où tu sais comment conduire ça Merry ?

- J'ai vu Spike le faire. Allez on bouge…

Hermione s'installa finalement derrière son meilleur ami et les trois Gryffondors s'élancèrent.

Dans le grenier du manoir des Black, Mondigus Fletcher reçu une fusée en plein ventre. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir fut une phrase de George Weasley :

- C'est pour Harry !

...

Dans la calme banlieue de Privet Drive, une moto écarlate avançait au ralenti, à la recherche très probablement d'une maison en particulier. Mais une heure du matin, ce n'était pas l'heure la plus recommandée pour rendre visite à des personnes. La moto finit par s'arrêter devant la maison des très respectés Dursley. Une jeune fille apparue à son tour de nulle part.

- C'est là ? Demanda Hermione qui n'était encore jamais venu voir Harry chez son Oncle et sa Tante.

- Ouais. J'espère qu'il a pas remit les barreaux à la fenêtre de Harry, son oncle.

La jeune Black s'occupait pendant ce temps là de ranger la moto dans son sac.

- Il me semble pas… Je vais le prévenir. Et Mélindra disparu.

...

Elle se matérialisa dans la chambre de Harry. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf que le jeune Potter lui sauta dessus.

- Enfin ! Dis moi que tu es venu me chercher ! S'écria Harry.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et détailla son meilleur ami. Il était un peu trop pâle à son goût et les cernes violets autour de ces yeux ne lui indiquaient rien de bon non plus. Bon, elle avait eut le renvoi des cauchemars cette nuit, ça voulait donc dire que Harry les avait eut. Elle bénît le ciel d'avoir un subconscient un peu moins traître que celui d'Harry. Et maudit son père et son entêtement.

- Je voudrais bien Harry mais… Enfin… Ron et Hermione sont avec moi.

- De quoi ?

- Attends, il faut que je leur ouvre la fenêtre.

Et peu de temps après, Ron et Hermione apparurent à la fenêtre. La jeune Granger était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Vertige oblige. Mélindra l'aida à descendre de sur le balai.

Aussitôt la jeune fille se précipita sur son meilleur ami.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

Harry eut un sourire sans joie et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- Alors comme ça tu t'amuses sans nous ? L'interpella Ron après avoir fermé la fenêtre.

- J'ai pas pu vous attendre.

Ron sourit et serra à son tour son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Le jeune Weasley vit du coin de l'œil les filles installer du mieux qu'elles purent deux matelas.

- Tu comptes dormir où Merry ?

- 'Vec Harry… Répondit la jeune Black en rangeant le bureau de Harry au dessus de l'armoire qui trônait dans la petite chambre.

Ron la fixa sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait loupé un épisode dans l'histoire ou quoi ? Il lança un regard interrogatif à Harry. La seule réponse que fut en mesure de lui donner le Survivant fut un haussement d'épaules et un regard exaspéré.

- N'en parle pas à Chris. Souffla finalement le jeune Potter. En s'asseyant sur son lit. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur leur lit respectif à leur tour.

Mélindra regarda le jeune Potter, qui ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette. Elle aurait bien aimé le ramener mais, en fait son père avait peut-être raison. Ca ne lui réussissait pas à son pauvre petit corps blessé les voyages comme elle les faisait. Avec un soupir elle posa son sac dans un coin et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? Demanda Hermione en voyant la tête d'enterrement que faisait Harry.

- Merveilleux, je risque de me faire virer de Poudlard mais à par ça, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien.

- Pourquoi tu te ferais virer de Poudlard ? Interrogea Ron.

- Violation du décret de restriction de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Et sachant que c'était la deuxième fois…

Mélindra se redressa et planta son regard dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci les détourna. Mais manque de bol, Mélindra avait vu ce qu'il clochait.

- Tu ne te feras pas virer de Poudlard Harry Potter ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec autorité.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

- D'une c'était de l'auto défense donc tu es dans tes droits. Commença Hermione.

- De deux Dumbledore ne laissera pas faire ça. Compléta Ron.

- Et pour finir, le Nain a trop peur de moi pour te faire ça… Fait moi confiance Harry, je connais les lois, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Termina Mélindra avec un regard pour Hermione. La jeune Granger lui avait piqué durant l'année son encyclopédie des lois sorcières.

- Si vous le dites…

- Hey ! Serais-tu en train de dire qu'on ment ! C'est pas très gentil tout ça alors qu'on risque de se faire étriper par tout le monde en retournant dans la sublimissime maison assignée au QG. Non vraiment Harry, t'es pas cool.

- T'es chiante.

- Bah, c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. Répondit la jeune fille.

Un silence s'installa. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. Il pensait visiblement la même chose que lui… Leur meilleure amie était un cas désespéré…

Harry était vraiment content que ses trois amis soient là. Ils avaient apportés dans leurs sacs de la sécurité. Bon d'accord, si des Détraqueurs attaquaient, ils seraient aussi efficaces que son cousin mais… C'était déjà ça. Et puis il se sentait un peu moins seul. Son oncle et sa tante le fuyaient, pareil pour son cousin. Pas que ça le dérange particulièrement mais… C'était pas vraiment agréable.

- Comment vous avez réussit à vous échapper ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Grâce aux jumeaux. Ils ont fait diversion et on s'est enfuie.

- Vous êtes arrivé avec le Magicobus ?

- Non, mais on n'y avait pas pensé tiens… Répondit Hermione. Elle aurait préféré le Magicobus. Ron était un inconscient au volant de quoique ce soit…

- Je suis venu en balai. Et ils ont prit la moto. Finit Mélindra.

- Une moto ?

- Celle de William… Enfin celle que William a piqué.

Au loin, un ronflement plus fort que les autres leurs fit doucement comprendre qu'ils faisaient un peu trop de bruit…

Harry soupira et s'allongea dans son lit.

- Bon allez on dort ou demain je risque d'être fatigué pour aller courir.

Mélindra s'installa à son tour, à sa place habituelle. Sous le regard amusé de Ron et Hermione. Mélindra était la seule qui avait assez de culot pour faire ça. Avec tout le monde. Elle faisait ça avec Ron des fois pour le faire chier, avec les jumeaux aussi mais le plus souvent avec Harry. Allez savoir pourquoi. C'était Mélindra…

- Tu cours toi maintenant ? Demanda la jeune Black, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que Malefoy se foute de moi à la rentrée. Et je ne tiens surtout pas à ce que We… Je voulais dire…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Mélindra les avait mis au courant en revenant de chez Harry. Ils s'y étaient fait. Mais ça leur avait fait bizarre. Wen, c'était un peu un Dumbledore. De la graine de folie difficile à éradiquer.

- C'est pas grave Harry. De toute façon, il t'aurait vraiment engueulé si tu ne l'avais pas fait…

Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent confortablement et s'endormirent peu de temps après.

...

Le lendemain, ce fut le réveil du jeune Potter qui les réveilla. Réveil auquel Mélindra répondu par un grognement.

- Debout, Black.

- Pourquoi debout ? C'est toi qui veux aller courir, c'est pas moi. J'ai pas le droit de faire du sport.

- Depuis quand tu respectes ce genre de chose toi ?

- Depuis que je manque de mourir à chaque fois que je force un peu trop sur mes coutures.

- Tu viens avec moi. De toute façon, vous venez tous avec moi. Y'a pas de raison.

- Quoi ? S'indignèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Tu rêves Potter ! Grogna Hermione. Je dors moi.

- Hors de question. Compléta Mélindra.

Harry regarda Mélindra avec un sourire mauvais et la poussa par terre, endroit où elle entra en collision avec ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Elle allait tuer Harry.

- Debout !

Mélindra se releva avec un regard noir pour son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais dans la salle de bain la première ! Elle reçu un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

- Vous ne rentrez pas ? Demanda Harry. Il avait dit ça pour les faire chier. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'ils allaient restée avec lui. Il avait plutôt imaginé qu'ils rentreraient dans la vieille bicoque qui leur servait de résidence d'été.

- Non, je vais laisser mariner mon père un peu et puis faut bien qu'on assure ta protection. Sait on jamais, Voldy pourrait venir et on manquerait une occasion en or de s'amuser un peu. Je vais m'habiller.

Et elle se tourna vers l'armoire de Harry pour y prendre un pantalon de sport et un T-short.

- Hey !

- C'est toi qui veux me faire courir. Et Mélindra sortit.

- S'amuser un peu ? Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle dit des fois ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur son matelas.

Hermione se lava à son tour et se servit dans l'armoire d'Harry, avec le même sans gêne que Mélindra. Elle sorti à son tour de la chambre.

- Mélindra a vraiment une sale influence sur elle. Remarqua Ron en attrapant lui aussi des vêtements de sports dans l'armoire de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Potter soupira et finalement se leva à son tour pour enfiler un jogging. Ensuite les deux garçons durent attendre que les filles sortent de la salle de bain…

...

- Enfin ! Grogna Harry en voyant Mélindra sortir de la pièce, les cheveux attachés et le T-short nouer parce que trop grand pour elle. Il vit enfin l'ampleur des dégâts. Un pansement entouré le bas du ventre de la jeune Black. Hermione sortit à son tour. Quasiment habillée à l'identique que sa meilleure amie.

- On déjeune avant d'aller courir. Commença Mélindra. Sa proposition fut immédiatement soutenue par Ron.

- Bande d'estomacs sur pattes…  
Mélindra lui tira la langue et prit la direction de la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle allait bien se marrer. Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger de la petite maison, trois regards éberlués se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour Messieurs et Madame Dursley.

- Bon… Bonjour Mademoiselle Black. Marmonna Vernon Dursley après s'être remis de sa surprise, que faisait la sorcière ici ? Comment va Monsieur votre père ?

- Bien. Il m'a seulement dit de vous rappeler que la prochaine fois que vous m'insultez de traînée, il viendrait s'occuper personnellement de votre cas. Répondit Mélindra avec un grand sourire, tout en s'asseyant pendant que Harry, Ron et Hermione se mordaient la langue pour ne pas rire en voyant Vernon Dursley devenir blanc.

- Qui êtes vous ?! S'écria justement l'homme.

- Ce sont des amis. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème Monsieur Dursley ? Répondit Mélindra, très froidement.

- Aucun, Mademoiselle Black. Il n'y a aucun problème. C'est juste que… Mélindra lui lança un regard polaire. Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Que nous vaut votre visite ? Demanda Madame Dursley.

- Harry a eut quelques ennuis il a pas longtemps. Faut bien que quelqu'un vienne le surveiller comme il n'est pas capable de se tenir…

- La ferme Black.

- La politesse Potter ! Grogna Vernon Dursley à son neveu.

Mélindra lança un regard goguenard à son meilleur ami. Regard auquel il répondit par un meurtrier. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans trop d'histoire. Harry remarqua juste qu'il n'avait jamais vu son oncle débarrasser la table, surtout qu'il avait débarrassé l'assiette de Mélindra. Les quatre adolescents allèrent courir ensuite. Le jeune Potter fit visiter son quartier à Mélindra, Ron et Hermione.

Mélindra sentait avec plaisir ses muscles travailler, ça lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Bien entendu il ne fallait pas que son père soit au courant, ni Kate d'ailleurs.

Hermione suivait derrière. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre d'exercice mais aller dire ça à Mélindra et Harry. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Ron fermait la marche en maudissant Mélindra et Harry. Ce n'était pas juste. Il détestait courir.

Quand ils eurent fait dix fois le tour du parc –enfin quand Mélindra et Harry eurent fait dix tours du parc, Ron et Hermione leur avaient dit de partir devant au bout de cinq- Dudley et sa bande de babouins mal léchés entrèrent dans la place. Mélindra s'arrêta net.

- Merry, t'occupes pas d'eux.

- Harry, ça te dit pas de t'amuser un peu ?

- Merry… Souffla le jeune homme ne faisant un pas, mais quelque chose le bloqua. Un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie lui indiqua l'origine de son soudain clouage sur le sol. Il vit donc, impuissant, s'approcher les amis de Dudley, un regard de détresse pour Ron et Hermione ne fit rien. Ils regardaient la scène avec un grand sourire. De loin il remarqua que Dudley semblait tout faire pour dissuader ses amis.

...

- Salut ! T'es nouvelle dans le coin ? L'interpella Malcolm.

- Je suis en vacance pour quelques jours ici. Répondit Mélindra avec son sourire hérité de son père, mais version plus féminin… Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait mal ce coup ci.

- Je m'appelles Malcolm, si tu veux avec mes potes on peux te faire visiter les environs.

- Ca ira, j'ai déjà mon guide. Mais c'est gentil.

Et Mélindra en chieuse professionnelle attrapa la main de Harry et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Un sourire à faire fondre la glace pour Malcolm et ses amis.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré. Elle l'avait fait. Il savait que sur le plan mauvais coup en tout genre il fallait pas trop espéré. Mélindra était un cas désespéré. Mais le faire passer pour son petit ami, ça elle n'avait pas encore essayé. Il allait la tuer…

Quoique, il pouvait peut-être participer.

- Potter ton guide ? Tu ferais mieux de pas trop traîner avec lui. C'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne fréquentation. Il paraît qu'il était en centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants. Pas vrai Dud ?

Ledit Dud eut un sourire plus que crispé.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai toujours eut un faible pour les vilains garçons. Les fils à papa, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Et toc.

Harry eut un sourire supérieur pour la bande de crétin qui se prenait pour des caïds. Il détacha sa main de celle de Mélindra et l'attrapa par la taille. En essayant de paraître un temps soit peu naturel bien sûr.

- Viens bébé, restons pas là… Ils vont bientôt être à cours de vocabulaire et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se ridiculisent.

Mélindra sourit et tout en se détournant pour suivre le mouvement.

- Mais c'est déjà fait mon chéri.

Et ils plantèrent ainsi la bande à Dudley. Piers eut la décence d'attendre qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloigné pour sortir un :

- Je le crois pas Big D. Ton cousin sorts avec un canon pareil. Il la paye ou quoi ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, bien que celui de Big D fût beaucoup plus forcé.

- Tu sais où elle habite ? Lui demanda Malcolm.

- Chez moi…

- Vraiment ? Alors on va pouvoir essayer de la faire changer d'avis la copine de Pitié Potter…

Dudley grimaça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le sentait pas ce coup là…

...

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être hors de portée des yeux et des oreilles de la bande de babouins, Mélindra éclata de rire. Suivit de peu par Harry. Une fois calmée, elle se tourna vers le jeune Potter.

- Tu m'as appelé bébé ?

Un regard meurtrier pour la chieuse, un.

- Un conseil, le jour où tu concluras avec Cho. Ne l'appelles jamais comme ça parce que y'a neuf chances sur dix qu'elle ne veuille plus t'approcher.

- Je t'emmerde Black.

C'est avec un sourire goguenard que Mélindra se remit à courir.

...

Ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe cramoisie, derrière chez les Dursley. Mélindra, Harry et Ron tentait de changer les idées du Survivant. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Mélindra leva les yeux de sur son encyclopédie des lois sorcières et soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait en pleine admiration d'une haie de jardin. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, légèrement inquiète pour la santé mentale de son meilleur ami. Elle passa une main devant les yeux du jeune Potter.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais… T'inquiètes pas.

- Tu ne te feras pas virer Potter.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire sans joie.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête là, on dirait mon père quand il veut éviter un sujet. Tu ne te feras pas virer. Je casserais la gueule de Fudge si il ose le faire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Des éclats de voix leur firent tourné la tête.

- Tiens mais qui voilà… Souffla la jeune fille en voyant la bande à Dudley Dursley s'approcher d'eux.

- Oh, mais on dirait notre petite nouvelle… Ca va toujours ?

- Bien sûr… En quoi je peux vous être utile ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire aimable.

- Je ne sais pas… Je cherche une copine, ça t'intéresse ? Répondit Malcolm.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Harry qui lui semblait bien s'amuser. Visiblement ça voulait dire : bien fait, t'avais qu'a pas chercher.

- Merci de la proposition Marius…

- Malcolm.

- Oui si tu veux… Merci de la proposition mais je vais devoir décliner l'offre. J'ai déjà un copain.

- Soit sérieuse ma belle… Une fille comme toi ça ne peut pas rester avec un minable comme Pitié Potter…

Le sourire aimable de Mélindra fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle se redressa avec un mouvement félin, annonciateur d'événement plutôt mauvais pour celui qui en était la cible.

- Tu peux me redire ça Marius ?

- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas rester avec Pitié Po.

Mais il ne pu pas finir son mot. La jeune Black l'avait saisit à la gorge et l'avait déjà projeter contre le mur de la maison des Dursley.

- Pitié Potter, hein ?

Malcolm était déjà rouge.

- On met les choses au point. Appelles le comme ça encore une fois et je t'arrache la langue juste avant de te faire eunuque. Tu chercheras la définition de ce mot dans le dictionnaire. Et autre chose, la prochaine fois que tu dragues, prend une pastille de menthe.

Mélindra le relâcha et se tourna vers les autres.

- Une autre proposition peut-être ?

Ils se carapatèrent comme des lapins.

- Faut toujours que t'en fasses trop… Et je te signale que c'est de ta faute tout ça…

- Je sais. Mais il n'empêche, la prochain fois j'anéanti toute possibilité de descendance à ce cher Marius.

- C'est ça que tu leur as fait croire ce matin… Remarqua Ron. Je me disais aussi.

Mélindra grimaça et la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur quand même.

...

Trois coups furent assénés à la porte de la chambre de Harry.

- Entrez. Répondit le jeune Potter, tout en avançant sa tour sur l'échiquier.

- Nous sortons. Dit la voix de Vernon Dursley. Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme semblait avoir sortit son plus beau costume et l'air supérieur qui allait avec.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry, visiblement très étonné.

- Nous sortons. Nous, c'est-à-dire ta tante, Dudley et moi.

- Parfait. Répondit Harry.

- Et il t'est interdit de quitter ta chambre pendant notre absence.

- D'accord.

- Interdiction également de toucher à la télévision, à la chaîne stéréo ou à quoi que ce soit qui nous appartienne.

- D'accord.

- Interdiction de…

- C'est bon Monsieur Dursley ? Vous ne voulez pas l'attacher dans votre cave pour être sûr qu'il ne touche à rien pendant votre absence ? Cingla Mélindra, avec le ton qu'elle réservait d'habitude à Malefoy ou Rogue.

L'homme avait blanchit.

- Je vous demande pardon Mademoiselle Black. Je retire ce que j'ai dit Harry. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ce soir mais ne casses rien. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Il faut absolument que tu passes les prochaines vacances avec moi Merry. Remarqua Harry.

La jeune Black sourit et se replongea dans son livre.

...

Aux alentours de minuit, les quatre adolescents entendirent très distinctement un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Mélindra se leva et attrapa sa baguette non déclarée.

- Je vais voir, restez ici et cachez vous sous la cape de Harry. Murmura Mélindra en se rendant invisible. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança à pas de loup dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers en évitant avec brio les marches qui grinçaient. Un homme assez petit et trapu se tenait près de l'escalier. Mélindra ne chercha pas à comprendre : elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Une main sur la bouche de l'homme et sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de l'inconnu. Elle se rendit visible au même moment où la lumière fut allumée.

C'est là qu'elle le reconnu : un bout de nez en moins, le visage parcouru de cicatrices et un œil bleu électrique qui tournait comme un fou dans l'orbite de l'homme.

- Maugrey ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? S'exclama Mélindra en libérant l'homme. J'ai cru que c'était des Mangemorts !

* * *

_Alors?_

_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Ca vous a plus?_

_Vous me laissé une petite review, hein?_

_La suite dans une semaine._

_A bientôt_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 05/10/2008_


	6. Walburga Black

**Titre : Je te détruirais**

**Auteur :** Orlane

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**Résumé:** Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR:** Merci à Aich' pour sa review. Tu verras bien si tes soupçons trouvent à être vérifier. Bonne lecture.

**Note:** _Bonjour les gens! Vous allez bien? Dire qu'il est 01h30 et que je ne suis pas encore couchée... J'ai dit que je posterais cette nuit alors... Donc la suite... Un petit chapitre que je trouve assez sympa. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 6**

- Mélindra ! J'avais bien dit à Sirius que tu étais ici ! Dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et sourit à Remus. Derrière lui se tenait Shacklebolt, Tonks, Diggle, Vance, Padmore, Jones et Kate.

- Où sont Ron, Hermione et Harry ? Lui demanda Remus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- A l'étage. Venez. Et Mélindra prit la direction de l'étage.

...

La jeune Black ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- C'est bon, rien à craindre. C'est juste nos chers amis de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui sont venus nous chercher.

Ses trois amis sortirent d'un même mouvement de leur cachette.

- Vous avez de la chance que mon Oncle et ma Tante ne soient pas là.

- Da la chance ? Ha ah ! S'exclama Tonks. C'est moi qui les aie attirés dehors. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre par la poste moldue pour leur annoncés qu'ils faisaient partie des finalistes du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue. Ils sont en route pour assister à la remise des prix… enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient.

Mélindra eut un grand sourire.

- C'est sûr qu'en les prenant par les sentiments… Qu'est ce que ça m'aurait plu de voir leur tête.

- On part quand ? Demanda Harry.

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder. Dit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis plus d'un an.

- Professeur Lupin ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme remarqua le tutoiement mais ne dit rien, après tout…

- Ca peut aller…

- On rentre comment ? Interrogea Hermione.

- En balais. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour transplaner.

- Pas en balai. Bougonna Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas, tu montera avec moi Hermione. Tu peux me faire confiance. Proposa la jeune Black.

- Hors de question que je monte sur un balai avec toi Black. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune.

- Hey !

- Tu es au courant de la façon dont tu envisages un vol ?

La jeune fille lui tira la langue. Elle n'était pas un danger public avec un balai entre les mains. Bon peut-être un peu. Mais elle savait être prudente. Des fois…

Pendant ce temps, Remus s'occupait de faire les présentations à Harry.

- Kathleen, ça te dérangerait si je venais avec toi pour le trajet ? Demanda timidement Hermione à La Tueuse.

- Appelle moi Kate, Hermione. Et non, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients.

- Si tu ne veux pas monter avec moi, Herm', alors je te déconseille le voyage avec Kate. Dit Mélindra.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Elle était Batteuse à Salem.

- Et alors ?

- Tu as déjà vu les jumeaux voler non ? Ils sont pires que moi.

- Tous les Batteurs ne vole pas comme des cinglés.

- Kate est cinglée. C'est la première qualité requise pour devenir Tueuse.

Kate qui avait bien entendu suivit la discussion lui assena une claque du plat de la main à l'arrière du crâne.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à respecter tes aînés toi !

- Quand je serais grande. Répondit la jeune Black, avec un sourire candide de gamine.

- Bon alors je vais demander à Tonks.

- C'est une Black je te rappelles.

- Le professeur Lupin.

- Remus est un Maraudeur. Si tu veux un voyage paisible, oublie Harry, Ron à la rigueur.

- Hors de question. Le voyage à moto m'as amplement suffit !

- Fait comme tu veux…

Les deux filles finirent par commencer à ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac. Et Mélindra sortit son balais, juste avant de rejoindre le groupe au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant la maison des Dursley. Hermione semblait regarder autour d'elle un possible conducteur de balai responsable.

- Il nous manque un balai. Bougonna Diggle, pas loin d'elle.

La jeune Black eut un sourire et s'approcha de Ron, qui avec Hermione cherchait un conducteur.

- Tiens Ron. Je vais aller avec Harry. Prends Hermione derrière avec toi, et évite de le pousser à fond, sinon, elle ne va pas survivre. Le rouquin eut un grand sourire. Il avait déjà essayé l'Eclair de Feu de ses deux amis, et honnêtement, il avait adoré.

- Merci Mélindra.

- De rien. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à Harry, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devinait être Harry, soumit à un sort de désillusion pour l'occasion. T'as de la place pour moi ?

- Ca devrait aller…

Au loin, une gerbe d'étincelles rouges apparut dans le ciel.

- Le premier signal. Commenta Fol-Œil. Préparez vous à décoller.

Puis moins de dix secondes plus tard, une gerbe d'étincelles vertes.

- Deuxième signal, on y va ! Dit Remus d'une voix forte.

Harry donna un coup sur le sol pour s'élever et prit la direction des étoiles. Mélindra regarda les autres prendre de l'altitude en même temps qu'eux. Hermione était blanche de peur et avait finit par enfouir son visage dans le coup de Ron, qui lui profiter pleinement de ce vol. Un peu plus loin, Kate fit une pirouette élégante.

- Alors Black, tu vois bien que je sais encore voler ! S'exclama la femme en enchaînant sur une deuxième pirouette.

- Arrêtes de crâner Kate, t'as passé l'âge !

- Jalouse !

- La jalousie n'est pas un sentiment digne de moi.

- Todd, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on est en mission !

- C'est bon Shalkebolt… Soupira la femme en reprenant son sérieux. Je te mets au défi de faire quelque chose de mieux, Black !

- C'est de la triche, j'ai pas de balai !

- Débrouille toi…

Une fois que La Tueuse se fut éloignée, Mélindra murmura à Harry.

- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Elle devina plus qu'autre chose le sourire malicieux du jeune Potter.  
- Toute à l'heure. Répondit-il.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'adore.

...

- Il faudrait que l'on fasse demi-tours pour vérifier si nous n'avons pas été suivie. S'écria Fol-OEil pas loin. Mélindra se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Mais il était cinglé ou quoi ?

- TU ES FOU, FOL-ŒIL ! S'exclama Tonks à l'avant. On est gelé jusqu'au manche ! Si nous changeons sans cesse de cap, nous arriverons là-bas la semaine prochaine ! D'ailleurs, nous y sommes presque !

- Il est temps de commencer à descendre, suis bien Tonks Harry ! Dit Lupin.

Le jeune Potter sourit mais n'obtempéra pas immédiatement, tout du moins, pas complètement, il prit le soin de repérer la cible du trajet avant de se lancer dans un effroyable piquet.

Mélindra sentit que son cœur ratait plusieurs battements. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils allaient se scratcher. Mais pourquoi Harry ne remontait-il pas ? Il devait faire une allergie au sortilège de désillusion ! Elle s'aperçue qu'elle criait depuis bien trois secondes. A exactement soixante centimètres du sol, Harry redressa son balai. Mélindra souffla et cacha son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami, histoire de laisser à son pauvre cœur le temps de reprendre un rythme passablement normal. Harry dû la secouer pour lui faire regagner le sol. La jeune Black descendit du balai, les jambes flageolantes. Harry lui, s'écroula de rire en voyant la tête de Mélindra. Elle faisait concurrence à Hermione et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un stupide crétin ! Doublé d'un abruti finit ! Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu mourir ! Espèce d'inconscient ! Voyant que Harry ne l'écoutait même pas, et que le reste du groupe semblait partagé entre les ramener tous les deux au calme ou suivre le jeune Potter dans sont hilarité, elle lâcha un très colérique. Et arrêtes de rire, tu m'énerves ! Tout en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami. Qui s'était assis pour mieux se foutre de la tête de Mélindra.

Elle lui fit un énième regard noir avant de renifler sèchement et de s'approcher de la maison de sa très chère famille de cinglés. Elle pensa à la maison et y entra, sans même se soucier des consignes de sécurité.

...

Dehors, Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui à peine une heure plus tôt, quand l'adolescente avait manqué de le tuer, s'était dit qu'elle ferait peut-être une bonne Auror, pensa que finalement, il ne fallait peut-être pas envisager une telle carrière pour un caractère aussi impulsif et… borné. Quoique, Sirius Black ait été très bon, durant le peu de tant où il avait fait partit de l'équipe qu'il dirigeait encore. A l'époque…

...

Harry s'était stoppé net de rire en voyant Mélindra… Disparaître.

...

Mélindra prit tout de même le soin de ne pas faire claquer la porte du hall d'entrée. Ne tenant pas spécialement à réveiller sa très chère Grand-Mère. Elle monta directement dans les étages, souhaitant éviter le plus possible son père. Ou tout du moins retarder l'heure de la diatribe que ne manquerait pas de lui faire Patmol. Elle se faufila dans sa chambre aussi discrètement que possible. Ginny était tranquillement installée, occupée à lire.

- Oh, Mélindra ! Vous êtes enfin rentrer ! On se demandait combien de temps aller mettre l'expédition pour vous ramener… Harry va bien ? S'écria la jeune Weasley en la voyant entrer.

- Ouais… Grogna la jeune Black. Il a juste manqué de me tuer en faisant un de ses piqués à la con… Visiblement, Ginny s'empêcha de rire pour ne pas la vexer. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je lit le livre d'enchantement pour l'année prochaine. Les jumeaux étaient consignés dans leur chambre pour la journée alors… Fallait bien que je m'occupe un peu.

..

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la jeune Granger, suivit de près par Ron et Harry.

- On est remise de ses frayeurs Black ? Demanda justement Harry.

Lui moqueur ? Pas du tout.

- _On_ t'emmerde Potter. Répondit Mélindra.

- Tiens Mélindra, ton balai. Merci. Lui dit Ron en s'approchant.

- De rien Ron. Répondit simplement la jeune Black en récupérant son Eclair de Feu. La réunion en est où ?

- Ca devrait pas tarder à se terminer… Pourquoi ?

- Que je calcul mon reste de vie.

Ginny ria avant de reprendre un visage sérieux.

- Il était très très en colère. Surtout que le feu d'artifice dans le grenier, ça a un peu exploser la charpente à certains endroits et manqué de le tuer… Maman aussi est très en colère Ron. Mais bon, il faut voir le bon coté des choses, Mondigus Fletcher est toujours à Sainte Mangouste.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- George et Fred ont accidentellement dirigé une fusée sur lui…

- C'est dommage… Murmura Mélindra.

- Dommage ?! S'écria Harry.

- Je voulais lui faire avaler ces chaudrons volés par les trous de nez…

Deux pops les firent tous les quatre sursautés.

- T'inquiète Merry, il va bien finir par devoir montrer son nez ici. Tu pourras t'en donner à cœur joie. Dit Fred. Salut Harry.

- Le voyage c'est bien passé ? S'enquit George.

- Un peu frais. Mais l'important c'est que je ne sois plus chez les Dursley.

- Tout a fait. On commençait à être à cours d'idée pour le harcèlement.

- Je croyais qu'il nous restait l'option de torturer Rogue ? Remarqua Ginny.

- Merde ! C'est vrai ! Harry tu ne veux pas retourner chez les Dursley ? Demanda Ron, visiblement plein d'espoir.

Le rouquin se mangea un oreiller dans la figure et un regard noir de la part du jeune Potter.

..

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les jumeaux disparurent dans un pop. Ils ne devaient pas sortir de leur chambre sans autorisation de leur mère. La porte s'ouvrit justement sur Madame Weasley et la première chose que fit celle-ci fut de se tourner vers son fils.

- Ronald Billius Weasley ! Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! T'enfuir de la maison alors que Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts sont dans la nature ! Tu seras privé d'argent de poche pendant six mois ! Et de dessert jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été !

Ron baissa la tête en signe de repentance après la diatribe de sa mère mais les quatre autres savaient bien que pour rien au monde il n'aurait pas suivit Mélindra et Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage… Venez tous les cinq. La réunion est finie. Oh et n'oubliez pas de parler à voix basse dans le hall. Madame Weasley était redevenu douce et calme, comme à l'ordinaire. Mais avant de sortir elle se tourna vers sa fille.

- Ginny, tu sais qui a laissé traîné les Bombabouses devant la porte de la cuisine ?

- Pattenrond a joué avec. Mentit Ginny. C'était elle qui les avait laissé traîné là, histoire si la porte était protégée contre leurs oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ah. Je pensais que c'était Kreattur. C'était tout à fait dans son genre. Ginny, tes mains sont d'une saleté repoussante. Vas les laver avant de manger.

La jeune fille soupira mais se leva pour suivre sa mère dans les étages.

- Kreattur ? Demanda Harry.

- L'Elfe de Maison. Répondit Mélindra en se levant.

- C'est un vrai dingue. Jamais vue ça.

- Il n'est pas dingue, Ron ! S'écria Hermione en se tournant vers le rouquin.

- Hermione, son ambition ultime est qu'on lui décapite la tête pour l'accrocher au mur à côté de celle de sa mère. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le comportement de quelqu'un qui est sain d'esprit.

- Il a pas tout a fait tort Hermione. Compléta Mélindra, en évitant d'insister de trop. Le sujet des Elfes de Maison n'était pas vraiment celui dans lequel elle préférait être embarquée.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un peu étrange…

Ron voulu répliquer.

- Laisse tomber Ron. Lui souffla Mélindra en ouvrant la porte.

...

La jeune fille marcha en direction de la cuisine et accessoirement vers la diatribe orageuse que ne manquerait pas de lui faire son père. Les quatre amis gagnèrent donc le hall où Tonks, Remus et Madame Weasley étaient occupés à fermer la porte à renfort de nombreux sortilèges. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tonks trébuchent sur le porte-parapluies en forme de jambe de troll de l'entrée – une personne, elle ne savait pas qui, avait eut la très mauvaise idée de la réparer- réveillant ainsi Walburga Black et les autres tableaux…

Mélindra soupira fortement. Et dire qu'elle partageait son code génétique avec ça… Elle plaqua avec soin ses mains sur ses oreilles, voulant éviter de se faire percer par les tympans par les cris suraigus que poussait le tableau de la défunte sorcière.

Elle vit Remus et Madame Weasley se précipiter sur le tableau.

_- Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjections ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?_

Pendant ce temps, Tonks qui se répandait encore en un tas d'excuses, remit le porte-parapluies debout et alla donner un coup de main aux deux autres sorciers. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un grand homme brun, aux cheveux longs et mal coiffés. Mélindra recula dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier. Son père semblait d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse et agréable…

- Tais-toi, espèce d'horrible vieille harpie, TAIS-TOI ! Rugit son Sirius à l'intention du tableau. Il attrapa un pan du rideau qui cachait d'ordinaire le tableau et qui permettait que la vieille bique se tienne tranquille et aida Remus à le rabattre.

- _Oooouuuu !_ Hurla la vieille femme avec des décibels difficilement supportable pour un être humain normalement constitué.

Comment quelque chose pouvait émettre ce genre de cris ? Se demanda Mélindra en augmentant la pression sur ses oreilles. Quelle merveille d'avoir été promue Tueuse : elle avait l'ouie beaucoup plus fine qu'avant.

- _Traître, abomination, honte de ma chair et de mon sang ! _Continua le tableau à l'intention de son fils.

- Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE ! Gronda Patmol. Et dans ce qui sembla être un effort colossal, les deux Maraudeurs réussirent à refermer le rideau et par la même occasion, à faire taire Walburga Black.

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, histoire de se dégager le visage, puis se tourna vers Harry qui avait regardait la scène avec un air atterré. Où avait-il encore atterrit ?

- Salut Harry ! Dit-il avec un ton lugubre. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ma mère…

- Ta...

- Oui… Ma très chère vieille mère. Depuis un mois nous essayons de la décrocher mais elle a dû lancer un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle derrière la toile… Viens, allons dans la cuisine avant qu'ils aient la très bonne idée de se réveiller. Oh fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Mélindra ?

- Que fait le tableau de ta mère dans cette maison ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

- Personne ne t'a rien dit ? C'est la maison de mes parents. Et comme je suis le dernier survivant des Black, j'en aie hérité. Je l'ai mise à disposition de Dumbledore pour y installer le quartier général - c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose utile que j'aie réussi à faire.

Mélindra qui -invisible pour l'occasion, pas folle la guêpe, elle avait pas spécialement de se faire engueuler par un Sirius Black aimable comme une porte de prison- suivait la discussion se frappa le front et leva les yeux au ciel… Son père avait du mal à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas aider l'ordre étant donné sa condition. Personnellement, Mélindra préférait le savoir ici que juste à côté de Poudlard. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais elle ne voulait pas que son père retourne à Azkaban ou reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur… Mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas ravi de devoir rester enfermé dans cette maison. Sirius ouvrit la porte et resta sur le pas il laissa passer son filleul devant et le jeune Potter lança un regard d'encouragement à la forme invisible de sa meilleure amie. Mélindra tenta de passer mais son père n'était pas aussi bête qu'on pourrait penser et sa main se referma pile bien sur le bras de sa fille. Mélindra tourna la tête, son père avait haussé les sourcils d'un air très suggestif. Elle soupira et se rendit visible quand même. Après avoir fait sa prière à l'intention de Merlin et de tous les Dieux, entités supérieures voir aux Fondateurs pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et leva son visage vers son père.

Sirius observa sa fille. Il avait eut peur pour elle lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait disparue, emmenant Ron et Hermione sur ses traces. Voldemort était en liberté, plus puissant que jamais et connaissant sa fille, si le Mage Noir devenait tenté de lui tendre un piège, elle foncerait dedans tête baissée, histoire de fermer le caqué du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et puis, elle avait été gravement blessée durant l'apocalypse, malgré ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était pas une égratignure… Mais allez lui faire comprendre ça ? Sa fille était jeune et un peu trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien, à l'image de Harry. Il avait faillit péter une durite la veille, mais Remus lui avait lancé un : _Si ça avait été James, tu aurais fait la même chose, à la différence que toi tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle !_

Le Loup-garou avait totalement raison… Remus avait très souvent raison.

Alors Sirius Black, au lieu d'engueuler sa fille pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait, pour sa mise en danger délibérée et pour lui avoir désobéit, à lui et à Dumbledore également, la serra dans ses bras avec un :

- Tu as eut raison de faire ce que tu as fait… Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de surprise et suivit son père. Aurait-elle loupé un épisode dans l'histoire ? Elle surprit le clin d'œil complice de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… D'où le pourquoi du comment. Le Loup-garou avait dû plaider sa cause. Elle lui sourit et formula un merci silencieux…

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_N'oublez pas ma petite review_

_Sinon une surprise vous attends au prochain chapitre_

_A bientôt_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 12/10/2008_


	7. Les Black et leurs histoires de famille

**Titre : Je te détruirais**

**Auteur : Orlane**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**Résumé: **Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR:** Quatre reviews! Vous m'avez gâté! Tout ça pour vous dire merci Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir.

**-**** Aich':** Salut la Miss! Toujour fidèle au poste! Super sympa de ta part de m'avoir laissé une petite review. Et alors comme ça tes soupçons se fondent? Nous verrons bien d'ici à quelques mois. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizoux et bonne lecture.

**- Cicou :** Que de compliments. Tu vas réussir à me faire rougir! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise.. Et pour t répondre, Mélindra est plutôt du genre, on va dire, tête brûlée, capable de s'élancer dans le vide seulment retenue à son balias parne main... Parce sait qu'elle peut le faire... Elle est Tueuse après tout. Mais sa technique de vol s'arrête là. Elle n'a pas le virtuose des piquets vertigineux dont Harry est capable. Voili voilou... En espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture.

**- Emily :** Salut! Merci ppour ta review! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture!

**- Nicolas ton plus grand fan :** Merci pour ta review! Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Note: **_Tchou les gens! Comment est-ce qu vous allez? Je sais, je suis en retard sur ma publication (d'habitude je poste très très tôt l dimanche matin mais ... Internet m'est très infidel). Alors, pour ce chapitre, du loourd, du très lourd Une surprise... On verra si quelu'un n'y a serait ce que pensé _

_Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à Aich', Emily, Nico et Cicou parce qu'ils'ont laissé desupe reviews... Et parce que ca me fait plaisir Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain de l'arriver de Harry Square Grimault, Mélindra, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et bien entendu Harry furent de corvée de ménage comme chaque jours. Mélindra y avait un peu échapper pendant le début des vacances mais maintenant que Kate avait statué définitivement sur sa blessure, à savoir que si elle se rouvrait ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle pouvait reprendre ses activité habituelles avec modérations, le vent avait tourné et Mélindra dû se rendre dans le grand salon du premier étage à fin d'exterminer les Doxys qui y avaient élus domicile. Elle était consciente que l'endroit où elle vivait n'était pas tout neuf. C'était même le contraire mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix alors aujourd'hui elle allait s'amuser à vaporiser un produit hautement toxique sur les rideaux et canapés de la pièce. Cette pièce où trônait l'arbre généalogique de sa famille… La jeune Black s'équipa d'un foulard qu'elle noua autour de son nez et de sa bouche pour éviter le même sort qui attendait les Doxys et, munie d'un vaporisateur se lança dans la lutte du jour.

Moins d'une heure plus, une personne eut la très bonne idée d'actionner la sonnette à l'entrée, le signale de haute surveillance se déclancha immédiatement…

-_ Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjections ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?_ Commença à réciter Walburga Black en s'égosillant depuis le hall d'entrée… Mélindra grimaça. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution pour décrocher le tableau de sa grand-mère du mur, ou tout du moins pour qu'il se taise. Et si cette solution pouvait accessoirement débarrasser la bâtisse de toute la magie noire qui y traînait. Ce serait merveilleux. Elle était sûre que la sombre énergie qui suintait des murs avait une sale influence sur le caractère de chacun et plus particulièrement sur celui de son père.

Sirius Black qui était là pour apporter son aide soupira, abandonna son sac de rats morts et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour faire taire sa mère, suivit de Madame Weasley.

- J'en ai marre de cette vieille chouette. Grogna Mélindra en posant son vaporisateur sur la table basse. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le salon devait être très beau il y a longtemps mais tout avait été ravagé par le temps et aussi par les restes de Magie Noire qui polluait l'atmosphère… La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction pour y trouver Kreattur, encore et toujours occupé à insulter son père et toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison.

- Bonjour Kreattur. Le coupa Fred en fermant la porte.

- Kreattur n'avait pas vu le jeune Maître. Dit l'Elfe de Maison en s'inclinant très bas. Avant de lancer un de ses diatribes, très semblable à celle de Walburga Black, qui d'ailleurs, c'était tu.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu ta dernière phrase Kreattur. Remarqua Fred en parlant bien entendu de l'insulte proférée à son encontre et à celle de sa mère.

- Kreattur n'a rien dit.

- Arrêtes tes simagrées Kreattur, s'il te plaît. Intervint finalement Mélindra en se tournant vers la tapisserie de sa famille.

- Jamais Kreattur ne se permettrait de se moquer de ses Maîtres. Recommença l'Elfe, non sans ajouter : et voilà la bâtarde du meurtrier. Indigne de porter le nom de ma Maîtresse, comme son père. Traître à son sang. Une Gryffondor encore. Kreattur est bien content que le fils indigne de sa Maîtresse lui ait interdit de lui parler…

- Ca suffit Kreattur. Je ne suis peut-être pas une Sang-Pur comme tu dis mais je ne suis pas encore sourde, même si ma grand-mère travaille activement sur ce point. Remarqua Mélindra sans même adresser un regard à l'Elfe. A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait pitié de lui. L'Elfe était triste, presque fou. Et Mélindra se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose pour soulager ses souffrances. Alors que ce n'était pas forcément dans sa nature. Etre à proximité d'Elfes de Maison ne lui réussissait pas. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire qui semblait plier sous le nombre important d'objets enfermés à l'intérieur. Elle se désintéressa de la conversation que semblait tenir Hermione et Kreattur… Hermione qui devait encore essayé de parler à l'Elfe et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux, elle en passait et des meilleurs. Sa meilleure amie était parfois aussi têtue qu'elle et elle avait décidé de se lancer dans la défense des Elfes de maison. Il était maintenant trop tard pour l'en dissuader… La porte de la pièce se rouvrit. Mélindra tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était : son père. Aussitôt l'Animagus se tourna vers son Elfe de maison auquel il jeta un regard flamboyant de colère. Mélindra connaissait ce regard, elle avait le même quand elle était énervée. Kreattur se prosterna devant son maître.

- Tiens-toi droit ! Ordonna Sirius, visiblement agacé. Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici ?

- Kreattur fait le ménage. Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black…

- Et la noble maison devient de plus en plus ignoble chaque jour. C'est d'une saleté repoussante, ici. Répliqua Sirius.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils… Une saleté repoussante… Elle venait d'avoir une idée pour rendre à la maison de ses ancêtres la splendeur d'autrefois et par la même occasion ne plus être obligée de passer son temps à faire le ménage. Ce qui lui permettrait d'aider Harry à avancer dans ses transformations. Le jeune Potter ne voulait pas le faire en dehors de Poudlard alors que si il s'entraînait ne serait-ce qu'une heure par jours, il aurait déjà passer le stade de la première transformation… Mais Harry restait Harry.

La porte claqua pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la faisant sursauter. Pour mettre son idée à exécution, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Kreattur… Elle quitta la pièce discrètement.

- Kreattur ! Kreattur attends s'il te plaît !

L'Elfe se stoppa et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Kreattur n'a pas le droit de s'adresser à la Demoiselle. Le maître le lui a interdit. Dit l'Elfe en regardant la sorcière d'un air mécontent.

Mélindra se mit à sa hauteur en s'asseyant à même le sol.

- Je sais Kreattur mais il ne t'a pas interdit de m'écouter, je crois ?

- … Non.

- Ecoutes, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Kreattur ferait ça ?

- Parce que je sais que tu es un bon Elfe de maison au fond. Tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre… Tu es très attaché à cette maison et même si mon père pense que je ne dois pas penser que je fait partie de la famille Black, je ne pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est quand même le cas… Et je n'aime pas voir une aussi belle maison tomber en ruine. Alors si tu pouvais juste me procurer les plans de la maison pour que je puisse lui rendre son ancien visage… Je ne te demande pas plus et je sais que tu peux le faire. S'il te plaît Kreattur…

L'Elfe la fixa durant quelques seconde puis se détourna, arrachant un soupir déçu à la jeune fille.

- La Demoiselle n'a qu'à demander au maître de lui procurer les plans de la noble maison des Black… Jamais Kreattur ne fouillera dans les affaires de sa Maîtresse.

Mélindra regarda l'Elfe de maison s'en aller. Elle entendit son prénom depuis le salon. Elle se releva et alla rejoindre son père ainsi que ses amis. Sans les plans de la maison, son idée allait être beaucoup plus longue à mettre en œuvre.

…

Sirius n'écoutait que d'une oreille le rapport de sa cousine sur les fréquentes et –jugées- inquiétants va et vient mystérieux de Lucius Malefoy dans le bureau de Fudge ou ailleurs... Le sorcier avait plusieurs fois été aperçu aux alentours du village qui avait vu renaître Voldemort, signe que les Mangemorts se mettaient en mouvements. Signe aussi que Voldemort donnait des ordres à ses serviteurs donc tramait quelque chose. En résumé rien de bien joyeux pour l'Ordre. Il observa la Tueuse du groupe qui elle aussi semblait à des kilomètres de la réunion qui se tenait. Pas tellement étonnant quand il y réfléchissait… Kathleen Todd avait été interrogée sous véritasserum comme le voulait les règles de sécurités élémentaires. On vérifiait si il n'y avait pas d'antécédents de Magie noire ou autre activités du genre et on jugeait surtout le motif qui avait conduit la recrue à vouloir les rejoindre. Et pour cette femme c'était la mort de toute sa famille dans l'un des nombreux attentats mené par les Mangemorts en Amérique… Ca c'était passé quinze années plus tôt, durant un terrible 29 juillet... Elle avait été la seule rescapée parce que sorcière. Sirius se demandait même ce qu'elle faisait là. Il la vit se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle portait un débardeur noir qui laissait voir une étrange forme sur son épaule gauche…

Remus lui aussi était là malgré le fait que la pleine lune soit pour le lendemain, et donc malgré sa fatigue… Un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami lui fit froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Sirius qui n'était déjà pas bien coloré après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, était verdâtre. Etrange contraste avec ces yeux qui semblait progressivement se mettre à briller de colère. Il tourna la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui en était l'origine, avec Sirius… Ses yeux tombèrent à son tour sur l'étrange forme qui se détachait sur la peau mate de Todd. D'où le pourquoi du comment… Il vit Sirius se lever avec fébrilité pour foncer dans les étages visiblement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend encore à l'autre excité ? Grogna Rogue.

Remus servit un pâle sourire d'excuse aux autres et rejoignit son meilleur ami.

Il savait bien évidemment où était parti la pile électrique chargée de colère. Il espérait pouvoir le raisonner, encore une fois. Déjà qu'il avait eut du mal quand Mélindra c'était fait la belle. Mais là… Disons que ce n'était pas gagné. Il arriva devant la porte qui menait dans la chambre d'adolescent de l'Animagus. Ledit Animagus qui était présentement affairé à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs de tous les meubles présents dans la chambre. Visiblement, il avait encore une idée.

- Sirius… C'est sûrement une coïncidence…

- Ah ouais ? Une coïncidence née la même année et le même mois qu'_elle_ ? Répondit l'homme en refermant précipitamment son armoire pour se jeter sur son bureau. Où avait-il rangé ça ? En espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas transporté au manoir Potter quand il avait fugué. Chose peu probable mais sait on jamais.

- Tu avais trois ans Sirius quand ça c'est passé tout ça… Comment tu peux… Ta mère te l'as dit je ne sais pas combien de fois… Enfin réfléchit ce serait quand même incroyable !

- Ma mère, comme tu le dit, aurait pu faire avaler à Voldemort qu'elle était danseuse étoile dans sa jeunesse tellement le mensonge et la dissimulation faisait partis de son caractère. On sait tous les deux que Voldemort est un spécialiste en Legilimancie.

- N'exagère pas non plus, Sirius… De toute façon, aucune mère ne peut faire ça.

- Comme je l'ai si bien fait remarquer à Kreattur hier, ma mère n'avait pas de cœur, c'était la rancœur qui la maintenait en vie.

Le loup-garou soupira.

- Ca y est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je savais bien que je l'avais mise ici ! S'écria Patmol en sortant la tête de son tiroir à chaussettes… Il tenait fièrement une fiole rouge.

- Tu es encore en train de te faire de faux espoirs Sirius… J'ai bien peur que tu sois déçu.

- L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit… Et puis, au point où j'en suis…

Remus le sermonna du regard, ce à quoi l'homme répondit par à haussement d'épaules, avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Remus jeta un dernier regard à la pièce décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondors et parsemée de photos moldus avant de rejoindre Sirius, dont la célèbre discrétion lui indiquait qu'il cherchait sa fille…

...

- Mélindra ! S'écria Sirius en entrant dans la chambre des filles. L'adolescente tourna la tête vers son père, se détachant ainsi de son Arithmancie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune Black en remarquant l'agitation de son père.

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une petite recherche… Tu sais, comme Paige a fait pour trouver ce démon…

- Ah oui… Pas de problème. Mélindra se leva et fouilla quelques seconde dans sa malle pour y trouver un planisphère et son cristal magique. Elle suivit ensuite son père en direction de la cuisine, très intriguée, cela va sans dire.

Sirius entra dans la cuisine et déblaya une partie de la table des parchemins plumes et autres pour que Mélindra y mette sa carte bien à plat.

- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore Black ! S'énerva Maugrey en voyant que la fille de l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

- Laisse Fol-Œil… Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Et il va encore voir que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

- Pas cette fois, Lunard… Tiens Mélindra. Dit l'homme en tendant la fiole qu'il avait récupérée à sa fille.

Celle-ci s'en saisit et dévissa le bouchon de liège qui la maintenait fermée. L'étiquette qui était déposée dessus attira son attention. Le prénom qui était inscrit dessus la laissa très étonnée, piquant au passage sa curiosité. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à son père.

- T'occupes, je t'expliquerais.

Elle haussa les sourcils et enduit son cristal du liquide que contenait la fiole. A n'en pas douter, c'était du sang. Ce qui était pour le moins très étrange.

- Et je cherche qui au juste ?

Son père posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sembla se concentrer intensément. D'accord… Ne pas poser de questions.

Elle tendit son bras au-dessus du planisphère et commença à le faire tournoyer… Il ne lui fallut pas attendre plus de deux minutes pour voir l'artefact Acathlan se stabiliser pile sur Londres. Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers son père à la recherche d'explications transcendantes que déjà il avait claqué la porte de la cuisine, réveillant au passage le tableau de sa mère dans l'entrée.

- C'est impossible… Souffla Remus.

...

- Est-ce que ça serait trop demander que des explications ?

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit ton père qui te les donne Mélindra… Mais disons que c'est une histoire de famille.

Dans l'entrée, Sirius couvrait –non sans mal- la voix suraigu de sa mère.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ! QUELLE GENRE DE MERE PEUT FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL !

Effectivement, ça semblait être une histoire de famille assez… Enfin typiquement famille de sang purs…

Mélindra hésita quelques secondes sur le choix de rejoindre son père maintenant ou de se contenter simplement d'écouter la discussion à travers la cloison…

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux me parler ! Tu es complètement fou ! Espèce d'abomination !_

Elle s'approcha de la porte.

- MELINDRA WALBURGA BLACK ! Ca ne te dit rien peut-être ?!

Elle posa la main sur la poignée… Cette phrase que venait de prononcer, enfin plus exactement de hurler son père, avait piqué sa curiosité encore plus à vif.

- Mélindra ! Non ! Laisse le… Ce n'est pas… Essaya Remus mais déjà la jeune Black avait passer la porte.

- C'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ? Il débloque le Sirius ou quoi ? S'écria Tonks.

- C'est une très longue histoire…

...

- _Tu n'en t'es jamais remit de cette histoire ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était des dizaines de fois Sirius ! Cette enfant est morte ! Toutes les punitions que ton père t'as donné n'ont jamais réussit à te le faire entrer dans le crâne !_

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux au mot punition… Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça que si son père détestait cette maison. Le tableau de sa grand-mère semblait avoir prit une nouvelle pose, beaucoup plus hautaine.

- Morte ? Vraiment ? C'est dingue parce qu'elle est ici ! Je sais que la magie fait beaucoup de miracle mais faudrait comme même pas pousser ! Je repose donc ma question, comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? Abandonner ton enfant.

- _Tu délires Sirius ! Elle est morte !_

Son père semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il assena un violent coup de point dans le mur, juste à côté du tableau.

- Elle est dans cette maison ! Et elle est vivante !

_- C'est impossible !_

- Pourquoi impossible ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas censé refaire surface ici un jour ? Dans la maison de ces ancêtres ?

- _Elle est morte !_

Mais Mélindra voyait bien que dans le ton du tableau, que sa grand-mère n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même… Elle doutait.

- Une femme de trente deux ans, née en novembre, en 1963, qui a été adoptée, avec une tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile au niveau de l'épaule ! Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences !

- _Très bien tu veux la vérité ? Oui ! Oui, j'ai abandonnée cette gamine ! C'était une fille ! Les filles ne sont que des tares qui dilapident les héritages parce qu'il faut les doter ! Une bouche en moins à nourrir et du travail en moins ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !_

Mélindra s'approcha de son père, elle ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire.

- Papa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Les yeux du tableau se braquèrent immédiatement sur elle. Mélindra déglutit.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait un enfant ! Une fille en plus !_

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Cracha Sirius au visage du tableau avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il retrouve son calme avant de parler à sa fille.

...

_- Gryffondor je suppose en plus du reste… Déshonore du sang des Black._

- Vu ce que j'ai compris, je pense que je préfère être indigne d'être une Black plutôt que de devenir un jour comme vous. Répondit Mélindra en se redressant fièrement face à l'insulte. Elle rabattit le rideau sur le visage de sa grand-mère.

- C'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ? Demanda Tonks à Remus.

- Ta mère ne t'as jamais parlé de la sœur jumelle de Regulus ?

Appuyée sur le bord de l'évier, Kathleen Todd était pâle comme la mort.

Mélindra regagna les étages, il valait certainement mieux qu'elle laisse son père tranquille un moment, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on vienne la faire chier après ce genre de nouvelle. Elle entra dans la chambre. Harry et Ron avaient rejoint Hermione et Ginny, les quatre regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Kate ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il semblerait en effet… Répondit la jeune Black.

...

Mélindra resta sur le pas de la porte à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de ne pas revenir plus tard. Elle frappa néanmoins à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement.

Son père était assit sur le bord de son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu frapper.

- Je peux entrer ?

L'homme releva la tête et offrit un petit sourire à l'adolescente.

- Bien sûr…

Mélindra s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de son père.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se serait passé si ma sœur avait vécu… Enfin si elle avait grandit avec nous plutôt. J'aurais peut-être eut une alliée dans cette maison…

- C'était si horrible que ça ?

- Les familles de sangs purs ont des préceptes d'éducation à eux… Et j'étais l'aîné, bien que Regulus a fait un fils bien plus digne d'être Black que moi…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est Kate ? Je veux dire…

- Ton pendule l'a trouvé et puis, son visage me revenait quand je la voyais. Ce n'est pas étonnant après tout. Je crois même que Kreattur s'en ait aperçu. Je n'avais que trois ans quand Regulus est né mais je me souviens parfaitement à quel point j'avais été content quand on m'avait dit que j'avais eut un petit frère et une petite sœur… Ca n'a pas duré longtemps bien sûr. Ma mère n'a même pas prit le soin d'appliquer l'habitude d'appeler les enfants avec des noms d'étoiles. _Mélindra_… C'était le nom d'une chroniqueuse dans _la Gazette_ je crois… Ma mère avait dû retenir son nom sans s'en rendre compte réellement.

- C'est pour ça que je m'appelle comme ça aussi.

- Oui… C'est en son hommage. Je ne l'ai pas connue alors. Enfin, maintenant il va falloir que j'explique dans quelle galère Kate est tombée. Etre rattaché à la famille Black n'est pas ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux. Dit-il en se relevant.

- Moi je trouve ça bien.

- Quand tu vois les personnes qui la composent, je ne pense pas : ma mère, Bellatrix… Ce ne sont pas des gens qu'on voudrait avoir dans sa famille Mélindra. Crois moi, cette branche des sorciers n'est pas la meilleure.

Elle soupira et suivit son père dans le couloir.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses quand même. Kate vivait en Amérique tout ce temps…

- Oui, ma mère doit en être verte de rage…

...

_Alors?_

_Surprise surprise pas vrai?_

_Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez tous à quoi ce détail va me servir._

_Et ben la réponse dans quelques mois_

_A la semaine prochain_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review._

_Orlane _

_Mis en ligne le 19/10/2008_


	8. 31 Juillet

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

_**RAR:**_

**Nico :** Deux reviews? Toi si je compte celle que tu as mise sur mon OS? Je suis flattée! Et surtout très touchée (et très contente^^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Aich': **Merci pour ta review! J'avais dit que cserait une surprise inatendue^^. Je suis contente que chapitre t'ai plu. En espérant que ce sera le cas de celui-ci. Bonne lecture.

**Emily:** Merci pour ta review la Miss! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir! Jspère que ce ce te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_**Note:**_ S_alut les gens! Cmment ça va? En vacance ou pas encore?  en vacance^^. Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Et écrire un peu plus parce que je suis un temps soit peu en galère avec une possible suite, je dit possible parce que je ne la posterais que si j'en suis satisfaite. En attendant d'avoir une révélation, je poste ce chapitre, avec une journée de retard ais internet est un ami fuyant... Bonne lecture quand même._

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, Mélindra fût réveillé par deux folles et demi (il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Athéna montrait à tout le monde son incroyable sens de la vocalise) et un :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MELINDRA !

La jeune Black papillonna du regard et tout en rendant leurs étreintes à Hermione et Ginny, elle essaya de se redresser. Chose tout a fait irréalisable avec ses deux amies qui en voulant lui souhaiter son anniversaire manquait de la tuer. Heureusement que Kate qui passait par là vint la délivrer d'une mort certaine et ô combien désagréable. Kate qui avait refait surface la veille avec une tête de zombie, apprenait doucement à connaître sa nouvelle famille, guidée pour cela par son frère… Dire qu'elle avait une version très subjective était bien entendu un euphémisme mais l'important c'était qu'elle sache. Sirius lui parla un peu de Regulus, son frère jumeau. Enfin, il lui dit le peu que lui savait sur son petit frère. L'entente n'avait jamais été au beau fixe entre les deux. Deux caractères un peu trop forts, de la jalousie avec tout ça et la fierté des Black n'ayant pas aidé non plus… Enfin, Kate essayait quand même de ne pas trop se laisser emporté par toute cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle se laisse du temps. Du temps pour assimiler la chose, du temps pour connaître les derniers membres de cette famille aussi. Bien que pour Mélindra, les choses étaient déjà bien avancées…

Elle intervint dans l'étouffage de sa nièce.

- Les filles, elle commence à être bleue. Si Sirius ne retrouve que le cadavre de sa fille, je doute fort qu'il reste innocent longtemps par rapport à ses accusations de meurtres…

- Désolée Mélindra. Marmonnèrent les deux filles en lui laissant de la place pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

- Pas grave… Je commence à être habituée.

Hermione lui tira la langue juste avant de se tourner vers sa valise.

- Allez debout Mélindra ! Hors de question que du reste au lit le jour de tes quinze ans ! Lui ordonna Ginny en la tirant du lit.

La jeune Black lui sourit et attrapa ses vêtements pour allez se changer dans la salle de bain. Ensuite la jeune fille prit la direction de la cuisine. Sur le chemin elle croisa Harry, qui semblait avoir également eut le droit au réveil en fanfare.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Sourit l'adolescente en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ce à quoi Harry répondit par :

- Joyeux anniversaire Mélindra.

- On va rejoindre les autres ? Demanda Mélindra en se détachant de son meilleur ami.

- Je t'attendais pour y aller. J'ai peur de me faire agresser en passant la porte de la cuisine.

- Que je te comprends…

Les deux Gryffondors rallièrent donc la cuisine. En ouvrant la porte ce fût un concert de Joyeux anniversaire et d'embrassades…

Après avoir observer tout le petit monde qui vivait à Square Grimault s'accaparer sa fille, Sirius pu enfin souhaiter à Mélindra un joyeux anniversaire. Sa fille avait déjà quinze ans ! Et sur ces quinze années, il n'en avait vu que trois. Mais il chassa ses pensées en surprenant le regard réprobateur de sa fille. L'adolescente semblait avoir un sixième sens pour deviner quand ses pensées erraient sur le passé. C'était un peu agaçant il devait l'avoué, mais que pouvait–il y faire ? Il souhaita ensuite un joyeux anniversaire à son filleul. Les deux adolescents étaient nés à presque vingt-quatre heures d'intervalle et pourtant, ils étaient tout les deux du 31 juillet.

Une journée inoubliable bien sûre…

*...*

_Des bruits de pas, encore et encore. Des bruits de pas qui résonnent dans une petite salle d'attente, somme toute banale. Murs blancs, chaises plus ou moins confortables, tables basses qui ploient sous la tonne et demi de magazines, petite cafetière et gobelets en plastiques. Une salle d'attente normale. Au milieu de cette salle d'attente, un homme tourne en rond : grand, brun, cheveux courts, yeux bleus nuit…_

_- Sirius, arrêtes de tourner en rond comme ça, je commence à avoir le tournis. Dit une voix de femme._

_L'homme qui depuis une demi-heure avait entreprit la très difficile tâche d'user le balatum, s'arrête et se tourne vers la femme. Rousse, des yeux verts en amande, le ventre joliment arrondit par huit mois et demi de grossesse._

_- Lily a raison Patmol. Détends toi un peu. Dit l'homme assit à côté de la jeune femme._

_- On verra comment tu seras quand ce sera ton tour Potter ! Grogna le dit Patmol. _

_- J'ai le temps de voir venir, mon fils ne doit arriver que dans quinze jours. Répond l'homme._

_- Le mien devait arriver dans un mois ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi long ? Demande l'homme en se retournant vers Lily._

_- C'est normal Sirius, c'est son premier accouchement. _

_- Mais ça fait quand même sept heures. Gémit Sirius en s'asseyant finalement._

_- Je ne vois qu'une explication, ta fille a hérité de ton caractère d'emmerdeur. Dit un homme assit non loin. _

_Petit, rond, cheveux châtains, yeux marrons…_

_- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'entêtes à dire que mon fils sera une fille, Queudver ?_

_- Parce que ce sera une fille et que je l'ai parié avec James._

_- Je serais le parrain d'un petit garçon. Intervient James._

_- Garçon ou fille, de toute façon les jeux sont faits… Remarque un quatrième homme, en levant les yeux d'un magazine._

_Grand, cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises, yeux ambres…_

_Sirius se releva, les pas résonnent à nouveau dans la petite pièce._

_- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu assister à la naissance de mon fils. Marmonne-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_- Assieds toi Sirius, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher. Dit l'homme au magazine._

_Grognement de la part de Sirius, mais il obtempère quand même._

_0h00, Vendredi 31 juillet 1980._

_A peine les fesses de l'homme ont-elles touché le siège que le premier cri d'un bébé se fait entendre dans le couloir._

_Sirius se redresse vivement. Un grand sourire barrant son visage._

_- Je suis papa… Dit l'homme inutilement._

_- Et moi parrain ! Dit James en se relevant pour serrer celui qui semble être son meilleur ami. _

_Le cri qui résonnait dans le couloir fut subitement couvert par celui d'un grand bruit. Comme si quelqu'un avait jeté quelque chose dans le mur et dans les fenêtres._

_Bruit qui stoppe les deux hommes dans leur danse de la joie._

_Les deux hommes debouts échangent un regard. Le nouveau papa se lance dans le couloir, manquant de tomber en accélérant subitement. Le deuxième va pour le suivre mais…_

_- James, attends moi s'il te plaît. Dit la femme enceinte en se levant._

_- Lil'… Tu n'es pas en état de courir dans les couloirs._

_- James Potter !_

_L'homme soupire. Puis un sourire malicieux se dessine sur son visage. Il s'approche de sa femme et la prend dans ses bras avant de se lancer dans le couloir, suivit de près par l'homme au journal et Queudver._

…

_Dérapage contrôlé, sortie en règle de la baguette magique, ouverture de porte, pénétration dans salle d'accouchement numéro sept._

_Etat des lieux : infirmières qui se relèvent péniblement, Sage-femme qui lance des sorts pour réparer les fenêtre, table à instruments au sol. Heureusement pas de Mangemorts en vue… Et au milieu du chaos qui règne dans l'ordinaire salle d'accouchement, une femme allongée sur une espèce de lit. Cheveux chocolat trempés de sueur, joues rouges… Une femme qui vient de donner la vie. Elle tient dans ses bras un petit paquet. _

_Sirius se précipite sur elle._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Le bébé va bien ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius… C'est seulement ta fille qui se rebelle._

_- Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Des Mange… ma fille ?_

_Sourire de la part de la femme, elle tourne le nourrisson vers son père._

_Petite créature à la peau encore fripée, un fin duvet brun sur le haut da sa tête. _

_Sirius tend une main vers la petite chose, qui semble si fragile._

_- Tu veux la prendre ?_

_- Je…_

_Mais déjà, la femme lui tend le bébé._

_Il se sent maladroit avec la petite dans les bras. Il préfère ne pas trop bouger de peur de la casser. Le bébé ouvre les yeux. Sirius lui sourit. Premier contact entre le père et la fille… _

_- Tu auras les yeux de ta maman, ma puce. Murmure l'homme._

_- Sirius…_

…

_Un groupe de quatre personnes, dont l'un en porte une, déboule dans la salle d'accouchement_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda l'homme au journal, en voyant l'état de la pièce._

_- Tu vas bien Sarah ? S'enquit James en déposant sa femme au sol._

_- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas…_

_- Ne pas m'inquiéter…ce n'était pas des Mangemorts, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Non, juste ta filleule qui a réglé un différent avec une infirmière. Sauf qu'elle a employé les mêmes méthodes que son père._

_- Il, tu veux dire._

_- C'est une fille, Jamesie. Intervient le nouveau papa._

_- Tu me dois dix Gallions, Jamesie ! J'avais raison ! S'écrit Queudver._

_- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est vraiment une fille ?_

_- Si je te le dis._

_- Tu dis souvent n'importe quoi, Patmol._

_- C'est une fille James. Conclue Sarah._

_- Un Sirius au féminin. Il faudra prévenir le personnel de Poudlard. Remarque simplement l'homme au journal en s'approchant._

_James est le premier à atteindre le bébé._

_- Heureusement que c'est le portrait de Sarah._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir en double. _

_- Ahha. Ton humour ne va pas en s'améliorant mon pauvre Jamesie._

_- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça à la fin !_

_- Comment vous allez l'appeler ? Demande Lily._

_- Je crois malheureusement que Elzo ne va pas lui correspondre._

_- Pourquoi pas Fiorenza ? Propose James en détournant deux petites secondes son regard de la petite fille._

_- Non… Mélindra. On va l'appeler Mélindra. J''ai toujours dit que si j'avais une fille je l'appellerais Mélindra, comme ma sœur._

_Tous les adultes échangent un regard._

_- Mélindra Sarah Black. Ca sonne bien. Dit l'homme au magazine._

_- Non, Mélindra Sarah Lily Potter. C'est encore mieux comme ça. Rectifie le nouveau papa._

_- Mélindra Sarah Lily Black. On en a déjà parlé Sirius. _

…

_- James._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne me sens pas bien._

_- Comment ça, Lily ?_

_- J'ai des contractions depuis toute à l'heure._

_- C'est rien ça Lil'. C'est juste la course dans le couloir qui ne t'as pas réussit._

_- Je les avais avant la course dans le couloir, James._

_- Notre fils n'arrive que dans quinze jours Lily, tu dois être fatiguée._

_- James, il faut que je te le dise comment ? Ton fils veut sortir aujourd'hui._

_- Mais non._

_- James Potter !_

_- Je vais chercher la Sage-femme. Décide l'homme au magazine._

_- Merci Remus. _

_- Tu ne peux pas accoucher aujourd'hui._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il doit arriver dans quinze jours._

_- Visiblement il en a décidé autrement._

_- Détends toi, vieux. Ca va bien se passer._

_- La ferme Black !_

_- Quelle douce vengeance. Je l'aime déjà mon filleul. Tu vas connaître l'attente Jamesie._

_- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !_

_Une infirmière entre dans la salle d'accouchement à la suite de Remus, elle pousse un fauteuil roulant._

_- Venez Madame Potter. Je vais vous emmener en salle de travail._

…

_- Vous venez, monsieur Potter ?_

_- Je…_

_- On a peur, Potter ?_

_- J'arrive. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, Sarah._

_- A toute à l'heure vieux. Lance Sirius tandis que son meilleur ami passe la porte._

…

_23h59, Vendredi 31 juillet 1980._

_Harry Potter cri pour la première fois._

_*...*_

Ils avaient été tous les deux des enfants de la prophétie. Et Harry avait été choisit… Mais tout ça c'était il y a quatorze ans maintenant… Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'y penser ? Il observa sa fille et son filleul, apparemment occupés à se chamailler avec Ron et Hermione, dans un joyeux concert de rire et de bonne humeur.

Et c'est ainsi que la journée se déroula, Mélindra et Harry furent aux cœurs des événements et Madame Weasley avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête dans la soirée. Deux anniversaires le même jour, il ne fallait pas laisser passer ça. Alors pendant qu'elle faisait la cuisine, Mélindra organisa dans la cuisine un club gâteau et prépara avec Ron (qui était là surtout pour piocher dans les plats, enfin, Sirius faisait pareil, quand ce n'était pas Remus ou Tonks voir Kate), Hermione ; Ginny et Harry quatre énormes gâteau pour tous le monde. Les adolescents rendirent une cuisine dans un état lamentable à madame Weasley… Mélindra et Harry avait entamé une bataille de farine et bientôt Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny, Sirius et même Remus, Kate et Tonks s'y étaient mis. Molly Weasley avait hurlé et avait même réussit à couvrir la voix de Walburga Black… Les murs de la pièce étaient tous blancs, Madame Weasley ne savait même pas qu'un paquet pouvait contenir autant de farine…

...

Mélindra discutait tranquillement avec Ginny et Hermione de chose et d'autre… Harry semblait perdus dans ses pensées, à l'image de son parrain. Ron disputait une partie d'échecs avec Kate… Et apparemment, la Tueuse semblait en difficulté. Mélindra entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était certainement un membre de l'Ordre qui venait faire un petit détour dans le coin. La porte du petit salon dans lequel tout le mondé était installé s'ouvrit. La jeune Black tourna la tête dans cette direction pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Elle eut du mal à le croire : ses parents adoptifs !

- Maman !? Papa ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? S'écria la jeune fille en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère.

Madame Turner serra sa fille fortement. Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… Tout juste des lettres pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Mais allait bien chez Mélindra c'était une chose somme toute très relatif. La jeune fille avait toujours eut sa propre définition de ce terme et disons, qu'elle était à des kilomètres de celle proposée par tout bon dictionnaire.

- Dumbledore nous a autoriser à passer te voir parce que à ce qu'il paraît tu es enfermée ici jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire…

Mélindra sourit et se laissa prendre dans les bras de son père adoptif.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma puce.

- Merci… C'est vraiment génial que vous soyez là !

Deux sourires lui répondirent.

- Bonjour. Dit finalement Sirius en s'approchant. Ainsi c'était ce couple qui avait prit soin de Mélindra. Il leur devait énormément. Si le cas de Mélindra avait été statué avec la justice magique, sa fille aurait pu soit être envoyé en orphelinat ou soit dans sa famille à lui, et Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'une des deux options s'étaient concrétisées…

Monsieur Turner se tourna vers le fugitif. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. William Turner s'était toujours flatté d'être un bon juge de la nature humaine. Et cet homme lui inspira tout de suite confiance, et ce malgré ces cheveux longs et emmêlés, son air de doux aimable agréable… Ca venait aussi sûrement du fait que Mélindra lui ressemblait énormément. Il lui tendit une main que l'homme serra fermement avec un hochement de tête. Chacun c'était comprit…

...

Le soir, le square Grimault vibrait au rythme de la fête organisée dans la cuisine. Molly s'était surpassé pour le repas, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit restée en colère une bonne partie de la journée contre les deux adolescents qu'elle savait être à l'origine du saccage de sa cuisine à elle personnellement personnelle… Enfin bref, Madame Weasley avait réussit à préparer les deux plats préféré des deux stars de la journée et visiblement, ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Madame Weasley observa son mari du coin de l'œil, il semblait en pleine conversation avec Madame Turner. Le couple de Moldu était très sympathique.

- Arthur, arrêtes d'ennuyer Madame Turner avec tes questions !

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Elizabeth en cherchant des yeux son mari. Elle le repéra près du père biologique de sa fille, fille qui était visiblement en train de charrier Kathleen Todd si elle se souvenait bien.

Sirius avait prit Monsieur Turner à part, il avait quelque chose à lui dire :

- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir prit soin de ma fille. Commença l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban, en plantant son regard dans celui du moldu.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier… Je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de vous montrer ma reconnaissance, vous nous avez donné une chance unique d'élever un enfant… Même si je sais que vous auriez préférer l'élever vous-même…

- Tout ne ce passe pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu…

- Je sais. Mélindra vous ressemble beaucoup.

- C'est ce qu'il parait. Répondit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescente.

Mélindra embêtait Kate une énième fois au sujet de sa défaite cuisante que lui avait infligé Ron, trois fois de suite, aux échecs. Elle avait gagné son pari n'empêche. La lumière s'éteignit soudainement dans la pièce. Madame Weasley se retourna depuis un coin de la cuisine avec le plus gros gâteau que les adolescents de la maison avaient préparés le matin même. Molly s'approcha d'Harry et elle tandis que toutes les personnes présentes entamaient la chanson du joyeux anniversaire… Madame Weasley vint déposer l'énorme Crumble devant les deux amis.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami… Ils soufflèrent les quinze bougies en même temps. Tout le monde applaudit avec bonne humeur comme le veut la tradition.

Instants volés de bonheur dans un monde qui sombrait doucement dans l'enfer de la guerre.

Sirius attira sa fille à l'écart pour lui donner son cadeau… Il sortit un petit écrin qu'il lui tendit. Mélindra s'en saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur il y avait un bracelet si fin que Mélindra eut peur qu'en le touchant il ne se brise. Elle releva la tête après quelques secondes en direction de son père.

- Il appartenait à ta mère. Remus l'a récupéré quand… Enfin, il te revient maintenant, il était dans la famille de Sarah depuis des générations. C'est ton tour de le porter.

Mélindra reposa ses yeux sur le bracelet et le prit délicatement : il était composé de cinq chaînes, pourtant chacune un joyaux de couleur différentes… Le bracelet était magnifique… Et puis le fait qu'il avait appartenu à sa mère le rendait encore plus beau…

- Merci. Réussit à souffler la jeune fille en serrant son père dans ses bras.

- De rien ma puce… Il desserra sa prise et aida sa fille à mettre le bracelet…

Le soir lorsque Mélindra entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et Hermione, elle trouva un rouleau de parchemin sur son lit.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle attrapa le rouleau et l'étala sur son bureau, une règle en bonne et dû forme à la main.

...

Il lui fallut toute la journée pour préparer son idée et par extension la couverture de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et les jumeaux… Ils étaient de corvée ménage. Mais l'excuse qu'elle leur servit convaincu sans mal tout le monde.

C'est donc aux alentours de six heures du matin, heure à laquelle son père était couché et où la relève, toujours en faction dans la cuisine au cas où il y aurait une hypothétique attaque, commençait à somnoler, que Mélindra Black, armée d'une craie, des cristaux magique qu'on lui avait donné et surtout de la formule magique indispensable, entra dans le bureau de son grand-père. Tout était recouvert de poussière et jamais Mélindra n'aurait pensé que cette pièce fût le cœur de la maison… Il fallait peut-être chercher l'explication dans le fait que les Black était une vieille famille aristocratique…

Elle traça un très rapide pentagramme sur le parquet et plaça ses cristaux sur chaque pointe, en prenant bien grade de ne pas mettre le dernier au risque de tout faire foirer. Ensuite elle écrivit un mot en face de chaque pointe et se mit au milieu du pentagramme. Elle posa le dernier cristal à sa place. La cage se forma et éclaira la pièce.

_Parce qu'en ce jour_

_Cette maison est la proie du passé et de la noire Magie_

_Je demande à ce qu'à cette heure_

_Elle soit libérée_

_Du lourd fardeau du temps qui a passé_

_Et qu'elle retrouve sa splendeur d'antan_

_Et avec elle, la propreté et l'état de ses premières heures._

La cage fut parcourue d'un frisson électrisé. Mélindra sentit ses mains se coller au sol. Le sortilège puisa sa puissance et son énergie dans sa Magie, mais pas que celle Acathlante... On approchait des particularités de la cohabitation magique. Lorsque Mélindra utilisait la Magie Acathlante pour des fins personnelles (chose totalement interdite pour le bien de tous), elle puisait inévitablement dans les deux sortes de Magie… La jeune Black sentit ses forces s'en aller petit à petit mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal. Elle attendit donc que le sort se termine.

Dans la cuisine, Severus Rogue, qui contrairement à Kathleen, ne dormait pas le moins du monde, sentit comme une étrange chose lui passer sur le corps… Il jeta un coup d'œil à son pied et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur, enfin juste un peu… Une espèce d'arc blanc semblait lui raclait la chaussure et le pied… Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait subir le même traitement : les murs, les casseroles, sa tasse de thé et même Kate… Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?

L'arc blanc se rapprochait doucement de son visage. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. C'était certainement dangereux… Ca ne pouvait être que dangereux puisque qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était… De la magie noire peut-être ? Oui mais quoi ? Il s'en foutait après tout… Ca devait être un autre truc… C'était les Mangemorts. Oui c'était ça. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore.

L'arc n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres sous son visage.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

Sa tasse ne subissait plus l'étrange enchantement.

Elle était vide.

Son thé, son thé à lui. Le sort avait vidé sa tasse.

La tasse était propre.

Surnaturellement propre.

Et elle n'était plus ébréchée.

Le sortilège venait d'attaquer son visage.

Rogue ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer.

………

Rien, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Plus d'espèce de sentiment désagréable et légèrement plus que douloureux qu'on lui frottait la peau avec une éponge à gratter les plats était partit.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se toucha le visage pour voir si rien ne manquait. C'était bon. Il poussa un soupir soulagé et s'affala sur sa chaise. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'était plus comme avant ?

Mélindra décolla ses mains du parquet et se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle s'endormie comme une masse.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard avec un grognement. Il avait extrêmement mal dormit. A peine deux heures après avoir fermé l'œil il avait eut la désagréable sensation qu'on lui grattait la peau jusqu'à la mettre à la limite du vif.

Il se leva et prit la direction de la petite salle de bain, les yeux encore bien embués par le sommeil… Il attrapa sa brosse à dents et au bout de deux minutes de brossage, il attrapa son rasoir. Il leva la tête vers le miroir. Effort matinal, ne pas se faire peur… Epreuve réussit avec brio... Il approcha le rasoir de sa joue… L'eau, il fallait se mouiller le visage avant, c'était mieux. Il tourna donc le robinet qui ne grinça pas. Grinça pas ? Bof, il verrait le pourquoi du miracle toute à l'heure. Replay donc pour le rasage.

Tiens, pas besoin de raser aujourd'hui ? Bizarre, hier sa fille lui avait délicatement laissé entendre qu'il serrait peut-être temps qu'il le fasse. Pas grave… Il avait dû le faire hier soir et il ne s'en souvenait pas… Sirius fit un tour de 180° avec lui-même et se mit en position devant la douche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la moitié de ses neurones étaient en place pour la journée. Direction habillage. Une fois fait, il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa brosse. Depuis qu'il était sortit d'Azkaban, impossible de défaire les nœuds. Hors de question bien sûr qu'il se coupe les cheveux.

Il fit néanmoins un essai et miracle : aucun nœud dans la crinière…

Minutes ? Aucun nœuds dans la crinière, le robinet qui grince pas, la brosse à dent neuve, le rasage déjà fait, ses vêtements propres et repassés ?

Kreattur était malade.

- KREATTUR ! Cria-t-il.

Un pop plus tard et son Elfe de maison était devant lui. Son Elfe de maison avec les espèces de poiles gris qui lui sortait des oreilles, blancs, la toge propre et la peau plus verte fluo que verte.

Minute ?

- Qu'est ce que Kreattur peut faire pour le maître ?

- Rien… Il regarda autour de lui.

C'était une impression ou tout semblait étrangement propre et neuf ?

- Mélindra… Grogna l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

Deux heures plus tard, manquement à cinq crises de nerfs et deux arrêts cardiaques en croisant successivement un Harry Potter _coiffé_ et un Severus Rogue aux_ cheveux propres_ . Sirius se décida à ouvrir la porte de la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée du manoir. Bien sûr c'était toujours comme ça. La pièce la plus improbable où trouver une adolescente était toujours la bonne et accessoirement la dernière où on allait vérifier.

Il entra donc dans le bureau de son père, bureau qu'il haïssait plus que le reste de la maison… Endroit qui avait toujours était synonyme de prélude à un séjour dans la cave de la bâtisse. Quand il poussa la porte : surprise, sa fille était visiblement en train de dormir sur le parquet, à l'intérieur d'un cadre magique, enfin c'est ce qu'il supposa. Il regarda autour de lui : la pièce avait une toute autre allure, comme la maison. Lui qui c'était habitué aux marches qui grincent, à la poussière qui tombe sur vous si vous aviez le malheur de faire claquer une porte et au papier peint décollé, devait faire face à la résurrection du manoir Black. Tout avait retrouvé son état d'origine. Le bureau que Sirius avait connu sombre, toujours sale et puant la Magie noire, était à nouveau une pièce où il faisait bon travailler…

Il s'avança de la cage magique et après un temps de réflexion, retira un des cailloux blancs de l'espèce d'emplacement qu'il semblait tenir. Les arcs blancs avaient disparus.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et après avoir passé un bras sous ses genoux et derrière sa nuque, il la porta jusqu'à un endroit plus approprié pour dormir…

...

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux quelques cinq heures plus tard à cause de la terrible cuisine de Madame Weasley. Ca ne devrait pas être permis de cuisiner pareil… Elle se redressa donc et essayant tout de même de calmer mentalement son estomac… Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon… Mais quel salon ! Mélindra avait eut raison quand elle avait vu dans le tas de ruines, enfin presque, un ancien temple à la puissance aristocratique des Black. Le salon n'était plus verdâtre, les rideaux ne semblaient avoir servit à éteindre un feu, les fauteuils avaient perdus leur air défoncé… Non, le salon était agréable : décoré bien entendu aux couleurs vertes et argent mais tout restait ajusté avec un assez bon goût… Mélindra se leva, il fallait qu'elle vérifie quelque chose.

Un troupeau d'hippopotames auraient bien entendu été plus discret, mais la discrétion quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, qu'on partage son patrimoine génétique avec deux Maraudeurs et qu'en plus, on a une mère qui ne s'est jamais soucié de chercher la définition de ce mot, on peut dire que discrétion est une option facultative.

Le tableau de Walburga Black se mit inévitablement à hurler…

Une Walburga Black qui était de très mauvaise humeur à cause du récurage inhumain qu'elle avait subit très tôt le matin même.

Enfin, cria jusqu'à ce que sa petite fille, à l'aide de son index fasse bouger son tableau. Son très beau tableau qu'elle avait elle-même fixé au mur. Plus précisément ancré dans le mur.

Et le fait que la gamine de quinze ans, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, fasse bouger son très beau tableaux lui coupa purement et simplement le sifflet.

- Je suis un génie. Conclue Mélindra en lancent un regard de supériorité à sa très chère grand-mère.

- _Comment…_

- C'était vous ou la tapisserie… Honnêtement entre un tableau braillard et pas franchement esthétique et une tapisserie cramée mais silencieuse… Le choix n'a pas été tellement difficile. Sur ce je vous laisse à vos dernières heures dans ce charmant hall d'entrée, moi je vais manger.

...

_Alors? Le verdict?_

_Personnellement, d'un côté, je l'aime bien, et d'un autre, pas trop^^_

_Bref, le passage en italique n'est pas un souvenir de Sirius à proprement parler... J'espère que la façon dont je l'ai écrit ne vous a trop surpris. Et que la présence de ce petit interlude "pause souvenir" ne vous a pas dérangé mais j'ai eut envie d'écrire ça^^_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_N'oubliez pas ma petite review^^_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 27/10/2008_ 


	9. Audience Disciplinaire

**_Titre _: Je te détruirais**

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR:_** Cinq reviews rien que pour moi? Vous êtes super gentils^^.

- x-Mamzelle-Dream: Contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pour m'avoir mis en alert et dans tes préférées^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Emily: Oh la faute! Je sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée! (parce que non seulement e le savais mais en plus j'avais été vérifier sur EHP histoire de pas faire de bêtises!) Je devais être trè fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ça. En tout cas milles fois merci de me l'avoir dit (la faute est corrigée). Et merci baucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout lecture.

- Nicolas: Merci pur ta review. Je vais finir par rougir par autant de compliment dans chacune de tes reviews! ^^ En tout cas j'espère qe ce chapitre sera à lahauteur de tes espérences. Bonne lecture.

- Snitchychan : Bonjour! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^. Je fais de mon mieux pour que l'univers de Charmed et Buffy ne soit pas trop pesant (parce que c'est d'abord une fic sur Harry Potter et puis, tout le monde n'est pas forcément fan ou ne connaît pas tout simplment), c'est bon de savoir que je me débrouille à ce niveau^^. Sinon, le retour à Poudlard? Dans trois chapitres (si le trajet en train compte). Merci de m'avoir mis en Alert et dans tes favoris^^. Bonne lecture.

**Note:** _Salut les gens! Vous allez bien? Je suis à l'heure pourma miseà jour, vous avezvu?^^. C'étais pas gagné pourtant... Parce que figurez vous que Fanfic a tout changé dans l'organision des comptes... Et pfiou la galère^^. Bref, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9**

Mélindra était debout devant son lit, en pleine réflexion devant le dilemme : qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? Il n'y avait pas, ça faisait trois jours qu'elle planchait sur le problème et toujours aucunes solutions.

- Les filles, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda la jeune Black en se retournant vers ses deux amies. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et Ginny abandonna sa plume à Pattenrond.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire… La minijupe et le top rouge c'est sympa pour aller en boîte mais pour un enterrement, ça va peut-être être mal prit. Répondit Ginny.

- Je ne vais pas à un enterrement. J'accompagne Harry demain.

- En quelle honneur ? Nous, on nous a interdit d'y aller.

Le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille indiqua très clairement aux deux Gryffondors qu'elle avait demandé l'avis de personne.

- Alors ? Je présente qui à Fudge ?

Mélindra se réveilla très tôt le lendemain. Avec une discrétion de premier ordre et pour elle totalement en désaccord avec sa personnalité, elle souleva ses couvertures, attrapa ses vêtements et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois lavée et habillée, elle s'attaqua à sa crinière brune… En digne descendante d'une Potter, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été enclins à la domestication. D'ordinaire, elle les attachait très rapidement en queue de cheval ou en une natte. Sa coiffure était donc la plupart du temps très très négligée. Le truc c'était qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne devait pas avoir l'air négligée, non, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'elle eut remporté sa bataille du jour, Mélindra prit la direction de la cuisine. Son père, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient déjà là. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien emmêlés du jeune Potter, elle obtint pour ce geste en particulier un grognement (Harry détestait quand elle faisait ça, et en plus Hermione s'y mettait maintenant) et un regard noir de la part de Madame Weasley, qui venait de tenter un énième démêlage de la chevelure broussailleuse du jeune homme.

Sirius eut un sourire face à la complicité des deux jeunes. Le groupe qu'ils formaient avec Ron et Hermione était extrêmement soudé mais il apparaissait de temps en temps que les liens entre Mélindra et Harry étaient un peu différents. Différents comme ils auraient dû être si Peter n'avait pas trahi.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bonjour moi ? Demanda-t-il à sa fille alors qu'elle allait enfourner une tartine de Nutella. La jeune Black posa à regret sa tartine et se leva pour embrasser son père, faisant exprès de lui ébouriffer les cheveux à lui aussi. Petite vengeance pour le retardement de son petit déjeuner.

- Ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! S'insurgea l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban en lui attrapant le poignet, avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

Elle vit Remus s'empêcher de rire. Une fois assise, elle pu enfin avoir accès à son petit déjeuner.

……

Qui avait osé toucher à sa tartine de Nutella ?

- Potter ! C'était ma tartine à moi !

- C'était…

Un regard noir pour l'emmerdeur.

- Oh fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry.

- Je t'accompagne tien… Pourquoi est-ce que je me serais habillée comme ça sinon ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et détailla sa meilleure amie. Il était vrai que la voir habillée avec une jupe cintrée qui lui arrivait en dessous du genoux, un chemiser plus souvent porté par des femmes de l'âge de Kate et des petites chaussures de villes tenait du rarissime.

- Et comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Mince alors, j'ai dû oublier.

Mais vu le sourire innocent à la Sirius Black qu'elle venait de sortir… elle avait dû sciemment oublier.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Dumbledore accepte que je t'emmène, Mélindra. Dit Monsieur Weasley.

- Il y a bien sûr deux solutions, soit j'y vais avec vous, soit j'y vais par mes propres moyens, mais dans les deux cas, je serais au ministère de la Magie.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais au regard de la jeune fille, il comprit que cela serait inutile. Il connaissait ce genre de regard. Tous ses enfants pouvaient l'avoir. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point ils étaient tous têtus.

Une fois que Mélindra et Harry eurent prit leur petit déjeuner, ils purent partir pour le ministère de la Magie. Sur le chemin, Mélindra s'amusa des réactions de Monsieur Weasley, on aurait dit un petit garçon dans un magasin de jouets… Harry par contre c'était plutôt le voyage du condamné. Mais après tout, c'était normal, il risquait le renvoie clair et net de Poudlard.

...

Ils passèrent par l'entrée des visiteurs. Une fois dans le hall du ministère de la Magie, Mélindra se dirigea naturellement au bureau d'identification des baguettes. L'homme se dépêcha de la lui rendre, les souvenirs du terrible article sur elle n'avaient, visiblement, pas encore refroidis. La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé.

- Harry, n'oublie pas de respirer. Souffla la jeune fille en voyant que son meilleur ami semblait de plus en plus stressé.

- Boucle la Black. Je ne t'ai pas sonné.

Mélindra ne répondit pas et monta dans l'ascenseur, à la suite de monsieur Weasley. Il leur fallut dix minutes pour gagner l'étage dédié à la justice magique. Ils étaient en avance. Arthur les mena jusqu'aux bureaux des Aurors, plus précisément dans celui de Shacklebolt. Mélindra sourit en voyant le planisphère qui occupait la place, entouré de petites photos de son père. Elle s'approcha.

- Si jamais Fudge apprend que tu es là, toi... Marmonna Kingsley, avec un regard en coin pour la jeune Black.

- Il va le savoir… Je compte lui rendre une petite visite… Tiens, je ne suis pas dessus ?

- Milles excuses… Mais jusqu'au début de l'été, tu étais morte.

- C'est pas faux. Mais faudra penser à actualiser ce tableau d'affichage… Où est censé être Patmol ?

- Roumanie.

- Mmmm. Je lui dirais, au cas où il se fasse arrêter, que sa version concorde quand même. Ca ne fera pas sérieux sinon.

Le black leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait connu Sirius Black, avant, quand il était Auror lui aussi. Toujours le premier à dire des conneries dans l'équipe. Inutile de se demander d'où elle tenait ça.

- A quelle heure est l'audience ? Demanda Mélindra en se détournant finalement des photos.

- Huit heures quarante-cinq. Souffla Harry.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua à la jeune Black que même avec ses problèmes de ponctualité, elle arriverait à l'heure.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un homme d'assez petite taille, armée d'une moustache digne de le figurer dans les plus broussailleuse déboucha dans le bureau.

- Arthur ! Enfin ! Je ne savais pas comment faire ! J'ai envoyé un hibou chez vous mais il a dû vous rater… L'audience du jeune Potter a été modifiée. Ils l'ont mise à huit heures, dans la veille salle numéro dix…

- Dans la vieille salle… Mas ils m'avaient dit… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Viens Harry ! Et Monsieur Weasley attrapa le jeune homme par le bras en le tirant derrière lui.

Mélindra mit deux secondes de plus à réagir. Elle s'élança derrière eux et attrapa à son tour les bras des deux hommes.

- Mélindra ! Grogna Monsieur Weasley en sentant qu'elle les empêchait d'avancer.

Monsieur Weasley se sentit aspiré subitement en arrière. Lorsque la soufflerie s'arrêta, il était devant la salle d'audience numéro Dix.

- Mélindra ? Ca va aller ? Demanda Harry en se retournant.

Mélindra, appuyée sur le mur reprenait difficilement son souffle. Elle releva la tête en direction de son meilleur ami.

- Ca devrait aller. Marmonna la jeune fille en essuyant le sang que le voyage précipité et l'effort trop important à fournir avait fait couler de son nez… L'une des réactions auxquelles elle était habituée depuis le temps. Entre, tu as déjà cinq minutes de retards…

Harry hocha du chef et regard à la porte noire.

- Bonne chance…

Un sourire crispé répondit à Mélindra tandis que Harry ouvrait la double porte. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une immense foule du côté de la justice… Une fois les portes refermées, et qu'elle eut reprit totalement son souffle et ses esprits, Mélindra sortit une robe de sorcier noire de son sac et l'enfila. Elle se présenta devant la porte à son tour.

- Mélindra, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer.

- Bien sûr que si.

Et elle poussa les portes.

...

Fudge fixait avec satisfaction le survivant, Merlin était avec lui, l'adolescent avait usé de sa baguette magique, il tenait une occasion en or pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur et de ces histoires à dormir debout. Et grâce à un subtil changement d'horaire, il avait mit Dumbledore hors course. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit. S'ouvrit plus précisément sur une adolescente brune, une adolescente brune aux yeux bleus, l'adolescente que Fudge haïssait la plus au monde. Mélindra Black. Toujours fière, le regard provoquant. Sûre d'elle. Son article qu'il avait spécialement commandé à _la Gazette_ n'avait pas eut l'ombre d'un effet sur cette jeune fille. Ca, il l'avait, de toute façon, déjà remarqué il y avait de cela quelques semaines maintenant. Il se leva.

- Miss Black ! Que faites vous ici ! Cette audience est strictement interdit à tout public.

- Bonjour monsieur le premier Ministre. Répondit Mélindra avec un sourire aimable. Il est vrai que cette audience est interdite au public. Il est mieux que au vu de la faible importance de cette histoire, qu'elle reste dans la stricte intimité de la justice et de la famille du prévenu.

- Ridicule.

Mélindra sourit.

- D'après l'article numéro 2548, alinéa trois, et d'après celui numéro 784 de mars 1785, la famille du prévenu à le droit d'assister à n'importe quelle audience à laquelle le prévenu sera convoqué.

- Ne jouez pas avec des textes que vous ne connaissez pas le moins du monde Miss Black, sortez d'ici !

- Cette jeune fille a raison Monsieur le premier ministre. Intervint un homme au troisième rang.

Mélindra vit avec satisfaction le teint de Fudge passer au rouge brique.

- _Hum, hum_…

Mélindra tourna la tête en direction du bruit qui passait visiblement pour une marque de politesse. Une femme, toute de rose vêtue en était l'origine. Dolores Ombrage.

- De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Monsieur Potter est orphelin, alors à moins que ces tuteurs soient derrière cette porte, vous devrez, en tous les cas, quitter cette pièce.

- Exactement. Maintenant sortez Miss Black avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

- Voyons Monsieur le premier Ministre… Ne jouez pas à des jeux où vous êtes mauvais perdants.

Enfin, comme vous l'avez si bien rappelez en début d'été, je suis la fille de Sirius Black, et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas été conçue par l'opération de Merlin.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, sortez !

- Bien sûre que si, laissez moi finir, vous verrez. Je disais donc que mon père s'est marié à une certaine Sarah Potter…

- Potter est un nom courant en Angleterre.

Mélindra souffla. Il voulait jouer apparemment.

- Je vais être plus claire, il s'est mariée à Sarah Potter, fille de Malcolm Potter et Fiorenza Potter, de la branche italienne, Malcolm Potter, frère de Henry Potter, fils de Cosmas et Eileen Potter… Et James Potter est justement le fils de Henry et Elizabeth Potter. Je peux remonter encore très loin comme cela Monsieur Fudge.

Le premier ministre Anglais fixait avec hargne l'adolescente. Adolescente qui lui fit un sourire vainqueur avant d'aller s'asseoir.

- Audience disciplinaire du 12 août ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley…

- Témoin de la défense : Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore !

Mélindra leva les yeux dans la direction de Dumbledore. Bien, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Elle aurait dû emprunter la caméra portable de ses parents adoptifs… Ca allait être amusant maintenant, vu la tête que Fudge, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Ah. Dit justement le ministre de la Magie, visiblement la présence de Dumbledore n'était pas forcément prévue au programme. Oui. Vous avez…heu… été prévenu…heu…que l'heure et…heu…le lieu…de l'audience étaient modifiées.

- J'ai dû rater le message. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. Mais, à la suite d'une heureuse erreur, je suis arrivé au ministère avec trois heures d'avance. Ce n'est donc pas grave.

Un-zéro pour Dumbledore. En langage terrien, ça voulait dire je me doutais que vous me ferriez un coup comme ça Fudge.

...

L'audience continua ainsi. Mélindra ne se faisait maintenant aucun souci pour Harry. Avec Dumbledore comme avocat, il était difficile de perdre un procès. Non, au lieu de se ronger les ongles, la jeune Black comptait les points entre Fudge et Dumbledore. Inutile de préciser que le Nain était lamentablement en train de perdre… Elle avait particulièrement aimé le coup _de nous avons un témoin_… Voir Fudge se décomposer c'était quand même tordant. La supposition que les proches du premier ministre n'étaient qu'un ramassis de crétins était pas mal non plus, il fallait l'avouer. En bref, Fudge venait de se faire laminer par un Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait pas eut besoin une seule fois de hausser le ton ou même de dire explicitement quelques paroles outrancière. L'art et la manière de dire les choses implicitement. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne exemple niveau diplomatie sur Dumbledore. Elle retourna au procès de son meilleur ami.

- Ceux qui sont pour une condamnation du prévenu ? Demanda Fudge en balayant l'auditoire des yeux. A peine sept personnes levèrent la main. Fudge soupira te fusilla les autres du regard.

- Ceux qui sont pour un abandon des charges ? Grogna-t-il.

Tout les autres levèrent la main. Bien entendu la question n'avait été que de pure forme.

- Très bien, très bien… Les charges sont abandonnées.

Le Nain était contrarié.

- Excellent. S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant et en faisant disparaître le siège qu'il avait utilisé d'un coup de baguette. Je dois partir maintenant. Bonne journée à tous.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une boule d'énergie brune lui avait foncé dedans. Il rendit son étreinte à sa meilleure amie. Il avait gagné… Il retournerait à Poudlard… Mais quelque chose dans le comportement de Dumbledore lui laissait comme une gêne…

- Alors ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne te ferais pas viré !

Mélindra le fixait, les yeux pétillant de malice et un grand sourire aux lèvres…

- Je ne vais pas te dire que tu avais raison et que dorénavant je n'écouterais plus tes conseils si c'est ce que tu attends.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.

- Dire que j'avais raison pour ce coup ci m'aurais suffit…

- Où tu vas comme ça ? L'interpella quand même Harry en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas encline à l'attendre.

- Passer le bonjour à Lucius.

Passer le bonjour à Lucius… Elle en avait de bonne. Du moment que ce n'était pas Fud… Passer le bonjour à Lucius Malefoy ?

- Black ! Au pied !

Mais déjà la jeune fille était sortie de la pièce et avait tourné à l'angle du couloir. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir entre la porte de la salle d'audience et l'homme le plus cher à son cœur de chieuse.

...

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Lucius stoppa nette sa démarche de canard boiteux.

Une paire d'yeux gris acier se posa sur elle.

- Black…

- Comment va votre jambe ?

- Elle va très bien, merci. Grogna le Mangemort.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir dû arriver à cette extrémité durant la fête de notre très cher Tom, mais vous devez comprendre qu'avec toute cette agitation… Enfin… J'espère que vous avez retrouvé votre baguette. Il me semble l'avoir jeter dans la direction de la tombe du père de Tom. Mais c'est à vérifier.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Black.

- Bien sûr que si, vous savez. Le joli trou que vous avez à la jambe vous le rappelle tous les matins… Mes amitiés à Voldemort. Et dites à Queudver que je me changerais de son cas dans les mois à venir, qu'il ne s'inquiète surtout pas. Bonne journée Lucius.

Et elle tourna les talons, avec un signe de la main moqueur pour le Mangemort. Ca c'était fait, Fudge était moins de cinq mètres plus loin et s'il n'avait pas entendu… Enfin bref.

- Mélindra !

La jeune Black se retourna en direction de Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu es allée dire à Malefoy ?

- Bonjour…

- Appelle moi con, tu gagneras ton temps !

Sa seule et unique réponse fut un sourire innocent.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plus?_

_Il est plus court que d'habitude mais bon, fallais quand même que je le case^^_

_La suite la semaine prochaine._

_N'oubliez pas ma p'tite review._

_A bientôt_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 01/11/2008 _


	10. Réunion au Sommet et Fin de Vacances

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR:_** Merci beaucup pour vos reviews!

- x-Mamzelle-Dream: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait très palisir^^. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Bonne lecture.

- Emily: Salut! Merci pour ta (tes en fait^^) review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne leture.

- Nicolas: Merci pour ta review! Que de questions dis moi^^. Alors... La fameuse question avec qui va finir Mélindra Black... trouvera sa réponse soit dans la suite (et ce uniquement si j'en suis satisfaite) ou, et bien, dans un épilogue dans le cas contraire ^^. Ensuite, je ne peux pas passer à deux chapitres par semaine pour le moment... Peut-être plus tard mais ce n'est absolument pas sûr. Et quant à ta proposition, c'est très gentil de ta part^^. Pour tout te dire, cette fic est terminée et la suite est totalement différente... Mais c'est vrai qe parfois j'aurais besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un, en plus de celui de Aicha. Deux visions valent mieux qu'une aprè tout^^. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser ton adrese e-mail^^. Bonne lecture.

**_Note:_** _Salut la companie! Comment allez vous? Ca c'est bien passé la reprise?^^. Sinon, vous savez quoi? En me relisant une nouvelle fois en entier (pour la cohérence) je me suis aperçue que j'avais dexfois le même chapitre! Ne me demanzde pas comment j'aifait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avoant ^^... Ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura pas 39 chapitres à cette fic mais 38 ^^. A part ça un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime plutôt bien en fait... Bonne lecture. Orlane._

**Chapitre 10**

Mélindra était tranquillement installée dans le salon du Manoir Black, enfin, elle était plutôt avachie dans un des canapés, à lire tranquillement un des nombreux grimoires qu'elle avait en sa possession. Un grognement de type félin lui fit lever les yeux de sa passionnante lecture.

Harry avait reprit, légèrement obligé par sa meilleure amie, ses cours d'Animagus. Ron et Hermione avaient au passage étaient mis au courant. Ron avait un peu boudé sur le fait qu'on lui avait encore caché quelque chose et Hermione, dans sa perspicacité naturelle avait juste dit qu'elle se demandait justement quand ils allaient se décider à leur dire. Harry était assit à même le sol, avec à la place de sa tête d'humain mal coiffé, une tête de lion adolescent mal luné. Visiblement il avait un problème.

Lorsque que le jeune Potter ouvrit la gueule pour s'expliquer, un grognement s'éleva.

Mélindra explosa de rire.

……

Harry fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard. Elle se foutait de lui alors qu'il était bloqué ? Bloqué comme dans bloqué avec une tête de lion sur les épaules et une voix de félin pas du tout normal. Et elle se foutait de lui. Il grogna.

- Tu devrais…te…voir Harry. C'est trop drôle.

Si seulement c'était des griffes qu'il avait et pas des mains… Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante comme fille. Il grogna encore une fois.

……

Sirius fronça les sourcils en entendant le rire de sa fille, ce rire qui la faisait tellement ressembler à sa mère. Un grognement digne d'un gros, très gros chat s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au salon. Et… explosa de rire à son tour.

……

Harry Avadakedavra son parrain du regard. L'Animagus faisait déjà un temps soit peu la gueule depuis quelques jours, et pour une fois qu'il faisait un détour chez le commun des mortels, c'était pour se foutre de sa tronche. La question était maintenant qui du père ou de la fille il allait tué en premier. Parce que ses dents de lion n'étaient peut-être pas au top mais, ça devrait suffire.

Il grogna, peut-être un peu plus agressivement qu'avant. Pourtant, à part augmenter le fou rire de Sirius, ça ne servit à rien.

Et il était toujours bloqué, lui.

Harry foudroyait les deux Black du regard. Si seulement il était vraiment en lion, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait s'éclater à les transformer en hachie parmentier. Un bond toutes griffes dehors et hop, plus d'emmerdeurs. Mais il était bloqué de toute façon alors. Il s'arma de toute sa patience et attendit que le fou rire du père et de la fille s'arrête.

……

La Magie est depuis longtemps rattachée aux émotions et à l'esprit.

Harry ne sentit pas plus qu'il ne vit son corps effectuer les dernières transformations imposées par la Magie du jeune homme. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses vêtements prenaient peu à peu l'aspect d'une fourrure épaisse et fauve. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua pas la longue queue qui s'allongée doucement dans son dos. Ses griffes et ses crocs s'affinèrent, ses muscles changèrent, ses os aussi.

Non, il ne s'en aperçu pas. Enfin, il se douta qu'il y avait un truc lorsqu'il se rendu compte des regards surpris des deux Black. Avec cette là, Mélindra ressemblait encore plus à Sirius.

Il ouvrit la bouche, enfin la gueule, pour demander ce qu'il se passait avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Mélindra pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour voir quelque chose. Harry suivit son regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pattes…

Il fit un bond quinze centimètre de haut et réattérit un mètre plus loin, percutant au passage le canapé.

Mélindra afficha finalement un sourire.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais rapidement. Dit la jeune fille. Elle échangea un regard avec son père.

- Le tout est de trouver un nom maintenant. Un vrai nom de Maraudeur. Dit Sirius en se levant. Je vais envoyer à un hibou à Remus.

- Bon, monsieur Potter. Maintenant on fait machine arrière. Imagine toi en humain.

Harry qui s'était finalement remit de sa frayeur s'assit sur son postérieure et se concentra…

……

Le soir même dans le même salon qui avait vu la première transformation de Harry Potter en un lion pataud, se tint une réunion exceptionnelle du clan des Maraudeurs. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que le petit groupe d'amis était devenu une famille avec la nouvelle génération.

Remus qui avait reçu une lettre de son meilleur ami dans l'après-midi n'en revenait toujours pas. Quinze ans. Ca devait faire au moins quinze ans que les Maraudeurs, enfin ce qu'il en restait à ce jour, ne c'étaient pas réunis. Et lors de la dernière réunion, ils étaient quatre. Quatre jeunes gens à fêter l'agrandissent des familles des deux meneurs. Réunion durant laquelle ils avaient baptisé comme l'avait annoncé James, Mélindra et Harry. Une idée de James Potter, réalisée et produite par Sirius Black, au grand désespoir de Sarah et Lily qui avaient vu leurs maris se transformer en espèce de prêtres Vaudous… Et dire qu'il y avait participé.

Le loup-garou observait son dernier meilleur ami. Installé à même le sol à sa droite, autoproclamé chef du conseil. Mélindra était assise aux côtés de son père, ensuite venaient Ron et Hermione. Harry, lui, se tenait au centre du petit cercle.

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour choisir un nom de Maraudeur à Harry James Potter, descendant de Cornedrue, ici présent. Présidents de la cérémonie : Patmol et Lunard.

- Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ton délire, Sirius.

- C'est vrai p'pa, t'en fait un peu trop.

Haussement d'épaule.

- Nous allons donc choisir un nom pour Harry, qui se transforme en Lion. Des suggestions ?

- Raïken. Proposa Mélindra.

- Ivellios. Dit Ron à son tour.

- Carbouche. Avança Hermione.

Les trois adolescents virent les deux adultes échanger un regard amusé, enfin adultes façon de parler…

- Bumbadil. Murmurèrent Sirius et Remus.

…

- Proposition par pure politesse c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'était pour ne pas vous vexer.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Intervint Harry.

- Oserais tu remettre notre imagination en doute ? S'enquit Remus avec un ton menaçant.

Les quatre Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

…

Dans la chambre des filles, Mélindra et Ginny étaient présentement occupées à faire leurs valises, lorsque Hermione entra dans la pièce.

- On vient de recevoir les lettres de Poudlard. Dit la jeune fille, en leur tendant les leur.

Mélindra attrapa la sienne et l'ouvrit, un regard rapide sur la liste de fourniture lui indiqua que cette année ne coûterait pas chère à ses parents, justes deux livres à acheter et que visiblement, Dumbledore avait déniché un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- J'espère que ce sera un bon prof. Dit Mélindra.

- Moi j'espère que ce n'est pas Rogue. Remarqua la jeune Weasley.

- Parle pas de malheur, Gin.

Mélindra remarqua que Hermione semblait parcourir des yeux sa lettre à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- J'ai… J'ai été nommée Préfete ! Dit la jeune Granger avec un grand sourire.

- C'est génial Hermione ! S'écria immédiatement Ginny en serrant son amie dans les bras.

- Félicitation, Mione ! Dit à son tour Mélindra en serrant sa meilleure amie dans les bras. Puis elle ajouta, moqueuse. C'est vraiment inattendu.

La jeune Granger desserra sa prise, et après lui avoir tiré la langue, elle se dirigea en direction de la chambre des deux garçons.

- Tu crois qu'elle va m'obliger à respecter le règlement ? Demanda Mélindra à Ginny, en mettant une pile de vêtement dans sa malle.

- Toi ? Respecter un règlement ? Si elle y arrive, c'est qu'elle maîtrise le sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Pas faux.

- Ah les filles, tenez, je vous aie rapporté du linge propre. Dit Madame Weasley en entrant dans leur chambre. Où est Hermione ?

- Partie voire les garçons pour leur annoncer son improbable nomination au poste de Préfète. Répondit Mélindra en se saisissant de la pile de linge.

- Les listes de fournitures sont arrivées ? Il faudra me les donner pour que j'aille acheter vos affaires. Et Molly quitta la pièce.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un cri strident lui appartenant s'éleva dans la pièce voisine.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Oh, Ron, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Un préfet ! Tout le monde l'a été dans la famille !

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Ginny.

- Ron préfet ? Mais il fume quoi en ce moment Dumbledore ? S'étonna Ginny en filant voir ce qu'il se passait. Mélindra tout aussi curieuse, lui emboîta le pas. Mais une sensation étrange lui parcoura le ventre…

Harry.

Elle sortit de la pièce et croisa Hermione qui portait Hedwige. La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire. Un seul regard suffit aux deux amies pour se faire comprendre.

- Je m'en occupe…

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Déçu ? Demanda-t-elle à la forme allongée de Harry. Elle n'obtint pas de réponses. Elle s'approcha de jeune homme et s'asseya au bord de son lit.

- Tu sais, c'est qu'une insigne. Une insigne qui veut dire que tu dois respecter le règlement à fond. On est pas fait pour ça tout les deux. On y peut rien, c'est dans nos gènes. Ron non plus tu me diras, quand tu vois les jumeaux... Il y a qu'Hermione qui soit suffisamment fêlée pour l'appliquer à la lettre.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Black.

- C'est vrai. Moi j'avais peur qu'on me refile le poste. Mais dit toi que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Ah ouais ?

- Franchement, tu comptais mettre où la case devoirs de préfets dans ton emploi du temps ? Gilles va nous reprendre en cours de combats, le Quidditch, y'a Voldy en plus. Et puis les cours, les BUSEs.

Harry ne lui répondit pas.

Elle se leva.

- Je te laisse. J'ai ma malle à terminer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron.

- Félicitation Ron ! Dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci.

- Juste une chose, ne te ligue pas avec Hermione pour me faire respecter le règlement. Je te fais manger ton insigne si tu le fais.

Le jeune Weasley ria de bon cœur.

- A toute à l'heure les garçons.

...

Mélindra entra vivement dans la cuisine. Elle venait de rassembler toutes ses affaires, ce qui n'était pas aussi simple que ça y paraissait. Dingue le nombre de pièce qu'il y avait dans la maison aussi. Aussi dingue le fait qu'elle ait réussit l'exploit de laisser traîner quelque chose dans chaque pièce.

La jeune Black remarqua l'aspect festif de la cuisine :

FELICITATIONS

A RON ET A HERMIONE

LES NOUVEAUX PREFETS

Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir en face de son père.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas préfète ? Lui demanda Kate.

- Ma fille préfète ? Non mais ça va pas !

- Tout à fait d'accord. Je me sens irrémédiablement insultée. Dit Mélindra en adoptant un air supérieur.

- Sérieusement.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi pour être préfète. Non, je laisse ça à Hermione. C'est elle qui aime les règlements, pas moi.

- Je propose que l'on porte un toast. Dit Monsieur Weasley quand tout le monde eut un verre en main. A Ron et Hermione, les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondors !

Mélindra leva son verre à la santé de ses amis et les applaudit à l'image de toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai jamais été préfète. S'exclama Tonks joyeusement, non loin d'elle. La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle avait encore changé de coupe de cheveux. Elle avait opté pour le rouge tomate et une coupe longue.

- Le directeur de ma maison disait que je manquais de certaines qualités indispensables.

- Par exemple ? Demanda Ginny, assise à droite de la jeune Auror.

- Par exemple, la capacité de me conduire convenablement.

Mélindra éclata de rire, tout comme la jeune Weasley.

- Et Sirius ? Demanda la petite rouquine en se tournant vers l'ex-pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

Ce dernier ria, de son rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement de chien qu'à un rire humain.

- Personne n'aurait songé à me nommer préfet, je passais trop de temps en retenue avec James. C'était Lupin le bon élève. C'est lui qui a eut l'insigne.

- Dumbledore espérait peut-être que je parviendrais à exercer un certain contrôle sur mes meilleurs amis. Dit Remus. Est-il besoin de préciser que j'ai lamentablement échoué ?

Mélindra sourit en se servant des pommes de terres.

- Ils étaient si infects que ça ? Demanda-t-elle à son ancien professeur.

- On n'était pas infecte. Coupa Sirius.

- Ils étaient intenables. Je crois que seules Lily et Sarah savaient leur faire faire ce qu'elles en voulaient. Pour ma part, le mieux que je pouvais faire c'était les faire culpabiliser. Et encore… Ca c'était quand ils se sentaient d'humeur à m'écouter. N'est-ce pas, Patmol ?

- Si tu savais à quel point tes leçons de morales étaient ennuyeuses, Remus… Il fallait vraiment être motivé pour ne pas s'endormir.

- Qu'est ce que je disais ?

- Et puis c'est pas comme si on faisait toujours des conneries. Compléta Sirius.

- Non, pas toujours, seulement quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent du temps.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Excuse moi, c'est vrai que pendant les repas, j'avais la paix.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tiens, qu'est ce que tu as là, Fol-Œil ? Demanda l'Animagus à l'Auror qui se tenait deux places plus loin.

- L'Ordre à ses débuts, j'ai trouvé ça hier.

- Fait voir ! S'exclama Mélindra en faisant le tour de la table pour voir la photo par dessus l'épaule de son père.

- Là c'est ton père quand il avait les cheveux plus courts. Lui montra Maugrey. Mélindra l'observa. Il y avait sa mère à côté de son père bien sûr. James et Lily aussi. Remus était là également. Et puis à travers les nombreux visages, elle reconnut Alice et Franck Londubat… Dingue à quel point Neville ressemblait à sa mère. Une baguette barra la photo.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, P'pa ?

- Une retouche. Grogna ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, Pettigrow n'était plus sur la photo.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut que je m'occupe de son cas à lui.

- Te fatigue pas va. Je le ferais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'étais bien avec les cheveux courts. Qu'est ce que t'en penses Remus ?

- Arrêtes toi tout de suite, Mélindra. Tu ne toucheras pas à mes cheveux. Fin de la discussion.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Mélindra. Dit Remus en retournant à son assiette.

Mais déjà un sourire de mauvais augure étirait les lèvres de la jeune Black. Elle rejoignit Madame Weasley.

...

Sirius Black avait redonné la photo à Maugrey et était retourné à son assiette. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur du monde jusqu'à ce que de longues mèches noires tombent de part et d'autre de son assiette. Il stoppa son mouvement qui consistait à amener sa fourchette dans sa bouche pour porter sa main libre sur sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas commettre de meurtre. Il les rouvrit sur le visage de sa fille, qui tentait désespérément d'afficher un visage innocent.

- Mélindra !

- Ca te va bien tu sais ? Ca te rajeuni.

- Dit que je suis vieux pendant que tu y es ! J'avais dit non !

- Vieux peut-être pas mais on va dire que tes dix-sept ans sont assez loin.

Devant le regard colérique de son père, elle entama une démarche de repli stratégique.

Sirius se leva rapidement.

- Tu vas voir toi ! Menaça l'homme en la désignant du doigt.

- Je tremble de peur.

Patmol s'esquiva et essaya d'attraper sa fille. Mais cette dernière qui avait vu le coup venir sauta d'un bond exceptionnel par-dessus la table pour gagner la porte.

- Tu ne m'attraperas pas !

Et elle disparue dans le hall.

Sirius plissa les yeux, se transforma et fonça à sa poursuite.

...

- Je pari deux Mornilles sur Mélindra. Dit Kate à Remus.

- Elle n'a aucune chance. Remarqua simplement Lunard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu savais à quel point Sirius tient à ses cheveux.

...

Un troupeau d'éléphant aurait investit le manoir Black, que le calme aurait été plus grand que durant la course poursuite de Mélindra et Sirius. La jeune fille était restée en mode humaine et s'amusée à tourner dans les couloirs, sachant pertinemment que son père avait une adhérence zéro sur le parquet. Ce fait étant parfaitement vérifié par les aboiements énervés du chien.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans une penderie, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Au bout d'un moment, pensant que Patmol avait dépassé sa cachette, elle sortie.

Elle ne vie pas son père sortir de l'ombre. Sirius l'attrapa et la fit tomber au sol, arrachant un cri de surprise à sa fille.

- Tu vas subir le courroux des Maraudeurs. Dit-il en la bloquant de son poids dur le sol.

- C'est presque effrayant…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de son père. Mélindra connaissait ce sourire. Elle affichait le même quand elle préparait un mauvais coup. Elle perdit le sien.

Son père se mit à la chatouiller savamment.

Mélindra ne mis pas longtemps à demander grâce.

- Arrêtes… S'il… te plaît… Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Il faut bien que je me venge…

- Pitié… Je ne recommencerais pas. Je te le promets…

- Il faut que je réfléchisse à ta proposition…

Il continua le supplice encore une minute. Juste pour entende le rire de sa fille. Il ne lui en voulait pas au fond. Mais il ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

Il relâcha sa prise et sortit sa baguette. Et tandis que sa fille essuyait ses larmes de rire. Il lança un sortilège informulé.

- A toute à l'heure ma puce. Et il se releva en direction de la cuisine.

Mélindra, surprise par ce revirement de situation se leva à son tour et avant de regagner la cuisine, fit un petit détour par la salle de bain.

Sa crinière brune n'était plus. Non. Disons que c'était plutôt une crinière bleue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qui d'elle ou de son père étaient le plus gamin ?

Elle sortit sa baguette.

Dommage pour lui mais elle avait retenu le contre sort…

Elle rendit sa couleur normale à ses cheveux, laissant seulement une petite mèche, histoire de ne pas vexer son père. Elle regagna la cuisine.

Là-bas, son père affichait un air vainqueur en mangeant tranquillement. Il déchanta vite quand elle entra dans la pièce. Mélindra regagna sa place.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne sais pas… Un groupe de crétins nous a laissé un livre avec tout un tas de sorts dans le repère des Maraudeurs. Tu les connais ?

- Très drôle…

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Ca vous a plu ou pas? Laissez moi une p'tite review^^._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 09/11/2008_


	11. En Route pour une Nouvelle Année

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

_**RAR:**_ 6 reviews? Vous êtes géniaux! Meci beaucoup.

- x-Mamzelle-Dream : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai fait rire. J'avoue que je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Emily : Merci pour tes reviews^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Lily la tigresse56 : Salut ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

- Cicou : Ah, c'est sûr, Sirius et ses cheveux… Mélindra et son caractère de chieuse aussi^^… J'avais à cœur d'écrire ce genre de petite chose^^. Je suis contente que ma fic continue à te plaire. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci^^. Il était si bien que ça le chapitre d'avant ? ^^. Par contre, ton adresse e-mail n'est pas apparue… Je crois qu'il faut mettre des espaces entre les mots parce que fanfic n'accepte pas… Jamais comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

_**Note :**_ _Salut les gens ! Comment allez vous ? Alors mon nouveau chapitre… Je l'aime plutôt bien à vrai dire^^. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 12**

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Mélindra fit un bon de dix centimètre au-dessus de son matelas et se redressa vivement, baguette à la main, avant de comprendre que le hurlement qui l'avait arraché à son sommeil était celle magiquement amplifiée de Madame Weasley, et qu'aujourd'hui, 1er Septembre, c'était le jour de la rentrée. Elle soupira et rabattit ses couvertures pour se lever. Un regard à ses deux amies lui indiqua que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire la queue pour la salle de bain. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et quitta la chambre.

Une fois lavée, habillée et sa crinière enfermée en une longue natte, elle rejoignit la cuisine, un regard amusé en réponse à ceux noirs de Hermione et Ginny qui attendaient la place.

Tous les garçons étaient déjà attablés, apparemment leur estomac passait avant l'hygiène. Elle dit bonjour à Ron, Harry et à son père avant de s'asseoir et de déjeuner à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, au grand étonnement de Madame Weasley, autoproclamée maîtresse de la très compliquée cérémonie de la rentrée scolaire dont l'enjeu le plus important était d'être à l'heure, tout le monde était près. Ron avait enfin enfermé Coquecigrue dans sa cage, Harry lui par contre avait perdu sa bataille avec ses cheveux, Hermione avait réussit, on ne savait pas comment à ranger tous ses livres dans sa malle, les jumeaux étaient étonnements calmes, Mélindra était revenue de son détour par une supérette, soit disant pour refaire des stocks et Ginny avait retrouvé in extrémiste ses caches oreilles.

Molly Weasley sourit après son passage en revu. Mais son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle vit un chien tenant plus de l'ours que du canin, prendre la place de Sirius Black.

…

Malgré le fait que les passants s'écartaient de leur passage quand il voyait arrivé la chose noir qu'ils devaient absolument faire passer pour un chien, malgré le fait que les jumeaux avaient leur regard annonçant les pires bêtises possibles et inimaginables, malgré le fait que Patmol était intenable, le trajet jusqu'à la gare se passa bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'essayait de se convaincre Molly Weasley.

- Mélindra, je t'en prit, puisque tu sembles être la seule personne à avoir ne serrait ce qu'une once d'autorité sur cette chose, dit à Patmol de se tenir.

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils font en modèle de manteau pour chien de cette taille… Je pense que je vais peut être en acheter un, avec un peu de chance, il aura tellement honte qu'il n'osera même pas sortir de la maison, n'est ce pas Patmol ?

Le chien grogna et alla se poster auprès de Harry, qui s'empêchait de rire, il se tint tranquille.

…

Vérifier que les moldus ne regardaient pas dans leur direction.

- Fred, George, Ginny, allez-y. Indiqua Molly en s'adressant à ses enfants.

Elle réussit l'exploit de faire passer toute la bande en moins de cinq minutes.

Sur la voie 9 ¾ les autres étaient déjà arrivé et Maugrey Fol-Œil redistribuait les sacs.

…

Patmol se tenait tranquillement, observant les environs, la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était pour descendre du train qu'il avait prit pour la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, Lily, James et Sarah étaient vivants, Peter n'avait pas encore tout détruit et Remus n'était pas encore aussi renfermé…

Il chercha sa fille du regard, pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie en direction de son blanc bec de petit ami. Il la repéra non loin, elle murmura quelques chose à Ron, Hermione et Harry et se dirigea d'un pas sûre d'elle vers un but inconnu pour lui.

« _Ron, fait moi penser à embrasser Malefoy à la rentrée…_ »

Les mots de Mélindra après qu'elle ait prit connaissance de l'article qui la ramenait au synonyme de monstre…

…

Mélindra, une fois ses affaires, enfin son sac à dos qui contenait ses malles, sur ses épaules, rechercha sa cible du regard. Elle devait un merci à quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un blond, aux yeux gris, Serpentard et futur Mangemort en puissance.

Elle ne mit pas tellement longtemps à le trouver, en même temps, qui ne pouvait pas repérer Pansy Parkinson et son rire qui ne manquait jamais de faire dresser les poils d'Athéna, et son parfum si fort que même enrhumé, on ne le manquait pas… Non, elle trouva rapidement Draco Malefoy, occupé non loin à bavarder avec ses _amis. _

Elle afficha son sourire carnassier. Elle s'avança de son pas assuré en direction de son cher et tendre ennemi.

…

Draco Malefoy écoutait Pansy Parkinson lui raconter ses vacances. Ces vacances qui devaient être à deux ou trois détailles près les mêmes que l'année dernière, et de celles encore avant. Ces mêmes vacances aux événements futiles et surtout… ennuyantes à vivre, sinon à écouter.

A son grand étonnement, il vit, enfin entendit plus qu'autre chose, Pansy se taire et regarder quelque chose derrière lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de tourner la tête. Quelqu'un l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci pour ton charmant témoignage à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, si tu savais à quel point je pressens une année sous le signe de la tranquillité grâce à toi. On se revoit à Poudlard, Malefoy… Lui souffla la voix de Mélindra Black avant qu'elle ne retourne vers ses amis, qui la fixaient avec stupéfaction. Entre les trois, lequel avait eut l'audace de croire que Mélindra irait vraiment embrasser Malefoy en guise de remerciement ?

Draco Malefoy, lui, resta figé… Qu'est ce qu'il clochait chez cette fille ? Il avait participé à un article censé la descendre plus bas que terre et elle venait lui dire merci…

- Mon Draco, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Lui demanda Pansy.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te désinfecter, qui sait ce que ça peut véhiculer comme microbes ces trucs de Gryffondors… Ajouta Blaise Zabini.

Mais Draco les entendit à peine, il essayait en vain de déchiffrer l'étrange sourire de sa mère qui avait assisté à la scène.

…

Mélindra sentit une main se referma sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers l'opportun.

- Malefoy Senior ! Comment va votre jambe ?

- N'oses plus jamais approcher mon fils, Black. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui parler.

Mélindra lui envoya son plus beau sourire provocateur.

Elle abattit le tranchant de sa main libre à l'exact endroit où elle savait la blessure de ce cher Lucius.

Le Mangemort lui lâcha le bras pour porter ses deux mains à sa cuisse.

- Mes hommages à Tom, Lucius.

Elle planta là son cher Lucius. Un sourire largement satisfait et les yeux brillants de malice en voyant que ses trois meilleurs amis étaient pliés de rire.

...

Mélindra se mit au niveau de Patmol et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'écrirais P'pa… Et j'essayerais de passer de temps en temps.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa tante. Kate la serra dans ses bras avec un sourire.

- Ne force pas trop sur ta blessure.

- T'inquiètes, tantine.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Sa réponse fut un sourire innocent en bonne et dû forme, avant que la jeune Black ne dise au revoir à Remus.

- Bonne rentrée Mélindra. Ne fait pas trop de bêtises…

- Tu me connais Remus. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merry, active, on va rater le train. Lui rappela Hermione.

- J'arrive, Mademoiselle la préfète. Je t'ai dit que Mister Malefoy avait son badge lui aussi ? Dumbledore est vraiment au bord de la sénilité… Dit Mélindra en montant dans le train.

- Mélindra ! Dumbledore n'est pas au bord de la sénilité !

- Si c'est toi qui le dis… Je ne veux surtout pas me mettre à dos une préfète.

- Crétine.

La jeune Black lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Allez viens, on va se trouver un compartiment.

- Si on en trouve un de libre, c'est vraiment qu'on a de la chance.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, Bumbadil, je vais pouvoir tester ma nouvelle réputation.

- T'es affligeante ma pauvre fille tiens… Il n'y a qu'une personne dans celui-ci.

- J'ai dit que je voulais tester ma nouvelle réputation Harry. T'es pas drôle…

Le jeune Potter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- On peut s'installer ici ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille blonde déjà installée sur la banquette du compartiment.

- Oui…

- Merci. Dit Harry en rangeant sa malle dans le filet à bagage et en calant Hedwige de façon à ce que sa chouette ne soit pas gênée durant le voyage. Il se tourna vers les valises de Ron et Hermione, mais apparemment il n'avait pas dû être assez rapide. Mélindra était présentement en train de ranger les deux énormes malles… en même temps.

- Tu sais, je crois que je vais remercier Willow pour ma promotion, c'est très pratique ces nouvelles options sur ma musculature. Expliqua la jeune Black en se frottant les mains, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Ca n'a pas arrangé tes neurones Circera.

- Pas besoin d'avoir 150 de QI pour casser la figure à des vampires.

- Tu es une Tueuse ? Questionna la voix rêveuse de leur jeune colocataire de compartiment.

Mélindra et Harry se tournèrent vers elle. Ils avaient un peu oublié sa présence.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Mélindra, méfiante.

- C'est une rumeur à Poudlard. C'est vrai, alors ?

- Oui…

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry. Sur qui étaient-ils tombés encore ? La jeune Black finit pas hausser les épaules, de toutes façon, avec l'article du Nain, cette année ce n'allait pas être que ce genre de questions qu'on allait lui poser. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre sur l'ancienne Magie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Neville débarqua dans le compartiment, il n'y avait plus de place nulle part.

- B'jour Neville. Marmonna Mélindra.

Le jeune Londubat avait prit une dizaine de centimètres durant l'été.

- Bonjour, Mélindra… Bonjour Harry. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Extra. Et toi ? Répondit Harry.

- Bof… Ma grand-mère m'a fait travailler les potions tout l'été. Mais devine ce que j'ai eut pour mon anniversaire ?

- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. Annonça fièrement Neville en sortant quelque chose de sa malle.

Mélindra leva les yeux de son bouquin pour observer la plante en question. Une chose verdâtre et rabougrie, recouverte de pustules.

- C'est une plante très, très rare. Leur Expliqua Neville, le visage rayonnant. Je ne sais même pas si il y en a une dans la serre de Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au professeur Chourave. Mon grand-oncle Algie me l'a dénichée en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire.

- Est-ce que… heu... est-ce qu'elle fait quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda Harry, visiblement par politesse. Mélindra connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que lui et la botanique, ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour fou. Non, surtout depuis le jour où une plante carnivore l'avait sauvagement attaqué…

- Oh oui, plein de choses ! S'exclama Neville, très enthousiaste. Elle possède un système de défense étonnant. Tiens, tu peux me tenir Trevor ?

Le jeune Londubat tendit le crapaud à Harry et plongea dans sa malle à la recherche de elle ne savait pas quoi.

Il ressortit une plume et leva la plante devant lui. Il semblait chercher quelque chose en particulier… Il piqua la plante à un endroit précis.

Un liquide vert foncé, épais et malodorant jailli de chacune des pustules du _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. Mélindra ne reçu rien, son dôme venait une fois de plus de lui sauver la mise. Harry, assit juste en face de Neville ne pu pas en dire autant. Athéna non plus d'ailleurs. Son chat pouvait se montrer très malin mais là… Là, sa curiosité venait de lui jouer un tour et apparemment, Neville avait de la chance que le chat-phoenix soit figé de stupeur, car, connaissant Athéna, Mélindra savait très bien que sur le plan colère instantanée, elles étaient à la même hauteur.

Mélindra sortit sa baguette, au même moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur… Cho Chang.

- Oh… Bonjour, Harry. Hum… J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ?

Malgré l'Empestine, enfin c'est le nom que Neville venait de donner à la chose verte et affreusement puante, Mélindra vit très clairement le visage de son meilleur ami prendre des couleurs.

- Ah, heu… Salut… Lança Harry.

- Hum… Voilà… je voulais simplement te dire bonjour… alors, au revoir. Dit Cho en refermant la porte du compartiment.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un grognement.

- Tu sais Bumbadil, faut vraiment qu'on travaille ton sens de la formule. Ce n'est pas avec un pitoyable salut que tu vas nous la séduire la petite Cho Chang…

Harry lui décocha un regard noir et lui balança la seule chose qu'il avait à disposition : un filet d'Empestine… qui rata lamentablement sa cible pour aller s'échouer sur la vitre.

- Ainsi que ta rapidité en matière de lançage de projectiles…

- Je t'emmerde, Black.

Elle lui lança un regard plus que moqueur et sortit sa baguette.

- _Récurvite _! Lança la jeune Black.

Une heure passa, durant lesquels Mélindra vit le chariot de friandises passer devant la porte de son compartiment. Inutile de dire qu'elle acheta suffisamment de bonbons en tout genre pour tenir une semaine si le train déraillait et qu'elle se retrouvait perdue en pleine nature…

Une demi-heure après cette visite plus qu'agréable, se fut le tour de Ron et Hermione d'entrer dans le compartiment.

- Je meurs de faim. Fut le seul commentaire constructif que Ron articula en passant la porte. Mélindra sourit et lui envoya un paquet de Chocogrenouille.

- 'Ci. Marmonna le jeune Weasley en arrachant sauvagement la tête à la pauvre grenouille en chocolat, sans que celle-ci n'ait pu effectuer ne serait-ce que la détente pour son saut…

- Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison. Annonça Hermione, visiblement très contrariée.

- Et devine qui est celui de Serpentard ? Dit Ron, en ouvrant un paquet de Patacitrouille.

- Malefoy. Répondit Harry avec un grognement.

- Je te l'avais dit 'Mione. Remarqua simplement Mélindra.

- Et la fille, c'est bien entendu cette vraie bourrique de Pansy Parkinson. Comment elle a fait pour être préfète, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi… Continua Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Elle a dû juger que son badge n'allait pas avec ses vêtements, je ne l'ai pas remarqué ce matin.

- Et à Poufsouffle ? Coupa Harry pour éviter que la jeune Granger ne parte dans une nouvelle diatribe. Il allait déjà devoir se farcir Malefoy et sa poule pendant une année, inutile de rabâcher la nouvelle.

- Ernie Macmillant et Hannah Abbot. Dit Ron.

- Et Chris et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle.

- Hum… Chris me l'avait dit. Vaut mieux pas que mon père l'apprenne d'ailleurs, il va faire un infarctus…

- Tu es allé au bal de Noël avec Padma Patil. Dit la voix rêveuse de Luna Loveggood en s'adressant à Ron.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit le rouquin, visiblement surpris.

- Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup amusée. L'informa la Serdaigle. Elle pense que tu ne t'es pas très bien occupé d'elle parce que tu ne voulais pas la faire danser. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Je n'aime pas vraiment danser.

Ron en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Finalement, il opta pour une solution de repli ultra connue. Il regarda sa montre.

- On est censés faire des rondes dans le couloir de temps en temps.

- Dans ce cas je vais aller voir Chris… Avant qu'il ne parte en faire une. A toute à l'heure. _**Tu viens 'Théna ?**_

_- Négatif, je dois essayer de retrouver une odeur qualifiable de supportable._

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du compartiment.

Il lui fallut peut-être cinq minutes pour trouver celui de son petit ami. Il était avec ses amis, occupé à disputer une partie d'échec.

- Salut. S'exclama-t-elle en entrant avec un sourire.

Quatre regards méfiants se tournèrent vers elle. Merci le Nain.

- Mélindra !

Chris se leva brusquement (renversant au passage son échiquier) pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien… pourquoi est-ce que j'irais mal ?

- Je ne sais pas… Apocalypse ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oh ça… Formalité…

Quelques mots échangés en français…

Il lui lança un regard réprobateur… Il avait parfaitement comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une formalité. Il avait vu les infos cette été à la télévision, une ville du nom de Sunnydale tenait aujourd'hui plus du cratère que de la bourgade aux vampires. Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Sa petite amie était une véritable tombe en ce qui concerné certaines choses… Seul Potter devait être au courant.

Potter… Il chassa ses idées noires et l'embrassa avant de l'attirer sur la banquette. La jeune fille trouva instantanément sa place dans ses bras et ferma les yeux de bien être. Ca lui avait manqué, Chris lui avait manqué. Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire une petite escapade du côté de chez lui. Son père en aurait fait une syncope…

- Au fait, depuis quand tu fais du gringue à Malefoy ?

- Je lui ais juste dit merci.

- Merci ?

- A propos de son témoignage clef parut dans l'article de _La Gazette_…

- De quoi ?

Elle ria…

...

Une heure et demi plus tard, Mélindra quitta les bras de son petit ami pour rejoindre ses amis.

Quelle ne fut pas son immense surprise en voyant Mister Malefoy et ses deux gorilles à la porte de son compartiment, visiblement en visite rituelle. Celle du Poudlard Express…

- … En tout cas, fais bien attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien._

- Les chiens incarnent la loyauté mon p'tit pote Malefoy. Tu n'as ni cette qualité, ni le minimum d'intelligence pour pouvoir les imiter.

Le nouveau Préfet se tourna en direction de la provenance de la voix. Il était venu exprès parce qu'il savait la jeune Black occupée avec Leroy. Ce n'était pas son jour.

La jeune Gryffondor la fixait de son regard glacial, son immuable sourire provocateur aux lèvres…

- Tu sembles très au courant dans le domaine des canidés, Black.

- Si tu savais à quel point, Malefoy. Mais en parlant de toutous, ton père n'a pas commencé à te donner l'enseignement pour intégrer la meute personnelle de notre cher Tom ?

Il serra les poings… Mais réussit par un tour de force à garder le contrôle. Peut-être parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de jouer à ce jeu ci avec la jeune fille.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas vu Wen à la gare…

Le sourire provocateur tomba, le regard se durcit.

- Wen est mort Malefoy. Maintenant tu vas avoir l'obligeance de dégager, parce que ce n'est pas un badge qui va m'empêcher de te masser les côtes si tu es encore là dans dix secondes.

Il en fallut cinq au jeune homme pour se ressaisir et partir.

Wen Zhi LEE était mort, et alors ?

Bizarrement, Draco Malefoy éprouva quelque chose qui ne lui était pas accoutumé, un pincement au cœur…

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Laisez moi une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 16/11/2008_


	12. Oh Par Merlin Tout Puissant

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

_**RAR**_ : Waw… 6 reviews. Vous savez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir !

- Emily : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Narcissa se faire des idées ? ^^ On verra bien… Quant à ta question, tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

- x-Mamzelle Dream : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que pour celui-ci ce sera pareil. Bonne lecture.

- Angiecali : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

- Lili62100 : Merci beaucoup pou ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise… Donc la suite aujourd'hui^^. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Léa : Un gros merci pour ta review. Ca ma fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que mes fics t'aient plu. Bonne lecture^^.

- Nicolas : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'était long à écrire^^. Bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** _Salut les gens ! Comment allez vous ? Donc aujourd'hui, la suite ^^. Un p'tit chapitre sur la rentrée… Que j'aime bien même si il y a des passages du livre… J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 12**

Mélindra descendit du train, la cage de Coquecigrue dans une main, le panier de Pattenrond dans l'autre, et Athéna en équilibre précaire sur sa tête.

- Rappelles moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas utiliser la Magie ?

- Parce que j'ai eut suffisamment d'ennuies cet été.

- Franchement Bumbadil, comment veux-tu que Débilus Crétinus détecte ta Magie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tiens, vous êtes là. Tu veux un coup de main Merry ? Demanda Ginny.

- Nan, ça va aller… Mais c'est gentil, Gin'.

- Il y a une calèche là bas. Continua la jeune Weasley en montrant une direction.

Au loin, Mélindra entendit une voix scandait le sempiternel, enfin d'après Ron, Harry et Hermione, _Par ici les premières années !_ Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas la voix de Hagrid qui prononçait ces mots… Gobe-Planche.

- Où es Hagrid ? Demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas. Bon, vous venez ?

Mélindra resserra sa prise sur ses bagages et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. C'est là qu'elle les vit…

D'immenses chevaux ailés avec de grands yeux blancs brillants. Mélindra en avait déjà croisé dans la forêt Interdite, dès sa troisième année, surtout quand il lui arrivé d'être recouverte d'un peu de sang… Mais elle ne savait pas qu'ils servaient à tirer les diligences de Poudlard.

Hagrid, songea la jeune Black en souriant.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix d'Hermione.

- Ouais, j'ai dû rêver.

- De quoi ?

- Rien.

- Bumbadil…

- Les créatures devant la diligence.

- Oh, il y en a plein dans la forêt Interdite. Ils sont pas méchants.

- Tu les vois ?

- Bah oui…

- Bon, vous vous dépêchez, elle va pas restée trente ans ici, la calèche.

Mélindra tendit les deux animaux à leur propriétaire respectif et s'installa, suivit de Harry. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se fit rapidement, moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la grande Salle.

Le regard de la jeune Black balaya la pièce, les quatre longues tables des quatre maisons où déjà étaient installés nombres d'élèves, la table des professeurs, avec Rogue qui fixait les élèves avec son terrible air rancunier, Trelawney et ses lunettes qui la faisait ressembler à un insecte particulièrement horrible, Hagrid aussi…

Hagrid n'était pas là.

- Il ne peut quand même pas être parti définitivement. Dit Ron, légèrement anxieux.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Harry.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aurait pu être… blessé ou je ne sais quoi ? Proposa Hermione.

- Non. Répliqua Harry.

- Alors, où est-il ?

Les yeux de Mélindra furent subitement accrochés par une petite chose, toute de rose vêtue.

La chose, était une femme. Une femme au visage de crapaud.

Dolores Ombrage.

- On a un problème plus important qu'Hagrid pour l'instant.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Chose rose à trois heures, je vous assure.

Ses trois amis regardèrent dans la direction annoncée par Mélindra.

- Oh mon Dieu. Marmonna Hermione.

- C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage ! Dit Harry.

- Qui ? Demanda Hermione.

- Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge !

- Joli cardigan. Remarqua Ron.

- Le problème n'est pas là, Ron. Fudge a dû l'envoyer ici faire la taupe. Grogna Harry.

- Plutôt la grenouille. Corrigea Ron.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Ron.

- En tout cas la mission d'espionnage doit être la raison officieuse de sa présence, je me demande ce qu'est la raison officielle. Remarqua Hermione.

- Bah, qui te dis que c'est officieux ? Il est dit nulle part que le Nain sait faire dans la subtilité.

- Pas faux. L'appuya Ron.

- De toute façon on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, la répartition va commencer.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer, suivit de toutes les premières années. La cérémonie de Répartition se passa normalement. Mélindra qui assister pour la première songea à la sienne, deux ans plus tôt, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir angoissé sur ce qu'on allait lui faire. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait était trop impressionnée par le château, ou peu être parce qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre…

Seule la chanson différa par rapport à ses souvenirs. Elle qui pensait que le Choixpeau utiliserait toujours la même. Toujours bien sûr dans ses paroles, une partie de l'histoire des quatre maisons, mais cette fois ci, il déborda un peu sur le sujet : il profita de son public pour les mettre en garde par rapport au danger que constitué leur petite guerre intestine. Et du danger que représentait Voldemort. L'union fait la force était en fait un bon résumé du message que voulait faire passer ce chère Choixpeau. Ce à quoi Mélindra répondit par un L'espoir fait vivre. La guerre des Maisons remontait à plus longtemps encore que la construction de Poudlard lui-même…

Tous les nouveaux élèves furent répartis, et Dumbledore se leva pour clore la cérémonie par l'hymne de l'école, mais avant cela, il dit quelques petits mots :

- Comme beaucoup l'ont certainement remarqué, il y un grand absent ce soir. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de Maître LEE – Mélindra sentit le regard du Directeur de Poudlard pendant qu'il laissait la nouvelle faire son chemin dans la tête de ses élèves, elle releva la tête dans sa direction et croisa les yeux bleus de l'homme - Aussi cette année, et en sa mémoire, je propose que vous chantiez l'hymne de notre école en son honneur. Je pense que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir.

Mélindra échangea un regard commun avec Ron, Hermione, Harry qui tous avaient connus un peu plus que les autres le moine-observateur-sorcier-professeur d'art Martiaux-penseur-savant… Avec Ginny et les jumeaux qui avaient adoré le sens de l'humour de l'homme… Et de Neville aussi, à qui Wen avait apprit à gérer son stress et son manque de confiance en lui. Même si le jeune Londubat restait dans son rôle de grand timide…

Les huit élèves de Gryffondors furent les premiers à se lever pour entamer, debout l'hymne de leur école en la mémoire d'un ami. Fred et George donnèrent le ton en choisissant l'air le plus gai qu'ils connaissaient, un air moldu. La danse des canards.

Bientôt toute l'école s'était levée, même les Serpentards, pour rendre hommage à grand petit homme caractériel. Dumbledore se joignit même à eux.

Ce soir là, à l'ouverture du banquet de Rentrée, Mélindra vit très clairement Albus Dumbledore lever son verre dans leur direction à elle, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux, avec un clin d'œil.

La soirée aurait pu être sous les auspices de la bonne humeur, on en oublia presque Voldemort et ses toutous parce que de toute façon, ces choses là, à Poudlard ne faisaient plus peurs. On oublia que le chef du Gouvernement était un crétin, parce que de toute façon, on ne pouvait rien y faire depuis Poudlard. On oublia jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève, un air un peu plus grave malgré son immuable sourire malicieux. Lui n'avait pas oublier. Il n'était pas le seul.

- A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à diriger un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorde quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Le regard du directeur s'était étrangement tourné vers leur petit groupe.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la Magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

» Nous aurons cette année quatre nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je vous présente également Monsieur Rupert Giles ainsi que Mademoiselle Faith Lehane, qui assureront les cours d'Art Martiaux. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mélindra perdit subitement le contrôle de sa mâchoire. Ce… cette… Chose rose, boudinée, au QI de poisson rouge, taupe à la botte du Nain, PRO-FES-SEUR ?

Le grand, le très respecté, le très talentueux, le génialissime, Albus Dumbledore était définitivement et irrémédiablement sénile. Ou peut-être tombé dans le puit sans fond de la folie.

Ce devait être ça.

Ou alors une blague.

Non, pas une blague, Dumbledore était sénile, il n'aurait pas confié l'enseignement à Faith sinon.

Dumbledore était sénile.

Tristesse.

Mais si il était sénile, elle pourrait ainsi faire étalage de son incroyable sens de l'emmerdement, hérité de son père.

Oh oui.

Dolores sortirait de Poudlard avec une crise de nerf effroyable.

Une Dolores Ombrage qui venait de couper la parole à Albus Dumbledore au passage.

-…

De quoi ?

- Merci, cher Directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Minauda la chose rose.

Mélindra sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

L'année allait être très très longue.

- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi.

Le visage de Mélindra exprimé plutôt l'horreur. Que Faith dise à cette potiche ce qui était arrivé à la dernière personne qui avait osée la traiter comme une enfant de cinq ans et demi.

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

A deux places d'elle, Mélindra entendit la remarque très bien placée de Fred et George.

- Compte là-dessus.

Ombrage s'éclaircit la gorge de son délicat _hum hum _que Mélindra détestait déjà.

- Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières etde s jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleront pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils se perdent à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Mélindra grimaçait déjà parce que la voix d'Ombrage était particulièrement désagréable, grimaçait également parce que la vue de Ombrage était plus que désagréable et parce que son discours était particulièrement… pénible.

Mais elle s'affaissa d'accablement quand elle vit la cruche en rose afficher un sourire mielleux et hypocrite au possible, pour faire ensuite un signe de tête qui se voulait infiniment respectueuse envers Dumbledore.  
Mélindra vit les sourcils de Faith qui semblait autant allergique qu'elle à la lèche botte du Nain, disparaître totalement tellement ils étaient hauts.

- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

Qu'on fasse taire cette cruche, ou elle ne répondait plus d'elle. Au tant Ombrage avait un étrange pouvoir soporifique sur les autres élèves (exceptée Hermione) autant elle lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Elle devait faire une allergie au rose. Elle envoya un regard de supplique à Faith, la voisine de la batracienne.

- … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préserver, d'améliorer ce qui doit être améliorer, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

_Tailler dans le vif_, avec _efficacité_ et _volonté_ pour faire une _belle ouverture_ dans le cardigan _démodé_ de Dolores…

La main de Mélindra se referma sur son couteau. Dieu que ça lui ferrait plaisir d'exécuter les désirs d'Ombrage.

Mais la main de Harry lui enleva cette possibilité car il lui ôta l'ustensile coupant des doigts.

- Merci professeur Ombrage pour ce discours très éclairant. Dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant vers la femme rose.

- 'Mione, c'est combien pour meurtre déjà ?

- Perpette, Merry. Lui répondit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si vous, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce discours a été éclairant. C'est le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais entendu. Et pourtant, _moi_ j'ai grandi avec Percy.

- C'était très révélateur. Répliqua Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Moi, ça m'a donné l'impression d'une sauce insipide.

- Il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients cachés dans la sauce.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi. Remarque qu'elle a oublié le charisme… Enfin bref, soit ce charmant discours était un message subliminale pour pousser la population Poudlarienne à la tuer dans les plus atroces souffrances, soit…

- Soit elle vient d'officialiser son statu. Compléta Hermione

- Qui est ? Demanda Harry.

- Rapporteuse personnelle du Nain.

- Autant dire que le ministère a décidé de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard.

- Hum. Les mecs, il reste beaucoup de bombabouses au repère ? Demanda Mélindra aux jumeaux assis non loin.

- On a ramené de quoi refaire le stock, pourquoi ? Répondit Fred.

- Ca vous dit de faire un petit cadeau de bienvenue à cette Ombrage ?

- Elle tient tant à ce que l'on devienne ami, Mélindra. On ne peut pas lui refuser ça. Dit George.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Les bombabouses font un peu classique. Remarqua Ginny.

- Exact, Gin'.

- Il est temps de tester une de nos merveilleuses inventions, mon cher frère.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, Fred.

- Mélindra, Harry, vous qui êtes les héritiers de nos modèles et inspirateurs : les très respectés Patmol et Cornedrue, nous autorisez vous à ouvrir la danse ?

- A une condition. Dit Harry.

- Laquelle ?

- Planquez un appareil photo dans la pièce.

- Compte sur nous.

Dumbledore avait finit son discours.

...

Mélindra vit Faith commencer à partir.

- Hey, LEHANE !

La tueuse se retourna, sourit en secouant la tête de désespoir et s'approcha à l'appelle de son homologue.

- Bonjour Black. Remise de ta blessure ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je pète la forme.

- C'est ce que je vois. Comment va Todd ?

- Bien. Alors comme ça, tu es une prof, toi ?

- Dumbledore me l'a proposé. C'était ça ou retourner au pénitencier.

- Dumbledore a toujours aimé les cas désespérés. Regarde, Rogue a été embauché pour les mêmes raisons que toi._ Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance._

- C'est pour ça qu'il a embauché la femme-grenouille ?

- Nan, ça, si tu veux mon avis c'est une idée tout en finesse et subtilité du Nain…

- Ah… le fameux Nain. Des nouvelles ?

- Je l'ai croisé en revenant. Son manque politesse m'a fendu le cœur.

- Parce que tu t'y connais en politesse ?

- Bien sûr. Demandes à Harry.

La Tueuse haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue.

- Bonjour Mélindra.

- Bonjour Giles.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et vous ?

- Remis de mes émotions de cet été. Dumbledore m'a dit que Wen te donner un entraînement plus intensif…

- Et ?

- Levée demain à cinq heures trente jeune fille.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en ais plus besoin !

- Jusqu'au jour ou tu écraseras malencontreusement la main de quelqu'un en la serrant… Marmonna Faith.

- Un détail.

- Demain matin dans le parc.

- Giles…

- Et qui sont Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ?

- Malefoy ? Jamais entendue parlé. Et Potter c'est ce jeune homme qui a perdu son peigne. Répondit Mélindra en montrant son meilleur ami, qui l'avait laissé pour partir en direction des dortoirs.

- Et qui est Malefoy ?

- Personne. Je ne le connais pas.

- Mélindra…

- Je suis très sérieuse. Tu dois te tromper Giles. Sur ce, bonne nuit, demain je _dois_ me lever tôt.

- Qui est Malefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles. Bonne nuit Lehane. A d'main Giles.

Et Mélindra planta ainsi le nouveau professeur d'art martiaux et son assistante.

Mélindra gagna la salle commune seule. L'avantage d'être amie avec des préfets était qu'elle avait eut le mot de passe en avant-première. La jeune fille craignait néanmoins que ce soit le seul avantage à cette situation.

- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._ Dit Mélindra à l'intention de la Grosse Dame.

La salle commune était quasiment vide, tout le monde s'était dépêché d'aller se coucher. Elle en fit de même et gagna son dortoir. Là-bas elle retrouva Hermione, occupée à rassembler comme tous les soirs sa crinière en une tresse, et Athéna, déjà installée en travers de son lit. La jeune Black ouvrit sa malle, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards de Parvati et Lavande, répercutions de l'article du Nain... Elle attrapa son T-shirt qui faisait office de chemise de nuit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, la jeune Black se dirigea vers Athéna, dans le but de la virer et ainsi de reprendre possession de son lit, mais un éclair de lucidité l'éclaira. Elle avait oublié de prévenir Harry de leur rendez-vous matinal. Mélindra quitta le dortoir et gagna celui des garçons.

Elle trouva là-bas un Harry Potter qui lançait des regards noirs à un Seamus Finnigan, un Dean Thomas qui retenait un Seamus Finnigan visiblement sur le point de tuer Harry, un Neville Londubat qui observait la scène d'un regard ahuri, et un Ron Weasley qui tentait de calmer le jeu.

- J'arrive à un mauvais moment ? Demanda la jeune Black en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Dégages Black, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Lui lança Seamus.

- Te laisser régler tes histoires avec un Harry Potter en colère devient malheureusement mes affaires car ça résulte de la non-assistance à personne en danger... C'est quoi le problème ?

- Black, faut qu'on te le dise comment ? Dégage !

- On se calme Finnigan !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué Diggory ?

Mélindra ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de les rouvrir. _Ne pas se laisser aller… Surtout pas._

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Black ? On a perdu sa langue ?

- Boucle la, Finnigan, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. Ca ne pourra que mal finir pour toi et ton intégrité physique. Répliqua Mélindra avec un regard glacial pour le jeune homme.

- Je tremble de peur, Black…

- Et tu as raison pour une fois. Alors Harry, c'est quoi l'hist…

- A part ça, comment va ton père ?

- Ca va mal finir, Finnigan. Gronda la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Même Harry qui était hors de lui et ne rêvait que de mettre une paire de baffe à son compagnon de dortoir, sentit l'odeur de roussi qui s'échappait de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie légèrement trop pâle pour le bien de Seamus.

- Je te conseille de pas trop chercher, Seamus. Dit Ron avec un regard inquiet quant à la mini bombe que pouvait devenir Mélindra.

- Toi, l'ami du cinglé-à-la-tête-enflée, je te conseille pas tellement de la ramener non plus !

Seamus ne s'y attendait pas. Les autres garçons non plus. Ron et Harry avait sentit l'odeur de poudre… Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour l'intercepter…

Mélindra Black venait de fondre sur le jeune homme et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

- Tu as dit quoi, là, Finnigan ?

- Harry Potter est cinglé… Tout le monde le sait. Enfin, c'est peut-être pas de sa faute. Quand on te voit…

- On va mettre les choses au point, Seamus… Insulte encore une fois Harry devant moi et je t'envoie à l'infirmerie, on est d'accord ?

Le jeune Irlandais qui commençait à être en manque d'air détourna le regard…

- Bien… Murmura Mélindra en le relâchant. Pour l'information générale, je n'ai pas tué Diggory. Voldemort par contre… Enfin quand on y repense c'est plutôt du côté de ce cher Pettigrow qui faut aller chercher le coupable… Harry, j'étais juste passée te dire que Gilles nous attendait demain matin à cinq heures trente. Bonne nuit.

Mélindra quitta le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année en claquant la porte.

- Elle est complètement barge. Marmonna Seamus dune voix légèrement rauque.

- Finnigan, le copain de la barge et du cinglé-à-la-tête-enflée te met au courant de son statu de Préfet et que si tu ne veux pas finir en retenue, te conseille vivement de te taire.

...

_Alors? Le verdict?_

_Laissez moi une petite review^^..._

_Merci de me lire_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 23/11/2008_


	13. Du Lundi Matin au Lundi Soir Argh

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**  
- Lily-Potter-Weasley : Ravie de te rencontrer^^. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Emily : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Hum… l'entraînement ? Dans ce chapitre^^. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci pour ta review^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

- Léa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plue. Ce chapitre est un poil plus long^^. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite pour le surnom de Harry, il y a un cite qui propose tout un tas de nom pour sorcier^^ : http : // membres . lycos . fr / payper 007 / nom . html. C'est à cette adresse si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil^^.(il faut enlever les espaces…) J'avais hésité entre Carbouche et Bumbadil d'ailleurs… Bonne lecture.

- Loliedana : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^. Je suis contente que mes fics t'ai plue^^. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** _Hye les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour ceux qui se souviennent très très bien du livre : qu'est ce que les cinquièmes années de Gryffondors avaient comme cours le lundi ? Ombrage entre autre si vous voulez tout savoir^^ Donc un nouveau chapitre… Je l'aime plutôt bien même si là encore pas mal d'extraits du livre^^. Je vous promets qu'après je me calme sur le sujet^^. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 13**

Mélindra ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Maudits soient les Observateurs et leur manie des entraînements à l'aube… Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour se convaincre qu'elle devait absolument se lever sans tarder et aller prendre sa douche.

Elle rabattit ses couvertures discrètement et se leva. Elle était de retour à Poudlard depuis moins de vingt quatre heures, et déjà son pied entra en contact avec sa malle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû la ranger la veille au soir. Mais la veille au soir, elle était totalement désespérée à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait ce matin même.

Elle étouffa son très distingué chapelet de jurons et se rendit dans la salle de bain. La journée commençait bien.

Une fois habillée avec ce qu'il lui était venue dans la main, à savoir son T-shirt brassière et un bas de jogging, elle rallia la salle commune où Harry l'attendait déjà.

- Bien dormit ?

- Pas assez.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ?

- Ca c'est uniquement quand je suis en pleine forme.

- Et tu n'es pas en pleine forme peut-être ?

- T'as déjà lutter contre une fin du monde ?

- Non.

- Figures toi que ça demandes beaucoup d'énergie.

- Je croyais que ça avait été du gâteau ?

- La partie massacre de Vampires, mais la case rétablissement a été semée d'embûches…

- Pas faux.

- Sinon, comment va Seamus ? Demanda la jeune Black, le sourire espiègle.

- J'eus apprécié que tu me laisses régler ça, Black.

- La colère ne te va pas au teint Harry.

- Parce qu'elle va au tient, peut-être ?!

- J'ai hérité du caractère colérique de mon père, ou de ma mère… c'est un peu flou. Et oui, la colère me va au teint…

Harry ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le parc du château.

Bien sûr, Giles avait été pêché Malefoy.

Grande tristesse.

La journée commençait vraiment très mal.

- Bonjour Gilles. Où est Faith ?

- Elle dort.

- Quoi !?

- Elle est Tueuse depuis assez d'année pour se passer d'un entraînement matinal. Et puis je ne suis pas son Observateur. Faith ne supportes pas les Observateurs. Tiens.

Mélindra grogna et prit le petit déjeuné que lui proposé Gilles. Une espèce de galette aux céréales. Au goût bien meilleur que celle de Wen. Enfin, en même temps ce n'était pas bien difficile…

Après avoir avalé son maigre repas, Mélindra emboîta le pas de son meilleur ami. C'était partit pour vingt minutes de course.

Giles les observa de loin. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, enseigner à d'autres personnes qu'à ses élèves, toutes Tueuses Potentielles, le savoir des arts martiaux. Mais quand Albus Dumbledore lui avait proposé de reprendre la place de Wen, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Et puis il devait bien cela au moine, veiller sur Mélindra… Bien sûr, il avait demandé au directeur de Poudlard si Faith pouvait l'assister, il n'était plus tout jeune et puis, la Tueuse rebelle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner dans son pénitencier. Albus avait arrangé ça.

Les trois adolescents qui bénéficiaient d'un entraînement plus approfondis faisaient immanquablement bande à part. Histoire de guerre de maison lui avait dit Dumbledore. Le jeune Malefoy semblait s'en arrangé. Mélindra et le jeune Potter également…

Il leur fit débuter un entraînement digne de ce nom après leur échauffement. Malefoy était souple, sûr de lui, et doté d'un bon niveau. Il remarqua immédiatement que le jeune Potter n'avait pas baigné dans les arts martiaux depuis son enfance, c'était récent pour lui. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il montre un très bon potentiel et un niveau appréciable. Mélindra, il le savait, été rompu à ce genre de chose que la pratique de sports de combats. Elle ferait une bonne Tueuse. Elle l'était déjà de toute façon.

Il occupa les deux garçons à une révision des techniques de bases, et jaugea la jeune Tueuse au combat…

Elle avait encore des choses à apprendre. Autant que Buffy au même âge pour dire…

Mélindra s'écroula une heure et demi plus tard à la table de sa maison. A cet instant précis, tous dans la noble maison des Gryffondors savaient qu'il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, déranger la jeune Black, ni Harry Potter d'ailleurs. Et cette année plus qu'une autre, personne n'avait envie de les déranger.

Mélindra se jeta sur la nourriture.

Occupée à savourer cet instant béni des Dieux qu'était son petit déjeuner, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Hermione lui tendit son emploi du temps. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ron face pour elle l'état des lieux de l'ampleur des dégâts : Histoire, Potion, Arithmancie et pour couronner le tout, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La journée commençait vraiment très très mal.

Après une douche censée lui apporter de la décontraction, chose qui était de toute façon rare chez une Mélindra Black, la jeune fille se traîna au cours d'histoire de la magie… Là-bas au moins elle pouvait espérer rattraper son sommeil. Qui a part sa plume ensorcelée et Hermione pouvait résister au pouvoir soporifique de Binns ?

Après une heure de somnolence entrecoupée de vagues moments d'éveils, Mélindra se traîna en potion comme si on lui avait annoncé que son exécution était prévue pour dans les prochaines minutes. Seul un Harry très motivé pour cette rentrée, une Hermione surexcitée par la reprise des cours et la perspective d'un Ronald à asticoter la motivaient à mettre un pas devant l'autre.

Devant le très glauque cachot du ô combien crains Severus Rogue, était rassemblé une bande de crétins dégénérés prêts à s'allonger par terre pour baiser une robe de sorcier au moindre signe de leur prochain maître… Les Serpentards au grand complet. Draco Malefoy en tête.

- Je suis étonnée que le Ministère te laisse encore en liberté Potter ! S'exclama le très blond débile en chef. Je te conseille d'en profiter, il y a sûrement une cellule à Azkaban avec ton nom dessus.

Ron qui visiblement connaissait la colère à fleur de peau de Harry depuis quelques jours maintenant, l'attrapa par le bras et le retint en arrière.

- Fort probable, Malefoy. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle se trouve entre la tienne et celle de ton père. Répliqua Hermione.

Cette simple phrase si ancrée dans la réalité coupa net le sifflet du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi déjà ? Ah, oui… Touché, coulé… Compléta Mélindra, avec un magnifique sourire goguenard.

Draco Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'arrivée de Rogue lui en ôta cette occasion.

Recette de cuisine du jour en direct de Poudlard ?

Le philtre de Paix, à consommer avec modération…

Pour Mélindra le cours ne fut pas si affreux, Rogue semblait avoir prit le partit de l'ignorer, enfin pour aujourd'hui. Cet étrange comportement s'expliquait par le fait qu'il s'en prenait à Harry. Chose contre laquelle Mélindra ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part bien sûr imaginer des plans de vengeance. Pour Harry Potter, le cours se solda d'une énième humiliation et un zéro au vu de sa potion.

Ensuite vint le repas, puis l'Arithmancie. Quoi de plus plaisant que les chiffres pour oublier une sale journée ? Après tout, lorsque l'on a une bonne migraine, les choses futiles comme un pieds entrant en contact avec une malle aux intentions males placées à cinq heures trente du matin devenaient somme toute relatives.

Mais là s'arrêtait la partie de plaisir, la facilité de la journée, la gentillesse de cet emploi du temps… Non, l'épreuve de force allait débuter dans moins de cinq minutes montre en main. La Dolores Ombrage, espèce de grenouille très rare, était du genre ponctuelle à mort.

Mélindra était sur ses profondes réflexions de comment faire pour ne pas se laisser aller à la tentation de la veille au soir ? Une petite voix en elle lui soufflait que c'était ce que demandait Ombrage, mais sa conscience lui disait plutôt qu'elle était comme les sourds : elle n'entendait que ce qu'il l'arrangeait…

A l'heure dite du début des cours, une chose rose fit irruption dans la pièce. Mélindra retint sa moue de dégoût.

- Eh bien, bonjour. Leur dit le professeur Ombrage en les regardant avec un grand sourire.

Mélindra eut un regard avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle n'arriverait jamais à associer les mots Ombrage et professeur.

Enfin bref, le fait que son bonjour n'ait obtenu qu'un très relatif succès en matière de réponse, obligea Ombrage à reprendre tous ces élèves.

- Voyons, voyons. Ca ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous me répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ». Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage ! Scandèrent les élèves.

Enfin, sauf Mélindra et Hermione, qui à peu de chose près avait eut la même réaction : un ouvrage de bouche stupéfait réglementaire…

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Dit le crapaud rose, d'une voix qui se voulait douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra avait bien dit que le cours de la journée le plus ennuyeux allait être celui de Binns ? Une chose était en train de lui souffler qu'elle s'était très certainement trompée.

Mais la jeune Black en magnanime élève rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et se pencha dans son sac pour sortir plume et parchemins…

Dolores Ombrage avait sortit sa baguette. Une baguette petite et moche, comme sa propriétaire… Elle tapota le tableau de son item magique, immédiatement, des mots apparurent sur la surface noire :

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de base._

Mazette ! L'année s'annonçait longue.

Réflexion faite, Mélindra ressortit sa baguette afin d'ensorceler sa plume :

- _Notechis !_

Un sort merveilleux que celui-ci. Dans le top dix des sorts les plus malins, il y avait _Attraversare_ et _Notechis_. Il fallait quand même pas lui demander de rester éveiller devant deux profs somnifèriques surtout après s'être levée à cinq heure trente du matin…

Mais bon, elle devait tout de même faire bonne impression alors au prix d'un effort colossal, elle reporta son attention sur sa grenouille de prof.

- Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Ombrage, un sourire qui donnait des envies de meutre-dans-d'atroces-souffrances à Mélindra. Le changement constant d'enseignements, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre en début d'année de BUSE. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Et elle tapota à nouveau de sa petite et moche baguette le très beau tableau noir de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_1. Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

_2. Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

_3. Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Mélindra relu plusieurs fois les objectifs, pendant que sa plume glissait seule sur le papier, d'ordinaire, elle prenait elle-même ses cours (outre l'histoire de la magie) mais là… Enfin, elle, elle prenait des cours quoi… Pas des résumés de plaisanteries… le pire c'est qu'il n'était mis nulle part qu'ils allaient faire de la magie. L'année allait être vraiment très longue.

Pendant ce temps, Ombrage avait demandait à ses élèves de sortir leur exemplaire de _Théorie des Stratégies de défense magique _par Wilbert Eskivdur et, accessoirement de l'ouvrir afin de lire le premier chapitre. Bien qu'entre temps ils avaient eut le droit à un cours de mime : aujourd'hui le crapaud. Ombrage semblait très attaché à ses Oui, professeur Ombrage, non professeur Ombrage, vous n'êtes qu'une cruche professeur Ombrage…

Non, ça, Mélindra était sûre que son crapaud de prof ne serait pas contente de l'entendre. Elle ouvrit son livre et le feuilleta d'un œil ennuyé. Honnêtement, Binns était d'un intérêt incroyable à côté de ça… Au moins lui était un prof fantôme. Quoique réflexion faite, une prof crapaud n'était pas banale non plus en soit.

Elle releva les yeux de son livre pour regarder ailleurs. Hermione avait tout comme elle, délaissé son livre- fait plus que rare notons le- et avait planté son regard en direction de Ombrage. Mélindra sourit et repoussa son livre sur le côté. Connaissant Hermione, Ron et Harry. Quoique dirait Hermione finirait en une joyeuse mise à tabac de la taupe du Nain.

- Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? Demanda finalement Ombrage après dix minutes une Hermione Granger remontée.

- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre. Répondit Hermione.

- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire. Dit le professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage. Dit Hermione, pas rebuté pour un sou. Le pire truc qui pouvait changer la parfaite petite préfete Hermione Granger en furie irrespectueuse, c'était touché à ses cours, et accessoirement à ses examens…

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Hermione Granger. Répondit Hermione.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement. Répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune remarque de plus.

- Je ne le pense pas. Dit abruptement Hermione. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

- L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? Répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? S'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore.

- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr...

- Weasley. Dit Ron qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Harry et Hermione levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s'attardèrent un moment sur Harry, puis elle s'adressa à Hermione:

- Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose?

- Oui. Répondit Hermione. La raison d'être des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger? Demanda le professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable.

- Non, mais...

- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques...

- A quoi ça peut bien servir? Interrogea Harry à haute voix. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec...

-Votre main, Mr Potter ! L'interrompit le professeur Ombrage d'une voix chantante.

Harry brandit le poing en l'air. Cette fois encore, le professeur Ombrage se détourna de lui mais, à présent, plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main.

- Vous vous appelez ? Demanda le professeur Ombrage à Dean.

- Dean Thomas.

- Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas.

- Harry a raison, non ? Déclara Dean. Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

- Je le répète. Reprit le professeur Ombrage en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant. Craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

- Non, mais...

Le professeur Ombrage l'interrompit:

- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, dit-elle, un sourire peu convaincant étirant sa large bouche, mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler (elle eut un petit rire féroce) de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

Mélindra observait. Observer l'ennemi c'était déjà apprendre à le combattre d'après Wen. Elle observait la façon qu'avait Ombrage de répondre, avec quel ton, sa façon de sourire faussement, de se déplacer. Tous ces petits détails qui permettent pour qui sait les décrypter de trouver des points faibles en peu de temps.

Elle avait décidé de ne surtout pas intervenir.

Connaître l'ennemi d'abord, pour préparer la rébellion et la vengeance après.

Dolores Ombrage dû son intégrité physique à cette décision.

Car Remus était entré dans le cercle très fermé des amis de Mélindra Black, et la jeune fille s'empêcha de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler insulte et air supérieur.

- Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, répliqua Dean avec colère, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais...

-Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques...

- Pas du tout, protesta Hermione, nous avons simplement...

- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger !

Hermione leva la main et le professeur Ombrage regarda ailleurs.

- Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous.

- En fait, c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris plein de choses. Répliqua Dean avec ardeur.

- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas ! S'exclama le professeur Ombrage d'une petite voix aiguë. Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Parvati qui avait la main en l'air.

- Parvati Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSE ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts ou des choses comme ça ?

- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen. Répondit le professeur Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? Insista Parvati, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

- Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien...

- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? Intervint Harry en tendant à nouveau le poing en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage leva les yeux.

- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel. Répondit-elle avec douceur.

- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

- Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter.

- Ah, vraiment ? Répliqua Harry.

Mélindra aurait pu intervenir pour stopper la terrible tempête bouillante en laquelle se changer un Harry Potter furieux. Mais elle n'interviendrait pas.

- A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? Interrogea le professeur Ombrage d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

- Mmm, voyons... Répondit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être... disons... Lord Voldemort ?

Ron eut un haut-le-corps. Lavande Brown laissa échapper un petit cri. Neville glissa de son tabouret. Le professeur Ombrage, en revanche, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression à la fois satisfaite et sinistre.

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Chacun regardait soit Ombrage soit Harry.

- Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses.

Le professeur Ombrage se leva et se pencha vers eux, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau.

- On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts...

- Il n'était pas mort, s'emporta Harry, et c'est vrai, il est revenu !

- Mr-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre-propre-cas, dit le professeur Ombrage d'un seul souille et sans le regarder. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge.

- Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! S'exclama Harry. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

- Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! Répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un air triomphal. Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il s'agit d'un mensonge. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. Page 5, « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants».

Le professeur Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau. Harry, en revanche, se leva. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Seamus paraissait à la fois effrayé et fasciné.

- Harry, non ! Murmura Hermione en lui tirant la manche, mais il se dégagea d'un geste et resta hors de sa portée.

- Alors, selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

Toute la classe eut le souffle coupé. A part Ron, Hermione et Mélindra, personne n'avait jamais entendu Harry parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la mort de Cédric. Les regards se posèrent avec avidité sur Harry et sur le professeur Ombrage qui avait levé les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire.

- La mort de Cédric Diggory a été un tragique accident. Dit elle d'un ton glacial.

- C'était un meurtre. Répliqua Harry.

Mélindra observa Ombrage. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi butée que Fudge. Mais le fait que son patron réfute la vérité l'arrangeait autrement…

- Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien.

Le visage du professeur Ombrage resta sans expression.

Pendant un instant, Mélindra pensa qu'elle allait perdre son sang froid. Mais, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus enfantine, elle dit simplement:

- Venez ici, mon cher Mr Potter.

Il écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied, contourna Ron et Hermione et s'avança à grands pas vers le bureau.

Le professeur Ombrage sortit de son sac à main un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étala sur le bureau. Puis elle trempa sa plume dans un encrier et commença à griffonner en se penchant sur le parchemin pour que Harry ne puisse rien voir de ce qu'elle écrivait. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Au bout d'une minute, elle roula son parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette magique le scella.

- Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher monsieur Potter. Dit le professeur Ombrage.

Harry attrapa sèchement le rouleau, échangea un dernier regard avec ses trois meilleurs amis et sortit de la pièce.

Mélindra glaça son regard et le planta dans celui d'Ombrage. La satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.

Elle leva sa main. Le crapaud rose lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Avez vous déjà entendu parlé des Maraudeurs, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

- Non, et je ne vois pas le rapport, Miss Black.

- Si j'étais vous, je demandrais au professeur McGonagall.

Ron et Hermione avaient comprit le sous-entendu.

Ombrage venait de se mettre à dos un groupe de personnes qui suivaient à la lettre les préceptes prônés par les Maraudeurs. Et dans ce groupe de personnes on retrouvait des jumeaux aussi imaginatifs que malins, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, une sorcière Acathlante avec option d'utilisation autorisée de sa Magie pour fins personnelles, le survivant et son réservoir de rancune, et enfin un jeune homme qui sous ses airs d'estomac sur patte était le plus fin des stratèges en matière d'échec…

...

_Voili voilou..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_N'oubliez pas ma p'tite review^^_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Mis en ligne le 30/11/2008_


	14. Plan d'Attaque

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Lilly-Potter-Weasley : Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que j'ai comprit l'essentiel^^. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Meian Kurayami : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire devant tant de compliments… C'est très gentil à toi. Je fais de mon possible pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe, même si j'ai mit plusieurs années à comprendre pourquoi word n'aimait pas mes « ria »^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira, concernant Ombrage… Comment dire… J'ai fait de mon mieux et je me suis vraiment bien amusé à lui pourrir la vie^^. Ca commence la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.

- Emily : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, vive la révolution^^. Au fait, à quand ta suite ? ^^ Bonne lecture.

- Lily la tigresse56 : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir^^. J'espère que ce nouveau cvhapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Mais concernant le rythme de publication je ne peux pas passer à deux chapitres pas semaine… J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Cicou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, Ombrage va en prendre pour son grade, Mélindra est du genre rancunière et ce qui va ce passer dans ce chapitre ne va pas arranger les choses^^. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** _Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors… Le nouveau chapitre… Le dernier avant l'offensive de Mélindra en ce qui concerne notre Crapaud internationalement adoré… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 14**

Les jours suivants se passèrent comme chaque première semaine de cours à Poudlard. Toutes les cinquièmes années eurent le droit au topo sur les BUSEs, et les devoirs pleuvaient. Il y eut également la reprise des cours d'Art Martiaux et de Quidditch. Gilles en être beaucoup plus conciliant ne lui imposait pas de faire passer son entraînement avant le Quidditch ou les cours. Les sorties en forêt Interdite avaient été réduite à deux par semaine : Mercredi et Samedi soir.

Comme Hagrid était toujours aux abonnés absents, c'était Gobe-Planche qui donnait les cours. Une relation de guerre froide s'était installée entre Mélindra et la prof de soin aux créatures magique depuis l'histoire d'Adonis… En plus, ils avaient étudiaient les Botrucs. Mélindra détestait cordialement ces bestioles. La dernière chose dont on a envie après avoir tapé sur un vampire c'est de se faire martyriser par une chose haute de quinze centimètres… Enfin passons…

Le truc chiant du moment, outre Gobe-Planche, c'était quand même Ombrage.

Et Mélindra qui sentait déjà des espèces de plaques d'urticaire lui picoter la peau quand elle voyait la grenouille, était passé au stade Ombrage synonyme de chose horriblement dangereuse à éliminer dans un timing le plus serré. Et pour cause…

...

_Flash Back._

_Mardi soir, vingt et une heures. _

_Mélindra, après avoir assister à son cours quotidien d'art Martiaux, planchait maintenant sur ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Harry venait de partir en retenu avec le crapaud, et Mélindra, Ron et Hermione s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter un soutien moral. Déjà passer des heures de retenues avec Rogue, c'était pas la joie, mais avec une Dolores Ombrage qui sentait le sadisme dix fois plus fort que Rogue… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer._

_La jeune Black chassa ses pensées de sa tête, elle s'occuperait d'Ombrage en temps voulu. Il fallait qu'elle bosse._

_Elle allait commencer à rédiger quelques notes sur un brouillon quand une douleur aigüe lui traversa simultanément la main et le ventre…_

_Une image s'inscrit sur sa rétine. Une image qui n'était pas sienne mais celle d'Harry._

_Des mots griffonner avec une ancre rouge sur un parchemin vierge. La main qui tenait la plume porta pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde la même écriture que celle apparu sur le parchemin._

_Mélindra frissonna en revenant à elle. _

_Magie noire…_

_Elle se leva pour aller chercher sa trousse de premier secours dans son dortoir, trousse qu'elle cacha à la vue de Ron et d'Hermione._

_Elle serra les poings et se replongea dans son devoir._

_Ombrage avait un sérieux intérêt à avoir investi dans une excellente assurance vie._

_Mélindra resta dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive. Une tête de mule comme le jeune Potter ne dirait rien à personne sur ce qu'il c'était passé dans le bureau de Ombrage… _

_Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota vers minuit, la jeune Black abandonna ses notes pour le devoir de potion et se leva._

_Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre un son, qu'une furie brune lui avait sauté dessus et le poussait présentement en direction d'une chaise._

_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Black ?_

_- Fais voir ta main._

_- De quoi ?!_

_- Joues pas à ce jeu là, Harry. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis reliée à ton système d'alarme._

_- Tu as vu ?! _

_- Tu crois ? Fais moi voir ta main !_

_- Il n'y a rien à voir._

_- Harry, ne m'oblige pas à essayer mes nouveaux muscles sur ton minois. _

_Le jeune Potter grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe très clair de non consentement. Il planta un regard mauvais dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel… _

_- T'es un gamin… Ecoutes, soit tu coopères, soit je teste le truc que m'a appris William._

_- Qui est ?_

_Mélindra soupira et d'un geste vif appuya son pouce durement à un point particulier du système nerveux. Harry ne manqua pas de lâcher une exclamation de douleur et d'essayer pitoyablement de l'arrêter. Il dû pour ce faire décroiser les bras… Fatale erreur. Mélindra lui attrapa sa main droite et s'asseya._

_- Je te déteste._

_- C'est pour ton bien. Répondit la jeune Black en appliquant un désinfectant moldu. Elle mit ensuite une crème cicatrisante sur la plaie, et relâcha sa proie._

_Son seul remerciement fut un regard noir._

_- Tu sais Harry, on n'est pas tes ennemis… On veut juste t'aider. Remarqua Mélindra, inutile de dire que le nous désignait Ron, Hermione et elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, Harry était aussi agréable à vivre que Rogue… Et il ne voulait pas leur parler du pourquoi du comment._

_Il ne lui répondit pas._

_Mélindra planta tout de même son regard dans le sien pour essayer de voir quelque chose, mais le jeune Potter pouvait lui aussi se transformer en muraille imprenable._

_Elle soupira._

_- J'ai finit le mien, tu peux piocher dedans. Dit Mélindra en lui tendant son brouillon de Métamorphose. _

_- Merci…_

_- Je crois qu'Hermione a rajouté des trucs toute à l'heure. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Bumbadil…_

_Mélindra s'approcha et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de gravir les escaliers._

_- Bonne nuit Circera._

_La jeune fille, du haut de son escalier lui offrit un sourire._

_..._

Samedi soir banale dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une semaine de cours venait déjà de passer… Hermione et Ron n'avait pas mis plus de deux jours à remarquer l'étrange blessure de Harry, Harry qui faisait la même tête que Sirius Black lorsque Mélindra le surprenait à penser au passé… Enfin, la semaine n'avait pas été marquée que de mauvaises choses non plus. Il y avait eut les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, entraînée désormais par Alicia. Mélindra avait été reprise sans problème, pareil pour les jumeaux, Harry était resté malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu être jugé (Ombrage encore et toujours…) et surtout, Ron était le nouveau gardien. Le rouquin avait un grand potentiel qu'il ferait de lui un excellent joueur. Une fois qu'il aurait prit confiance en lui. Autre changement par rapport à l'année dernière, mais pas concernant le Quidditch. Les profs les surchargeaient de devoirs… A tel point que même Mélindra et Hermione, pourtant du genre expéditives dans les devoirs devaient véritablement s'y mettre tous les soirs…

Mélindra assise dans son coin réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'inoculer la crise de nerf de type Maraudeuresque à Ombrage sans que cela soit hors du règlement ou passible de quoi que ce soit d'autre que des regards noirs… Pas simple, mais elle trouverait. Qui mieux que Ron, Hermione, Harry et elle pouvait trouvé un plan de vengeance ? Une seule chose était ressorti de l'étude approfondi du cas Ombrage : son attachement aux traditions sorcières et ses œillères de dix mètres carrés de surface qui lui obscurcissait la vue…

Mélindra trouverais un moyen de venger le coup de lundi.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit venir à elle son pot de Nutella. Qu'est ce qui existait de mieux que le chocolat pour lui donner des idées ?

Elle enfourna deux cuillérées…

Mais rien…

C'était décidé, elle avait besoin de conseil.

La jeune Black se leva et disparu dans une espèce de vapeur d'eau.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va ? Demanda Hermione en levant ses yeux de son tricot destinés à libérer un maximum d'elfe de maison.

- Aucune idée. Répondit Harry.

- Certainement voir Chris, non ? Proposa Ron.

- Elle n'y aurait pas été en se vaporisant et avec un pot de Nutella. Elle doit encore manigancer quelque chose… Marmonna Harry.

...

- PHOEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! S'écria Mélindra en apparaissant dans le manoir des Halliwell, déposant au passage son pot de Nutella sur la table de l'entrée.

- Moins fort Mélindra ! Chris et Wyatt dorment ! La sermonna Piper en entrant à son tour dans l'entrée.

- Désolée Piper. Où est Phoebe ?

- Au journal, elle ne rentrera que dans…

Mais déjà la jeune fille avait disparue. Piper leva les yeux au ciel.

...

Mélindra sortit discrètement des toilettes du journal dans lequel travaillait Phoebe. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers elle. Une jeune fille de quinze ans dans leur bureau ce n'était pas vraiment courant.

- Bonjour, je cherche Phoebe Halliwell. Déclara Mélindra à une femme, assise derrière son bureau. Cette dernière ne leva même pas les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

- Deuxième porte à droite.

- Merci.

Et la jeune Black tourna les talons, elle coura presque jusqu'à ladite porte. Elle frappa deux fois.

- Entrez. Dit la voix de sa presque grande sœur.

- Phoebe ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- Mélindra ! Merci, je vais très bien et toi ?

- On verra les formules de politesse plus tard. J'ai un très gros problème.

- Si c'est un démon, je te conseille d'aller voir Piper ou Paige.

- Non… C'est plus grave que ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Un crapaud rose débile a débarqué à Poudlard. Si je ne trouve pas rapidement un moyen de l'emmerder –je me venge pour de très nobles raisons- je serrais obligée de lui organiser un rendez-vous avec le calamar géant. S'expliqua Mélindra en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau (en bordel, inutile de le préciser) de la sorcière.

- Laisse moi appeler Paige…

Mélindra sourit.

...

Mélindra était tranquillement installée dans les bras de Chris dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron, Hermione et Harry débattaient quand à eux sur la lettre de Percy qui venait d'arriver. Mélindra n'avait jamais aimé ce crétin mais là il venait de franchir les limites.

Elle perçut du coin de l'œil Harry se jeter à terre.

- Heu… Harry ? Dit Ron d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

- Je viens de voir la tête de Sirius dans le feu.

- Tu viens de quoi ? Harry, dors la nuit. Ca t'évitera des troubles de la vision. Mon père n'oserait pas montrer sa tête ici, à moins qu'il veuille que je demande à Kate de… _Papa !_ S'écria la jeune Black.

Sirius Black haussa si haut les sourcils en voyant _où _était sa fille que cela suffit à Mélindra pour qu'elle se lève vivement.

- Je retourne dans ma salle commune. Dit Chris précipitamment, se gardant bien d'embrasser sa petite amie devant le regard noir de la tête de l'homme dans la cheminée. Regard qui l'accompagna jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- J'écris à Kate demain ! T'es cinglé ou tu le fais exprès !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Mélindra.

Il se prit un regard noir.

- Je commençais à craindre que vous n'alliez vous coucher avant les autres soient partis. J'ai vérifié toutes les heures…

- Tu as _quoi_ ? Grogna Mélindra en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Tu veux dire que, toutes les heures, tu as passé la tête dans le feu ? S'étonna Harry, en riant à moitié.

- Harry ! Ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît ! Je demanderais à Kate de condamner la cheminée !

- Elle ne le fera pas.

- J'espère que personne ne t'as vu. Dit Ron pour coupé court à la dispute.

- Je crois qu'il a une fille – de première année, d'après sa tête- qui a dû m'apercevoir tout à l'heure, amis ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Sirius précipitamment en voyant Hermione plaquer une main sur sa bouche et sa fille lui jeter un regard flamboyant. Elle a sans doute pensé que j'étais une bûche avec une drôle de forme ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais Sirius, c'est un risque énorme… Commença Hermione.

- On dirait Molly.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire repérer ou que je pourrais venir t'étriper ? Continua Mélindra. Je recherche des défouloirs.

- Rogue aime les coups si c'est urgent…

Ron et Harry rirent. Avant de se prendre un coup de coupe de la part de Mélindra et Hermione.

- De toute façon c'était la seule façon de répondre à la lettre de Harry sans recourir à un code – les codes, on peut les percer.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avis écrit à Sirius ! s'exclama Ron.

- J'ai oublié. Et sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, et de Mélindra par la même occasion, il lâcha :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les filles, il était impossible que quiconque y découvre la moindre information, pas vrai Sirius ?

- En effet, elle était très bien. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche au cas où quelqu'un viendrait nous déranger… Ta cicatrice.

Mélindra fronça un sourcil. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait eut un petit coup de fil ? Ah oui, retenue avec son crapaud préféré. Harry leur avait raconté que quand la chose lui avait touché la main, il avait eut une vive douleur à la tête… Mélindra n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences. Elle retourna à la conversation.

- … La douleur reviendra plus souvent. Dit son père.

- Alors tu penses que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Ombrage m'ait touché ? Demanda Harry.

- J'en doute. Je la connais de réputation et le suis sûr que ce n'est pas une Mangemort.

- Les cagoules ne lui vont pas de toute façon… Quoique ça pourrait caché sa laideur.

- De quoi ?

- Ta fille l'a prise en grippe.

- Je n'aime pas les crapauds…

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, mais ne la provoque pas Mélindra…

- Je ne la provoquerais pas… J'ai un plan bien plus fin que ça ! Dit Mélindra en ressortant son air de cruche.

Sirius comprit l'idée.

- C'est une solution qui a déjà porté ses fruits…

Ron, Hermione et Harry ne comprirent pas l'idée… Mais patience comme leur disait Mélindra depuis qu'elle était rentrée de San Francisco.

- Pourtant, elle ferait une excellente Mangemort. Dit Harry.

- Oui, mais le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et Mangemorts. Fit remarqué Patmol avec un sourire désabusé. Je sais bien qu'elle est épouvantable, vous devriez entendre Remus quand il en parle.

- Lupin la connaît ?

- Non, mais il y a deux ans, elle a rédigé quelques textes de loi anti loups-garous qui lui interdisent pratiquement de trouver du travail.

- Une saloperie vicieuse qui met du rose en plus…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre les loups-garous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Elle n'aime pas la différence. Dit Mélindra.

- Et j'imagine qu'elle en a peur. Apparemment, elle déteste les hybrides. L'année dernière, elle a fait campagne pour que l'on recense les êtres de l'eau et qu'on les marque. Vous vous rendez compte ? Perdre son temps et son énergie à persécuter les êtres de l'eau alors que des immondices comme Kreattur ne sont pas inquiétés.

- Sirius !/Papa ! S'écrièrent les deux filles avec indignation. Ron éclata de rire.

Mais Sirius les ignora.

- Alors, comment se passe les cours d'Ombrage ? Elle vous apprend à tuer les hybrides ?

- Oh non. Répondit Harry. Elle ne veut pas que l'on fasse de la magie !

- On passe notre temps à lire ce stupide manuel. Compléta Ron.

- Tu as une idée de qui nous l'a refourguée ? Le coupa Harry.

- D'après nos informations au sein du ministère, Fudge ne veut pas qu'on vous entraîne au combat.

- _Qu'on nous entraîne au combat !_ Répéta Harry.

- Le Nain est au courant qu'il y des cours d'art martiaux ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce que c'est…

- Mais qu'est ce que crois Fudge ? Qu'on veut devenir une armée ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'il pense. Dit Sirius. Ou plutôt, il pense que c'est Dumbledore qui essaye de former sa propre armée pour s'emparer du ministère de la Magie.

- Il a vraiment un QI d'une huître sans coquille lui.

- C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'aie jamais entendue. Même Luna Lovegood ne fit pas des trucs pareils.

- Alors on nous empêche d'apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parce que Fudge a peur qu'on utilise des sortilèges contre le ministère ? Dit Hermione, furieuse.

Mélindra grimaça, quand elle disait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux cours de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas pour rien.

Fudge était donc devenu parano. Si c'était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur, Mélindra pouvait s'arranger pour qu'il pique une crise d'hystérie.

- … Alors, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Hagrid non plus ?

- Ah. Dit Sirius. Je crois qu'il aurait déjà dû revenir, personne ne sait très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Quatre regards inquiets se posèrent vers lui.

- Mais Dumbledore n'est pas inquiet, alors ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. Je suis sûr que Hagrid va très bien

- Mais s'il aurait déjà dû revenir… Dit Hermione.

- Madame Maxime était avec lui, nous avons eu un contact avec elle et elle nous a dit qu'ils étaient rentrés séparément, amis rien ne laisse penser qu'il ait pu être blessé ou… Bref, rien n'indique qu'il ne soit pas en pleine forme.

Mais son petit discours ne convaincus personne.

- Ecoutez, ne posez pas trop de questions sur Hagrid. Vous ne pourriez qu'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'est pas encore revenu et je sais que Dumbledore veut éviter ça. Hagrid est dur, il s'en sortira très bien.

Et en ce qui sembla être une tentative pour les consoler, il rajouta.

- A quel moment aura lieu votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire comme pour la gare de King's Cross, personne n'a remarqué le chien…

- NON ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Harry, Mélindra et Hermione.

- Papa, ne me dit surtout pas que tu n'as pas lu _La Gazette du sorcier_.

- Ah, oui, ce petit article… Répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Ils essayent toujours de deviner où je me trouve. En fait, ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée…

- Et c'est là où tu te trompes. Les Malefoy étaient là. Et l'héritier des Décolorés nous a fait une belle petite réflexion.

- Alors quoi que tu fasses, ne viens pas ici. Si Draco Malefoy te reconnaît…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Répondit Sirius, de mauvaise humeur. C'était juste une idée, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir qu'on se retrouve.

- Bien sûr que ça nous ferait plaisir mais je ne veux pas qu'on te renvoie à Azkaban ! Dit Harry.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu ne ressembles pas autant à ton père que je le pensais. Remarqua-t-il froidement. Pour James, c'était justement le risque qui était amusant.

- Papa !

- Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller. J'entends Kreattur qui descend l'escalier. Je t'écrirais pour t'indiquer le moment où je pourrai revenir vous parler dans le feu, d'accord ? Si tu acceptes d'affronter un tel risque.

Et il disparu dans un _pop_.

- Je vais l'étriper ! Non mais quel… Rrrraaahh. Grogna Mélindra.

Harry soupira à son tour.

- Je vais me coucher. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop horrible l'article de demain. Dit le jeune Potter en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

- Moi aussi je vais aller dormir, je dois choisir mes vêtements pour demain.

- Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce que tu vas lui faire, n'est ce pas ?

- Patience, Ron… Patience.

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce qe vous en avez pensé? C'était bien ou pas bien?_

_Laissez moi ne petite reiew pour me donner votre avis^^._

_Merci de me lire._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 07/12/2008_


	15. Lorsque Ombrage Se Met A Dos Une Black

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR :** Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci vous êtes géniaux^^.

- Meian Kurayami : Pourquoi je coupe là ? C'aurait pas été drôle sinon^^. Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Il y aura bientôt un chapitre spécial sur le côté papa poule de ce cher Sirius^^… Pour Kate, je n'ai pas réussit à la caser dans la suite immédiate parce que c'est plutôt centré acharnement sur Ombrage… Quant à ce que les filles et Mélindra ont prévu pour cette chère Ombrage… C'est tout de suite. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture^^.

- Emily : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (enfin tes reviews). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Bonne lecture.

- Lily la tigresse56 : Merci pour ta review^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Cicou : Contente de t'avoir été utile…^^ J'espère que ça c'est bien passé… Et si je peux te donner un conseil pour l'épreuve de français (que j'ai passé l'année dernière) c'est d'aller sur le site de _week end Bac_. Ils proposent un livre qui résume tout le programme. Et crois, moi, ça m'a plus que servi^^. Sinon… Pour ta question. Je ne peut pas vraiment te répondre, désolée… J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** _Tchou les gens ? Comment allez-vous ? Bon, je sais je poste tard aujourd'hui mais les lettres de reproches doivent être adressées à ma prof d'Histoire-Géo et à ma petite sœur qui avait monopolisé l'ordinateur… Sinon, l'attaque de Mélindra au programme. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention, vous risquez tout de même d'être un tantinet surpris par le plan de Mélindra. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite justifie ce petit passage. Ombrage va souffrir^^. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain, lorsque Mélindra arriva dans la grande salle pour se donner à son activité la plus importante de cette matinée pour sa survie, à savoir manger, les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la pièce à renfort de bruits d'ailes et de cris… Elle fit un signe à l'hibou de _La Gazette_ qui c'était posé devant son assiette et attrapa le plat d'omelette.

Elle sentit Hermione à côté d'elle faire un bond de quinze centimètres au-dessus du banc. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de sa meilleure amie pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Une immense photo couleur d'une Dolores Ombrage souriante lui sauta aux yeux.

- Pas dès le matin… Grogna-t-elle. Des coups comme ça été capable de lui couper l'appétit.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas à l'image lui.

- Ombrage… Grande Inquisitrice ? Murmura le jeune Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Hermione lut l'article à haute voix.

Et au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Mélindra comprit à quel point Paige et Phoebe (qui avait dû avoir une Prémonition, parce que avoir de l'intuition à ce point là, c'était pas possible) avaient bien pensé leur plan… Le rôle de la grande idiote allait lui apportait autant de satisfaction et milles fois moins de problèmes. Etrange coïncidence que sa mise en action du génial plan en question soit le même que celui de l'officialisation du rôle de taupe d'Ombrage…

Elle remarqua le sourire de Ron :

- J'ai hâte de voir McGonagall inspectée. Dit-il d'un air joyeux. Ombrage ne verra pas le coup venir.

Mélindra explosa de rire.

Trois coups impromptus vinrent troubler l'ambiance studieuse de la classe de Dolores Ombrage.

- Entrez. Répondit Ombrage sans lever les yeux de son livre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Mélindra Black en tenue d'attaque.

- Désolée pour le retard Mademoiselle Dolores. Dit la voix d'une jeune fille.

La Sous Secrétaire d'Etat tourna la tête vers son élève dont elle avait déjà noté l'absence. En la voyant elle écarquilla les yeux de… de… d'un sentiment entre la stupéfaction et… et la stupéfaction. A l'image de beaucoup d'élèves.

_- Je savais que c'était pas bon quand elle n'explosait pas immédiatement. Marmonna Ron, du fond de la classe_.

Et pour cause, Mélindra Black avait troqué son habituelle et très sombre uniforme de Poudlard, pour une tenue un peu plus moderne. Une mini jupe en jean qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, un court T-shirt rose bonbon qui s'arrêtait bien au-dessus du nombril. Une paire de baskets, roses également, complétaient la tenue. Il ne fallait pas oublié le maquillage très rose qui allait de l'ombre à paupière en passant par le mascara pour finir par le gloss rose acidulé…Mais ce ne fut pas la forme qui choqua le plus Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais plutôt, le fond que Mélindra, en très bonne actrice, faisait ressortir. Le fond d'une très grande idiote. Elle arrivait même à faire de la concurrence à Pansy Parkinson –présentement en train de fusiller la Gryffondor du regard parce qu'elle avait une manucure plus soignée que la sienne. Une manucure rose, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra qui était, quant à elle, en train d'entortiller ses longues mèches brunes autour de ses doigts, une moue de repentir sur le visage et ses grands yeux bleus ouverts en grand dans une parfaite image de naïveté.

- Miss Black ! Qu'est ce que cette tenue ! S'écria finalement la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat.

- Mais Mademoiselle Ombrage, j'ai parfaitement le droit de m'habiller comme je le veux durant mes temps libres. C'est marqué dans le règlement. Vous pouvez demander à Hermione si vous voulez. Répondit la jeune Black avec un sourire innocent et le regard qui allait avec.

- Votre temps libre ! Répéta La Sous Secrétaire d'Etat, visiblement incrédule. Ceci est un cours !

Mélindra cligna des yeux trois ou quatre fois.

- Oh mince ! J'avais cru comprendre que c'était un club lecture. Je suis si confuse… Se lamenta la jeune Black en portant une main à ses lèvres en un geste purement tracassé. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un regard où brillait presque comme une ombre de remord sincère et quelque chose comme des larmes… Quand je pense au temps que j'ai mis pour me préparer… Vous aimez ? Demanda Mélindra en changeant de sujet alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même.

Apparemment, Ombrage ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment réagir d'ailleurs.

- Vous n'aimez pas, c'est ça ? Je savais que j'aurais du mettre la jupe rose pâle. Murmura Mélindra en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Grogna Ombrage finalement. Et asseyez vous à votre place, Miss Black. Et je préférerais que vous veniez habillée de votre uniforme la prochaine fois.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Il est si… Triste. Le noir me donne mauvaise mine. Le rose c'est beaucoup plus agréable.

- Venez en uniforme. Asseyez vous Miss Black…

Mélindra envoya un sourire complice à ses trois amis quand elle fut de dos à Ombrage.

Au bout de dix minutes, Dolores Ombrage leva les yeux de ses papiers pour vérifier que tous ses élèves lisaient effectivement le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Mélindra Black. Cette dernière avait posé sa main gauche sur son livre, ouvert apparemment au hasard, et semblait en pleine réflexion…

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne lisez pas, Miss Black ?

La Gryffondor releva la tête.

- Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas mis assez de vernis sur mon majeur. Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est horrible ! Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon vernis en plus… Et y'a rien à faire, maintenant que je m'en suis aperçue, mes yeux ne font que de s'accrocher dessus. Se lamenta la jeune Black, un air véritablement désespéré sur le visage.

Ombrage fixa l'adolescente d'un regard éberlué, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle vit la jeune Black se pencher en avant, comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose de très, mais alors très horrible.

- Mademoiselle ! Vous avez du rouge à lèvre sur votre canine, ou votre molaire… Je n'arrive pas à voir laquelle de vos dents est touchée…

La stupeur de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat augmenta encore. Elle avait pourtant pariée que cette jeune fille allait être la plus impertinente, la plus dangereuse, la moins domptable de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Et elle était devant elle à parler de vernis à ongle et de rouge à lèvre.

- Miss Black, j'aimerais que vos vous concentriez sur votre manuel.

- C'est pas la peine, je l'ai déjà lu… C'était vraiment très drôle. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous prête mon miroir pour enlever votre trace de rouge à lèvre ?

- Vous avez trouvé ce livre drôle ?!

- Oui… Je reconnais bien là l'esprit farceur de notre directeur… Il n'y a que lui pour nous faire lire un livre comme ça. Je suppose qu'il veut nous changer les idées, avec ce qu'il se passe dehors… enfin pas dehors dans le parc, hein ? Je veux dire en Angleterre, partout à l'extérieur de Poudlard en fait. Je me demande quand nous commencerons les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il y a quand même les BUSE's à la fin de l'année…

- Ceci est un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Black !

- Ah bon ? Mince alors… Ah, je comprend maintenant… ce doivent être mes amis qui m'ont fait une petite blague… Jamais vous nous auriez donner à lire de telles bêtises, pas vous Mademoiselle Ombrage… Fait voir ton bouquin, Malefoy. Dit Mélindra en tendant le bras pour arracher le livre de la table de son plus proche voisin.

Elle l'ouvrit et fit mine de vérifier que ce n'était pas les mêmes livres.

- Et ben ça alors… Toi aussi on t'a fait une blague, Malefoy ? Parce que on a le même livre…

- C'est normal Black, c'est le manuel qu'on nous a demandé d'avoir pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Répondit le Serpentard en récupérant son dû, agacé visiblement par le comportement de son ennemie.

- Oh… Je m'excuse Mademoiselle Ombrage… Je croyais vraiment que… Il n'est pas si mal ce livre en fait. Je devais être fatiguée. Je vais le relire alors… Vous ne m'en voulez pas, hein ?

Ombrage passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion à la fin de l'heure Miss Black.

- Vraiment ? Gé-nial ! Il faut absolument que je vous montre la dernière collection de Madame Rosoff… Une styliste russe ! Un génie. C'est rose, audacieux… merveilleux… J'ai le magazine dans mon sac. Vous allez a-do-rer !

- Ecoutez Miss Black, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de déranger mon cours.

- Oh… Bien sûr… Comme vous voulez Mademoiselle Ombrage. De toute façon on va discuter après. N'est ce pas ?

- Taisez vous Miss Black.

- Oui, je me tais.

Et la jeune fille posa son menton sur ses deux mains, un regard faussement adorateur en direction de Ombrage.

…

Au bout de la classe, Ron, Hermione et Harry devait se faire violence pour ne pas que leurs regards se rencontrent. Ils n'arriveraient pas à contenir leur fou rire. Harry savait que sa meilleur amie pouvait être une très bonne comédienne – le fait qu'elle ait pu se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de Voldemort il n'y avait pas si longtemps en été un très bon exemple- mais là, là elle venait de battre tous les records.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la cloche sonna.

…

Mélindra se leva immédiatement. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'amusait ! C'était mieux que d'être glaciale ou impolie, ce qui était en fait son premier plan. Elle aurait bien aimé répondre comme bon lui semblait à Ombrage… Mais Paige et Phoebe lui avait fait remarqué que si comme elle le soupçonnait, Ombrage n'était pas uniquement là pour jouer la taupe, alors ce comportement lui attirerait des problèmes. Jouer à la parfaite petite idiote en admiration devant un crapaud rose, c'était beaucoup plus fin. Jamais Ombrage ne pourrait la virer pour amour trop prononcé du camaïeu rose. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle pouvait être casse-pieds… Avoir une sang sue du nom de Mélindra Black aux pattes, ce n'était à souhaiter à personne. Elle plongea dans son sac et en ressortit un magazine qui, par chance était sortit la veille. Phoebe l'avait piqué à l'une de ses collègues.

Ombrage lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Mélindra s'exécuta, son parfait sourire de cruche profonde et naïve collé au visage. Elle sentait que ses zygomatiques allaient souffrir cette année.

- Ma petite fille, je sais que tu traverses un moment difficile… Commença Ombrage, de sa voix qui se voulait la plus compatissante, en se penchant en avant.

La réplique stupéfia Mélindra aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège. Elle en aurait presque perdu son sourire.

- Ah bon ? Réussit-elle à articuler au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer la terrible épreuve que tu traverses. Ton père qui est un meurtrier et cette histoire révélé à tous… Toutes les rumeurs dont tu es l'objet… Et puis tu doit te rendre compte que ton ami Harry Potter ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps… Ce doit être difficile.

- Oh, oui… C'est très… difficile. Mais Harry va très bien. Singea la jeune fille en empêchant une grimace de se former sur ses traits.

- Et je peux comprendre que de ce fait, tu ais du mal à trouver tes repères… Tu imagines des choses, tu essayes d'attirer l'attention pour qu'on se rende compte que tu ne vas pas bien… Mais je peux t'assurer que le ministre de la Magie veille sur tous les élèves de Poudlard. Nous pouvons t'aider. Mais il faut que tu oublies toutes ces histoires qu'a dû te raconter ton ami. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas de retour. Alors, si jamais tu as besoin de parler…

La jeune fille sourit intérieurement et s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. Depuis deux trois secondes elle regardait le sol pour ne pas voir le visage de Ombrage et son faux air de gentille fille… Elle n'y survivrait pas…

La jeune Black mit cela à profit, c'est que ça l'arrangeait bien en fait que Ombrage soit un tant soit peu… conne. Elle invoqua à elle tous ses souvenirs tristes et releva un regard noyé d'eau.

- Je savais que ça te ferais du bien d'en parler. Pleure si tu en a envie.

- C'est que c'est très dur… Toutes ces histoires… Et puis… En fait, il y a un truc encore plus terrible.

- Vas… laisses toi aller. Dit Ombrage en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui… Vous savez…

- Oui ?

- J'ai… j'ai un chat phoenix voyez vous…

- Et ?

- Je suis très triste parce que Harry m'a dit que vous aimiez les chats, et Athéna déteste le rose. J'aurais tellement voulu que vous la connaissiez.

- Je sais… C'est… Pardon ?

- Mais oui… Vous êtes si gentille avec moi… Et vous savez, je vais très bien… Ceux qui parlent dans mon dos sont les plus nuls… Et c'est ceux qui n'ont aucun style. Ils ne mettent pas de belles affaires. Il y en a même qui se rongent les ongles… Ce sont des barbares, des rustres… Heureusement que vous êtes là maintenant. Mon amie Hermione elle n'aime pas la mode, elle préfère les livres.

Et elle déploya son magasine devant elle, tout souvenir de larmes envolé.

- Alors moi j'a-do-re ce modèle. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ombrage eut un sourire crispé. Une voix au fond d'elle lui disait que la jeune fille se foutait ouvertement d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'image glacé.

- Mais c'est moldu !

- Oui… Les moldus ont beau être des ignars mais il y un truc dans lequel ils cartonnent, ce sont les vêtements ! Regardez !

Mélindra tourna les pages et montra le modèle le plus horrible.

Une robe rose bonbon tout en dentelles et voilages…

Elle vit très clairement les yeux de Ombrage se montrer intéressés.

…

Une heure plus tard, Mélindra sortit du bureau d'Ombrage. Par une très grande chance, elle avait court d'art martiaux juste après. Pauvres troisièmes années…

Elle tomba sur Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle ressortit son air de grande cruche professionnelle.

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Mélindra avec eux.

Lundi soir. Salle des Professeurs, Poudlard.

Ombrage leva les yeux son journal pour le tourner vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Ca tombait bien, c'était à elle qu'elle voulait parler.

- Bonjour Minerva. Dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

- Oh… Bonjour Dolores. Vos cours se passent-ils bien, pas trop de difficultés ?

- Ca se passe bien dans l'ensemble. Mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec Mélindra Black cet après-midi.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge. Pour avoir enseigner aux Maraudeurs et à la mère de la jeune fille, elle savait de quoi pouvait être capable l'adolescente. Pourtant, le sablier des Gryffondors lui avait paru encore rempli quand elle était passée devant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Elle est arrivée habillée d'une tenue peu réglementaire… Cette petite ne va pas bien… Elle doit vraiment être perturbée par ce qui est paru cet été dans _la Gazette_.

- Je vous présente mes excuses si elle s'est montrée impolie.

- Impolie ? Oh non. Elle est charmante… Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Charmante ? Oulalalala… C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'était Mélindra Black ?

- Bien sûr ! Faites attention Minerva tout de même. Il ne faudrait pas que sa passion pour la mode ne nuise à ses résultats scolaires. Je compte sur vous. Et Ombrage quitta la pièce.

Passion pour mode ? Mélindra Black ?

L'image d'un Sirius Black convoqué dans son bureau parce qu'il apportait trop d'attention à sa professeur de Divination (une folle pire que Trelawney qui avait osé prédire que Sirius finirait vieux garçon, en réponse le jeune homme de quinze ans c'était mis en tête de la faire démissionner… A coup d'œillades très déplacées).

Merlin tout puissant ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle immédiatement à la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose si…

L'image de Dolores Ombrage quittant Poudlard après une crise d'hystérie lui arracha un grand sourire.

En parler avec elle ? Peut-être pas finalement…

...

Le lendemain, lorsque Mélindra se présenta, en avance au cours de Métamorphose, elle eut la surprise de voir Ombrage qui attendait devant la porte, signe qu'elle allait certainement inspecter McGonagall… Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle souffla un bon coup et ressortit son visage naïf. Elle quitta sa planque.  
- Ooooooooooooooooooh ! Mademoiselle Dolores ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix surexcité. Ombrage qui lui tournait le dos fit un bon de quinze centimètre au-dessus du sol.

- Miss Black… Dit le crapaud, vu sa tête, elle n'était pas aussi contente qu'elle de la voir.

- Je suis si con-tente de vous voir ! Mais... Vous avez échangé votre classe avec le professeur McGonagall ? Ou vous allez nous faire cours de Métamorphose aussi ? Ce serait gé-nial ! Moi, j'adore vos cours !

- Non, je suis venu voir comment enseignait le professeur McGonagall.

Mélindra pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna des yeux deux fois, un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

- Ooooh… C'est mignon… Dit-elle au bout de dix secondes.

- Pardon ?

- Vous voulez que le professeur McGonagall vous donne des trucs pour que vous soyez le meilleur professeur ? Vous êtes déjà très douée, vous savez… Je ne le répéterais pas… C'est promis. Ce sera notre petit secret à toutes les deux ! Mais… Si on partage un secret, ça veut dire qu'on est amie ? C'est gé-niaaaaaaaal !

Et Mélindra se jeta sur la pauvre Dolores Ombrage qui ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait pourtant cru déceler chez cette jeune fille de la maturité quand elle était entrée dans la salle de jugement lors du conseil disciplinaire de Potter.

- Miss Black ! Enfin ! Qu'est ce que cette façon de vous conduire avec un professeur !

Mélindra se détacha, avec un soulagement parce que Ombrage ne réagissait pas et que le contact n'était pas forcément des plus agréables. Elle se tourna vers son professeur de Métamorphose, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Je veux une explication, Miss Black !

- Je témoignais mon amitié à Mademoiselle Dolores, professeur… Je ne pensais pas faire mal… Je suis désolée.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça le comportement charmant de Mélindra Black. Elle vit avec effarement les yeux de la jeune Black se remplirent de larmes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cravate, le chemiser et les escarpins roses de l'adolescente.

- Que je ne vous y reprenne pas, Miss Black ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Oui, professeur McGonagall. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix presque tremblante.

McGonagall fit demi-tour et repartit vers Mélindra ne savait laquelle partie du château. La jeune Black avait quand même un bon quart d'heure d'avance.

- Dites, Mademoiselle Dolores, vous pouvez m'expliquer se que c'est une Grande Inquisistricte ? Demanda-t-elle, en faisant bien exprès d'écorcher le titre.

- On dit une Grande Inquisitrice, Miss Black. Je suis ici pour vérifier que tous les petits sorciers de Grande Bretagne reçoivent un enseignement de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit.

- Ooohhh… Et ça ne va pas vous prendre trop de temps, hein, Mademoiselle Dolores ?

- Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

- Parce que, il faut absolument que je vous montre le nouveau magazine que m'a envoyé mon amie Phoebe… Dedans, on nous apprend à refaire les modèles les plus beaux ! Ca a l'air follement a-mu-sant ! J'ai demandé à Hermione de me prendre un livre sur la couture magique à la bibliothèque !

Ombrage écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la demande de sa jeune élève.

A l'angle du couloir qui menait à la classe de Métamorphose, les jumeaux qui passaient par là dans le plus grand des hasards, faisaient tout ce qui été en leur pouvoir pour ne pas rire trop fort. Mélindra leur avait expliqué l'idée pour rendre folle Ombrage… Ils en avaient pleuré de rire.

Mais le voir en vrai, c'était milles fois plus drôle.

Ils avaient malheureusement oublié leur appareil photo…

...

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Mélindra jouait le rôle de la groupie devant Ombrage, mais derrière, elle aidait Fred et George à lui faire vivre un enfer. Les jumeaux avaient déjà prient Ombrage en grippe. Bon jouer à la très grande hypocrite, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Mais alors pas bien du tout, surtout que Mélindra détestait les hypocrites. Mais c'était tout de même pour la bonne cause. Ron, Hermione et Harry ne voulaient pas entrer dans son jeu. Harry joué le rôle du grand intouchable, Hermione comme d'habitude ne s'abaissait pas à entrer dans le jeu de ceux qui avaient oublié de connecter leurs neurones entres eux et Ron, Ron tenait à son rôle de préfet. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de glisser des idées à sa meilleure amie.

La dernière en date était fraîche d'une heure. Quelques malheureuses gouttes de glues à contact thermique réglée sur la température du corps humain, inventée par les jumeaux et elle. Ombrage portait encore un pansement sur sa main.

Qu'elle se rassure, ce n'était que le début.

...

_Alors? _

_Vous avez aimé?_

_La suite dans une semaine, et la suite des ostilités^^._

_Merci de me lire_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 14/12/2008_


	16. La Révolte Commence

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_** Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! C'est un vrai plaisir que de lire toutes vos reviews.

- Emily : Tchou ! Merci pour ta review. Comment cette idée m'est passée par la tête ? Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait^^. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture

- Lily-Potter-Weasley : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plus. Voici donc la suite^^. Bonne lecture.

- Meian Kurayami : Je transmettrais les félicitations^^. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et fait rire visiblement ^^. Si tu veux tout savoir, Ombrage n'est pas au bout de ses surprises et de ses peines surtout. Je ne peux malheureusement pas passer à deux chapitre par semaine puisque la suite avance très très lentement… Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture

- Lily la tigresse56 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. J'espères que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

- Lilou5701 : Coucou ! Je suis contente de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice^^. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris et Alertes. Bonne lecture.

_**Note **: Salut la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous ? Enfin les vacances pas vraies ? Je suis super contente que mon idée concernant la vengeance de Mélindra vous ait plus ! Sinon, la suite donc^^. Une nouvelle partie des représailles sur la personne d'Ombrage. Enfin personne… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture_

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 16**

Mélindra souffla une nouvelle fois. Il fallait que, quoiqu'il arrive, qu'elle reste extrêmement concentrée. Pour faire croire à Ombrage, qui était loin d'être bête malgré les apparences, qu'elle, elle était une parfaite idiote, il fallait être extrêmement concentrée… Surtout que malgré elle, elle avait fait un faux pas, lorsqu'elle avait étalé son savoir sur les lois au conseil de discipline cet été. Peu probable que Ombrage l'ait oublié.

Un éclair de lucidité la traversa.

Peu probable qu'elle s'en souvienne encore longtemps.

Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Ombrage devait connaître par le bouche à oreille son caractère bouillant. Ses colères sur Fudge étaient connues, elle le savait. Tonks le lui avait glissé.

Mais si elle réussissait à faire passer son comportement, elle ferait passer tout le reste. Ombrage n'avait pas conscience du potentiel que les héritiers des pensées des Maraudeurs possédaient… Sans compter que Phoebe, Paige, et probablement Faith si elle réussissait à la convaincre, l'aideraient volontiers…

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Ombrage.

- Entrez. Dit la voix du Crapaud à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores ! Je me suis permise de venir vous voir ! Harry m'a dit que vous sembliez vous ennuyer quand il faisait sa retenue. C'est nul de s'ennuyer ! J'ai emmené des magazines !

Dolores Ombrage passa la jeune fille au scanner. Où diable était passée l'adolescente si sûre d'elle, si brillante de trop d'intelligence, de trop de maturité lors du procès de Harry Potter ? Ce n'était plus la même jeune fille.

La Mélindra Black qui se tenait devant elle avait revêtu une jupe cintrée rose pastel qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, un débardeur rose fushia et une veste du même tissu que la jupe. Une cape aux reflets rose irisés complétait sa tenue. Et elle avait un air naïf et presque bête sur le visage.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda, visiblement pour la forme la jeune Black alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Ombrage fronça les sourcils mais décida de vérifier si c'était véritablement des contre coups de l'article paru cet été. Une nouvelle qui serait très appréciée par Fudge.

- Bien sûr, Miss Black…

Mélindra sourit et s'asseya en face du bureau de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat. Elle déposa sa pile de magazine, que Phoebe et Paige avaient rassemblé à son intention et qu'elle était passée prendre il y avait cinq minutes.

- J'ai dû mal à trouver des vêtements de bonnes qualités chez les sorciers… Se lamenta la jeune fille. Sauf en Italie… Vous savez, ma mère était italienne… Et mon père un peu aussi. Vous aimez l'Italie ?

- Je préfère l'Angleterre.

Ombrage vit l'adolescente balayer la pièce du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur la main du jeune Potter, une main ensanglantée comme elle les aimait. Moment de vérité.

- Oh, Harry, tu t'es blessé ? Tu ferais mieux de mettre quelque chose sur ta main tu vas salir le si jolis napperon de Mademoiselle Dolores... Attends, je vais l'enlever, ce sera plus prudent. C'est très difficile à faire partir le sang tu sais ?

La jeune fille se leva et retira le petit napperon en crochet rose. Elle fit mine de lire par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

- _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_… C'est vrai, c'est pas bien Harry. Mademoiselle Dolores a raison.

- Je sais Mélindra.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord durant le dîné… Harry devait feindre d'être habitué au comportement de Mélindra. Et il savait qu'elle n'interviendrait pas… Mais pour le moment, le jeune Potter devait surtout feindre d'être sérieux, parce que Mélindra était vraiment très drôle dans son rôle de groupie.

Ombrage haussa si haut les sourcils en voyant que l'adolescente ne réagissait pas à la punition de son meilleur ami, que même Mélindra le remarqua. Connaissant sa réputation de caractérielle, elle aurait dû exploser.

- Mademoiselle Dolores, faites attention. Ma mère dit que quand on fait des têtes comme ça, et ben on peur rester bloquée. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais vous imaginez vous, rester bloquée avec les sourcils en haut ? On aurait l'air d'être toujours étonné…

Ombrage se reprit. Fudge allait être extrêmement satisfait.

- Je fais faire mes vêtements sûr mesure.

- Vous avez raison… Mélindra prit son premier magazine et l'ouvrit devant elle.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une jeune fille telle que vous, Miss Black, puisse s'intéresser à la mode.

- J'ai grandit avec Phoebe Halliwell vous savez…

Ombrage haussa un sourcil et se pencha sur le magazine que feuilletait la jeune Black devant elle.

Un magazine sorcier cette fois ci, des modèles de robes italiennes d'après la légende en dessous des photographies.

…

Harry dans son coin leva les yeux au ciel. Sa meilleure amie devrait se lancer dans la comédie… Elle arrivait à faire avaler à Ombrage qu'elle était une débile alors que, il le savait, elle avait hérité de la fine intelligence de sa mère… Sirius s'en était suffisamment plain en voyant le carnet de note de sa fille. Lui aussi avait été un très bon élève. Mais c'était juste pour ennuyer ses parents qui le traitaient de bon à rien… Et puis, on apprenait beaucoup de choses en préparant des mauvais coups.

Et c'était peut-être grâce à cette intelligence que Mélindra arrivait à faire gober n'importe quoi… à n'importe quoi. Il eut un sourire amusé en entendant Mélindra s'extasier sur un modèle. Combien de temps la jeune Black allait-elle tenir ?

Deux heures plus tard, il reçu l'autorisation de quitter le bureau de Ombrage et il vit du coin de l'œil Mélindra feindre d'être trop occupée à ranger ses magazines lorsque la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat vérifia l'état de sa main.

- Passez une bonne nuit Mademoiselle Dolores. A demain.

- Bonne nuit Miss Black. Et n'oubliez pas Potter, demain, même heure.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma la porte.

Mélindra et lui marchèrent jusqu'aux escaliers sans échanger un regard. Au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je me demande comment tu arrives à tenir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… C'est jouissif de se foutre d'elle de cette façon. Et je pense qu'elle a tout gobé.

- Tu arriverais à faire croire à Voldemort que tu es la prochaine concurrente sur le marché des mages noirs…

- Je sais… Mais c'est plus compliqué d'avoir un faux fond sadique… Le faux fond débile c'est plus simple, surtout quand il y a des filles comme Parkinson dans tout Poudlard. D'ailleurs Nelly Furgy m'a incendié du regard parce que soit disant j'avais le même débardeur. Elles commencent à croire que je me transforme en pouf.

- Peu de poufs sont inscrites en cours d'Art martiaux.

- Je sais. J'attends d'ailleurs avec impatience le jour où Buffy viendra nous rendre visite. Je ferais bien flipper notre chère Dolores…

- Elle se rendra compte de quelque chose non ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry… Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

Harry donna le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame peu contente d'être réveillée à minuit.

Ron et Hermione les attendaient.

Les deux Gryffondors allèrent s'installer en face de leurs meilleurs amis. Hermione tendit un bol rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre vers Harry.

- Trempe ta main là-dedans, c'est une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés, ça devrait te faire du bien. Expliqua Hermione.

- Merci. Souffla le jeune homme.

Mélindra vit du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami se détendre au fur e à mesure que le produit agissait.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec Ombrage ? Demanda Ron à Mélindra.

- Un bonheur… J'ai réussit à lui faire imprimer que j'étais vraiment débile.

- Une torture pour ma part. Entendre cette sadique discuter mode, c'est vraiment dérangeant.

- Je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est la seule solution. J'attend un peu que ça se solidifie cette histoire… Elle va vite se rendre compte de son erreur.

Le rouquin se leva à moitié pour voir l'état de la main de Harry. La solution jaunâtre était orange foncée.

- McGonagall serait folle de rage si elle savait ça. Remarqua le jeune Weasley.

- Oui, sans doute. Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudrait à Ombrage pour faire un nouveau décret stipulant que quiconque se plaindra de la Grande inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé ?

- Il a pas tout à fait tort Ron… Le meilleur moyen qu'on a d'agir sans que ça soit trop compromettant pour notre avenir à Poudlard, c'est de la pousser à partir d'elle-même. Le problème c'est que ça sera beaucoup moins rapide.

- Et pendant ce temps, elle nous force à lire un ramassis d'inepties. J'étais justement en train d'en parler à Ron au moment où vous êtes arrivés… Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose à son sujet.

- Je suggère le poison. Grogna Ron.

- Les jumeaux travaillent déjà sur la question 'Mione. Le prochain coup prévu c'est de laisser traîner des bonbons infestés du cocktail dont se sont un jour servit mon père et James pour humilier Rogue… Ca ne va pas être beau à voir…

- Non… Je voulais dire quelques chose par rapport à ses cours où on n'apprend rien du tout pour se défendre. Dit Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'on y peut ? Répliqua Ron. Trop tard, non ? Elle a décroché le poste et elle est là pour longtemps, le Nain y veillera.

La jeune Granger lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry, avant d'énoncer son idée.

- Je me disais que le moment est peut-être venu de … de faire les choses par nous-même.

- Nous-mêmes ? Répéta Harry, soudain soupçonneux.

- Oui… Apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _par nous-mêmes_. Reprit Hermione.

- Tu veux dire, trouver un autre prof, ou passer notre temps libre à la bibliothèque ? demanda Mélindra.

- Il s'agit de nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors. De faire en sorte que nous puissions véritablement nous défendre. Si nous n'apprenons rien pendant une année entière…

- On n'arrivera pas à grand-chose tout seuls, Hermione. Dit Ron. Même, si il y a toujours la bibliothèque.

- Non, cette fois, il ne faut pas compter uniquement sur les livres… il nous faut un professeur, un vrai, qui sache nous montrer comment utiliser les sortilèges et nous corriger en cas d'erreur.

- Lunard est très occupé avec l'ordre 'Mione… Marmonna Mélindra.

- Non, non, je ne pense pas à Lupin.

- Alors qui ? Demanda Harry.

Mélindra comprit en voyant le regard appuyé de Hermione sur Harry.

- Je veux parler de toi, Harry !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Harry comme prof ? Répéta Mélindra.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard.

- C'est une idée. Dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

- Tu as toujours été le meilleur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Continua Hermione.

- Hermione, tu m'as battu à quasiment tous les examens ! Et ce n'est pas moi le spécialiste en Force du Mal ici, Mélindra en sait beaucoup plus que moi !

- Je peux te réciter tout concernant n'importe lequel démon, arracher la tête à un vampire… Mais c'est toi qui t'es le plus battu contre les créatures ou personnes magiques… La magie des sorciers… C'est différent…

- C'est vrai Harry… Tu as sauvé la pierre philosophale en première année. Commença Ron.

- Simple coup de chance. Dit le jeune Potter. Ce n'était pas…

- Deuxième année, tu as tué le Basilic, anéanti Jedusor et sauvé ma sœur !

- Oui, mais si Fum…

- Troisième année, tu as affronté une centaine de Détraqueurs à la fois !

- Là, encore, coup de chance… Je…

- L'année dernière tu as combattu Tu-Sais-Qui une nouvelle fois ! Tu t'es sortit des trois épreuves du Tournoi des trois Sorcier aussi bien qu'un élève de septième année !

- Vous ne savez pas se que c'est ! Aucun de vous trois n'avez eut à l'affronter ! Même Mélindra n'a échangé que quelques insultes avec sa suprême face de serpent ! Vous pensez qu'il suffit de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges et de lui jeter à la figure, comme si on était en classe, pendant tout le temps où vous êtes face à lui, vous savez qu'entre vous et la mort, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que votre… votre cerveau, vos tripes, ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si on pouvait réfléchir normalement quand on sait que dans une fraction de seconde, on va se faire tuer, torturer ou voir ses amis mourir… Ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça en classe, ce que c'est que d'affronter ce genre de choses… Et vous deux, vous êtes là à faire comme si j'étais un brave garçon bien intelligent sous prétexte que je suis vivant, comme si Diggory, lui, n'était qu'un idiot qui a raté son coup… Vous n'y comprenez rien, j'aurais très bien pu mourir à sa place, c'est ce qui serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de moi…

Dans son élan de colère, Harry fit tomber le bol d'essence de Murlap.

- On n'a rien dit de tout ça, mon vieux. Se défendit Ron, visiblement effaré. On ne s'en est jamais pris à Diggory, pas du tout, tu te trompes complètement.

- Harry, tu ne comprends donc pas. C'est… c'est exactement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi… on a besoin de savoir co-comment c'est… de… de l'affronter… d'affronter V-Voldemort.

- Aucun de nous trois n'a la prétention de pouvoir comprendre, Bumbadil. J'ai vu comment il m'avait expédié à dix mètres de lui, cet été… Mais, un jour, il voudra réessayer de te tuer, il ferra tout pour te faire souffrir avant… Et nous, si on ne sait pas se défendre, si on n'est pas capable de l'affronter, si toute la nouvelle génération de sorcier n'en est pas capable, Voldemort ferra ce qu'il veut… On a besoin d'un professeur qui sait de quoi il parle.

- Ecoute… penses-y. S'il te plaît. Dit Hermione à voix basse après avoir échangé un regard avec la jeune Black.

…

Mélindra était penchée sur son devoir de sortilège, quand quelqu'un plaqua violemment un parchemin que Mélindra reconnu comme l'énoncé du premier contrôle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année. Contrôle qui n'avait pas était plus compliqué que réciter ce qui était écrit dans le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur… Si Mélindra n'obtenait pas un Optimal, elle voulait bien prendre Malefoy dans ses bras.

Elle releva finalement la tête pour croiser le regard super furieux de sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu as vu son contrôle !

- Oui, je l'ai même fait… Je ne sais pas si c'était plus dur de ce que je faisais en CP…

- Tu as vu ce qu'elle nous demande ?! Les articles de lois ! Des détails administratifs ! C'est censé nous préparé aux BUSE's !

Mélindra grimaça, il ne fallait pas toucher aux BUSE's d'Hermione Granger, surtout pas.

- Que veux tu que j'y fasses ?

- Je veux lui pourrir la vie, Mélindra ! Et j'entends donc t'aider, toi et les garçons !

Mélindra eut son plus beau sourire mauvais.

- Tu aimes le rose, Hermione ?

La jeune Granger échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie et peignit très rapidement le même air qu'elle lui voyait trop souvent en ce moment.

- J'a-do-re !

Mélindra sourit, il faudrait qu'elles discutent parce que le plan idiote n'allait pas coller pour Hermione. Mais elle lui tendit la main, un regard qui annonçait les pires coups possibles.

- Bienvenue alors.

Hermione serra la main que lui tendait sa meilleure amie.

Ombrage ne savait pas à qui elle se mesurait.

…

- T'es prête ? Demanda Mélindra à une Hermione Granger qui fixait sa manucure parfaitement rose d'un regard terrorisé.

- Je… Je crois.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

- Ouais… J'ai imprimé l'essentiel… Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Un jeu d'enfant ma chère… Bon, on y va.

Mélindra quitta l'angle sombre du couloir qui menait au bureau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle souffla un bon coup et couru jusqu'à la porte de la salle, suivie de très près par Hermione.

Elle frappa.

- Entrez.

Elle poussa la porte sans oublier de peindre sur son visage un air niais.

- Bon… jour… Mademoiselle Dolores. Dit la jeune Black, faignant de reprendre son souffle. On est vraiment désolées pour le retard. Mais on n'a pas vu le temps passer…

- Qui ça, on ? Demanda la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat.

- Moi et Hermione, Mademoiselle Ombrage.

- Vous et Miss Granger ?

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores. Dit Hermione en entrant à son tour.

Ses cheveux ordinairement en bataille, plus indomptable que ceux d'un Potter, étaient rassemblés en un parfait chignon.

Et puis il y avait le chemisier, la cravate et les chaussures.

Roses.

Mélindra avait eut cette idée. Bien sûr, tous les professeurs l'avaient remarqué, et par un curieux hasard, aucun n'avait rien dit. Même McGonagall. Peut-être parce qu'elle était arrivée avec ces vêtements le jour où elle se faisait inspecter…

- Je vous dois beaucoup, Mademoiselle Dolores. Vous avez réussit à convaincre mon amie Hermione que la mode était es-sen-tielle !

Ombrage fronça les sourcils… Une étrange odeur de coup fourré provenait des deux jeunes filles.

- J'ai amené des magazines !

Et Mélindra poussa une chaise devant le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, suivie par Hermione.

…

Ce soir là, ce n'était pas Harry qui occupait la place du torturé. C'était les jumeaux Weasley. Eux aussi savaient ce que Mélindra avait derrière la tête. Ils avaient assisté à la subtile transformation de la terrible préfète en petite pouf timide… Et pourtant, ils durent se concentrer sur leur douleur à la main pour ne pas exploser de rire.

...

_Voili voilou._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Bonne fêtes de fin d'années à tout le monde_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 21/12/2008_


	17. Enfle Et Poudlard S'Insurge

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review.

- Emily : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour tes reviews à proprement parlé^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- xMelle-Jude : Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plut^^. Et oui, Hermione en démone rose non seulement ça vaut le détour mais en plus c'est potentiellement dangereux^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Et merci pour ta review.

- Nicolas : Salut ! Contente de te revoir sur fanfic^^. Le site rencontre occasionnelement ce genre de problème je crois… Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Bonne lecture.

- Lily la tigresse56 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Ombrage se fait avoir pour le moment mais bon, elle reste tout de même sur une part de scepticisme, que Mélindra va se charger d'effacer le plus vite possible^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- lilou5701 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^. La venue de Buffy est prévue d'ici à cinq chapitres je crois^^. Ombrage n'a pas finit de trembler. Bonne lecture.

- Meian Kurayami : C'est sûr, Ombrage ne sait pas à qu elle se mesure^^… Merci beaucoup pour ta review… Tant de compliments, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon OS de noël t'ai plu également. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_**Note :** Salut les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Le Père-Noël vous a gâté ^^ ? Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas comprit, internet refusait de me connecter au site… Donc la suite aujourd'hui^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 17**

Mélindra arriva devant l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Hermione, essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas vu passer le temps… Et Chris et elle étaient en retard. Mélindra poussa la porte de l'auberge la plus glauque de tout Pré-au-Lard, La Tête de Sanglier.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ici ? Lui demanda Chris en jetant un regard suspicieux à la taverne.

- Hermione m'a indiqué le chemin. C'est forcément moins chaleureux que chez Madame Piedodus.

- Je vois ça.

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe d'adolescents, quasiment tout le monde était déjà arrivé.

- Tu es en retard Black. Remarqua Ron, amusé.

- Il faut absolument que je fasse changer cette montre… Soupira la jeune fille s'écroulant sur sa chaise que ses trois meilleurs amis lui avaient réservé.

Chris n'avait pas eut cette chance. Harry avait accepté sans problème sa présence avec eux, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais Ron… Disons qu'il tolérait le jeune Serdaigle.

- On en est où ? Murmura-t-elle au jeune Weasley.

- Le départ a été un peu mou, mais je crois que c'est bien partit…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Heureusement qu'une certaine Bones a une nièce à Poudlard…

Mélindra haussa un sourcil. Bof, elle demanderait à Hermione. La jeune Black observa rapidement tous ceux qui avaient répondus à l'appelles d'Hermione, Ron et elle.

Ils étaient au moins vingt : Neville, Dean, les jumelle Patil, Lavande, Cho et ses amis les pouff-pouff girls, des vrais elles, Luna Lovegood, Katie Belle, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Civey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbot, les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan… Et encore d'autres personnes que Mélindra ne connaissait même pas… Apparemment, Chris et elle étaient arrivés les derniers. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur la discussion en cours.

Un blond que Mélindra ne connaissait que de vue intervint à ce moment précis.

- Tu essayes de te défiler pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

Mélindra le fusilla du regard. D'après ce qu'elle avait rapidement entendu, Harry, comme l'autre soir, essayé de minimiser son aptitude pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ron prit la remarque aussi mal que la jeune Black.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi, et si tu la fermais ? Cingla la voix du rouquin.

Mélindra cacha son sourire moqueur.

- Enfin, quoi. Continua néanmoins le Poufsouffle si la mémoire de Mélindra était exacte. On vient ci pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout.

- Ecoute mon gars, si Harry ne sait rien faire, je me demande ce qu'un gamin comme toi fait à Poudlard. Après tout, les Cracmols ne peuvent pas être admis… Parce que, quand on y réfléchit, si ne savoir rien faire c'est ramener un mage noir à l'état d'esprit alors qu'on est âgé de un an…

Le blond lui décocha un regard noir, l'insulte avait peut-être suffisamment froissé son ego pour qu'il se la boucle.

- Bien, alors. Coupa Hermione. Essayons d'avancer. Le premier point, c'est : sommes-nous tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry ?

Il eut un murmure d'approbation générale.

- Bien. Continua Hermione, visiblement soulagée. Alors, la question suivante, c'est à quel rythme va-t-on le faire ? A mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon, ça ne vaut pas le coup…

- Il est hors de question que ces cours interfèrent avec notre entraînement de Quidditch ! S'écria Angelina.

- Ni avec le nôtre. Dit Cho.

- Ni avec le nôtre. Ajouta le blond.

- Il a certainement une soirée qui pourra convenir à tout le monde. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de s'entraîner à lutter contre V-Voldemort… Répondit Hermione.

- Rappelez vous que ce n'est pas en citant des textes de lois à un Mangemort qu'il vous fichera la paix. Compléta Mélindra.

- Bien dit ! S'écria Ernie Macmillan. C'est plus important que le Quidditch voir même que les BUSE's. Je me demande encore pourquoi on nous a imposé un professeur aussi incompétent alors que Vous-Savez-Qui rôde à nouveau.

- Notre cher premier Ministre est quelque peu paranoïaque ces derniers temps. Il pense que Dumbledore va se servir de nous pour lever une armée dans le but de renverser le ministère. Répondit Harry.

- Nous trouverons donc une journée qui n'interféra pas avec l'emploi du temps de Quidditch, ni les cours d'Art Martiaux d'ailleurs.

- C'est de toute façon plus judicieux que nos cours ne soient pas à date fixe. Ce serait trop simple de nous coincer. Remarqua Mélindra.

- Le point le plus compliqué à résoudre sera le lieu de réunion. Pour bien faire, il faudrait que chacun d'entre nous réfléchisse à un endroit susceptible de faire l'affaire. Dès que nous aurons un lieu de rendez vous, on vous contacteras pour vous mettre au courant. Dit Hermione d'un ton assuré.

Elle ouvrit son sac et se fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à ressortir un parchemin et une plume.

- Et par rapport à cela, je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également que nous devrions tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Donc si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d'autre.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle défiait toute l'assemblée de ne pas obéir… Connaissant la jeune Granger, ce n'était pas qu'un simple bout de parchemin.

Nombreux furent ceux qui échangèrent des regards inquiets. Mais bientôt, Fred et George se levèrent. Ils furent les premiers à inscrire leur nom sur le parchemin, à la suite des quatre amis.

…

Puis, peu à peu, les groupes quittèrent l'auberge. Mélindra vit Cho faire un signe de la main à Harry. Un Harry qui prit d'ailleurs des couleurs à ce moment précis. Elle eut son fameux sourire en coin. Sourire que le jeune Potter remarqua. Il plissa des yeux.

- Tu aurais pu être à l'heure. Remarqua le jeune homme.

- Tu me connais…

- Oui, incapable d'être ponctuelle.

- Non, je me suis perdue.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à Athéna.

Ron qui avait éclaté de rire au _Je me suis perdue_ de Mélindra se reprit et tira ses deux amis vers l'extérieur.

- Arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux…

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent Harry et Mélindra, indignés.

- C'est votre spécialité à Hermione et toi. T'es gonflé quand même. Continua Mélindra en se dégageant du bras que Ron avait passé autour de ses épaules.

Mais le rouquin ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

- Je vais rejoindre Chris. Grogna la jeune Black en voyant que Ron se foutait d'elle.

Au moment où elle rattrapait son petit ami, elle se retourna vers Harry, et imita parfaitement le signe de la main que Cho lui avait fait, moins de dix minutes plus tôt.

Le jeune Potter rougit et fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard.

Déjà la jeune fille ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, occupée à emmerder Leroy, auquel elle venait de plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

…

Ce fut le lendemain que tout se compliqua. Hasard ou simple loi prévue dans l'ordre des choses… Les faits étaient là, Ombrage avait posté un décret d'éducation (le vingt-quatrième pour être exacte) qui interdisait la réunion de plus de trois élèves. Ron, pour plaisanter bien sûr, avait demandé à Hermione si ils devaient se sentir concerné du fait qu'ils étaient quatre amis… la jeune Granger l'avait incendié du regard, et Mélindra s'était écroulée de rire. Harry n'avait pas pu réagir parce qu'au même moment, Neville, Fred, George et Ginny lui avaient fondu dessus…

- Tu as vu ça ?

- Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le jeune Potter lança regard un regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun professeur n'était dans le secteur.

- On va le faire quand même, bien sûr. Murmura-t-il.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Dit joyeusement George en donnant une tape sur l'épaule à Harry.

- Les préfets sont d'accord ? Demanda tout de même Fred en regardant Ron et Hermione.

- Bien entendu. Répondit la jeune Granger.

- Bon, on vous laisse alors.

- A toute les gars… Et s'il vous plaît, discrétion. Dit Mélindra en levant les yeux de son assiette.

- Compte sur nous. Lança George avec un sourire.

Mélindra ria doucement et tendit le bras vers les toasts.

Le bruit mat des ongles de Ginny sur la table lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction de la seule fille Weasley. Des ongles roses. Le regard de la jeune Black remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune Weasley, elle n'avait pas oublié ni la cravate rose, ni le chemisier.

- 'Mione, je crois que notre petit gang vient d'accepter un nouveau membre.

- Qui ? Demanda la jeune Granger en levant les yeux de son journal.

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Pauvre Ombrage…

- Des questions Gin' ?

- Oui, à quelle heure vous allez l'embêter le soir ?

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire devant l'air très très mauvais de la rouquine.

…

Bien sûr en ce lundi matin le premier cours de la journée ne fut qu'un prolongement de la nuit. Mélindra avait branché sa plume sur la voie de Binns et elle était présentement en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire de la vie d'Ombrage un enfer… Ce n'était pas tellement compliqué. Bien sûr, le plan des jumeaux avançait bien, d'après ses souvenirs, Ombrage devait momentanément être obligée d'abandonner son bureau pour cause d'invasion par un animal particulièrement affolant pour qui ne savait pas se maîtriser : des souris… Empreintées à McGonagall. Si Ombrage aimait tant les chats, il devait y avoir une raison… Elle avait subtilement exposé la chose à Ombrage lors d'une de ses soirées qu'elle avait passée avec elle, en parlant du soit disant trophée de chasse que lui avait ramené Pops. Vu la grimace dégoûtée d'Ombrage, ça devrait être amusant…

Et puis, l'idée d'harceler Ombrage à coup d'un trop plein d'admiration était bonne, mais ça allait finir par s'essouffler si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de rendre la torture plus intense. Quoique, maintenant qu'elles étaient trois, ça devrait s'améliorer. Ginny avait lu tout le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur et allait maintenant se transformer en groupie durant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mélindra et Hermione avaient bien entendu noté que le fait que le crapaud rose se sente observée durant une heure non stop avait tendance à l'énerver. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, les deux filles avaient fait leur travail et avaient malheureusement pour elle, une mémoire exceptionnelle.

Elle soupira en voyant qu'il restait encore une longue demi-heure de cours. Son regard s'attarda sur le paysage, et croisa le regard ambre de la chouette de Harry…

Minute ?

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué la présence du rapace au bord de la fenêtre, plusieurs élèves c'étaient désintéressés de leur occupation du moment et jetaient des coups d'oeils fréquents à la chouette.

- Bumbadil… Murmura-t-elle au jeune Potter assis devant elle.

Mais Harry était occupé à dessiner sur son morceau de parchemin qu'il sortait à chaque cours pour la forme. Hermione était d'ailleurs en train de s'essayer à capter son attention. Hermione soupira bruyamment. Mélindra sourit et sortit son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, contente de trouver enfin une utilité à la chose censé les instruire.

Elle abattit assez durement le livre sur la tête de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers elle, un regard furieux.

- _Quoi _?!

- Je crois qu'Hermione veut te dire quelque chose, mon cher Bumbadil.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Oui ?

La jeune Granger se contenta de lui montrer la fenêtre où se tenait Hedwige.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il avait quitté le cours avec la chouette, qui était visiblement blessée.

Ron se tourna vers elle.

- Tu crois qu'elle a été interceptée ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine. Et il vaudrait mieux pour nous, que quoi qu'ait écrit mon père, que personne n'ait réussit à le comprendre…

Le jeune Weasley lui serra l'avant bras. Il savait bien que Mélindra avait beau menacé son père des pires horreurs, elle était, tout comme Harry, morte de trouille à l'idée que l'ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban puisse retourner dans sa cellule.

- Hedwige s'est certainement fait attaquée par je ne sais quelle bestiole qui rôde dans la forêt Interdite.

Mélindra sourit faiblement et se passa une main sur son visage avant de regarder sa montrer. Encore dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

…

Mélindra courut pour être à l'heure à son cours de potion. Il y avait des fois où elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir de petit ami. Se faire retenir par Chris alors qu'elle devait gagner les cachots n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Surtout quand elle portait ses foutue ballerines roses. Merlin qu'elle détestait Ombrage.

C'était décidé, elle irait voir Ombrage ce soir, malgré le fait qu'elle avait une montagne de devoir, cours d'Arts Martiaux, et entraînement de Quidditch. Merde à la fin !

Elle arriva dans un grand dérapage devant le cachot de Rogue. Elle était à l'heure. Heureusement qu'elle avait été promue tueuse entre l'année dernière et cette rentrée.

Mais quelque chose clochait : Ron et Harry tentait de retenir Neville.

Neville ?

La jeune Black qui soufflait comme un bœuf (à sa plus grande honte… Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se remette sérieusement à son entraînement physique), n'entendit pas le professeur Rogue approcher. Pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait développé une fréquence spéciale approche de Rogue.

- En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c'est la retenue. Entrez, tout le monde.

Mélindra jeta un regard noir à Rogue et abandonna son très cher mur qui lui avait servit d'appuie pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

La première chose qu'elle vit en approchant de la salle de potion, outre les tables, l'absence affligeante de luminosité, les chaudrons et tout ce qui fait le charme d'une salle de potion : fût une chose rose…

La jeune Black souffla un bon coup pour reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même et se concentra pour afficher son air de douce idiote.

Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Ombrage assortit d'un signe de la main complètement débile, se faisant la promesse de concocter un tour à sa façon à l'intention de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat…

…

Rogue remarqua le changement chez la jeune Black. Il avait toujours aimé observer les personnes qui l'entouraient… Et il avait toujours apporté une attention particulière à la fille de son pire ennemi, surtout après qu'elle l'ait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Et parole de Severus Rogue, jamais, ô grand jamais, il aurait un jour pensé voir l'adolescente afficher un regard plus débile que Goyle.

…

Durant le cours du pourtant haï Severus Rogue, Mélindra, Harry, Ron et Hermione durent faire appelle à tout leurs souvenirs tristes pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Rogue semblait visiblement très irrité par la présence de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat dans sa salle de classe. L'ex-Mangemort ne surpassa tout de même la prestation de McGonagall. L'Animagus chat détenait la palme de l'inspection la plus jouissive, toutes catégories confondues.

Mélindra attendait tout de même avec impatience l'inspection de Gilles. Parce qu'elle réservait une surprise de taille à Ombrage…

- Oh fait, que nous voulait Sniffle ? Demanda Mélindra à Harry, la voix offrant le moins de décibels possible.

- Un rendez vous. Ce soir.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Miss Black ! Ce cours n'est pas un salon de thé ! Retournez à votre potion !

La jeune fille releva la tête, son plus bel air stupide peint sur ses traits.

- Je demandais à Harry s'il savait si la potion d'aujourd'hui aurait un état rose. Dit Mélindra à un Rogue stupéfié.

- Retournez à votre potion et cessez de déranger mon cours ! Claqua la voix du maître des potions.

Mélindra lui sourit et lu les instructions qui lui indiquait comment préparer sa potion.

…

Mélindra Black était avachie dans un fauteuil, ruminant tout un tas de pensées hautement meurtrières en direction, encore et toujours, de Dolores Jane Ombrage. Mélindra avait bien entendu ses raisons d'être en colère parce que non contente de mettre en péril la fragile santé mentale de ses élèves en étant constamment habillée de rose et en forçant par son horrible hypocrisie Mélindra, Hermione et Ginny à enfiler des vêtements dudit rose, non contente de mettre en péril la réussite au BUSES's et aux ASPIC's de ses élèves, non contente de provoquer des plaques d'urticaire chez Athéna et la jeune Black en passait… Dolores Jane Ombrage n'avait pas donné son accord quant à la constitution de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors. Mélindra sentait que le crapaud rose allait en baver durant les prochaines semaines.

Elle en avait discuté avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Surtout avec Ron, Harry et les jumeaux. Merlin, Dieu et compagnie qu'elle allait lui faire payer.

Et bien.

Mais à cette minute précises, ses pensées meurtrières venaient de converger vers Sirius Black, dont la tête, au lieu de rester planquée 12 Square Grimmaurd, venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre des Gryffondors.

- Salut ! Dit justement l'ex-pensionnaire- d'Azkaban-en-cavale-et-qui-avait-de-la-chance-que-sa-fille-soit-enfermée-dans-un-château joyeusement.

Mélindra le fusilla du regard, se retenant à grand renfort d'appel au calme et au pacifisme mental de ne pas lancer un jet d'eau magique sur le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Elle émit un grognement proche du félin en colère et se laissa glisser sur le tapis.

- Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Sirius.

- Pas trop bien. Répondit Harry. Le ministère a passé un nouveau décret qui nous interdit d'avoir notre équipe de Quidditch…

- Ou de former un groupe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Acheva le Maraudeur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna finalement Harry.

- Vous devriez plis prudents dans le choix de vos lieux de rendez-vous. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire de plus en plus large. La Tête de Sanglier ! Non mais vraiment !

- En tout cas c'était mieux que les Trois Balais ! Répliqua Hermione, visiblement vexée par l'insinuation de Sirius. Là-bas, c'est toujours plein de monde…

- Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait été plus difficile d'entendre ce que vous disiez. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Hermione. Etonnant que ça ait échappé à Mélindra, ce détail...

- Excuse moi, je suis plutôt branchée zigouillage de vampire, pas organisation de ligue secrète. Répondit la jeune Black d'une voix plus que cassante.

- Un problème ma puce ?

- Outre le fait que je meurs d'envie de faire de la compote de crapaud, ta présence dans cette cheminée est un autre de mes problèmes, en effet.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en retourne, Mélindra !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si tu te fais coincer ?

- Je ne me ferais pas coincer.

Voyant que Mélindra allait encore répondre, Ron se porta volontaire et baillona éphémèrement la jeune fille.

- Et qui nous a entendus ? Demanda Ron, pour ne pas laisser le temps à Mélindra de reprendre sa conversation.

- Mondingus, bien sûr.

- Encore lui ! S'énerva Mélindra. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Mondingus. Loin de là. Elle le haïssait.

- La sorcière voilée, c'était lui.

- Mondingus ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait à la Tête de Sanglier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit Sirius, visiblement agacé. Il te surveillait, bien entendu.

- Quoi ? S'écria Mélindra.

- Je suis toujours suivi ? Demanda Harry avec colère.

- Mondingus qui surveille Harry ? Un trou de mémoire ou je dois me forcer à rappeler qu'il est aussi doué pour ce travail qu'Ombrage pour celui de prof ?

Mais son père l'ignora pour répondre à son filleul.

- Oui et ça vaut mieux si la première chose que tu songes à faire, c'est constituer un groupe illégal de défense.

Mélindra nota que ce n'était pas un reproche, de toute façon, sur ce plan là ça aurait été l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Non, il semblait fier de Harry.

- Et pourquoi Ding se cachait de nous, Demanda Ron. On aurait aimé le voir.

- Je ne lui ait toujours pas fait manger ses chaudrons par les trous de nez. Compléta Mélindra.

- Il y a vingt ans qu'il n'a plus droit de revenir à La Tête de Sanglier. Expliqua Sirius. Et ce barman a une très bonne mémoire. Quoi qu'il en soit… Ron, pour commencer, j'ai juré à ta mère de te transmettre un message.

- Ah bon ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Elle a dit que sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois participer à un groupe illégal de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sinon, tu serais renvoyé à coup sûr et ton avenir s'en trouverait gravement compromis. Elle a dit que tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre à te défendre plus tard et que tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper de ça maintenant. Elle conseille également à Hermione et Harry de renoncer à ce groupe bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a d'autorité ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre. Pour toi Mélindra, elle a compris que de toute façon on ne pouvait rien te dire… Elle vous supplie simplement de ne pas oublier qu'elle prend toujours leurs intérêts à cœurs. Elle aurait bien voulu vus écrire tout ça elle-même mais si son hibou avait été intercepté, vous auriez tous eu de sérieux ennuis et comme elle était de service ce soir, elle n'a pas pu venir vous en parler de vive voix.

- De service pour faire quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ce sont des choses qui concernent l'Ordre. J'ai donc été chargé du message et n'oublie surtout pas de lui dire que j'ai bien rempli ma mission parce qu je crois qu'elle se méfie aussi de moi.

- Alors, vous voulez m'entendre dire que je ne participerai pas au groupe de défense ? Marmonna le jeune Weasley.

- Moi ? Certainement pas ! Je crois au contraire que c'est une excellente idée !

- Vraiment ? Dit Harry.

- Bien entendu ! Tu crois donc que ton père et moi, on se serait couchés et qu'on aurait obéi aux ordres d'une vieille harpie comme Ombrage ?

- Mais l'année dernière, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que je devais être prudent et ne pas prendre de risques…

- L'année dernière, nous avions tout lieu de penser que quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, essayait de te tuer, Harry ! Cette année, nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, qui aimerait bien nous tuer tous et voilà pourquoi apprendre à vous défendre efficacement me semble être une très bonne idée.

- Et si on se fait renvoyer ? Demanda Hermione d'un air songeur.

- Hermione, c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette idée ! S'exclama Harry.

- Et puis c'est pas comme si on pouvait se faire virer… Marmonna Mélindra.

- Je sais bien. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'en pensait Sirius.

- Il vaut mieux être renvoyé et capable de se défendre que de rester tranquillement assis dans une école sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passe dehors. Répondit Patmol.

- Bravo ! Approuvèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix enthousiaste.

- Donc, reprit Sirius, comment comptez-vous organiser ce groupe ? Où allez vous vous réunir ?

- C'est le problème. Dit Harry. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous pourrions aller.

- Pourquoi pas à la Cabane Hurlante ?

- A moins que tu ais dans ton tiroir une cape d'invisibilité de la taille d'un chapiteau, je ne vois pas tellement comment tu veux qu'on fasse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Grogna Mélindra.

Le visage de son père soupira devant le ton cassant de sa fille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

Regard noir pour toute réponse.

- Laisse Sirius… Soupira Harry. Tu n'as pas une autre idée ?

- Il y avait un passage secret assez spacieux derrière le grand miroir du quatrième étage, vous auriez peut-être assez de place pour y pratiquer des maléfices.

- Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il n'existe plus. Déclara Harry. Il y a eut un éboulement.

- Ah… Murmura Sirius. Bon, je vais y penser et je reviendrai…

Mélindra vit le visage de son père se tendre, devenir anxieux. Sa tête pivota sur le côté, le regard apparemment fixé sur le mur en briques de l'âtre.

- Papa ? Murmura Mélindra.

Mais déjà, le visage avait disparu.

Harry se tourna vers ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il…?

Il vit le visage de Mélindra se décomposer, ses yeux devenir très sombres.

Il retourna son regard vers la cheminée.

Une main boudinée par de vieilles bagues démodées se refermer et se rouvrait dans le vide laissé dans la cheminée.

Là où se trouvait la tête de Sirius Black moins de deux secondes plus tôt.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Murmura Mélindra.

Il tourna la tête en direction de sa meilleure amie qui était en progression vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

…

Harry montait à pas lents les marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour Noire. Il n'avait même pas eut besoin de vérifier si sa meilleure amie y était effectivement… Il le savait aussi bien que Ron ou qu'Hermione. Quand Mélindra n'allait pas bien, il fallait passer la voir au sommet de la Tour Noire.

La silhouette assise sur le parapet lui donna raison.

Le jeune Potter repoussa sa cape d'invisibilité et s'avança vers Mélindra. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle, son bras vint entourer la taille de la jeune fille.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves à cette tour, Circera.

- Il aurait pu se faire attraper. Retourner à Azkaban. Il est plus inconscient qu'un gamin.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il a décelé la présence d'Ombrage.

- Juste à temps. Il aurait pu retourner à Azkaban.

- Il n'y retournera pas, Mélindra.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que lui réserve le Nain.

Harry soupira. Il le savait aussi bien que Mélindra. Si jamais Sirius Black venait à être arrêté, Fudge allait certainement lancer sur lui un Détraqueur et pas dans le but de le ramener dans sa cellule…

Il jeta un coup d'œil oblique à sa meilleure amie. Elle jouait avec le médaillon de son chat. Athéna avait bien évidemment suivit sa maîtresse comme son ombre. Les professeurs en oubliait même la présence du félin tellement il faisait partit de la présence de Mélindra.

- C'est nouveau ce truc sur son collier, non ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme pour changer de conversation. S'acharner à s'inquiéter pour Sirius n'allait pas faire changer les choses. Enfin, c'est ce que Harry pensait, ce n'était bien évidemment pour cela qu'il appliquait à la lettre cette pensée.

Mélindra s'était tendu lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à l'espèce de sphère qui pendait au collier du chat-phoenix.

Harry tendit la main et pris la petite balle de métal. A l'intérieur danser un filament argenté.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils. Où avait-il déjà vu ce genre de chose ?

…

Mélindra souffla et plongea son regard dans la forêt. Elle pouvait éviter la question bien sûr… Mais elle devrait bien en parler un jour à Harry.

- Tu te souviens, mon cauchemar, avant ma crise magique ?

- Oui…

Il comprit après que l'image de Mélindra au regard fuyant lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son rêve n'était qu'un rêve. Il resserra sa prise contre lui.

Mélindra souffla, plongea son regard au loin. Dans la nuit sombre. Sans étoiles ni lune.

Elle laissa le souvenir de son souvenir affluer dans son esprit.

Elle raconta à Harry la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, Harry, Lily, Sarah, James et elle avant leur retrouvaille un matin de septembre dans le Poudlard Express. La nuit qui avait vu la disparition temporaire de Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Harry ne prononça pas un mot.

Il se contenta de raffermir encore plus sa prise autour de la taille de sa meilleur amie. Se promettant silencieusement de faire payer à Peter Pettigrow.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plu?_

_Laissez moi une petite review..._

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 28/12/2008_


	18. L'AD, Le Gang Des Filles Et Du Quidditch

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, cafait toujours autant plaisir^^.

- Emily : Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira^^. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci pour ta review^^. Ca fait toujours autant plaisir^^. Apparemment le dernier chapitre t'a plu^^. Bonne lecture.

- Lily la tigresse56 : Merci pour ta review^^. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Meian Kurayami : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Sirius a effectivement de la chance parce que Mélindra a tendance à être… dangereuse et rancunière^^. Le recrutement continu pour le mouvement anti-Crapaud^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Note_ _:_**_ Tchou les gens ! Alors tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année, une très bonne santé… Et tout plein de bonne chose^^. Je sais, je poste tard par rapport à d'habitude mais bon… Ma sœur était agglutinée à l'ordinateur et refusait de me laisser la place (elle menaçait les dossiers où est stockée la suite de cette fic donc j'ai cédé^^). Tous ceux qui ont des frères et sœurs comprendront je pense^^. Sinon la suite donc… Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais bon… Il fallait quand même que je l'écrive par rapport à la suite alors^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 18**

Mélindra gagna le couloir du septième étage. Malgré les apparences, elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Passer une heure et demi en compagnie de Ombrage avait étrangement le don de lui courir sur les nerfs. Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle avait seule avec Ginny. Hermione devant s'occuper de l'organisation de la première réunion de leur petit comité de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est là d'après ce que Harry m'a dit. Commenta Ginny en réenfilant sa paire de chaussures roses.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil au couloir sombre. Elle n'était jamais venue par ici. Ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le tableau représentant Barnas le Follet en train d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse… en face de la tapisserie, il y avait une large porte de bois noire.

Ginny frappa trois coups à la porte et entra, empoignant le bras de Mélindra pour qu'elle suive. Une heure et demi avec Ombrage lui tapait non seulement sur le système mais lui déconnectait le système nerveux. La jeune Black soupira et entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Une immense bibliothèque occupait une grande partie du mur et un peu partout étaient disposés d'étranges objets semblables à ceux que le faux Maugrey gardait dans son bureau, l'année dernière.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Lui demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

- Aussi bien que d'habitude 'Mione. Tu as raté un débat profond sur la question du coton le plus chaud. Répondit Mélindra, sarcastique.

- Je croyais que c'était hyper amusant de jouer les cruches ? Remarqua Ron.

- C'est amusant quand tu n'as pas passé une journée d'enfer… J'ai mal aux pieds. Soupira la jeune Black en se laissant tomber dans les coussins disposés sur le sol.

- Mélindra, aussi génial que soit ton plan, le port du rose risque de devenir un motif suffisant pour t'interdire d'assister à mes cours. Lui dit Harry.

La jeune fille attrapa son collier et passa en mode super guerrière, tandis que Ginny annulait simplement le sort sur ses vêtements.

Le jeune Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

Mélindra quant à elle se reposa sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Juste pour essayer de raccorder ses neurones. La jeune Black était presque endormie quand un très strident : _Mélindra !_ Lancé par les voix parfaitement communiées de Lavande et Parvati.

Mélindra se redressa et se tourna vers ses deux colocataires de dortoir pour savoir qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter qu'on veuille lui percer les tympans.

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on parle… Commença Lavande.

- De quoi ?

- Ecoutes, si tu veux te faire passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, tu vas avoir besoin de nos conseils… Lui expliqua très sérieusement Parvati.

Devant son air stupéfié - Mélindra ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Parvati et Lavande veuille l'aider – Lavande expliqua le pourquoi du comment.

- Comment veux tu faire croire que Ginny est autant fan de mode que toi alors qu'elle met des couleurs qui ne vous absolument pas avec son teint… Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas faite pour ça.

- C'est quoi votre proposition ?

- Tu nous explique ton plan, et on s'occupe du look de tout le monde…

Mélindra eut un sourire plus que carnassier devant l'air plus que décidé et complice des deux amies. Elle se leva et tendit sa main.

- Marché conclu.

Lavande serra sa main puis se fut le tour de Parvati.

- Et puis, on n'a pas apprécié qu'elle mette le Professeur Trelawney à l'épreuve… Confia Parvati.

Fred et George qui avait assisté à l'échange eurent un sourire complice.

- Le gang s'agrandie…

- … Et bientôt Ombrage demandera grâce.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais me mettre une fille à dos Fred.

…

Harry conta rapidement les personnes présentes et remarquant que tout le monde était là, il vint se placer au centre de l'assemblée.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on va pouvoir commencer. J'ai réfléchit à ce qu'on devait faire au début et…. Heu… Oui Hermione, Demanda finalement le jeune Potter sans avoir eut le temps de finir son exposé quant au déroulement de son cours.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par élire un chef. Dit la jeune Granger.

- C'est Harry, le chef. Répliqua aussitôt Cho en envoyant un regard plus qu'agacé à Hermione.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il faudrait procéder à un vrai vote. Poursuivie néanmoins la Gryffondor, trop habitué à recevoir ce genre de regards. Ca officialisera la fonction et ça lui donnera l'autorité nécessaire. Alors, ceux qui pensent que Harry doit être le chef de ce groupe, levez la main.

Harry fut élu à l'unanimité.

- Bon, Heu… très bien, merci. Marmonna Harry, visiblement embarrassé. Et… _Quoi, _Hermione ?

- Je pense que nous devrions aussi nous donner un nom. Dit la jeune Granger. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d'équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?

- On n'a qu'à s'appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage. Proposa Angelina, visiblement très optimiste.

- Pourquoi pas How to Kill a Pink Frog ? Avança Mélindra, avec un sourire amusé.

- Ou alors le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère. Suggéra Fred.

- Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons. Reprit Hermione non sans avoir balancé un regard noir à Fred. Comme ça, on pourrait en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions.

- L'Association de défense ? Risqua Cho. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D, personne ne saurait de quoi il s'agit.

- Oui, c'est pas mal l'A.D. Approuva Ginny. Mais ce serait mieux si ça voulait dire l'armée de Dumbledore, puisque c'est la pire crainte du Nain, non?

Les murmures furent favorables à l'idée de la rouquine.

- toue le monde est d'accord pour l'A.D ? Demanda Hermione. Elle dû s'agenouiller sur son coussin pour compter les voix.

- Ca fait une majorité, la motion est adoptée !

Et la jeune Granger épingla le parchemin qu'ils avaient tous signé. Elle y avait ajouté en en-tête : L'Armée de Dumbledore.

- Bien. Dit Harry. On passe à la pratique, maintenant ? Je pense que la première chose que nous devrions faire, c'est _Expelliarmus_ !

Mélindra sourit et écouta son meilleur ami joué au rôle de professeur. Elle échangeait de temps à autre un regard avec Ron ou Hermione. Tous deux pensaient comme elle. Quoique dise Harry, il semblait content de faire ce qu'il faisait.

Elle fit équipe avec Neville une fois que le jeune Potter eut rabattu le clapet de tous ceux qui pensaient que le sortilège de Désarment était bien trop simple pour eux…

Chris avait préféré se mettre avec un de ses amis, de peur de la blesser. Mélindra avait levé les yeux aux ciels. De toute façon elle connaissait l'_Expelliarmus _et elle préférait aider Neville.

…

Le jeune Londubat avait beaucoup de mal, mais il y mettait tout son cœur et Mélindra, soutenu de Harry, faisait tout son possible pour l'aider.

La jeune Black fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle s'aperçu que Fred et George désarmaient Zacharias Smith (le petit con de la première réunion à la Tête de Sanglier) à chaque fois que celui ci ouvrait la bouche. Il fallait dire aussi que ce dernier n'était pas très fin… Il cherchait à chaque fois qui avait osé lui faire ça. La plaisanterie dura jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne leur demander d'arrêter…

Une chose était sûre, le cours de Monsieur Potter passa nettement plus vite que celui du crapaud.

…

Mélindra s'affala sur le banc, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Elle était fatiguée mais être fatiguée de Quidditch avait toujours été une bonne chose.

Tandis qu'Alicia se battait avec ses protections qui avec la pluie étaient particulièrement difficiles à détacher. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait parce que Mélindra devait faire plutôt gaffe à ne pas les arracher… Elle avait de temps en temps des petits problèmes techniques. La dernière en date avait été quand, sans faire exprès, Fred lui avait donné un coup dans le coude… Elle avait ramené sa fourchette à l'état de pâte à modeler. Le plus difficile était tout de même quand elle se battait contre Harry, Nott ou même Malefoy. Combien de fois les deux Serpentard avaient failli traversé la salle parce qu'ils osaient l'énerver par de versatiles piques ? Gilles les avait prévenus, mais les deux garçons trouvaient ça drôle de la pousser dans ses retranchements en matière de sang froid. Elle n'avait jamais eut conscience qu'elle en avait autant…

Angelina dans son coin marmonnait encore et toujours la même chose. A la virgule prêt. Elle n'arrêtait pas ces derniers temps avec l'approche du premier match de la saison, match qui les opposerait aux Serpentards d'ailleurs.

- Angelina, s'il te plaît, arrêtes de marmonner. Tu vas me rendre cinglée… Lança Alicia, dont la bataille avec ses protections lui avait épuisé la patience.

Mélindra se retourna vers sa coéquipière.

C'était ça… Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt !

Elle referma sèchement son casier, balança son sac de sport sur une épaule mit à la va vite une paire de chaussure et s'élança hors des vestiaires. Au moment de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta, recula, embrassa sur la joue d'une Alicia Spinnet stupéfiée.

- Tu es génial. Merci beaucoup.

Mais avant que la jeune femme eut le temps de demander pourquoi, la jeune Black avait déjà filé à la vitesse de la lumière.

Aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

…

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Mélindra pour gagner la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta devant Hermione et Ginny.

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête et haussèrent le même sourcil en voyant qu'elle était encore trempée et à moitié en tenue de Quidditch.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai trouvé !

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Le moyen de la faire tourner cinglée.

Le _la _étant bien entendue pour Dolores Ombrage.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de ses deux meilleures amies. Hermione se leva, lui attrapa le bras et la tira en direction du dortoir.

Le hasard voulu que Parvati et Lavande soient déjà là-bas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma Parvati.

- Merry ? Demanda Ginny.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point c'est agaçant quand on vous répète toujours la même chose ?

- Si. Dit Lavande.

Le sourire mauvais de Mélindra leur servit de réponse aussi bien qu'un exposer.

- J'en suis ! Dirent d'une même voix Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et Hermione.

…

- MELINDRA ! DEBOUT ! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était couchée à deux heures du matin, pourquoi ne voulait-on pas la laisser dormir ?

- Je veux dormir. Marmonna Mélindra en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

- LE MATCH, BLACK !

Mélindra sursauta, attrapa ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain. D'un coup d'un seul très bien réveillée.

Bien sûr, le match de Quidditch… Comment avait-elle pu oublié de se réveiller? Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge de la salle de bain.

Six heures trente.

Le math était dans moins de trois heures.

Ca allait être serré.

Six heures trente?!!

Mélindra sortit de la salle de bain.

- Johnson ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! En retard ? Le match est dans trois heures !

- Oui, dans moins de trois heures, va vite te changer ! Allez ! Lui répondit une Angelina complètement stressée.

- Mais t'es malade ma fille. Jamais Dubois ne nous a fait lever à six heures trente.

- Va te préparer Merry… Ca fait une heure que j'essaie de la convaincre. Lui dit Alicia.

La jeune Black grogna mais parti néanmoins en direction de la salle de bain de son dortoir. Maudite soit Angelina et sa crise de panique

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Mélindra était prête définitivement. Elle s'était lavée, avait mis sa tenue –qu'elle avait même eut le temps de faire briller- avait parfait la tête de son très cher balais, mangé aussi… Et étais maintenant en train de destresser Ronald Weasley.

Tuer un vampire, arracher la tête d'un démon, faire enrager Voldy, dérider Rogue, faire rougir Malefoy, rendre Ombrage cinglée étaient des choses dans la parfaite mesure de ses talents, mais détendre Ron, ça, non, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

- Les Gryffondors, on y va ! Annonça Angelina en se levant.

- Allez Ron… Ca va bien se passer. Dit Harry à son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai. Que veux tu qu'il t'arrive ? Remarqua la jeune Black.

- Bonne chance. Leur lança Hermione.

Ron était toujours assit.

- Ron, on y va. Je ne tiens pas à me faire agresser par Angelina.

Mais son meilleur ami était sans réaction.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre debout.

Elle se prit non pas un vent ou une tempête. Non ce fut un ouragan.

Elle soupira, et voyant qu'Angelina se rapprochait, elle attrapa Ron par les épaules et le souleva aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit de son sac à dos.

Le rouquin réagit subitement et retrouva l'usage de son corps.

- Weasley, je te jures que tu as de la chance d'être le gardien.

Les trois amis rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe aux vestiaires.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Remarqua Fred.

- Ton frère était bloqué.

Fred se prépara à lancer un commentaire à son petit frère.

- Aucuns commentaires Weasley ou je te fais manger ta batte.

Les deux jumeaux levèrent les mains en signe d'abdication.

Mélindra leur lança un regard suspicieux.

…

- C'est l'heure. Dit Angelina dix minutes plus tard. Allons-y… et bonne chance.

Mélindra respira un bon coup et échangea un regard complice avec ses deux coéquipières.

Les Serpentards avaient intérêt d'avoir investit dans un très bon gardien.

L'équipe entra sur le terrain. Face à eux, les Serpentards arborait un air supérieur. Mélindra croisa le regard de son petit pote Malefoy. Il afficha son sourire qui le rendait encore plus prétentieux. Mélindra lui envoya son plus beau sourire mauvais.

- Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main. Ordonna Madame Bibine, toujours fidèle à son rôle d'arbitre.

Angelina et Montague se toisèrent quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer. Inévitablement, il essaya d'écraser les phalanges de la Gryffondor.

- Enfourchez vos balais…

Mélindra s'exécuta, impatiente de décoller.

Madame Bibine siffla et les quatre balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement. Avant que Warrington ait eut le temps de dire Quidditch, Alicia s'était déjà emparée du Souaffle.

Mélindra ne devait pas usée de sa force surdéveloppée… Avec les autres équipes. Mis à part les Serpentard. Eux n'allaient pas se priver de tricher. Et ce n'était pas sûr que Bletchley puisse ralentir un boulet de canon…

Alicia passa à Angelina qui fit lui fit une passe et Mélindra relâcha presque immédiatement la balle en direction d'Alicia.

C'est à ce moment que le chant s'éleva dans les tribunes des Serpentard :

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup è chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi _

_Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi._

Et merde…

Ca ce n'était pas du tout prévu.

Aussi cons que soient les Serpentards ils avaient réussis à remarquer que lorsque Ron perdait confiance en lui, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Et les Serpentards avaient de la chance que Wen Zhi LEE ait apprit à son élève le contrôle de soi, et par la même occasion celui de ses pouvoirs.

Elle rattrapa la passe d'Alicia et envoya le Souaffle en direction des buts. Le gardien ne pu que l'effleurer.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! S'écria Lee Jordan. Le Souaffle est entre les mains de Warrington.

Il n'y resta pas longtemps d'ailleurs. Fred et George le prirent pour cible, lui et ses copains. Et bien vite le Souaffle retourna en la possession des Gryffondors.

Les Gryffondors menaient dix à zéro quand Warrington par un tour de force dû plus à la politique de déconcentration qu'à sa technique personnel, réussit à inscrire deux buts en une seule attaque.

Le match continua et les Serpentards chantaient de plus en plus fort.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu et l'encaissement de trois buts contre un marqué, Mélindra commença à voir rouge.

Elle monta en chandelle jusqu'à dominer le stade.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, les Serpentard ne purent plus faire entendre leur voix.

Un dôme bleu entourait leurs tribunes.

Il ne valait mieux pas oublier à qui on se mesurait quand on attaquait les proches de Mélindra Black.

Et là, la jeune fille était très, mais très en colère.

Elle piqua en direction de Warrington et avant qu'il ait eut le temps de comprendre comment il s'appelait, elle l'avait allégé du Souaffle et avait fait une passe à Angelina.

A force de devoir suivre la cadence des balais de ses deux coéquipières, elle en avait oublié à quelle vitesse son Eclair de Feu pouvait la propulser.

Les trois Poursuiveurs n'eurent même pas à aller jusqu'aux buts que soudain, Harry remonta en chandelle, le poing fermé sur le Vif d'Or.

Mélindra s'arrêta brusquement devant les buts adverses. Elle dû faire appelle à ton son calme pour contraindre ses pouvoirs à se désactiver. Une fois l'exploit accompli, la jeune fille redescendit doucement vers le sol. Au moment où son pied effleura l'herbe, une pique cuisante lui traversa le ventre.

Harry.

Mélindra le chercha du regard.

- _Au sol, avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Ils sont en train de refaire le portrait de Malefoy Junior._

La jeune fille relâcha son balai et se précipita sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

- HARRY ! Arrête tout de suite ! Harry !

Sans comprendre comment, le jeune Potter se retrouva brusquement tiré en arrière. Il se débattit furieusement pour échapper à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'escrimer contre un mur qu'il aurait obtenu les mêmes résultats.

- Lâche moi, Black !

Mélindra le tira loin de la bagarre et attendit qu'il se calme.

- Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin Harry… Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

- Relâche moi !

- Non.

…

- Monsieur Potter, allez voire immédiatement la directrice de votre maison ! Hurla Madame Bibine, visiblement hors d'elle.

Mélindra desserra sa prise et suivit la démarche furibonde de son meilleur ami du regard.

Hermione arriva derrière elle, essoufflée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda la jeune Granger.

- Aucune idée… Où est Ron ?

- Je crois que je l'ai vu se diriger en direction du château tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

- Tu as bien fait de faire apparaître ton dôme…

- Je n'ai pas eut le choix, ma capacité à gérer mes pouvoirs a ses limites…

- Oh…

- Je crois que je vais aller me changer… Essayes de retrouver Ron ou Harry…

- Je vais aller chercher la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Il la cache au fond de sa malle.

- Je sais. A toute à l'heure, Merry.

- Mmmm. Marmonna la jeune fille en observant Malefoy et le reste des Serpentards se remettrent de leurs émotions.

Elle ressenti une nouvelle pique, plus aigue, au niveau du ventre. Harry avait encore des problèmes…

_Privés de Quidditch à vie !_

Le son provenait du côté de chez Harry.

Mélindra ferma fortement les yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver.

Elle fit un demi tour en direction de la Forêt Interdite et s'essaya à trouver Adonis… Une balade en licorne était fortement conseillée quand elle était au bord de la perte de sang froid.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plu? Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé?_

_N'oubliez pas ma petite review ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane _

_Mis en ligne le 05/01/2009_


	19. Il Etait Une Fois, Un 31 Otobre 1981

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :**Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

_**RAR :**_ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews.

- Meian Kurayami : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je susi contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. La mise en œuvre du plan des filles viendra… Mais pas tout de suite tout de suite… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta super review.

- Nicolas : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu^^. Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Emily : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Bonne lecture.

_**Note :** Salut la compagnie ! Alors comment allez-vous ? Il fait pas trop trop froid chez vous ? Vous avez eut de la neige ? En tout cas chez moi, c'était tout blanc et quelques portions de neige résistent encore^^. Sinon, vous remarquez ? Je poste tôt aujourd'hui (ma sœur n'est pas là donc… J'ai la place). Donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement c'est de loin mon préféré. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Orlane _

**Chapitre 19**

Mélindra se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur.

Elle avait rêvé du souvenir de son souvenir… Enfin cauchemardé.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine quatre heures du matin. Elle se passa une main lasse sur son visage et finit par se lever, sachant pertinemment que si par miracle elle retrouvait le sommeil, ce ne serait que pour refaire le même cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui se finissait inlassablement par un éclair vert…

Mélindra se dirigea avec la discrétion d'une ombre dans la salle de bain. Si elle réveillait les filles, elle allait se faire détruire. Une Parvati qui n'avait pas son minimum vital d'heures de sommeil c'était foncièrement très dangereux.

Une fois douchée et habillée, la jeune Black prit la direction de la Tour Noire.

Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à y trouver Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Mon imaginaire a des petits sursauts de sadisme… Je préférais éviter de me rendormir.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Demanda Mélindra au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui… Il faut que je vois. Pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de ce qu'on va découvrir là-bas.

- Je ne crois qu'il y est plus à voir qu'un tas de gravas.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'allonger sur le parapet et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'endors pas. Lui souffla Harry.

- Non… Murmura Mélindra à voix basse.

Pourtant le sommeil l'emporta moins de dix minutes plus tard.

…

Elle devina que Chris approchait à la tête blasée qu'afficha Ron devant elle. Et moins de trente secondes plus tard, son petit ami s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Déjà debout ? Lui murmura-t-il après l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

- Humm… Je n'ai pas eut le loisir de bien dormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est Halloween aujourd'hui.

- Et alors ?

- Laisse tomber…

Le jeune Leroy haussa les épaules et tendit le bras en direction des toasts.

- On va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?!

- Je passe la journée avec Harry.

- En quel honneur ?

- C'est Halloween aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Grogna le jeune homme. Je viens.

- Ecoutes Chris… Il ne vaudrait mieux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira.

- On ne reste pas à Poudlard, ni à Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est pas un problème ça…

- Chris…

- Je suis ton petit ami, Mélindra !

- Harry est mon meilleur ami !

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu préfères passer ton temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ! Gronda le Serdaigle avant de se lever, visiblement très en colère.

Mélindra le suivit du regard, souffla et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face aux crises de jalousies de son petit ami en ce matin.

Elle mordit violemment dans son toast.

- Je serais toi Weasley, je ne ferais aucuns commentaires.

Ron sortit un air innocent, mais ses yeux criaient qu'il était mort de rire.

- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais. Lui souffla Harry.

- Il faut que j'y aille je pense et puis... Il y a Sirius.

- C'est comme tu veux.

- Chris est juste contrarié Harry… C'est tout.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda finalement Hermione en levant les yeux de son journal.

- Godric's Hallow. Répondit Harry en se levant.

- Comment ça ? S'écria Ron.

Mélindra lui envoya un sourire mystérieux et se leva à son tour.

- Si on vous demande où on est…

- On répond que vous ressassez vos idée noires quelques part dans le château ? Proposa Ron.

- Tu racontes ce que tu veux, mais je préférerais que tu te mettes d'accord avec Hermione d'abord. Répliqua Harry. A ce soir…

- C'est ça bande de lâcheurs. Leur lança Ron.

Mélindra se retourna pour lui tirer la langue et ne pus s'empêcher de rire en voyant Hermione lui assener un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

Arrivés dans le parc, Mélindra saisit fermement son meilleur ami par ses vêtements.

- T'es prêt ?

- Je déteste les modes de transports magiques.

- Le pire c'est Athéna.

Le chat-phoenix –de la partie- émit un feulement mauvais.

- Alors t'es prêt ?

- Mouais.

- C'est partit.

Mélindra ferma les yeux et se concentra.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait transporté quelqu'un, c'était l'hiver dernier en la personne de Draco Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit naturellement, trop prises par les évènements.

Elle sentit son corps chauffé de plus en plus, bientôt elle tremblait.

Ils disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une espèce de vapeur et un jeune homme relativement énervé.

…

Harry sentit le sol revenir sous lui plus brutalement que prévu.

Il cru qu'il allait tomber sur ledit sol, mais sa meilleure amie le tenait fermement et elle l'aida à rester debout.

- Alors ?

- On aurait dû prendre les balais.

- T'es chiant… Allez, viens… Soupira Mélindra, une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'Harry ne risquait plus de s'écrouler au sol. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et entra dans la pièce.

Son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal leva les yeux de son livre, étonné de la voir.

Mélindra nota qu'il semblait très fatigué.

- Oh, bonjour Remus !

- Bonjour Mélindra. Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose…

- Je croyais que les Loups-garous avaient l'ouie fine.

- Moins que d'habitude deux jours après une pleine lune… Et puis, ces murs sont épais.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin. Dit Harry en entrant à son tour.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment se passe les cours ?

- Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Répondit Harry.

- Ombrage ne vous mène pas trop la vie dure ?

- Elle m'a privé de Quidditch à vie. Grogna Harry. Entre autres choses.

- Quoi ?!

- Harry a tapé sur Malefoy en dehors des cours de Gilles, il est privé de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Poudlard.

- On raconte qu'elle est accrochée à son poste comme un Butrock à son arbre.

- On travaille néanmoins sur son départ.

- Comment est-ce que vous comptez lui faire fuir Poudlard ?

- Fred et George lui mène la vie dure, Harry la provoque à quasiment tous les cours, et Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande et moi mettons au point une technique de déstabilisation.

- De quelle sorte ?

- Du genre Sirius Black.

- La prof de Divination de cinquième année. Souffla Remus, scotché après avoir froncer les sourcils.

- En pire, bien sûr.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel…

- Vous êtes infernaux dans la famille… Qu'est que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

- Passer prendre Sirius. Répondit Harry.

- Alors inutile de vous attardez… Je ne sais pas où il est et la dernière personne à lui avoir adressé la parole s'est fait jeter.

- Si c'était Rogue, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

- C'était Kate, Mélindra…

- Et après ?

- C'est Halloween aujourd'hui Mélindra. Ce n'est pas un jour qui m'inspire un état d'esprit plaisant, tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est pour ton père.

- Oh, je me le représente assez bien roulé en boule, ressassant des pensées aux antipodes du bonheur…

- Mélindra. Grogna Remus.

- Ce qui me donne une raison de plus de l'emmener avec nous.

- Et où allez vous ?

- Godric's Hallow.

La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ni d'y aller, ni d'y emmener Sirius. Grogna-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- Au contraire…

…

- _Je l'ai trouvé. _Lui dit brusquement Athéna.

…

- Bon, la question de la planque est résolue. Mélindra se leva et attrapa Harry par l'épaule quand elle passa devant de lui.

- T'as besoin de moi ?

- Histoire de point de vue. Ramène toi.

- Tu n'es qu'une espèce d'emmerdeuse. Maugréa le jeune homme en se levant.

- Ton sens de l'observation m'a toujours impressionnée Harry.

…

Comme Harry l'avait deviné, son parrain se trouvait dans les étages supérieurs. Mais la maison était plutôt grande.

- Franchement, Lunard n'a pas dû chercher beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est dans sa chambre. C'est dingue non ?

- Il n'y a pas de tour Noire ici.

- Ouais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius Black. Un Sirius Black qui aurait bien fait installer un KEEP OUT si il avait pu mais les autocollants avaient tendance à ne jamais pouvoir rester plus longtemps que cinq minutes avant de s'enflammer... Répercutions du sortilège de Mélindra.

- P'pa, tu nous ouvres ou je fais exploser la porte ? Demanda Mélindra en frappant.

Un grognement très, très mais alors très mauvais s'éleva dans la pièce, derrière la porte.

- Même pas peur Patmol. Je fais beaucoup plus de bruits que ça… Se moqua Harry.

- Allez P'pa, on est venu te chercher…

Cette fois ci, il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami.

- Ouvre… Murmura ce dernier.

Mélindra souffla. Quand elle n'allait pas bien, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était qu'on vienne l'embêter.

Sauf quand Harry venait. Mais Harry lui ne l'embêtait pas.

- _Attraversare._ Murmura Mélindra, elle passa à travers la porte.

…

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

Les rideaux du grand lit baldaquin étaient tirés.

- Je croyais que tu devais faire sauter la porte ? Grogna son père ; il était sur le lit. Sa voix était étouffée par les épais rideaux de velours.

- Malheureusement, je crois que le sortilège que j'ai lancé cet été m'en empêche… Répondit la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha et entrouvrit les rideaux verts.

Son père n'était pas roulé en boule.

Il était bien trop fier pour ça.

Il était juste allongé, les yeux plissés, mauvais.

Le visage fermé, très très fermé. La mâchoire serrée et les lèvres ramenées en une fine ligne, presque invisible. Le teint pâle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, avec Harry ? Tu ne dois pas quitter Poudlard lui encore moins.

- On va à Godric's Hallow. C'est Halloween. Hermione et Ron nous couvrent et Parvati, Lavande et Ginny s'occupent d'Ombrage. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler.

- Tu vas à Godric's Hallow ? Pour y faire quoi ?

- Un tour… J'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir.

Elle ria sèchement.

- Comme si tu écoutais Dumbledore. J'ai choisit une super laisse.

Sirius se redressa finalement.

Sa fille avait haussé un sourcil en attente d'une réponse. Elle ressemblait à sa mère ainsi, le même regard déterminé au fond des yeux…

Sarah…

Il souffla.

- Je te rejoins dans la cuisine.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de ressortir de la pièce.

…

Mélindra se concentra sur une pensée très très triste pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry s'était vu obligé de voyager avec Athéna car aussi puissant que semblaient être ses pouvoirs Mélindra ne s'était pas senti capable de transporter deux passagers et avait eut la flemme de faire deux allés-retours… Harry s'était donc porté volontaire pour voyager avec Athéna se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'avoir l'impression de se faire étouffer pendant tout le temps nécessaire pour gagner leur destination.

Bien mal lui en avait prit.

Il était présentement en train de vérifier si toutes les parties de son corps étaient elles aussi arrivées à bon port.

- Je ne refais plus ça !

- Il va bien falloir que tu rentres…

- Mais _tu_ vas me faire rentrer ! Et hors de question que tu invoques je ne sais quelle excuse.

Mélindra lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos.

Godric's Hallow lui faisait face : une petite ville comme l'Angleterre en comptait beaucoup. Des maisons et des boutiques en pierres alignées le long d'une grande rue principale menant à une vieille église en ruine que personne n'avait pris la peine ni de faire détruire, ni de reconstruire. De nombreux magasin et pubs se tenaient compagnie dans les différentes rues adjacentes… A la différence que la population de celle-ci soit composée exclusivement de sorcier. Mélindra souffla et se mit à avancer dans la grande rue piétonne où elle avait atterrit. Son père lui indiquait le chemin… Il avançait d'un pas plus tendus qu'un arc.

- Il faut qu'on passe acheter des fleurs non ? Demanda Harry qui avait finalement rejoins sa meilleure amie.

- Oui. Répondit cette dernière d'une voix faible.

- Ca va ?

- Oui oui…

Réponse absente.

Sirius se souvenait suffisamment bien de la ville pour les mener jusqu'au fleuriste où il avait coutume d'aller… Mais c'était il y avait si longtemps.

Mélindra et Harry le laissèrent devant la boutique et entrèrent.

- Bonjour ! Leur lança une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un sourire aimable. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous voudrions des bouquets… Répondit Harry.

- Bien sûr… De quelles sortes ?

- Lys pour moi et…

- Roses bleues. Murmura Mélindra.

- Roses bleues. Répéta Harry plus fortement.

- Je m'en occupe. C'est pour offrir ?

- En quelque sorte… Répondit Mélindra en détournant son regard pendant une fraction de seconde vers la femme.

Mélindra resta enfermée dans son silence durant tout le temps que mit la fleuriste à préparer leurs bouquets. Elle effleura des doigts une orchidée avant de soupirer.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui…

Elle allait bien… enfin globalement. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette ville. Comme si son corps reconnaissait l'endroit alors que sa tête n'en gardait aucun souvenir… Et puis… Si Peter n'avait pas trahis, elle aurait dû grandir ici et elle ne serait pas dans une fleuristerie pour acheter des fleurs afin d'orner une tombe… Au pire c'aurait été pour les offrir à sa mère… Mais pas à sa tombe.

Elle chassa ses pensées moroses et jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Il s'était allongé et regardait fixement un point lointain. Il était sur le qui vive…

La femme revint finalement avec deux très beaux bouquets qu'elle lui confia. Mélindra lui offrit un pâle sourire.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un Mademoiselle, et vous aussi jeune homme.

- J'ai un visage commun… Répliqua Mélindra tandis qu'Harry aplatissait consciencieusement une mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice.

- Non... Je suis sûre que je vous aie déjà vue… Vous avez habité ici ?

- Non… enfin si, mais c'était il y longtemps…

- Ce doit être pour ça.

- Peut-être. Dit simplement la jeune Black en détournant le regard. Les yeux dorés de la fleuriste la mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Combien vous devons nous ? Intervint finalement Harry pour couper court à la situation.

- Dix Gallions s'il vous plaît. Répondit la femme avec un sourire aimable. Tandis que Harry rassemblait le compte, elle sembla remarquer la présence de l'énorme molosse à la porte de son magasin.

- C'est à vous ce chien ?

- Oui. Répondit Harry en se tendant au même moment.

- C'est amusant… Il y en avait un aussi gros qui traînait dans les environs il y a une dizaine d'année. Je m'en souviens parce que mon fils en avait une peur bleue… Il disait qu'il ressemblait à un Sinistros.

- Il est très imposant mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Il appartenait aux Potter je crois… Si c'est ça… On les voyait souvent avec… Des personnes charmantes…

Harry lui tendit l'argent qu'il lui devait coupant ainsi la fleuriste dans son récit.

- Nous devons y aller.

- Je comprends Monsieur Potter… A une prochaine fois peut-être…

- Peut-être. Soupira le jeune homme en se disant que sa cicatrice l'avait encore trahis.

Il attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules et sortis de la boutique.

- Au revoir. Dirent les deux jeunes en franchissant le seuil.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la fleuriste les suivait du regard.

…

Harry poussa le petit portillon de fer rouillé qui menait au cimetière. Mélindra se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de souffler fortement et de passer à son tour le petit portail, Patmol sur ses talons. L'immense chien était passé d'un pas tendu, de regard nerveux autour de lui à un pas beaucoup plus triste, las… Il avançait la tête baissée. Mélindra s'arrêta pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Sirius releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa fille.

- Circ' ? L'appela Harry doucement en voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

- J'arrive Harry. Dit Mélindra en se redressant pour le rejoindre.

Elle le suivit en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la succession de tombes qui étaient près d'elle : des Swan, des Potter, des Evans, des Smith, des Black aussi… Mélindra avait détaché son père et celui-ci avait disparu quelque part à l'embranchement de deux allés. Il savait peut-être mieux qu'eux où chercher… Néanmoins, il leur fallut une heure pour trouver l'emplacement des deux tombes… et c'est Sniffle qui avait trouvé. Un aboiement sec les en avait avertis.

Mélindra s'approcha de la masse noire avachie sur l'une des deux pierres tombales après avoir lâché la main de son meilleur ami.

_Sarah Black_

_Née Potter._

_20 avril 1960 – 31 octobre 1981 _

_Mélindra Black_

_31 juillet 1980 – 31 octobre 1981_

Mélindra eut un petit sourire lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son nom… une idée de Dumbledore bien sûr. Elle aurait dû y penser.

Ses yeux descendirent sur la pierre tombale en elle-même. Il n'y avait pas de fleures… Il n'y avait plus personne pour venir en déposer. A part Remus. Mais elle ne pensait pas que le loup-garou aime venir ici…

La jeune Black vint prendre place à côté de son père.

- Bonjour Maman. Souffla-t-elle en déposant le bouquet de roses bleues sur le marbre glacé.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise sur la pierre dure et gelée ?

Mélindra n'en avait aucune idée. Son père avait finit par reposer son museau sur son genoux. Mélindra n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit sous sa forme humaine pour deviner qu'il souffrait. Elle avait comprit que Azkaban n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour digérer la mort de quelqu'un…

Alors c'était en sortant de sa cellule que Sirius Black avait commencé à repenser vraiment à la mort de sa femme et à celles de ses meilleurs amis…

Elle gardait son regard braqué sur la photo de sa mère et d'elle. Elle n'avait pas plus d'un an… Sa mère souriait et semblait lui montrer quelque chose… peut-être son père… Elle ne savait pas…

Une fois elle s'était demandée comment aurait été sa vie si Peter n'avait pas trahi… Certainement qu'elle aurait grandit avec ses parents mais après ? Il y aurait eut encore ses pouvoirs, Wen et les démons… puis les Vampires. Ca n'aurait pas été très différent…

Et pourtant il y aurait eut ses parents, James, Lily…

Ca aurait été certainement très différent…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois…

Ca aurait tout changé…

Et indéniablement sa mère de sang et de chair lui manquait…

…

Elle sentit la main de Harry lui effleurer l'épaule.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune Black tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Oui. Répondit-elle en souriant. Je crois qu'on a bien fait de venir.

- Moi aussi.

…

- Elle me manque plus que je ne le croyais… Confia Mélindra à un Harry Potter qui repoussait deux malheureuses feuilles mortes coincées entre deux plaques.

- Mes parents aussi me manquent… Mais ils ne sont pas si loin je crois. Répondit Harry en tapotant sa poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur se trouvait.

Mélindra lui sourit et se releva difficilement.

Ses jambes étaient ankylosées et ses mains gelées. Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et tapota énergiquement la tête de son parrain.

- On y va Sirius. Murmura-t-il.

Le molosse se redressa à contre cœur.

En passant devant la tombe de son frère de cœur et de Lily, il se stoppa quelques minutes. Puis finit par détourner la tête pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mélindra et Harry lui emboîtèrent le pas.

…

Ils repassèrent par le centre ville avant de s'éloigner à nouveau vers l'ouest de la petite ville. Mélindra avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de rattacher la laisse au collier de son père… En moins de trois bon ce dernier s'éloignait de plus de trois mètre… Terrorisant au passage les passants qui voyaient dans ce geste une marque de l'agressivité que ne pouvait qu'avoir un aussi gros chien.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, durant lesquels ils étaient sortis de la ville, se rapprochant inexorablement d'une assez haute colline, ils finirent par déboucher au détour d'un virage sur une immense grille de fer forgée au pied de laquelle les attendait Patmol. Mélindra sentit que Harry resserrait son bras autour de sa taille.

Car derrière l'immense grille de fer forgé se dressait ce qu'il restait d'un très ancien manoir ayant appartenu à la famille des Potter depuis le treizième siècle… Un manoir dont la devanture était encore en parfait état mais que Mélindra et Harry savaient en ruine. Un seul homme avait réussit à en détruire toute une partie en un seul sortilège alors que ce type d'antique bâtisse était protégé magiquement contre le pire tremblement de terre possible…

Harry la relâcha et s'approcha doucement de l'immense grille.

Il posa ses mains sur la poignée. Souffla un bon coup et ouvrit.

Cela faisait quatorze ans que le portail n'avait pas été utilisé. La rouille l'avait gagné. Les gons été grippé de la pire façon qu'il soit.

Il refusa de bouger.

Mélindra s'approcha à son tour et usa de sa nouvelle force pour débloquer le mécanisme. Il lui fallut forcer pour que le portail cède dans un terrible grincement de métal contre métal. Elle l'entrouvrit suffisamment pour que son père et Harry puissent passer avant de se glisser à travers l'ouverture. A peine se fût elle écartée que Patmol passa à son tour (grillant la politesse à son filleul) et se mit à courir comme un forcené en direction de l'ancien manoir.

Harry suivit la fusée noire du regard et entra à son tour.

La végétation avait repris ses droits et ce qui devait être une allée était maintenant recouverte d'une herbe qui leur arrivée au genoux. Et c'était sans parler des ronces, orties et autres mauvaises herbes qui avaient littéralement envahi tout le domaine. Les arbres qui bordaient l'ancienne allée étaient rabougris, morts pour la plupart. Mélindra finit par prendre la forme de Baguera et Harry se glissa dans celle de Bumbadil.

Le jeune Potter apprenait à maîtriser totalement sa forme Animagus mais restait un lion incroyablement pataud qui souvent arrivait à se prendre les pattes dans une racine ou à glisser sur un tas de feuilles mortes, ce qui faisait bien rire Mélindra, Ron et Hermione.

Mais aujourd'hui, Bumbadil fit très attention et Baguera ne dû qu'à son expérience et ses prédisposition pour ce type de terrain pour gagner la petite course jusqu'au perron du Manoir.

…

La porte avait été soufflée de ses gonds et gisait au pied d'un immense escalier de marbre à la rambarde en fer forgée. Le temps, l'écroulement d'une partie du manoir et les intempéries avaient emmenés une épaisse couche de poussière dans tout le hall et sur les murs. Et pourtant des capes étaient encore accrochées sur le porte-manteau, un Auror ou un membre du ministère avait oublié un gobelet de carton pour café sur le sol. Le contour flou de ce qui avait dû être le corps de James Potter près d'un mur était toujours présent.

Mélindra s'approcha du mur sur sa gauche. Un immense arbre généalogique avait été minutieusement peint avec une couleur qui devait être dorée. Mélindra vit le nom de sa mère, le sien, celui de son père, celui de ses grands parents maternels bien sûr… Celui d'Elzo, le petit frère de sa mère, tué à l'âge de huit ans par les Mangemorts avec ses parents… Sa mère avait été la seule survivante car les Mangemorts s'en était prit à elle en dernier… Elle avait assisté au meurtre de sa famille et avait eut une chance inouïe de s'en sortir, enfin d'après son père.

Elle vit que Harry s'avançait en direction de l'escalier. Elle le suivit.

Ils passèrent devant le salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Les photos trônaient toujours sur la cheminée mais certaines avaient été projetées au sol. Un fauteuil était en partie brûlé, l'autre avait traversé la pièce pour venir atterrir en un équilibre précaire sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Harry reprit son chemin après avoir détaillé la pièce du regard.  
Mélindra l'imita.

Ils parcoururent ainsi une bonne partie de ce qu'avait été le prestigieux manoir des Potter. La plupart des pièces étaient intactes mais dévorées par le temps… Mélindra et Harry durent à deux ou trois reprises jouer de leur forme Animagus pour franchir des passages écroulés qu'Athéna n'avait aucun mal à traverser…

Le chat-phoenix les mena jusqu'à Sirius Black…

…

Il était dans une chambre aux couleurs bleues pastelles, le regard perdus dans l'immense parc du Manoir… De ce qu'il en restait. Un lit baldaquin occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Une commode blanche lui faisait face. Commode au-dessus duquel trônait une grande photo de ses parents… en tenues de mariage. Mélindra songea que jamais elle n'avait vu un tel sourire chez son père depuis qu'elle le connaissait… La moitié du cadre était recouverte de poussière.

La jeune Black échangea un regard avec Harry et s'avança dans la chambre, remarquant que les autres photos sur la commode étaient soient de l'époque de Poudlard, soit d'elle…

Il y avait aussi une photo de famille : un homme brun, les cheveux mal coiffés : son grand-père, une femme aux cheveux chocolats et au yeux bleus cobalt : sa grand-mère. Une jeune femme qui était quasiment le portrait craché de Fiorenza Potter, sa mère. Et puis un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en pagaille et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Elzo…

Elle se posta à côté de son père et posa une main hésitante sur son bras.

Patmol sursauta.

- Ca va P'pa ? Demanda faiblement la jeune fille en voyant le visage sombre de son père.

- J'essayai de me rappeler… ici… avant… C'était un grand Manoir.

Mélindra lui sourit et porta à son tour son regard sur l'ancien parc.

- Il y avait un terrain de Quidditch, en plus petit bien sûr…

La jeune Black reconnu en effet trois anneaux de loin, mais ils étaient envahis par le lierre, comme beaucoup de choses abandonnées dans le jardin.

- Ta mère était Poursuiveuse.

- Je sais, et toi Batteur… James Poursuiveur et Lily détestait le Quidditch…

- Oui… Elle disait que c'était trop dangereux.

- Je sais… Souffla une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

Mais son père ne l'écoutait pas et ça aussi, elle le savait… Souvent il lui racontait ce genre de détail… Ceux qui revenait le plus souvent c'était la crise d'hystérie de Lily quand James avait emmené Harry faire un tour en balais, ou quand petits, Harry et elle, se liguaient pour leur faire vivre un enfer… Entre autres choses. Son père ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il répétait toujours la même chose. Il n'arrivait pas à se rattacher au présent malgré le fait que Mélindra essayait (sans succès) de lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas voir le visage de son père s'assombrir parce que ce genre de souvenirs étaient toujours suivis d'un long silence qui en disait trop long sur le poids que la disparition de sa mère, James et Lily pesait sur la conscience de Sirius Black…

Elle souffla et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

Mais Harry ne l'avait pas attendu, il avait reprit sa visite. Mélindra observa du coin de l'œil son père mais il ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir bouger. Alors Mélindra se détourna pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

Athéna la guida et il valait mieux… L'endroit était plutôt vaste et Mélindra avait un curieux sens de l'orientation. Elle remarqua néanmoins que Harry était revenu sur ses pas et qu'il semblait avoir prit la direction opposée à celle d'où Mélindra venait.

Elle aperçu de loin la silhouette de son meilleur ami se détacher sur le ciel… Elle ne se souvenait pas être descendue suffisamment pour arriver sur le jardin.

Sa surprise trouva sa réponse quand en s'approchant elle avisa les débris aux pieds du Manoir. Elle s'était rapprochée de l'épicentre de l'explosion. Devant elle il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un tas de gravas comme l'avait prédit Harry.

Mélindra attrapa une pierre et la soupesa avant de la lancer… La pierre rebondit quatre étages plus bas sur un morceau de métal avant de se fracasser sur un bout de bois. Elle voyait du haut de son observatoire des espèces de rubans rouges flotter au vent… Derniers signes du passage des enquêteurs sorciers dans le manoir…

Elle s'asseya sur le sol, les pieds dans le vide, à côté d'un balais miniature à moitié rongé par la moisissure et à moitié écrasé sous un morceaux de charpente.

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut de l'endroit où elle était.

Un lit à barreaux trônait dans le coin épargné de la pièce… quelques jouets avaient résisté aux vents. Un Rocking Chair se balançait seul…

La photo d'un bébé âgé d'à peine six mois reposait dessous son verre brisé à même le sol.

La chambre d'enfant avait dû être aux couleurs des Gryffondors il y avait quelques années.

La chambre d'Harry il y avait longtemps.

Le jeune Potter la rejoignit au sol.

- Je pensais retrouver la chambre de mes parents ici… Mais je crois qu'elle a été détruite dans l'explosion…

- _Le sortilège de Magie noire a frappé l'aile Ouest du Manoir, ne laissant derrière lui que ruines et une structure fragilisée…Le survivant est un enfant de quinze mois du nom de Harry Potter. Les autres occupants du Manoir Potter ont, quant à eux trouvé la mort… _récita Mélindra en se souvenant d'un ancien article paru dans la _Gazette_ le lendemain d'Halloween.

Son meilleur ami eut un sourire triste et lança à son tour une pierre en direction du parc.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plu?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis._

_ A la semaine prochaine._

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 11/01/2009_


	20. La Fin d'une Epoque

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Meian Kurayami : Tchou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plus. C'est vrai qu'il était triste mais comme tu l'as dit, je pense que Merry, Harry et surtout Sirius en avait besoin et puis… Je trouve que Godric's Hallow est un endroit important que JKR n'a pas beaucoup parlé dans ses livres^^. Sinon, dans ce chapitre et bien… Les séquelles de la réaction de Chris… C'est un peu plus léger coimme chapitre normalement. Bonne lecture.

- Emily : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw, enfin tes reviews, elles font toujours autant plaisir^^. J'aime beaucoup Natan et Shaé aussi mais je reste plus profondément attachée à Gwendalavir et à tous les personnages qui peuple ce royaume^^. J'ai hâte que sorte les nouvelles aventures écrit de la main de Pierre Bottero^^. Sinon, normalement ce chapitre un plus marrant mais tout dépend des points de vues. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus. Bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** _Hello la compagnie ! Alors comment allez-vous ? Deuxième semaine où je poste relativement tôt dans la journée^^. C'est pas mal, hein ? Donc un nouveau chapitre… Je l'aime bien dans le fond. J'espères que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 20**

D'abord il y avait eut Weasley et ses regards, ses remarques… Son comportement quand il était là qui lui avait fait vite comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas le bienvenu. Que Mélindra n'avait rien à faire avec lui…

Après, il y avait eut les Jumeaux Weasley. Toujours d'attaque pour lui glisser, comme leur cadet, une remarque, un regard. Lui faire tester un de leurs produits terriblement embarrassants… Et dont les effets faisaient toujours rire Mélindra…

Et puis… Et puis il y avait Potter… Potter qui avait tous les droits, y comprit celui de monopoliser l'attention, les bras de sa petite amie. Potter qui était souvent le sujet principal de discussion de Mélindra… et quand ce n'était pas Potter, c'était de toute façon quelque chose qui tournait directement autour de Potter… Potter qui lui donner l'impression de lui voler sa copine le temps des cours, de leurs entraînements de Quidditch ou d'Art Martiaux… Potter qui lui donner souvent l'impression d'être LE petit ami et lui le simple pote… Potter qu'il avait vu remonter l'allée menant au château avec Mélindra, un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille…

Potter qui malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur lui restait toujours aussi envahissant… Toujours droit, fière…

Et puis… Il y avait quand même Mélindra. Mélindra souvent absente à cause de ses entraînements, de sa vengeance auprès de Ombrage qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si horrible que ça… sans oublier le reste… ses retenues, ses allés retours chez les sœurs Halliwell… Son caractère aussi, pas si simple à vivre qu'il n'y paraissait…

Oui, Chris Leroy pensait vraiment que toutes ces raisons étaient largement significatives pour justifier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait…

Il reposa son regard sur Mélindra Black, sa petite amie… Peut-être plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs.

Elle le fixait les yeux ébahis, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur…

...

_Un petit retour en arrière s'impose pour comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude chez Mélindra Black… Car pour stupéfier aussi efficacement la jeune Tueuse, il fallait déployer un trésor d'imagination… _

Mélindra était revenue du square Grimmaurd vers les dix-sept heures, après avoir passer quelques heures avec son père, Remus et Kate. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas repensé une seule seconde à Chris et son histoire de vouloir passer la journée avec elle… Aussi avait-elle dû réfléchir plus de trente seconde pour comprendre pourquoi son petit ami semblait un tant soit peu énervé et rancunier… Bref… Mais il semblait distant et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à lancer des réflexions du niveau d'un élève de CP… Au bout de la dixième bataille entre Ron, Chris et Harry (qui étonnamment répondait aux piques du jeune Leroy), Mélindra avait finit par demander ce qu'il n'allait pas… Normal. La suite de la discussion l'avait laissée pantoise… Et avait d'ailleurs ameuté tous les badauds du coin, car il fallait l'avouer, la discussion tenait plus de l'engueulade magistral…

- Ce qu'il se passe c'est que j'en ai marre d'être la bouche trou de service qui passe toujours après le reste ! S'était écrié Chris à sa très pertinente question d'une fille qui n'avait pas encore été dotée du don d'empathie.

Il lui avait fallut, deux, peut-être trois secondes de réflexion… Enfin dix pour être honnête. Et ces dix secondes n'avait réussit qu'à aboutir à un incrédule :

- Pardon ?!

Chris lui envoya un soupir énervé. Elle ne comprenait pas ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Non… c'est bien ça le problème ! Je ne pense pas que tu passes après quoi que ce soit !

- C'est vrai… Juste après tes entraînements, tes autres occupations et Potter !

Mélindra se renfrogna d'un seul coup et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec Harry ?

- Mon problème c'est que j'ai plus l'impression que c'est lui ton petit ami ! Alors il va falloir faire un choix Black, c'est lui ou moi !

Mélindra écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux… Elle n'avait pas à ce point là négligé Chris ? Elle repassa ces deux derniers mois en accéléré par la pensée. C'était vrai qu'elle était plutôt préoccupée de chercher un moyen de faire chier Ombrage, de faire taire les moindres médiseurs qui parlaient sur le dos de son meilleur ami... Et puis il y avait toujours ses entraînements… Réflexion faite, Chris avait peut-être raison. Mais pas concernant Harry…

- Tu me demandes donc de choisir entre toi et ma famille ?

- Oui.

Mélindra n'eut pas besoin de dix ou vingt ou trente secondes de réflexion, comme elle n'aurait pas eut besoin de plusieurs heures ou jours… Harry avait toujours été là.

Elle s'avança et leva sa main, prenant garde à ne pas se laisser emporter par son énergie (sinon, elle risquait très fortement d'arracher la mâchoire du jeune homme, si ce n'est sa tête).

Elle assena un claque retentissante sur la joue de son ex-petit ami, tourna des talons et prit la direction des étages.

Chris grimaça, Mélindra ne l'avait pas ménagé… Il porta sa main à sa joue déjà brûlante et la frotta énergiquement. Quand il reporta son attention autour de lui, les trois Weasley et Potter se tenaient devant lui, un air visiblement peu amène. Très peu amène. Il irait même jusqu'à dire très très peu amène.

- Tu cours vite Leroy ? Lui demanda Ronald Weasley d'une voix glaciale.

Il fronça les sourcils, croisa successivement le regard des quatre jeunes hommes et entreprit la seule solution qui lui garantirait quelques minutes de vie en plus : le repli.

...

Les quatre Gryffondors se détournèrent de la scène eux aussi, vite rejoins par Hermione et Ginny.

- Je l'avais bien dit que ce n'était qu'un con. Grogna Ron.

- Oui, on sait. Le coupa Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ginny.

- On lui fait payé tiens ! Dirent Fred et George.

- Comment ? Réitéra Ginny.

- Les Jumeaux, Ginny… Vous mettez en place la partie vengeance… Nous, on s'occupe du plan réconfort…

Les trois rouquins hochèrent du chef et à la première bifurcation, prirent la direction du repère des Maraudeurs.

- Je vais chercher du Nutella. Dit Hermione en prenant à son tour un escalier en direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

Sans se concerter, Ron et Harry continuèrent en direction des cuisines.

Harry savait que l'histoire entre sa meilleure amie et Leroy finirait ainsi. Le Serdaigle n'avait un caractère suffisamment fort pour dompter Mélindra… Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse s'opposer à elle de temps en temps. Harry le savait. Et Leroy n'avait pas le tiers du caractère pour ça… Il espérait simplement que Mélindra n'allait pas être trop effondrée et qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop, auquel cas Leroy allait se souvenir de son nom.

Ron se stoppa au détour d'un couloir, devant une tapisserie qui cachait un raccourcit en direction de l'aile Est... L'aile de la tour Noire entre autre chose.

- Je croyais qu'on allait aux cuisines. Remarqua Harry.

- _Je_ vais aux cuisines, toi tu vas voir Mélindra.

- Il vaudrait mieux la laisser seule un moment…

Le rouquin soupira.

- Je ne suis pas si bête tu sais Harry.

- Je sais Ron mais… Quoi ?

- Avec Hermione on a bien remarqué que Mélindra et toi vous étiez plus proches.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Ce n'est pas un reproche… Vous êtes plus… plus… je ne sais pas en fait… Mais c'est différent que ce qui nous unis tous les quatre… C'est plus…

Harry se mordit la joue. Ron avait raison, bien sûr. Il le savait. Il avait eut peur que ce qu'il semblait partagé avec Mélindra brouille son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Mais ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tous les trois, avant Mélindra, les maintenait unis… Mais les faits étaient qu'avec Mélindra, ils avaient tout de suite étaient proches. Mais proches différemment.

- Hermione pense que c'est parce que vous étiez appelés à être élevés comme frères et sœurs il y a longtemps et que ça a un lien avec ce truc bizarre qui fait que quand tu es pas bien, Mélindra se retrouve au tapis… Moi je pense qu'il y a aussi le fait que vous avez grandit bizarrement par rapport à Hermione ou moi…

- Je…

- Je ne te demande pas d'explications Potter. Le coupa à nouveau Ron avec un sourire en coin. Le truc là, tout de suite, c'est qu'un crétin congénitale vient de la plaquer et que aussi Tueuse qu'elle soit, une chute du haut de la Tour Noire ne lui ferra pas que du bien.

- Comme si Mélindra allait être tentée de se suicider à cause de lui.

- Ecoute, je ne sais déjà pas qu'est ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver. Alors si elle a été suffisamment bête pour sortir avec lui, elle pourrait avoir était suffisamment bête pour en tomber amoureuse.

- Elle est amoureuse de lui.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais alors… Je vais aller chercher à manger. C'est ce que font les filles non ? Elles mangent de la glace en préparant des plans de vengeance ?

- Ca se peut…

- Et je peux savoir pour quoi tu es encore ici ? Sirius va nous tuer si elle saute.

Harry échangea un long regard avec son meilleur ami.

Avant de s'élancer à l'assaut de la Tour noire, il serra son frère de cœur dans ses bras.

Il était peut-être proche bizarre avec Mélindra comme disait Ron, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir besoin de l'amitié du rouquin… Comme de celle d'Hermione.

...

Bien sûr, Mélindra n'avait pas sauté. Et bien sûr, elle était installée sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide. Harry n'annonça pas sa présence, de toute façon Mélindra l'avait forcément entendu venir. Il s'approcha et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ouais… Souffla la jeune Black en réponse. Elle essuya ses larmes d'une main rapide, histoire d'appuyer ses paroles.

- T'as le droit de pleurer.

Elle renifla mais releva le menton en signe de défit.

- Je crois qu'il ne le mérite pas.

- Mais tu as quand même le droit.

Elle souffla et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

- C'est un crétin. Juste un crétin.

Mélindra resta silencieuse.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait plaquée… Ou qu'elle ait plaquée quelqu'un en fait. Oui, c'était plutôt elle qui avait mis fin à l'histoire.

Mais jamais elle ne se serait doutée que ça lui ferait mal quand cela arriverait car son amourette avec le Serdaigle n'était pas de celle qui pouvait durer. Il avait été son premier petit ami, l'un de ceux qui compte mais pas tellement. Celui de l'expérience. Elle avait été amoureuse… Peut-être. Mais comment dire si elle avait vraiment été amoureuse ? C'était son premier petit ami. Elle avait dû être amoureuse, c'était certain.

Comment expliqué ce vide désagréable et douloureux dans sa poitrine sinon ?

...

- Tu as prit beaucoup trop de gâteaux Ron !

La voix d'Hermione leur fit tourner la tête.

- N'importe quoi ! Il y a juste ce qu'il faut !

La tête du rouquin émergea du haut des escaliers. Il tenait devant lui un énorme plateau qui croulait sous le poids des pâtisseries et autres spécialités sucrées. D'après ce que pouvait voir Mélindra il y avait des brownies, des tartes de toutes sortes, des éclairs aux chocolats sans oublier les choux… Ron en avait prit suffisamment pour nourrir un régiment.

- Tu trouves que j'en ait trop prit Harry ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Souffla Mélindra en se laissant glisser au sol, là où le jeune Weasley venait de poser le plateau.

- Ahha ! Lança Ron en direction d'Hermione, avec un air supérieur.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et s'asseya à son tour, posant à côté des gâteaux, un pot de Nutella. Mélindra s'en saisit immédiatement.

- Honnêtement, Mélindra, je vais te dire un truc. Trouve toi un autre copain et rompt tout de suite après. Hermione ne trouve rien à dire quand je vais chercher des gâteaux à la cuisine pour te remonter le moral.

- Espèce d'imbécile, Ronald !

Mais Mélindra avait laissé échapper un léger rire.

Elle avait dû être amoureuse. Chris lui avait demandé de choisir entre sa famille et lui.

Sa famille.

Elle sourit à Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Ne soyez pas trop méchants avec lui.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Ils ne pourraient pas être trop méchants. Hermione serait là pour les rappeler à l'ordre s'il leur arrivait d'avoir des sursauts de sadisme…

...

Enfin Hermione n'eut qu'une très légère emprise sur ses amis… Fred, George et Ginny se disaient société indépendante et faisaient donc ce qu'ils voulaient. Et lorsque les idées de Ron et Harry se voyaient rejetées, elles étaient étrangement réalisées par les trois autres Weasley.

Ainsi, pour éviter la fumeuse vengeance, Chris aurait dû savoir courir à la vitesse de la lumière minimum. Chaque jours apportaient son lot de coups bas, plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Le jeune Leroy s'était vu affublé de vêtements de poufs, coloré en rose, en violet, en vert… Avait vu sa pilosité devenir soudainement très abondante ou inexistante. S'était retrouvé recouvert de pustules… Et ce n'était que le bilan des quatre derniers jours.

Mélindra ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire et de secouer la tête d'un air amusé.

Son père avait été mis au courant par elle ne savait qui et lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il lui témoignait ses condoléances, rédigées d'un air très faussement navré… Son père devait plutôt exécuter la danse de la victoire Square Grimmaurd… Et aidait sans se soucier de paraître subtil les Weasley et Harry…

Le coup des vêtements de poufs… Et bien d'autre encore vu le nombre de lettre que recevait Harry, lettres qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lire.

...

Mélindra entra de son pas décontracté dans la Grande salle comme tous les soirs depuis l'année dernière. Ce soir c'était cours d'Art Martiaux avec les cinquièmes années. La routine.

- Hum… Mélindra, je te dispense de te battre avec Leroy. Lui dit doucement Gilles avec un sourire désolé.

Inutile de dire que sa rupture avec le Serdaigle avait fait le tout de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch. Une rumeur disait même que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne se mette avec Harry.

Elle hocha de la tête et s'approcha de Malefoy, Nott, Chris et Harry.

Chris était toujours couvert de pustules et avait un teint plus vert qu'avant…

Elle ne lui accorda plus d'attention après cette simple remarque. Harry, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Vu la façon dont il jetait des regards en coin à Leroy, il avait un programme vite vu de ses adversaires ce soir.

- Faites le tour de la salle en courant ! Leur ordonna Faith, mandatée à l'échauffement en cette soirée.

Mélindra soupira et s'élança aux côtés de Harry. Ils rattrapèrent très rapidement Ron et Hermione.

Comme chaque soir, Gilles les reprit une bonne dizaine de fois parce qu'ils parlaient.

...

Mélindra esquiva le coup de Malefoy avec facilité et lui renvoya un coup de pied qui manqua de l'atteindre.

- Au fait Black, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu ton copain le Vampire !

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de son ennemie se rétrécirent et devenir plus foncer. Il avait trouvé le point sensible ! Enfin…

Deux mois et demi de recherche !

Mélindra n'avait pas prévu que Malefoy soit aussi suicidaire.

Il aurait dû deviner que le sang froid ne faisait pas légion après sa rupture avec Chris… Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se relance dans une campagne de déstabilisation ayant pour but de voir quelles étaient les fameuses répercutions fâcheuses si il cherchait trop.

Mélindra balança sa jambe sans réfléchir, sans prendre garde à se contrôler. Elle s'en aperçu au moment où elle sentit le Serpentard décoller sous son coup de pied.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit appel à ses pouvoirs.

Malefoy traversait la pièce sans comprendre pourquoi. Le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Un truc bleu l'entoura une seconde avant qu'il rencontre le mur.

Mélindra avait suivit la course de son ennemi. Il ne lui avait pas fallut trop longtemps pour le protéger à distance. Son dôme doublé d'une armure encaissa le choc à la place de Malefoy, qui soit dit en passant avait quand même mérité ses côtes cassées.

Elle se précipita néanmoins sur lui une fois qu'il se fut écrasé sur le mur.

- Ca va ? Demanda Mélindra en se penchant au dessus du Serpentard.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son à part un grognement ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mélindra devina qu'elle avait dû lui couper le souffle. Elle l'aida à s'allonger et lui enleva son plastron (que Gilles l'obligeait à mettre contre Mélindra, un coup partait tellement facilement…) pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Elle détacha également la ceinture du Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Faith en s'approchant.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Grogna-t-elle, sur la défensive.

La Tueuse soupira.

Mélindra vit Gilles écarter Lehane du coin de l'œil. L'Observateur balaya le Serpentard d'un regard critique.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Mélindra tu l'y emmènes.

Mélindra hocha du chef et s'exécuta sans objections. Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu coupable. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla avec soin pour pouvoir aider son ennemi à se relever.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Ouais… Grogna Malefoy avec un regard mauvais en sa direction.

Mélindra lui passa un bras autour de la taille et prit celui du Serpentard pour le passer autour de son cou. Elle se leva facilement, entraînant Malefoy avec elle.

Malefoy qui ne laissa rien paraître de la sympathique douleur qui venait de lui secouer l'abdomen, néanmoins ses jambes eurent un mouvement de révolte et il s'écroula à moitié sur Mélindra.

- Ca va aller ? Redemanda Mélindra en l'aidant à se stabiliser.

Sa seule réponse fut un regard noir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à avancer.

Ils traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie du château.

Inutile de préciser que nombre de regards ahuris se tournaient vers eux. Mélindra Black aidant Draco Malefoy. Draco Malefoy qui n'allait pas bien et qui acceptait l'aide d'une Gryffondor…

Mélindra leur décochait un regard de pure indifférence et Malefoy un regard bien glacial qui devait clairement signifier qu'au moindre commentaire ils allaient se souvenir de son nom.

Arrivés dans l'infirmerie (où Mélindra était entrée sans prendre la peine de frapper), les deux adolescents se firent agressés par Madame Pomfresh…

- Il vous arrive de frapper jeunes gens ?!

- J'avais les mains prises…

Pomfresh l'incendia du regard devant son ton indifférent et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Il a pris un mauvais coup. Je ne savais pas que c'étaient aussi fragiles ces choses là.

- Encore ! Miss Black, il va falloir que vous appreniez à contrôler vos sautes d'humeurs !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'indigna Mélindra.

- Il suffit ! Mettez le sur ce lit ! Allez !

Mélindra lui décocha un regard noir avant d'avancer sèchement (ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Malefoy) et aida son ennemi à s'asseoir.

La grimace de douleur avait disparu et maintenant, le jeune Malefoy affichait un sourire presque satisfait au vu de la situation. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir les mots Black et ennuis réunis dans une même phrase.

- J'aurais dû te laisser t'écraser sur le mur Malefoy. Avec un peu de chance tu en serais mort.

Le sourire du jeune homme ne fit que s'agrandir et Mélindra réalisa que Pomfresh était toujours à côté d'elle.

- Ecartez vous Miss Black, oh et ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Mélindra décocha un énième regard noir à l'infirmière et s'éloigna tandis que l'infirmière fermait les rideaux autour du lit de Malefoy.

...

La porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit moins de deux minutes plus tard sur Severus Rogue et quatre élèves de première années, dont deux étaient allongés sur des civières, inconscients et recouverts d'une substance brunâtre. Le troisième était lui aussi recouvert de la même pâte étrange et s'appuyait sur une fillette brune indemne…

- Madame Pomfresh ! Appela Rogue d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée mais que Mélindra devina très très énervée.

L'infirmière immergea des rideaux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive Severus ?

- Ces deux là ont préparés une véritable petite bombe… et celui-ci était un peu trop près.

- Encore ! C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci !

- Plaignez vous à Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui a fait les emplois du temps ! Il n'a rien voulu entendre quand je lui ai dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de mettre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles ensembles… Voilà le résultat !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Mettez les moi sur un lit, je m'en occupe. Miss Black, venez par ici s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille s'avança de mauvaise grâce et suivit l'infirmière dans son bureau. Elle la vit fouiller dans son armoire à pharmacie, puis se retourner vers elle avec trois pots et une fiole.

- Vous allez appliquer ces deux crèmes - elle lui montra celui qui était vert et son voisin le marron- sur les côtes de Monsieur Malefoy, celle-ci sur son bleu et veillez à ce qu'il boive cette potion.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua la jeune Black. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'occuper de soigner l'autre blond décoloré ?

- Ne discutez pas Miss Black ! Ca vous servira de leçon. Peut-être que la prochaine fois vous retiendrez vos nerfs !

Et l'infirmière la planta ainsi.

Mélindra mit dix secondes à se décider et finit par se détourner en direction de la porte.

- Tiens, Miss Black ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous êtes blessée ? Susurra la voix de Rogue quand il la vit sortir du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. C'est grave j'espère.

- Non. J'ai abîmé votre cher Malefoy ! Répliqua Mélindra en s'approchant du lit où reposait justement son ennemi.

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondors. Souffla le maître des potions en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mélindra inspira profondément deux longues bouffées d'air avant de passer les rideaux. Malefoy était installé sur son lit, torse nu et la fixait. Visiblement étonné de la voir là.

Mélindra lui fit un sourire provoquant avant de poser ses pots de crèmes sur la table de chevet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énorme bleu –enfin vert, violet et noir- long de quinze centimètres et large de cinq qui se détachait de la peau pâle de Malefoy.

- Ah ouais quand même. Marmonna la jeune Black en grimaçant.

- Ouais quand même. Qu'est ce que tu fous là Black ?

Mélindra releva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme.

- Oh… euh… Un accident de potion… Trois blessés. Pomfresh s'en occupe alors je suis contrainte et forcée de m'occuper de toi.

- Quoi ?!

- Plaint toi à Pomfresh…

Malefoy lui décocha un regard noir.

Mélindra se foutu de sa gueule par un seul sourire.

Elle ouvrit le pot marron, une pâte de la même couleur et à l'odeur disons très… très médicament. Une infection pour être scientifique. Elle grimaça et en prit une couche.

- Lesquelles sont cassées ? Demanda la jeune fille à son ennemi.

Draco la regarda. Elle n'était pas ravie de faire ce qu'elle faisait et tenait à une distance justifiée sa main recouverte de crème de son nez. Il soupira et désigna l'une des côtes que lui avait ressoudée Pomfresh… Mais ressoudée ne voulais pas dire guérie totalement.

Il entendit Black soupirer à son tour et deux secondes plus tard, la crème froide entra en contact avec sa peau.

...

Mélindra se lava les mains d'un coup de baguette mais l'odeur persistait, elle… Sans un regard pour son patient du jour, elle se leva, rassembla les pots de crème et s'avança vers les rideaux.

- Au fait Black, pourquoi on ne voit plus ton pote le vampire ?

Elle s'arrêta.

- Il est mort.

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie pour la forêt Interdite. Elle avait envie d'une chevauchée avec Adonis.

...

- Mélindra ! Comment vas-tu ma puce ? S'écria Paige en la voyant apparaître dans le salon. La sorcière se leva et serra la jeune Black dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien Paige. Répondit machinalement Mélindra quand sa grande sœur de cœur l'eut relâchée. Tout le monde lui poser cette question depuis que Chris et elle s'étaient séparés. Ca allait de Kate à Kennedy dont la nouvelle lui été arrivée aux oreilles… Elle allait bien, c'était une certitude. Ca aurait pu être pire, ça pourrait être mieux… Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Harry, ni aucun d'autre n'abordait le sujet et ses amis s'arrangeait pour qu'elle n'ait pas à croiser Leroy… Cela c'était juste produit durant le cours d'arts martiaux, le Serdaigle était soit à l'infirmerie durant les cours –frappé étonnamment avant un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors- soit enfermé dans son dortoir…

Il y avait bien sûr la douleur d'avoir le sentiment d'avoir était trahis quelque part… Parce qu'elle avait fait confiance au jeune homme et qu'elle lui avait confié des choses dont seuls ses plus proches amis connaissaient l'existence… Et puis elle l'avait aimé…

Et il y avait toujours cet étrange vide…

Elle se relèverait.

La jeune Black croisa le regard pointu et sceptique de Paige. Mais cette dernière finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Phoebe ne va pas tarder… Assis toi.

Mélindra obtempéra et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils.

Phoebe lui avait envoyé une lettre qui l'obligeait purement et simplement à venir passer le week-end à San Francisco… Elle avait accepté par peur des représailles.

- Où est Piper ?

- Elle est partie chercher Billie chez une de ces amies.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils.

- Billie ?

- Billie Jenkins. Ma protégée.

- Tu as une protégée toi ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Je ne vie plus ici je te rappelles. Et j'ai manqué quoi d'autre ?

- Que t'as raconté Phoebe ?

- La seule lettre que j'ai eut c'est celle qui m'oblige de venir ici ce week-end.

- On ne t'a pas écrit avant ? Pourtant on t'as vu en début d'année.

- On n'a pas beaucoup parlé. A part de la Grenouille. Et puis pour les lettres pas après m'avoir envoyé un _bonne chance_ pour la troisième tâche.

- C'était en juin ça !

- Bah oui…

- Et tu nous as écrit toi ?

- Euh…

- On va faire un truc. Tu nous dira tout ce que tu as fait depuis juin dernier ce soir et nous on te racontera après.

- C'est toi le chef.

...

- Ooooohhh… Mélindra je suis tellement désolée pour toi ! Il ne te méritait pas. Je l'ai su depuis le début… Il était bien trop… Non vraiment… Mais tu vas voir : tu l'oublieras vite. On oublie vite ce genre de petit imbécile…

- Phoebe tu m'étouffes. Grogna Mélindra.

- Pardon ma puce. Dit Phoebe en la relâchant. Tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ?

Phoebe lui prit la tête en coupe entre ses mains et la jaugea d'un regard critique.

- Phoebe… Soupira Mélindra en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as les yeux bleus nuits.

- C'est la lumière.

- Tu ne me ferra pas avaler ça. Je te connais comme si je t'avais enseigner tout ce que tu sais sur la mode, les garçons et la Magie ma grande. Enfin, on ne va pas rester ici et te laisser te lamenter ! On sort !

- Où ?

- Rejoindre Billie et Piper !

C'est ainsi que Mélindra Black se fit embarquer par Phoebe et Paige pour une journée entre filles – Wyatt et Chris étaient chez leur grand-père pour la journée.

Billie était une petite blonde sorcière qui suivait un apprentissage chez les sœurs entre autre chose… Mélindra la trouva sympa.

Paige avait quasiment réservée toute la matinée chez l'esthéticienne… Phoebe lui avait vanté tous les bienfaits d'un sonna. Une des esthéticiennes lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait pour avoir une peau dans un état pareil…

Ensuite elle avait été embarquée chez le coiffeur et était ressortie avec vingt centimètres de cheveux en moins, un dégradé et une frange. La coiffure en question faisait ressortir son regard et lui donnait un faux air sage. Enfin selon les filles. Mélindra voyait plutôt que maintenant elle avait des mèches qui flottaient devant ses yeux et que ça risquait de devenir problématique.

Après le coiffeur, elles prirent la direction des magasins de vêtements. Billie était aussi folle que Phoebe et elle dû essayer tout un tas de vêtements pour leur faire plaisir.

Elle avait finalement optée pour un jeans (un des siens commençait vraiment à lui faire honte), une chemise bleue et une tunique un peu plus habillée. Phoebe glissa une jupe dans son panier, Paige un autre haut aux couleurs pétantes et Piper une jolie veste en cuir brun.

Mais elle passa une très bonne journée. Une journée qui lui rappela toutes ces heures passées dans des boutiques de vêtements à courir des modèles… des affaires avec Phoebe uniquement au début, puis bien vite avec Paige. C'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle avait autant de vêtements dont elle ne mettait pas la moitié. Et puis ses deux grandes sœurs lui avaient refourgué de nombreuses piles de vêtements qu'il ne leur plaisait plus ou qu'elles ne mettaient plus. Et ces plus dans ces piles de vêtements que Mélindra trouvait ses tenues fétiches. Surtout des pantalons de cuirs issus de la période gothique de Phoebe…

Le lendemain, après une longue nuit de sommeil bien méritée, Mélindra se fit embarquée pour une journée au zoo… Plus pour l'occuper elle et les deux petits montres que par soudaine passion des trois sœurs pour les animaux.

Mélindra avait enfin pu faire connaissance avec Chris Halliwell… Durant ces deux dernières visites elle l'avait bien entendu vu mais n'avait pas prit le temps d'aller plus en avant.

Le petit bout était adorable : aussi brun que Wyatt était blond, et des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père.

Léo d'ailleurs absent… Piper ne lui avait rien dit sur le sujet et elle n'avait pas insisté.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plus?_

_Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis._

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 18/01/2009_


	21. Vous Avez Dit Rose?

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Meian Kurayami : Tchou ! Merci beaucoup pour at review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plut. C'est sûr que Chris a fait une petite erreur de stratégie sur ce coup là… Et il a pas finit d'en baver^^. A part ça, tu vas être contente, le plan passe en mode action^^. Bonne lecture.

- Gulian : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus^^. C'est sûr qu'il paraît pas très malin sur le dernier chapitre mais…. Il était en colère et disons que ça aide pas à paraître intelligent^^. Bonne lecture.

- Emily : Salut ! Merci pour tes reviews^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Note :_** _Tchou tout le monde ? Alors comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Je poste rapidement mon petit chapitre^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Cette fois, c'est officiel, les filles rentrent en action^^. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 21**

Mélindra marchait tranquillement en direction de la grande grille qui fermait le parc entourant le château. Elle distinguait clairement les traits d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Comment tu vas Merry ? Lui hurla Buffy à un peu plus de dix mètres d'elle.

- Bien et toi ? Tu as trouvé facilement ?

- Je suis passée par une auberge.

- Le Chaudron Baveur ?

- Quelque chose dans ce goût… Tu as les clefs ?

- Non… Dumbledore n'ait pas au courant je crois… Comment es-tu entrée la dernière fois ?

- Spike nous a fait faire un détour par la forêt… Trois jours de marches à ce propos.

- Je vais essayer un truc.

Mélindra sortie sa baguette et lança un Attraversare… Mais son sortilège avait ses limites et Poudlard était trop bien protégé.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir passer par-dessus, Buffy.

La Tueuse souffla et lui balança son sac.

- Attrapes !

Mélindra reçu le bagage en pleine poitrine et manqua de tomber à terre.

Buffy prit un peu de recul par rapport à l'obstacle, s'élança et réussit à attraper les piques qui ornaient la grille. Une traction et un exercice de souplesse plus tard et elle posait pieds à terre.

- Ca te va bien cette coupe de cheveux ma grande.

- Merci.

Buffy lui sourit et récupéra son sac, avant de se mettre à marcher en direction du château d'un pas assuré.

- Alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

- On a un petit problème… Le Nain nous a collé une professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Mais le rôle de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'a pas vraiment la même définition pour elle que pour nous…

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Attends… En plus d'être une incapable, elle est aussi la taupe du ministère, elle torture les élèves en guise de punition et me tape sur le système.

- Que veux tu que je fasse Mélindra ? Je ne vais quand même pas la tuer !

- Non… Ca me rendrait un service incroyable mais ce serait bien trop gentil. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à la faire flipper.

- Comment ?

- Un combat du genre démonstratif des talents des Tueuses.

- Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Lehane !

- Non… C'est une prof tu comprends alors c'est plutôt compliqué. S'il te plaît Buffy.

- Donne moi une bonne raison Mélindra, je n'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs comme ça et tu le sais.

- Buffy, elle nous fait apprendre que les vampires sont tous comme Dracula !

- Quoi ?! Par les temps qui courent ? Mais c'est un danger public !

- Bah oui…

- C'est bon… Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Merci Buffy. Sourit la jeune Black en serrant la Tueuse dans ses bras.

Le plan était en place.

Dolores Ombrage allait comprendre maintenant.

Mélindra se décolla des bras de Buffy et la conduisit dans la grande salle.

- Buffy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'écria Gilles en voyant son ancienne élève passer la porte.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Gilles ! Mélindra m'a invitée…

L'Observateur se tourna vers la jeune Tueuse.

- Mélindra t'as invitée ? Et étrangement le jour de la présence de Mademoiselle Ombrage.

- Elle est ici pour t'inspecter ? Je ne savais pas Gilles, je t'assure…

Mais l'homme ne fut pas dupe… Mélindra affichait un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

- On en reparlera Mélindra… Tu t'entraînes avec nous ? Dit finalement Gilles en se retournant vers Buffy.

- Oui, j'ai emmené ce qu'il faut. Où est Faith ?

- Avec Ombrage. Répondit Gilles.

La Tueuse se tourna dans la direction que lui montrait son Observateur.

Une chose rose leur tournait le dos. Faith était devant elle et Buffy nota avec bonheur que sa très chère collègue semblait au bord d'un meurtre…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches à cette dame, Mélindra.

- Attends qu'elle vienne te parler.

- Mélindra s'il te plaît ne fait pas de coup d'éclat…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça voyons, Gilles !

- Black !

- Oui ? Demanda Mélindra avec un grand sourire innocent.

Gilles soupira.

- Il y des jours où je me demande comment faisait Wen… Va t'échauffer…

Mélindra lui sourit à nouveau et s'éloigna en direction de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Qui est Chris Leroy ? Demanda Buffy une fois que la jeune fille se soit éloignée.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Gilles !

- Ecoutes Buffy, si un autre de mes élèves se rend à l'infirmerie, l'Infirmière va finir par venir me tuer.

- Un de temps en temps c'est pas la mort… Après tout c'est un sport de combat.

- Mélindra y a envoyé Malefoy la semaine dernière…

La Tueuse souffla puis, après quelques minutes, elle enleva chaussures, manteau, écharpe et pull pour se mettre à courir à son tour.

Après les vingt minutes d'échauffement habituel Mélindra s'approcha de Buffy avec le sourire qui annonçait les pires coups.

- T'es prête ?

- Bien sûr que oui… N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs.

- Je gagnerais trop facilement.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre en garde à l'image de Mélindra.

Les deux filles commencèrent par se tourner autour, tels deux félins avant un combat.

C'était ce qu'elles étaient, deux prédatrices implacables, ayant la capacité d'arracher la tête à un vampire d'un seul coup de pieds bien placé.

Mélindra se fatiguant du petit jeu attaqua la première.

Son coup de pied s'abattit dans le vide.

Buffy avait sauté bien plus haut que son coup de pied.

Mélindra emportée par son énergie tourna sur elle-même sous le rire amusé de Buffy. Celle-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour lui rendre son attaque. Mais la jeune Black se jeta au sol, roula sur elle-même et se redressa énergiquement.

Elles se juchèrent du regard et le combat commença réellement.

Les coups se multipliaient, aucunes règles n'avaient été précisées.

Buffy jouait sur la rapidité et les déplacements. Mélindra sur des coups puissants et plus fonce dedans.

Et quand l'une des deux touchait l'autre, un bruit résonnait dans la Grande Salle sans que les deux filles semblent être blessée.

Les élèves présents dans la salle finirent par stopper leurs propres combats pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

Mélindra s'amusait comme une petite folle.

Et Buffy n'était pas en reste.

La jeune Black eut un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait acculé son amie près du mur. Mais Buffy en avait vu d'autre. Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et sauta au-dessus d'elle.

Une minute plus tard, c'était le contraire. Mélindra qui avait retenu la leçon courue sur le mur qui lui faisait face, passa au dessus de Buffy en décrivant une parfaite parabole et réussit même à attraper les épaules de la Tueuse pour l'entraîner au sol avec elle.

Elles se relevèrent aussi rapidement l'une que l'autre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le rythme était toujours aussi soutenu. D'autres élèves avaient rejoints les cinquièmes années dans la grande salle pour assister au spectacle.

Un regard échangé entre Faith, Buffy et Mélindra leur suffit pour savoir qu'elles devaient maintenant se fâcher.

Les coups se firent plus forts, plus rapides. Les déplacements s'accélérèrent encore. Laissant presque une impression de flou.

Les deux Tueuses poussaient les ressources de leur pouvoir à fond. Elles étaient capables de courir aussi vite qu'un vampire et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Après une erreur de calcul notoire, les deux Tueuses se rentrèrent dedans dans un grand fracas.

Le choc les projeta au sol.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Cela mit fin au combat.

Buffy fut la première à se relever. Elle se dirigea vers Mélindra pour l'aider à en faire autant.

La jeune Black avait le souffle le court et le corps trempé de sueur après plus de vingt minutes de combat contre l'une des Tueuses les plus douées de sa génération. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'en ce jour Buffy s'était montrée gentille.

Mélindra saisit la main que lui tendait Buffy.

- Il faut qu'on se refasse ça un de ces quatre. Remarqua Buffy avec un grand sourire

- Ouais.

La jeune Black jeta un regard en coin à Ombrage.

Cette dernière les fixait d'un regard exorbité par l'étonnement. Mélindra nota avec satisfaction quelle semblait angoissée…

- Et en plus je crois que ça a fait son petit effet.

- Si tu le dis. Dit Buffy en se laissant glisser le long du mur frais.

Mélindra l'imita et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau. Une fois qu'elle se fut hydratée, elle passa la bouteille à sa consoeur.

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Dit Buffy à côté d'elle.

Mélindra releva la tête pour voir de qui parlait la Tueuse.

Elle semblait observer un jeune homme blond…

- De qui ? Malefoy ?

- Si c'est son nom… Mais oui.

- C'est normal qu'il te rappelle quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est au moins l'arrière-arrière-arrière petit neveu de William.

- Tu te fou de moi ?!

- Non… Mais ne va pas lui parler : d'une c'est un abruti fini et de deux il n'est pas au courant…

Mélindra allait quitter la salle sur Demande mais au moment où elle passait la porte, Angelina lui barra la route.

- Il faut qu'on parle Black.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et suivit son capitaine de Quidditch qui l'entraîna en direction des autres filles membres de l'AD.

- Ecoutes, on a toutes bien réfléchit et…

- On veut en être. Dit Hannah Abbot.

- En être ?

- Black, elle m'a privé de trois de mes meilleurs joueurs et elle ne nous prépare absolument pas pour les ASPIC's. Deux bonnes raisons pour faire naître des désirs de vengeances.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

- Très bien… Je vous tiendrais au courant de la date.

- Une date ?

- Il va vous falloir un petit briffing… Bonne soirée…

Et Mélindra s'évapora en direction de son dortoir.

- Asseyez-vous, on va vous appeler une par une afin de pouvoir définir votre esprit. Annonça Lavande Brown à toutes les filles présentes dans la salle sur Demande.

- Ensuite, on vous expliquera ce que vous devait faire et ce que vous ne devais pas faire. Continua Mélindra.

- Pour finir nous vous expliquerons le plan HDF… How to Destroy a Frog. Termina Hermione.

- Hannah Abbot et Cho Chang. Appela Lavande.

Mélindra observait tranquillement la petite réunion de préparation qui avait lieu devant elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'autant de filles veuillent devenir membre de l'opération _La Vie en Rose _(ainsi nommée par Ginny). Mais c'était une très bonne chose. Déjà Ombrage commençait à comprendre qu'il y avait plus qu'anguille sous roche et usait souvent d'excuses bidon pour qu'aucune d'entres elles ne viennent la rejoindre le soir dans son bureau, le problème c'est qu'elles ne faisaient rien de mal à part lui parler et s'habiller en rose… Et cela agaçait Ombrage, habituée à écrire au Nain pour régler ses problèmes.

Et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Il y aurait désormais une vingtaine de filles pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce qui faisait une dans quasiment chaque niveau et dans chacun de ses cours. Plus de répit.

Mélindra allait également enclencher le plan qu'elle et les filles mettaient au point depuis un peu plus de trois semaines pour ne pas faire un seul faux pas. Ombrage allait en baver.

Pour l'instant, la priorité était de mettre en service les quinze volontaires en toute subtilité…

Il fallut deux heures à Lavande et Parvati pour donner à chacune une ligne de caractère et de comportement à suivre avec Ombrage et la liste des sortilèges, couleurs, maquillage et forme de vêtements à porter pour être une _La Vie en Rose_ digne de ce nom.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes toutes prêtes, je vais vous dire ce que vous allez devoir faire. Commença Mélindra.

» Premièrement, l'attitude en classe… il faut vous mettre au premier rang, et si la place est prise faite un caprice mais il faut que vous soyez assises au premier rang. Ensuite, lisez le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur, faites de petites fiches si vous avez peur de ne plus vous souvenir de tout et relisez le dès que ça commence à être trop flou. Il faut être au point : obtenir les meilleurs notes possible à chacun de ses contrôles fait partie de notre rôle de groupies. Enfin, durant les classes, vous ne la quittez pas des yeux ! Prenait l'air le plus niais possible et regardez là comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, comme si vous étiez totalement béate… Vous êtes en admiration devant elle durant tout le cours.

» Deuxièmement, quand elle vous adresse la parole, quand vous la croisez… Dans n'importe quelle situation… Vous êtes toujours d'accord avec elle. Si elle dit j'adore les chats, vous adorez les chats et lancez vous tout de suite dans une longue tirade sur les chats, que vous trouvez que ses assiettes sont belles que… Vous avez comprit l'esprit. Quand vous la croisez dans les couloirs, vous vous arrêtez, une petite révérence, et un _Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores_, c'est le minimum. Restez un maximum de temps à lui tenir la jambe à la fin de chaque cours…

» Troisième et dernière situation : les rendez-vous dans son bureau. On va vous donner un planning, ainsi, vous n'allez pas être obligées de vous la farcir tous les soirs. Durant ces heures là : vous ne faites absolument pas attention à ceux qui sont en retenues. Je vous préviens, c'est une séance de torture à la clef lorsqu'elle vous colle. Ne vous occupez pas d'eux. A la limite demandez ce qu'ils ont fait et insistez sur le fait qu'elle a eut raison de les punir. Après, vous la bassinez sur la mode jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous demande de partir. On fournit les magazines et en cas de questions, c'est Lavande et Parvati qui s'occupe de ce rayon. Des questions ?

Il y eut uniquement des hochements de tête négatifs.

- Bien, le plan HDF maintenant. Continua Hermione.

Ombrage respira profondément et laissa dépasser sa tête à l'angle du couloir où elle s'était réfugiée.

Personne en vue. Elle sortie et reprit son pas sûr d'elle.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores !

Ombrage fût tentée de se retourner et de courir loin de sa tortionnaire de la minute et certainement la pire : Mélindra Black.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

- Bonjour Miss Black.

- Il faut que je vous dise un truc énorme ! Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la sortie de sorcière hebdo ? Et bien vous savez quoi ?

Ombrage ferma les yeux pour s'amener au calme. Si sa mémoire était bonne, et c'était certainement le cas, elle avait entendue cette histoire déjà dix fois… Ca avait commencé par Hermione Granger juste après le petit déjeuné. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention quand Angelina Johnson était venue lui raconter la même chose deux minutes plus tard… C'était lorsque Lavande Brown avait commencé le même discours qu'elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter…

- Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est le sac à main à la mode ! Alors bien sûr il était noir… Mais Hermione a trouvé un sortilège pour le faire changer de couleur… Je l'ai mit en rose parce que c'est carrément plus fun que le noir… et puis le noir c'est triste alors que le rose… J'a-do-re le rose ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien toute les deux et que…

- Miss Black ! Laissa échapper Ombrage après vingt secondes de torture.

- Oui Mademoiselle Dolores ?

- Taisez-vous je vous en prie !

C'est là que ça dérapa…

Elle vit les yeux de son élève et tortionnaire se remplir d'eau et sans qu'elle ait pu dire Cornélius Fudge, Mélindra Black était en pleur devant elle.

Elle soupira.

- V-vous ne m-m'aim-mez plus M-madem-moiselleee D-dolores ? Sanglota l'adolescente.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai eut une dure journée Miss Black… Arrêtez de pleurer maintenant vous… (Ombrage chercha rapidement un argument, elle détestait consoler les gens) vous… vous allez faire couler votre maquillage !

L'effet fût quasiment immédiat. La jeune Black hocha de la tête et ses yeux redevinrent secs en moins de deux secondes. Elle essuya du dos de la main les larmes et sourit.

- Alors je me disais que vous voudriez peut-être voir mon sac parce qu'il est vraiment cool…

Ombrage soupira une nouvelle fois.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embobiner par cette gamine de quinze ans ?

Cinq minutes plus tard quand Ombrage eut prétexté une excuse fausse pour se débarrasser d'elle et ce fut éloignée, la jeune Black se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Hermione.

- Alors ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Elle commence à être au bout… Elle s'est trahie en m'ordonnant de me taire… Je lui ait fait le coup des larmes.

- Tu es vraiment une bonne comédienne.

- Merci.

- En tout cas, elle n'en a pas encore finit.

- C'est à qui le tour ?

- Parvati et – Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet rose qui ornait son poignet depuis quelques jours- elle vient d'entrer en action.

- Génial ! Maintenant on retourne à la salle commune il faut qu'on envoie les textes pour demain…

- Ouais… Qu'est ce que les jumeaux ont prévu pour ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Mais il me semble qu'ils ont parlé de coloration...

- Ils ne vont pas la colorier en rose quand même ?

- Je crois que…

Mais elle se coupa. Chris Leroy venait de déboucher dans le couloir qu'elles empreintaient.

Bien sûr ça faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'ils s'étaient séparés… Mélindra remontait la pente à sa façon et la douleur d'avoir été trahi, le manque d'un repère en plus s'estompaient doucement. Le vide diminuait aussi, Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient tout pour en tout cas. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle lui avait pardonné… Et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle était rancunière.

- Mélindra ! C'est justement toi que je cherchais…

- Pardon ? Siffla la jeune Black.

Chris croisa le regard glacial de la Gryffondor mais ne s'y arrêta pas.

- Ecoutes, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit mais… Enfin tu sais, j'étais vraiment énervé que tu ais préféré passer la journée avec Potter et tout ça… Bon… Je me suis très mal comporté… Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en prie… Dit à Potter et aux Weasley d'arrêter de me faire vivre un enfer… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Pitié Mélindra.

La jeune Black haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Hermione. Son regard se reposa ensuite sur son ex-petit ami.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit dans quelque chose en ce qui concerne tes problèmes…

- Mais… Je t'en prie Mélindra. Je regrette mais ça dure depuis plus de quinze jours. Je n'en peux plus !

- Je suis désolée Chris mais je ne peux rien faire… Si tu veux je pourrais demander aux Maraudeurs quand ont-ils l'intention d'arrêter.

- Les Maraudeurs ? Attends… Ils ne sont plus à Poudlard !

- Eux non, mais leur héritiers si… Courage Leroy.

Et elle tourna les talons.

Hermione envoya un faux sourire désolé à son collègue préfet et suivit Mélindra juste après un :

- Si tu as eut échos du potentiel machiavélique des Maraudeurs, tu peux au moins multiplier par dix celui de leurs héritiers…

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? C'était bien ou c'était pas bien?_

_Laisez moi une p'tite reiew._

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 25/01/2009_


	22. Histoires de Liens Magiques

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Emily : Salut ! Merci pour tes reviews^^. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus… Les six tomes de HP en une nuit ? Je savais même pas que c'était humainement possible ^^. J'espère que Fascination t'a plus^^. Courage jusqu'au mois de Mars ^^. Et puis bonne lecture.

- Meian Kurayami : Tchou ! Je suis contente que mon idée pour pourrir la vie d'Ombrage t'ai plus. Et oui, la solidarité féminine entre en marche contre notre Crapaud International… Et on ne touche pas au Quidditch au risque de se faire agresser par Katie^^. Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de préciser le pourquoi du comment de la démonstration de force de Mélindra (je m'en suis aperçue après avoir poster =S)… En fait c'est assez simple… Ombrage se doute plus ou moins du coup monté qui la poursuit… Mais bon ce n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Merry lui a juste fait comprendre qu'elle avait une ennemie plutôt plus que dangereuse à ses trousses^^. Quelqu'un qui est capable de la tuer sans avoir besoin d'une baguette. Ta deuxième remarque est juste, la réaction d'Ombrage en voyant débarquer Buffy… Je n'y avais pas réfléchit (c'est pas bien, hein^^) mais je pense sincèrement qu'après avoir vu de quoi était capable La Tueuse, Ombrage s'est sûrement dit qu'il valait peut-être se faire oublier… Pour finir, Faith a beau être du genre rebelle et plutôt impulsive, elle tient un peu à son job (les vacances au pénitencier tous frais payés c'est sympa mais bon^^). Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes interrogations. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. T'es dur avec Chris quand même^^. Harry revient dans ce chap, si il t'a parut absent dans le précédent c'est parce que c'était plus centré sur la guerre entre Ombrage et Mélindra^^. Bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** _Salut les gens ! Comment allez vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aime beaucoup le début pour ma part, la fin est plus tirée du livre, mais comme c'est un peu un bout indispensable… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 22**

Mélindra était tranquillement en train de parler avec Jarod Evans dans un couloir menant à la Tour des Gryffondors. Jarod était un élève de Poufsouffle en sixième année et était assez mignon, il fallait l'avouer : grand, les yeux verts d'eau, cheveux bruns… Pas trop bête avec ça. En restant objective Mélindra le trouvait mignon et Ginny était totalement d'accord avec elle. Mélindra avait sympathisé avec lui durant l'un des cours de Gilles.

Elle était tombé dessus après la réunion de l'A.D. (réunion durant laquelle elle avait enfin réussit à produire son Patronus… Un gros chien imposant naturellement)

Enfin bref, elle était tranquillement en train de parler avec Jarod de tout et de rien… Des vacances de Noël que le jeune homme allait passer avec sa famille et des siennes que Mélindra allait occuper à elle ne savait quoi en fait…

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard après les vacances… Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

Mélindra allait répondre. Bien sûr que ça lui plairait, elle s'entendait bien avec Jarod et puis il fallait bien qu'elle tourne un jour la page de sa relation avec Chris… définitivement.

Elle allait répondre mais…

Le visage de Jarod commençait à devenir flou… Elle s'inquiéta quand de longs cheveux noirs apparurent à la place de ceux du Poufsouffle…

Elle tiqua.

Une étrange douleur au ventre lui indiqua d'où venaient ces images.

Elle paniqua quand le visage de Jarod disparu devant la vision qu'elle avait : le visage de Cho Chang approchant dangereusement du sien ou tout du moins de celui de Harry.

Ce fût carrément flippant quand elle eut les renvois des sensations d'un Harry Potter en train d'embrasser la fille dont il était dingue depuis l'année dernière.

Elle entendit vaguement Jarod lui demandait si elle allait bien…

Mélindra ne lui répondit pas, elle essayait de se défaire de la connexion avec Harry.

Mission impossible, son meilleur ami était trop, beaucoup trop stressé (et donc pour sa magie en danger).

Ca dura trois longues minutes.

Et quand Mélindra sentit la connexion se couper, elle tituba en arrière pour trouver l'appuie du mur. Elle se laissa glisser au sol.

- Ca va Mélindra ?

Mélindra avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de refouler son haut le cœur et calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle ne pu donner une réponse à Jarod qu'après deux minutes.

- Ca va aller…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda le Poufsouffle tandis qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout.

- Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas. Répondit Mélindra tandis qu'elle passait maladroitement à la verticale.

- Je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune, ça vaut mieux.

- Merci.

Mélindra souffla un bon coup avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Elle avait récupéré sur le chemin. Elle s'approcha de Ron, Hermione et Harry et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil libre près de la cheminée.

- Potter, il faut vraiment que t'ais une discussion avec ton parrain pendant les vacances ! Grogna-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me semble qu'il était plutôt calé niveau approche des filles.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Puis ses joues devinrent roses.

- Quoi ?!

- Ecoutes, je t'adore Harry mais il est hors de question que je revive ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Revivre quoi ?

- Ta petite séance de bécotage avec Chang. Comprend que c'est perturbant pour moi.

- Tu as QUOI ?! S'écria le jeune Potter en devenant rouge.

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu paniques pour un rien. Donc, je disais, comme personne s'est dévoué pour faire ton éducation sur ce plan, il me serrait gré que tu voies ça avec ton parrain.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Parce que tu as flippé comme un malade pour un baiser Potter ! Dans l'ordre des choses, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va être quand tu voudras aller plus loin avec une fille. Comprends moi quand je te dis que c'est traumatisant… Je n'aimerais pas être prise comme témoin le jour où tu perdras ton pucelage Potter.

Harry avait entrouvert la bouche de stupeur et était rouge pivoine.

Hermione secouait la tête d'un air désespéré et Ron… Ron venait clairement d'exploser de rire devant la tête de son meilleur ami et l'air extrêmement sérieux de Mélindra.

Mélindra avait commencé une nuit sans rêve… enfin jusqu'à ce que Harry, lui, en face un pour elle… Elle dormait d'un sommeil profond et pourtant, elle devina immédiatement que ce rêve n'était pas le sien.

_Elle était serpent et glissait sur un sol agréablement froid pour ses nouveaux sens… elle rampait dans un couloir sombre et en apparence vide… Non en fait, il n'était pas si vide que ça. Un homme assoupi probablement était assis dans un coin du couloir. Le serpent glissa jusqu'à lui… il sortit sa langue pour goûter l'arôme de l'homme… Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter pour l'homme, il n'avait pas le temps… il devait faire quelque chose d'abord._

_L'homme bougea. Une cape aux reflets irisés tomba sur le sol. L'homme se mit debout. Le serpent su qu'il était repéré. Alors il attaqua. Ce n'était pas prévu mais il devait se défendre. L'homme se tenait devant lui, une baguette magique pointée dans sa direction._

_Alors le serpent se redressa et bondit aussi violemment que rapidement. Il enfonça une fois, deux fois, trois fois ses crochets dans la chair tiède de l'humain. Le sang lui inonda la gueule…_

Mélindra se débattait inutilement contre ce rêve. Elle savait la bataille presque perdue d'avance. Ce lien mentale ou magique qui la reliait à Harry était bien trop puissant. Plus puissant que sa volonté et que ses propres pouvoirs.

- Mélindra ! MELINDRA !

Quelqu'un la secouait énergiquement.

La jeune Black se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était complètement trempé de sueur. Son cœur était affolé et elle sentait que sa magie pulsait beaucoup trop fort dans ses veines.

Et puis il y avait la douleur au ventre. Elle avait été rarement aussi forte.

- _Harry_… Souffla la jeune Black.

Mélindra se redressa fébrilement et se débattit avec ses draps avant de se lever.

Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle manqua de tomber par terre. Elle se rattrapa inextrémiste à son lit.

- Mélindra, ça va ? Lui demanda Hermione en l'aidant à tenir debout. La jeune Black se rendit compte de la présence de sa meilleure amie.

Mélindra hocha distraitement de la tête. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de sa meilleure amie et se vaporisa en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Sans faire attention au mince filet de sang qui avait coulé de son nez lorsqu'elle s'était trop précipitée pour s'évaporer, elle se jeta sur le jeune Potter.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?! S'écria Mélindra en voyant son meilleur aussi pâle que la mort tandis qu'il se redressait après avoir vomi son repas de la vieil sur le parquet.

Mélindra avait une pique de douleur toujours aussi aigue. Elle abandonna la bataille qui consistait à rester debout malgré la douleur.

- Ca va aller, Bum' ?

Mais Harry l'ignora royalement.

- Ton père. Ton père… s'est fait attaquer… Dit le jeune Potter, haletant à cause de la douleur, à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Ton père ! Il s'est fait mordre, c'est grave, il y avait du sang partout.

- Harry… Mon vieux… Tu as rêvé…

- Ron… Il dit la vérité. Souffla Mélindra.

- Mais… C'était un rêve.

- Non ! Répliqua un Harry Potter furieux.

- Calme toi Harry. Souffla Mélindra en essayant de faire s'allonger son meilleur ami. Il apparut que le jeune Potter était aussi buté qu'elle.

- Harry, tu es malade… Marmonna Ron.

- Tout va bien pour moi, c'est pour ton père qu'il faut s'inquiéter… Il faut absolument savoir où il est… il saigne terriblement… j'étais… j'étais un énorme serpent.

Harry essaya de se lever mais Mélindra et Ron l'en empêchèrent.

La jeune Black finit par attirer son meilleur ami contre elle.

- Calme toi Bum'… Respire…

Harry tremblait contre elle… La jeune fille lui frotta le dos avec énergie.

Hermione – qui avait rejoint ses amis- remarqua à son tour l'état du jeune Potter déposa une couverture sur le dos de son meilleur ami et lui attrapa la main.

- Ca va 'Era ? Lui demanda doucement la jeune fille.

- Oui… Ca va mieux.

C'était vrai. La douleur refluait doucement… et elle était devenue amplement supportable. Mélindra réajusta la couverture autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Il tremblait moins mais, Mélindra le savait, était encore en état de choc.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron… Le rouquin était si pâle que ses tâches de rousseurs avaient quasiment disparues. Il s'était assit et fixait un point lointain.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence juste brisé par les chuchotements de réconforts que Mélindra soufflait à Harry et que Hermione prodiguait à Ron, à côté duquel elle était aller s'asseoir. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent bientôt entendre.

- Par ici, professeur.

C'était la voix de Neville.

Le professeur McGonagall entra en trombe dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Elle était vêtue de sa célèbre rode de chambre écossaise, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses lunettes de travers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Où avez-vous mal ?

Harry releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment enfoui dans le cou de sa meilleure amie pour croiser le regard de sa directrice de Maison.

- Le père de Ron. Il a été attaqué par un serpent et c'est grave. Je l'ai vu.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _je l'ai vu_ ? Interrogea McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas… je dormais et je me suis retrouvé là-bas…

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé ?

- Non !

- Professeur il dit la vérité… Soupira Mélindra.

- Au début ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide qui n'avait rien à voir… et puis tout d'un coup, c'est devenu réel. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Mr Weasley était endormi par terre et il a té attaqué par un serpent gigantesque, il y avait plein de sang partout et s'est évanoui. Il faut absolument savoir où il est …

Après dix seconde de silence durant lesquelles McGonagall avait fixé sont élève avec un air effrayé sur son visage, la sorcière tourna son regard vers Mélindra.

- Miss Black ?

- J'ai vu la même chose… Il faut croire Harry professeur…

McGonagall soupira.

- Je vous crois Monsieur Potter. Mettez votre robe de chambre, nous allons voir le directeur.

Mélindra relâcha son étreinte pour laissez son meilleur ami se lever.

- Miss Black, Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez venir vous aussi.

Mélindra hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Passer chercher sa robe de chambre serait trop long et pourrait compromettre les chances de survies du père de Ron aussi elle attrapa rapidement le jeans de Harry qui traînait, enfila le pull tricoté par Madame Weasley l'année dernière et chaussa rapidement la paire de tennis qui traînaient elles aussi.

Elle serra rapidement Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je t'envoie Athéna dès qu'on a du nouveau.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Je vais allez réveillez Ginny et les jumeaux.

- D'accord. A toute à l'heure 'Mione.

Mélindra desserra son étreinte et se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry et Ron.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore leur paru long. Elle sentait toujours la pointe lancinante qui lui barrait le ventre, signe que Harry avait toujours mal à sa cicatrice ou que tout du moins, n'était pas encore remit. Ron était toujours aussi pâle. Mélindra qui marchait entre les deux garçons avait finit par attraper la main de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- _Fizwizbiz_. Dit le professeur McGonagall à l'attention de la gargouille. Celle-ci s'anima et pivota pour laisser apparaître des escaliers.

Mélindra perçut des bruits de conversation qui devait provenir d'au moins une dizaine de personne. McGonagall ne sembla pas s'y formaliser. Elle s'élança dans les escaliers et une fois devant la porte du bureau, frappa trois fois le battant en bois.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière provenait des fenêtres qui laissaient passer les rayons de la lune. Mélindra vit Athéna s'avancer avec élégance en direction de Fumseck. Le chat-phoenix bondit et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre qui jouxtait le perchoir du phoenix. Celui-ci émit un trémolo joyeux. Trémolo auquel répondit Athéna par un ronronnement bruyant.

- Oh, c'est vous professeur McGonagall… et…_ah._

Mélindra reposa son regard sur son directeur. Dumbledore portait une robe de chambre pourpre et or, aux broderies magnifiques par-dessus une chemise de nuit immaculée. Ses yeux d'un bleus clair fixait McGonagall d'un regard perçant.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Potter a eu un… enfin… un cauchemar. Expliqua McGonagall. Il dit…

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. La coupa Harry.

Ce manquement au protocole qui voulait que le professeur parle avant l'élève lui valut un léger regard noir et froncement de sourcils de la part de McGonagall.

- Très bien, Potter, dans ce cas, racontez-le vous-même au directeur.

Mélindra se désintéressa de la conversation et s'approcha de Ron. Le rouquin était restait dans l'ombre, contre le mur.

- Ca va aller Ron ? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ton père va s'en sortir.

Ron hocha de la tête mais son regard était sceptique.

Et les yeux bleus de Ron s'assombrirent quand les tableaux, après un long temps d'absence, étaient revenus faire leur rapport.

Arthur Weasley était dans un triste état.

- Minerva, je voudrais que vous alliez réveiller les autres enfants Weasley.

- Bien sûr…

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et disparu dans les escaliers.

- _**'Théna, va prévenir Hermione s'il te plaît.**_

Le chat-phoenix se leva et disparu en un éclair bleu.

Mélindra se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et s'approcha de Harry, imitée par Ron. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Potter.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père Ron. Souffla Harry en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- Tu n'y est pour rien, Bum'… Tu n'y es pour rien.

La voix de Ron n'était qu'un faible murmure. Harry lui serra l'avant bras.

- Il va s'en sortir.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit tomber un objet en métal sur le sol en pierre. Mélindra sursauta.

- Désolé. Dit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire repentant. Il déposa une vieille bouilloire brûlée sur son bureau. _Portus !_

Pendant un instant, la bouilloire trembla, luisant d'une étrange lumière bleue, puis redevint inerte et aussi noire qu'à l'ordinaire.

Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite d'un autre tableau qui représentait un sorcier au visage intelligent avec une barbe en pointe. Il portait les couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard… Mélindra le reconnut : c'était Phineas Nigellus. Apparemment son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

- PHINEAS ! S'écria finalement Dumbledore.

Dans un sursaut théâtral, le sorcier ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

- J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans votre autre portrait, Phineas. J'ai encore un message.

- Me rendre dans mon autre portrait ? Répondit Phineas d'une voix flûtée en faisant semblant de bâiller longuement (ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur Harry et Mélindra). Oh, non, Dumbledore, pas ce soir, je suis trop fatigué.

- Insubordination, monsieur ! Rugit un sorcier corpulent au nez rouge, faisant au passage sursauter Mélindra. Manquement au devoir !

- Nous devons nous mettre au service de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, il y va de notre honneur ! Honte à vous, Phineas !

- Voulez-vous que j'emploie des arguments plus convaincants, Dumbledore ? Demanda une sorcière aux yeux perçant en brandissant une baguette magique d'une taille si exceptionnelle qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à une cravache.

- Oh, _très bien…_ Reprit l'ancêtre des Black. Mais il a peut-être détruit mon portait à l'heure qu'il est, il s'est débarrassé de presque toute la famille…

- Sirius sait qu'il doit conserver votre portait. Répliqua Dumbledore. Vous allez lui transmettre qu'Arthur Weasley a été grièvement blessé et que sa femme et ses enfants, ainsi que Harry Potter et sa fille, arriveront très bientôt chez lui. Vous avez compris ?

- Arthur Weasley, blessé, femme, enfants, Harry Potter et l'illégitime –Mélindra détourna les yeux en entendant la façon dont l'avait appeler Phineas- arrivent. Récita le sorcier d'une voix lasse. Oui, oui… Très bien…

Au moment où il disparaissait, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur McGonagall, suivie par Fred, George et Ginny. Tous trois étaient encore en pyjama mais ils avaient prient le temps d'enfiler un pull et une paire de chaussures.

- Harry… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny, l'air effrayé. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu avais vu papa blessé.

- Votre père a été attaqué pendant qu'il accomplissait une mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Expliqua Dumbledore. Il a été transporté à l'hôpital Ste mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Vous allez retourner dans la maison de Sirius qui est beaucoup plus pratique que le Terrier pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Vous retrouverez votre mère là-bas.

- On y va comment ? Demanda Fred, visiblement secoué. Par la Poudre de Cheminette ?

- Non. Trop risqué, le réseau des cheminées est surveillé. Vous prendrez un Portoloin. (Il désigna la bouilloire posée sur son bureau). Nous attendons simplement que Phineas Nigellus vienne faire son rapport… je veux être sûr que la voie est libre avant de vous donner le feu vert…

Il y eut soudain un éclair de flammes au beau milieu du bureau et une unique plume d'or virevolta doucement vers le sol.

- C'est un avertissement de Fumseck. Dit Dumbledore en rattrapant la plume. Le professeur Ombrage doit savoir que vous avez quitté vos dortoirs… Minerva, allez l'occuper… racontez-lui une histoire quelconque.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet rose. Il lui indiqua qu'Ombrage se trouvait sur le chemin, précisément deux étages en dessous mais encore dans l'aile est.

- Il dit qu'il sera ravi de les accueillir. Annonça une voix morne derrière Dumbledore.

Phineas Nigellus était de retour.

- Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils a toujours manifesté un goût étrange dans le choix de ses fréquentations…

Le regard du sorcier se posa avec insistance sur Mélindra. La jeune Black releva le menton d'un air digne. Après un dernier regard pointu à Phineas Nigellus, la jeune Black s'approcha de Dumbledore et de sa bouilloire.

...

_Tadam!_

_Ca vous a plu?_

_N'oubliez pas ma p'tite review^^. _

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 01/02/2009_


	23. Tel Est Prit Qui Croyait Prendre

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Meian Kurayami : Tchou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le passage où Mélindra voit Harry embrasser Cho t'ait plus…. J'ai bien rie en écrivant ce passage^^. Et le bracelet de Mélindra est comme une minie carte du Maraudeur…. Sauf qu'elle ne renseigne que de l'endroit où se trouve Ombrage… En somme très pratique pour surveiller une ennemie^^. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, c'est l'un de mes préféré avec quelque chose dans le goût du baiser entre Harry et Cho^^. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** _Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Bientôt ou déjà les vacances ? Moi, pas encore mais plus qu'une semaine^^. Donc un nouveau chapitre, je crois que ce doit être mon préféré. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 23**

Mélindra vida distraitement sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre… Elle jeta un regard absent autour d'elle… Ron fixait d'un œil abstrait la cheminée, les Jumeaux échangeaient de temps en temps un regard et Ginny semblait s'être trouvé une passion pour la table…Harry pour sa part avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras quasiment tout de suite après s'être assis et avait décliné la Bièraubeurre.

Mélindra passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber contre le torse de son père en soupirant.

Ca faisait trois longues heures qu'ils attendaient d'autres nouvelles de Monsieur Weasley… Ils savaient juste qu'il était vivant… Mais ce n'était pas dit qu'il survivrait à la morsure de Nagini… Car c'était sûrement Nagini qui l'avait attaqué.

Harry releva la tête deux secondes et Mélindra croisa son regard.

Ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plut pas… Harry était inquiet mais il n'y avait pas que ça… C'était comme si il se sentait coupable.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. La jeune Black passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

- Le serpent était à Voldy… Ce n'est pas de ta faute Potter. Lui souffla la jeune Black à l'oreille.

- J'étais à l'intérieur du serpent. Marmonna Harry d'une voix faible.

- Ca ne veux rien dire Bum'… Tu es encore en train de te compliquer la vie.

A part un soupir, Harry ne lui répondit pas.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son père. Il lui indiqua Harry du menton et Mélindra répondit à cette question muette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voyant que de tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, jamais elle ne ferait entendre raison à Harry –enfin jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Weasley soit hors de danger- Mélindra préféra reporter son attention sur Ron. Ron toujours aussi pâle et sans réactions.

La jeune Black se décolla de son meilleur ami et s'approcha du jeune Weasley.

Il releva un regard perdu et terriblement inquiet vers elle.

Mélindra eut un sourire triste et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller… Il va s'en sortir.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il répondit seulement à son étreinte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Madame Weasley entra dans la petite cuisine du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, un visage soulagé et la nouvelle d'un rétablissement prochain de son mari pour ses enfants.

Tous furent soulagés et après un petit-déjeuner, Madame Weasley les envoya au lit.

Mélindra ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle avait suffisamment dormit et de toute façon, elle ne rejoignerait jamais Morphée si la douleur qui venait de la Magie de son meilleur ami ne s'arrêtait pas.

La jeune Black se tourna une énième fois dans son lit. Elle ne pourrait pas convaincre Harry qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de le calmer… Elle soupira et se redressa. Mélindra rejoignit son meilleur ami avec une discrétion qui ne lui était pas naturelle mais plutôt due à des heures d'entraînement avec Wen.

Elle trouva un Harry Potter installé très bizarrement dans son lit ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en murmurant.

- Tu m'empêches de dormir.

- Quoi ?

Elle désigna son ventre.

- Désolé…

- Pas grave… Allez, fait moi une place.

Harry voulu protester mais apparemment Mélindra ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix. Il se colla contre le mur et souleva sa couverture pour laisser sa meilleure amie la rejoindre.

Mélindra lui sourit et s'installa dans ses bras.

La douleur avait disparue.

- De quoi avais-tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait la main de Harry jouer avec ses cheveux.

- De rien.

- A d'autres… Je n'aurais pas reçu de message d'alerte sinon. Alors ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de me transformer à nouveau en serpent…

- T'es dur de la feuille toi, tu le sais ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- A moins que tu te sois trouvé une troisième forme Animagus, réussit à la contrôler et transplaner au ministère, tu n'es absolument pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Weasley.

- J'étais à l'intérieur du serpent, Mélindra !

- Moi aussi.

- Tu y étais parce que j'y étais.

- Donc Voldy y était !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Peut-être, mais moi, ça a le mérite d'être crédible et réalisable. Voldy contrôle son serpent en rentrant dans sa tête et toi tu es dans la tête de Voldy donc dans celle du serpent.

- Peut-être…

- Ne feint pas d'être soudainement d'accord avec moi, Potter. Ca ne marche pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

- Que tu dormes. On verra ça toute à l'heure.

- Je ne veux pas dormir.

- Et bien moi, je vais piquer un somme.  
- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit, Bum'.

Mélindra tomba quasiment tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry essaya encore de lutter contre le sommeil pendant un bon quart d'heure. Mais la respiration profonde de sa meilleure amie et les ronflements de Ron finirent par le bercer et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il dormait.

- Debout là-dedans ! S'exclama Sirius Black en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre des garçons, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour avoir accès aux volets.

Il entendît sa fille grogner un :

- Espèce d'emmerdeur finit… Pouvait pas nous laisser dormir encore un peu ? J'en ait marre. Maudit clebs.

Il se retourna vivement en direction du lit des deux garçons. Pas tellement les dires de sa fille qui le dérangeait. Il avait l'habitude, il s'était fait accueillir par d'aussi douces paroles durant tout l'été lorsqu'il venait réveiller les filles.

C'était plutôt le fait que sa fille soit dans la chambre des garçons qui le dérangeait.

Ron était descendu de son lit et s'avançait vers la porte d'une démarche encore endormie.

Harry, lui, essayait de convaincre Mélindra à voix basse de se lever parce qu'elle appuyait sur sa vessie.

- Boucle là Potter. Demandes plutôt à ton très cher parrain de refermer les volets que je puisse continuer ma nuit.

- Non. Bouge de là.

- Hum hum. Fit Sirius.

Les deux adolescents firent un bon et se redressèrent vivement, à la recherche de quelque chose visiblement.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Ca quoi ?

- Le _hum hum_. Grogna sa fille.

- Oui.

- Ouf… J'ai cru qu'Ombrage débarquait ici. Marmonna la jeune Black en se rallongeant. Maintenait si tu voulais bien refermer ces volets…

Il vit son filleul lever les yeux aux ciels tandis qu'il enfilait sa robe de chambre

Filleul qui surprit le regard à la fois insistant et mauvais de Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux avoir une explication ? Grogna Patmol.

- De quoi une explication ?

- Depuis quand dors-tu avec ma fille, Potter ? Gronda l'Animagus.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui dort avec elle, c'est elle qui squat mon lit et qui me prend pour son oreiller. C'est totalement différent.

- Et elle est où la différence ?

- Hey ! Vous voulez pas allez parler ailleurs ? Je voudrais dormir, moi !

- La différence c'est que je n'y suis pour rien et que je n'ai pas envie de la vexer… Elle est super rancunière, ta fille.

- Pardon ?!

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai…

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tu… tu…

- Je ? Répéta Harry qui ne comprenait rien de ce que lui reprochait Sirius.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Gronda Mélindra en se redressant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu sorts avec Harry maintenant !

Mélindra fixa longuement son père, cherchant à déterminer si il était sérieux ou non. Son air furieux la fit pencher vers le oui… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard avec Harry qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

Son meilleur ami laissa échapper un ricanement.

Mélindra se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle n'avait plus envie de dormir.

- On nage en plein délire… Marmonna-t-elle. Tu viens mon coeur ?

Harry avala son ricanement et se tourna vers Mélindra. Mélindra qui avait déjà disparu en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

Harry passa la tête dans le couloir pour voir où elle était passée.

- BLACK !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit pivoter.

Harry se retrouva en face d'un Sirius Black furieux.

- Tu la crois pas quand même ?

Les yeux de son parrain se plissèrent.

Harry déglutit. Il allait tuer la jeune fille.

- Mélindra… Appela-t-il quand même, la voix chevrotante devant le regard de plus en plus mauvais de son parrain.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire la Miss ? Demanda Kate à sa nièce en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

- 'Lut tantine. Répondit Mélindra en embrassant Kate sur la joue.

Et sans répondre ni au regard noir de la femme, ni à sa question, elle s'asseya à côté de Ron, après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux et avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda le rouquin à la jeune Black.

Mélindra tendit l'oreille en direction des étages.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda Remus en lui lançant un regard critique.

- Mais rien… Répondit Mélindra avec un sourire de pure innocence.

Le loup-garou plissa les yeux de scepticisme et allait demander de plus amples informations quand le bruit sourd d'une chute provenant des escaliers, suivit d'une espèce de miaulement ou de rugissement… Ou de miaulement en faite…

Remus se retourna pour voir d'où le bruit provenait exactement.

Un lion adolescent venait de faire une culbute pitoyable dans les escaliers et se redressait maladroitement.

Bumbadil s'approcha fébrilement de la porte et laissa place à un jeune homme de quinze ans.

- Je vais te tuer Black !

Un aboiement sec venant des escaliers le fit se retourner à son tour.

- Je te tue juste après que tu m'ais débarrassé de lui. Dit Harry d'une voix apeurée en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie.

- Mélindra… Soupira Kate en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il était loin le calme de la maison des Black.

Un immense chien noir déboucha ensuite dans l'entrée…

Il laissa place à un homme brun visiblement furieux.

- POTTER !

- Sirius je te jure qu'elle raconte des conneries… On ne sort pas ensemble…

- Arrêtes de me mentir ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aie retrouvé dans le même lit !?

- T'es venue cette nuit ? S'étonna Ron.

- Harry m'empêchait de dormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton pote est un peu crétin sur les bords.

- La ferme Black !

- Tout ce que tu veux chéri… Dit Mélindra en souriant à Harry.

Harry qui esquissa une grimace de supplique à Mélindra pour qu'elle arrête le carnage.

D'accord il avait été le premier à rire de la situation de Chris quand Sirius faisait son papa poule.

Il ne rirait plus jamais de ça.

- Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je disais ? S'écria Sirius en pointant Harry du doigt. Je vais te tuer Potter !

- J'en ai marre… Gémit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Mélindra.

Mélindra qui était en train de déguster son entrée, totalement indifférente à sa situation.

- Tu le fais exprès pas vrai ?

- Je chuis pas comme cha… Répondit Mélindra.

- On ne parle la bouche pleine, Mélindra ! La rappela Madame Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Viens ici Potter ! Finit par s'énerver Sirius.

- Sirius ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu vois pas qu'elle te fait marcher ? S'énerva Kate.

- C'est vrai Sirius… Et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours. Compléta Remus.

- Moi je trouve ça affligeant mais ce n'est que mon avis Sir'. Termina Tonks.

- Mélindra… Grogna Sirius Black en se tournant vers sa fille.

- C'est vrai papa… C'est purement physique avec Harry… On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble. Il m'aide à faire face à ma rupture avec Chris… Enfin tu comprends…

Harry se tourna vers elle, la fixa pendant deux secondes, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur avant de comprendre… Il piqua un fard digne de figurer dans les annales et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Son père faisait des allés retours entre elle et Harry et semblait au bord de la syncope.

Remus fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne.

Kate haussait les sourcils si hauts qu'ils tendaient à disparaître sous ses mèches de cheveux.

Tonks, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, était retournée à son assiette.

Fred et George les fixaient la bouche entrouverte de stupeur et la fourchette à mi-chemin entre leur bouche et leur assiette.

Ginny essayait de reprendre son souffle ayant avalé de travers.

Madame Weasley affichait un regard pincé.

Et Ron… Ron se retenait d'exploser de rire.

Tout comme Mélindra d'ailleurs. _Rogue en maillot de bain… Avec McGonagall… Avec Dolores Ombrage… _Il fallait juste que ces visions d'horreurs la fassent tenir suffisamment longtemps.

Mélindra croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

Fatale erreur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- MELINDRA SARAH LILY BLACK ! J'ESPÈRE POUR TOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE DE TRÈS MAUVAIS GOÛT !

Mélindra tenta d'afficher un visage sérieux ou contrit et concentra son regard au loin parce que son père était tellement furieux qu'il était rouge brique. La fumée ne sortait pas de ses oreilles mais on n'était pas loin.

Et Ron qui riait encore à côté d'elle.

Et Harry qui marmonnait milles et unes malédictions pour son compte.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser. Ses yeux pleuraient tous seuls, son menton tremblait mais elle tenait bon.

- JE TE PARLE MELINDRA BLACK !

La jeune fille enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main et se mordit les joues.

- Mélindra… Gronda son père d'une voix sourde qu'il faisait tellement grognement puissant d'un molosse énervé.

- Black ! Cria son père.

Mélindra laissa son regard se poser sur son père. Elle n'avait pas eut le choix, il venait de se mettre exprès dans son champ de vision. Elle s'écroula sur la table en riant. Redoublant au passage l'hilarité de Ron.

- Je sens que je vais faire une bêtise. Murmura Sirius en respirant profondément à plusieurs reprises.

- Elle a quinze ans Sirius, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Commenta Tonks.

- Tais toi Nymphodora ! S'exclama Sirius.

Mélindra en entendant ces paroles était repartie dans un éclat de rire encore plus incontrôlable et Ron n'était pas en reste.

Les jumeaux qui finalement avait saisit le pure foutage de gueule à laquelle s'adonnait Mélindra échangèrent un regard.

- C'est vrai Patmol… Commença Fred.

- En cinquième année les filles encore vierges se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Termina George.

Sirius Black s'affala sur une chaise une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait en train de les arracher.

- Sirius… Tu étais le premier à le faire en cinquième année. Dit Remus.

Il vit son meilleur ami fermer fortement les yeux et se lever. Il quitta la pièce.

- Vous avez peut-être un peu poussé… Remarqua Kate.

- Il nous a tendu une perche… Trop tentant. Dit Tonks. Tu veux de l'entrée Kate ?

Leurs valises arrivèrent durant le repas pour qu'ils puissent revêtirent des vêtements moldus en vu de rendre visite à Monsieur Weasley.

Sirius Black n'était pas réapparu…

...

_Tadam!!_

_Alors, ça vous a plut?_

_Laissez mi une petite review^_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 08/02/2009_


	24. Vive les Mystères de la Génétique

_**Titre **_**:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_** : **Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Syrielle Malefoy : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Et oui… Mélindra est une véritable emmerdeuse, mais à qui la faute aussi ? Sur ce coup je crois que Sirius devrais se remmetre un peu en question, ça doit être génétique ce genre de traits de caractère^^. Je me suis véritablement bien amusé à écrire le dernier chapitre, et je suis contente si il t'a fait rire, c'était l'objectif^^. Bonne lecture.

- Meian Kurayami : Tchou ! Je te promets, la prochaine fois je mettrais une alerte : ne mangez rien pendant la lecture de ce chapitre, risques mortels^^. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, et qu'il t'ait fait rire^^. Et oui… Sirius, seul contre tous… Mais il fallait que Mélindra se venge après tout^^. Bonne lecture. Et merci pour ta review.

- Nicolas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Bonne lecture.

- Emily : Merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les deux derniers chapitre^^. Je convertis le plus de monde que je peux aux livres de Bottero depuis… pfiou… depuis que je l'ai découvert en fait. Toute ma classe en a au moins entendu parlé, et une bonne partie a lu les livres^^ C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas aller le voir au salon du livre, mais tu es quand même chanceuse, il passe plus de temps dans le sud que part chez moi, alors ouvre l'œil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Cicou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. C'est s^pur que qui s'y frotte, s'y pique, Sirius a juste du mal à l'imprimer parfaitement. Et puis… Il est protecteur envers Mélindra, il a dû mal à se faire à l'idée que c'est une jeune fille, plus un bébé^^. Et c'est vrai que Mélindra et Harry ,ne sont pas très pro-union consenguines, même si ce n'est pas exactement la raison qui fait qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_**Note :** Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va bien ma foi… Je suis en vacance^^. Je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous dire, « tiens c'est bizarre, la mise à jour est avancée »^^. C'est que je parts en vacances demain, et que mon ordi va aller lui aussi en cure de réparation puisqu'il est capricieux au possible… J'espère que je ne vais rien perdre de tous mes chapitres et autres dans la bataille, je vais faire en sorte que non^^. Je ne pourrais pas poster le week-end prochains pour la même raison qui fait que poste maintenant, mais je vous promets que dès que je rentre, je met à jour^^. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vos l'apprécierez, personnellement je l'aime moins - il y de l'extrait du livre dedans - mais bon, c'est vous les juges^^._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 24**

- Franchement Mélindra, qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire tout à l'heure ? Demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry… Répondit Mélindra en évitant un homme d'affaire pressé et son attaché caisse par un souple effacement d'épaule tout en entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

Le métro… Mélindra trouvait ça extrêmement pratique, aucuns doutes là-dessus. Mais bon sang, c'était un sacré sport… Et puis bien sûr, les tickets passaient seulement une fois sur dix… D'ailleurs après deux essais, Mélindra était passée par dessus les barrières. Sa patience avait des limites.

La foule ralentissait leur progression et c'était un miracle si ils arrivaient à suivre de loin Tonks, Maugrey et les Weasley. Enfin Tonks surtout et sa chevelure rose bonbon. Malgré ça, Harry arrivait encore à s'inquiéter pour son parrain.

- Pourquoi tu en as rajouté une couche aussi ?!

- Parce que je devais me venger… Il est gentil mais le rôle du père sur-protecteur commence à me casser les pieds…

- Et t'étais obligée de me faire participer ! C'est moi maintenant qui risque de me faire tuer… Comme si j'avais pas assez de Voldemort.

- T'es rabat joie mon pauvre gars. Dépêche-toi un peu… On va finir par les perdre de vu.

- Perdre de vu qui, Mélindra ? Lui demanda une voix à sa droite.

Elle sursauta.

- Kate ! Ca ne va pas de faire ça !

- Maugrey m'a envoyé vous chercher… Pas capable de faire comme tout le monde, hein ?

- C'est la faute des tickets.

- Je confirme. Dit Harry.

Kate soupira et, les prenant par les bras, s'enfonça avec efficacité dans la foule.

- Tu m'impressionnes Kate ! Souffla Mélindra.

- J'ai grandi à Phoenix ma grande. Répliqua Kate en riant.

Elle dévia sa trajectoire en direction d'un courant qui les porta jusqu'aux autres.

...

Ils changèrent trois fois de métro et échappèrent de justesse à un détour plus significatif que Maugrey voulait leur faire faire. Kate et Madame Weasley se chargèrent de le faire changer d'avis.

Ils descendirent à un arrêt en plein cœur de Londres.

- Tu as déjà été à Sainte Magouste Mélindra ? Demanda Ginny.

- Pas tellement… J'étais plutôt abonnée au service de San Francisco. Le pédicomage disait qu'il allait finir par me réserver une chambre rien que pour moi…

- Et comment tu te débrouillais ?

- J'ai mis pas mal de temps à saisir la subtilité de mes pouvoirs… Répondit Mélindra en se souvenant le nombre de fois où elle s'était blessée elle-même, ou quand ses formules –aussi bien Acathlante que sorcière- se retournaient contre elle… Il fallait la patience des pédicomages.. C'était souvent que Léo n'arrivait pas à la soigner. Simplement parce que ses pouvoirs en avaient décidé le parfait contraire.

- Maman dit que quand Fred et George étaient petits, elle venait presque toutes les semaines.

- Je ne suis même pas étonnée… Ria Mélindra en s'arrêtant aux côtés de Tonks devant la vitrine très laide d'un magasin en brique rouge. Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil aux mannequins délabrés et habillés de vêtements tellement démodés que même les vampires datant de mathusalem ne les portaient pas… Et pourtant, un vampire datant de mathusalem avait toujours un goût certain pour choisir les pires vêtements…

- Salut, dit Tonks à un des mannequins, on vient voir Arthur Weasley.

- Elle se sent pas bien Tonks ? Lui demanda Harry.

- C'est par ici qu'on rentre il me semble… A San Francisco on passe par une porte d'entrée normale… Enfin c'est les anglais et leur spécialité… Répondit Mélindra en passant à son tour avec Harry à travers la vitrine.

Rien était plus passionnant que les urgences des hôpitaux sorciers. Mélindra quand elle était petite s'échappait souvent pour aller observer les autres. Et elle en avait vu des choses : d'une dame ensorcelée qui mangeait tout ce qu'elle voyait à un homme qui tournait sur lui-même en passant par un enfant qui avait la consistance d'un fantôme. Et ça ce n'était que pour citer ceux qui l'avait la plus marqué. Elle balaya rapidement du regard la salle d'attente et sourit en voyant une dame transformée en cocotte minute. Typique… Par contre l'homme-cloche, ça elle n'avait jamais vu… Mais c'était amusant.

Elle suivit la troupe en direction des étages. Madame Weasley s'arrêta devant une porte au premier étage. _Salle Dai Llewellyn_.

- On va attendre dans le couloir Molly. Dit Tonks. Arthur ne voudra sûrement pas voir trop de visiteurs à la fois… Il faut laisser la famille d'abord.

Fol Œil approuva d'un grognement et Mélindra acquiesça en se mettant en retrait, à l'image de Harry.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Dit Madame Weasley au jeune Potter. Arthur veut te remercier !

Harry se fit donc embarqué par la matriarche des Weasley, non sans laisser un regard à Mélindra qui lui répondit par un levage réglementaire de yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à calmer ton père toi, toute à l'heure. Remarqua Kate.

Mélindra haussa les épaules.

- T'inquiète donc pas pour ça tantine…

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça à la fin !

- Bah quoi ? T'es ma tante, non ?

- Mélindra…

La jeune Black échangea un regard amusé avec sa cousine.

...

Les Jumeaux, Ginny et Harry revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et Kate, Tonks et Fol Œil entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.

- Comment va votre père ? Demanda Mélindra à Ginny.

- Il va bien… Enfin ça a l'air.

Du coin de l'œil, Mélindra vit les jumeaux en train de se battre avec les Oreilles à rallonge.

- Vous voulez faire quoi avec ça ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- Ils ne veulent rien nous dire… Alors on va chercher les informations tout seul. Tiens. Dit George en lui tendant une oreille.

Mélindra sourit et se l'enfonça dans l'oreille.

- O.K., on y va ! Chuchota Fred.

Les ficelles couleur chair se tortillèrent comme de longs vers de terre et se glissèrent sous la porte. Bientôt Mélindra entendit la voix de Tonks aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée juste à côté d'elle.

-… _ils ont fouille tout le secteur, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu'il ait disparu juste après t'avoir mordu, Arthur…. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent puisse entrer là, non ?_

_- Je pense qu'il l'a envoyé comme éclaireur. Grogna Maugrey. Etant donné qu'il n'a pas eut beaucoup de chance, ces temps derniers. Il a voulu avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui l'attendait et, si Arthur n'avait pas été là, la bête aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux. Potter dit qu'il a assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Oui. Répondit Madame Weasley. Dumbledore semblait presque s'attendre à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision._

_- Oui, oui. Dit Maugrey. On sait bien que ce jeune Potter est un peu bizarre._

_- Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Harry quand je l'ai vu ce matin. Murmura Madame Weasley._

_- Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète ! Gronda Maugrey. Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui…_

Mélindra grogna et arracha l'Oreille à rallonge d'un geste sec.

Harry était blanc.

Elle soupira et lui asséna une claque derrière le crâne.

- Tu m'énerves Potter ! Grogna la jeune fille en se massant le ventre.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'air terrorisé des quatre Weasley.

...

Mélindra se baladait tranquillement dans le manoir Black à la recherche de son père. Pas que la maison soit extrêmement grande non plus mais son père la connaissait certainement mieux qu'elle. Elle soupira et finit par faire demi-tour en direction de la chambre de son père. Une fois arrivée devant ladite chambre elle frappa trois coup sec sur le battant de la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de son père.

- Ta fille. Répondit Mélindra. Je peux entrer ?

- Non ! S'écria la voix de son père.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et posa la main sur la poignée.

- Allez… Même moi je suis moins rancunière.

- N'entre pas Mélindra !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, tout d'un coup très curieuse. La voix de son père était à des kilomètres de la colère.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et elle appuya sur la poignée.

C'est le moment que choisit son père pour sortir.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle afficha une moue déçue. Elle se mit néanmoins sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce que cachait son père. Ce dernier sembla s'appeler au calme avant de la prendre par l'épaule tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, jeune fille. Où est Potter ? J'ai deux ou trois mots à lui dire. Et à toi aussi.

- Je ne sort pas avec Harry tu sais… D'aucune manière…

Sirius lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Harry c'est… C'est Harry tiens… Je ne sort pas avec lui.

- Va prier tous les Dieux du monde si tu veux que je te croie.

- Mais je dis la vérité !

- Ecoutes Mélindra, j'ai eut quinze ans avant toi. Et je sais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un ado.

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que toi. Mais puisque tu abordes le sujet, il faudrait que tu penses à en parler avec Harry…

- Parler de quoi ?

- Et ben tu vois, mon p'tit pote Potter a passé une étape importante ressemant et…

- Comment ça ?

- C'était mignon… Il était tout rouge.

- Mélindra ?

- Oui, quand il nous a dit qu'il avait embrassé Cho Chang…

- Il sort avec cette fille ?

- Techniquement… Enfin tu sais c'est Harry… Il est plus compliqué qu'une fille.

- Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi au juste ?

- Et ben tu vois, il a tendance à paniquer pour rien. Le problème c'est que moi et ben… je suis reliée sur _son_ système d'alarme. Vidéosurveillance comprise. Et franchement, le renvoie du baiser avec Chang, c'était suffisamment traumatisant… Phoebe et Paige se sont chargée de me mettre au courant du protocole si ça peut te rassurer mais les Dursley sont certainement les dernières personnes qui mettront Harry à jour. Donc comme tu es son parrain… Non parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça va être quand il va perdre son pucelage…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça ! S'indigna l'homme.

- Bah si. T'es son parrain, non ?

- Ce n'était pas marqué sur le contrat ça !

- Tu n'as pas lu les dernières lignes en tout petit caractère ? Tu aurais dû…

- Très drôle…

- De toute façon t'as pas le choix…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois traumatisée… Parce que j'ai tout ressentit quand il a embrassé Cho.

Sirius plissa les yeux avant de respirer profondément.

- Je vais voire ce que je peux faire.

- Merci mon papa adoré ! Dit Mélindra en embrassant son père sur la joue et commença à s'éloigner.

- Et papa !

- Quoi ?

- Si un jour je perds ma virginité, sois certain que tu seras le dernier au courant !

Et la jeune fille s'enfuya.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois avant de penser que Mélindra n'était pas la fille de Sarah pour rien. Sa femme avait dit exactement la même chose à James des années auparavant…

...

Le lendemain Mélindra goûta comme toute la maisonnée au bonheur de Noël. Elle aida son père à décorer le manoir et elle ne pu s'empêcher de noter que jamais elle n'avait vu son père d'aussi bonne humeur.

Seul point noir bien sûr Mister Harry Potter qui n'avait toujours pas décidé de brancher ses trois neurones ensembles… Mélindra avait voulu aller le voir mais son père le lui avait déconseillé. Une histoire de Potter et de cerveau compliqué et de Lily et son talent pour se compliquer la vie… La jeune Black n'avait pas insisté… Mais au fur à mesure que la journée avançait, elle s'inquiétait… D'une Harry n'était pas apparu à aucun des repas, de deux il refusait qu'on l'approche et Mélindra avait continuellement mal au ventre.

...

Aussi quand Hermione apparue vers les six heures du soir Square Grimmaurd elle se précipita à l'image de Ginny et de Ron pour lui expliquer la situation. Si Hermione Granger ne trouvait pas de solution alors ils étaient fichus.

Hermione avait écouté patiemment tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur visite à Sainte Mangouste avant de se tourner vers Mélindra.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la chambre de ma grand-mère, avec Buck.

- Je m'en occupe.

Moins de cinq minutes elle était de retour avec lui et s'installa tranquillement entre Mélindra et Ron.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la jeune Granger.

- Très bien. Répondit Harry avec raideur.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel, Harry savait aussi bien mentir que Ron.

- Ne mens pas, Harry. Répliqua la jeune Granger d'un ton agacé. Ron, Ginny et Mélindra m'ont dit que tu te cachais de tout le monde depuis ton retour de Sainte Mangouste.

- Ah, ils ont dit ça ? Grogna le jeune Potter en se retournant dans leur direction. Mélindra ne cilla même pas devant le regard noir et furieux de son meilleur ami.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que tu as fait ! Dit Ginny. Et tu ne nous regardes même pas.

- C'est vous qui ne me regardez plus ! Dit le jeune homme avec colère.

- Peut-être que vous vous regardez à tour de rôle mais jamais en même temps. Suggéra Hermione, luttant pour ne pas sourire.

- Très drôle. Grogna le jeune homme en se retournant.

- Tu as au moins conscience que tu es ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Mélindra. Au vu du regard noir que lui renvoya Harry, elle pencha pour le non.

- Arrêt de jouer les incompris. Lança Hermione. Ecoute, les autres m'ont raconté ce que vous avez entendu l'autre jour avec les Oreilles à rallonge…

- Ah ouais ? Grogna Harry. Alors comme ça, vous parlez tous de moi ? Remarquez, je commence à m'y habituer…

- C'est à _toi_ qu'on voulait parler, Harry. Dit Ginny. Mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher depuis qu'on est rentrés…

- Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me parle. Répondit Harry.

Mélindra soupira.

- Tu crois que durant son voyage dans la tête de Voldy, ils ont échangé leur cerveau ? Demanda la jeune Black à Ron.

Sa remarque lui valu un coup dans les côtes de la part de Ron et un coup derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione. Sans oublier le regard noir de Harry.

- C'est quand même un peu bête de ta part. S'emporta Ginny. La seule personne que tu connaisses qui ait jamais été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est moi. J'aurais pu te dire quel effet ça fait.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry. Avant de se souvenir que Môsieur Potter faisait la gueule, elle dirigea donc son regard vers Ron. Elle eut le droit au signe de main qui voulait dire _je t'expliquerai plus tard_.

- J'avais oublié. Dit Bumbadil à l'intention de Ginny.

- Tu as bien de la chance. Répliqua –t-elle avec froideur.

- Je suis désolé. Dit sincèrement Harry. Alors… vous pensez que je suis possédé, hein ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ginny. Est-ce que tu as eut l'impression qu'il y a de longues périodes de blanc pendant lesquelles tu ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry sembla réfléchir profondément.

- Non. Dit-il.

- Dans ce cas, Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'a jamais possédé. Quand il a pris possession de moi, il m'arrivait de ne plus savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais quelque part sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivée.

- Mais quand j'ai rêvé de ton père et du serpent…

- Harry, tu as déjà eu des rêves dans ce genre-là avant. L'interrompit Hermione. L'année dernière, tu voyais parfois ce que Voldemort était en train de faire.

- C'était différent. Répondit Harry. Cette fois-ci, j'étais à l'intérieur du serpent. C'est comme si c'était _moi _le serpent… Et si Voldemort avait réussi à me transporter à Londres ?

- Un jour. Dit Hermione avec un air exaspéré. Tu te décideras peut-être à lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et tu te souviendras alors qu'il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, ni pour y venir, ni pour en sortir. Même Voldemort ne parviendrais pas à t'arracher à ton dortoir, Harry.

- Tu n'as pas quitté ton lit, mon vieux. Assura Ron. Je t'ai vu t'agiter pendant au moins une minute dans ton sommeil avant qu'on arrive à te réveiller.

- Et si tu veux mon avis, c'était plutôt Voldy qui était le serpent ou dans la tête de Nagini au moins.

Après avoir fait les cent pas pendant bien une minute à travers la chambre, Harry finit par attraper un sandwich.

- Au fait, tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour m'avoir refiler un mal de bide pour rien ?

Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur.

- Bien fait !

- Je t'emmerde Potter. Grogna la jeune Black en balançant un coussin au jeune homme.

Et tandis que les cinq Gryffondors entamaient joyeusement une bataille de polochon dans les règles de l'art, Sirius Black entama à pleins poumons _De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe._

_..._

_Tadam!!_

_Alors?_

_Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyés?_

_Laissez mon une petite review^^_

_A dans plus ou moins dix jours^^_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 14/02/2009_


	25. La Magie de Noël

**_Titre _: Je te détruirais**

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR : **

- Meian Kurayami _: Salut!Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plut. Alors comme ça, j'ai laissé passé mes récurrentes fautes de conjugaison! Il faudra que je modifie le chapitre précédent quand j'aurais le temps. Merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas^^. Normalement il ne devrait pas en avoir dans celui-ci, j'ai vérifié^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Nicolas : _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plut. Bonne lecture._

**_Note _:**_ Hey les gens! Comment allez vous? Bonne nouvelle, mon ordi pète la forme, la cure de réparation lui a bien réussit. Et je n'ai quasiment rien perdu, si ce n'est ma liste de favoris que je n'avais pas penser à sauvegarde mais bon -_-... C'est pas trop grave^^.J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Donc, un nouveau chapitre... Je l'aime plutôt bien, même si il y a un long passage du livre vous avez le droit de le sauter si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrais pas^^). Bonne lecture_

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 25**

Mélindra fut réveillée par l'insistance d'Athéna qui frottait sa tête contre la sienne et miaulait à intervalle régulier. Un vrai coucou suisse… Mélindra bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de s'étirer à la manière d'un chat.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

Hermione était assise sur son lit, en train de déballer ses cadeaux et Ginny regardait son tas de paquets d'un œil rendu abstrait par le sommeil.

- Joyeux Noël, les filles… Marmonna Mélindra en attrapant un paquet au-dessus de la pile.

Un cadeau de Buffy : un très joli pieu en chêne massif et à la poignée rose…

Elle éclata de rire et attrapa un autre paquet.

Ce matin là, Mélindra fût encore plus gâtée que les années précédentes : Kennedy lui avait envoyé un parfum spécial pour attirer les garçon, le message était clair… La Tueuse lui suggérait de penser à se trouver un autre petit copain. Le tout était de savoir comment elle savait qu'elle était encore célibataire. Willow lui avait offert un livre sur la magie des sorcières à magie alternative, Gilles un livre sur les vampires qu'elle n'avait pas encore, Faith tout un tas de petits accessoires roses, les sœurs Halliwell s'étaient rassemblées visiblement pour lui acheter une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead, de la part de Remus et Tonks un très bel assortiment de chez Zonko, Kate quant à elle lui avait offert un petit appareil photo, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, le traditionnel pull fait main, Ginny un chapeau de sorcière rose – et vu l'air malicieux de Ginny quand Hermione avait trouvé le sien il allait falloir le mettre tous les jours -Hermione, un planning à devoir, Ron des bonbons de chez Honneyduck et Harry lui avait offert un grimoire sur la magie Blanche…

De la part de ses parents adoptifs : rien… Ce qui voulait peut-être dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille chercher son cadeau sur place.

Et de la part de son très cher papa une petite moto miniature rouge sang. Et honnêtement, elle n'avait rien compris…

La jeune Black rassembla les emballages de ses paquets avant de les jeter dans la petite cheminée de la chambre. Elle attrapa ensuite un jean et un pull et alla se laver.

...

- Joyeux Noël, tout le monde ! Dit Mélindra en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle alla saluer et remercier toutes les personnes présentes avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père.

- C'est quoi le message caché pour mon cadeau ?

- Tu verras ça ce soir. Répondit son père avec un sourire malicieux.

- T'es pas drôle. Grogna la jeune fille en attrapant un toast.

Son père ne fit que lui rire au nez.

...

Mélindra envoya un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami, présentement en train de l'incendier du regard.

Môsieur Potter était de mauvaise humeur. Môsieur Potter lui faisait la gueule… Tout ça parce qu'il s'était fait embarqué la veille par son parrain pour une discussion… Discussion dont Harry était revenu rouge pivoine et Sirius finalement amusé. Un Sirius Black qui avait quand même maugréé que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça et que James allait le lui payer…

Ca avait fait rire Remus bien sûr…

Enfin bref, Harry lui envoyait œillade noire sur œillade noire, sans se rendre compte qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire et qu'Hermione n'était pas en reste.

- Hum… Alors Harry, dis moi, il t'a offert quoi le papa Noël ? Demanda Mélindra en allant s'asseoir à côté du jeune Potter. Un cadeau de Cho, j'espère ?

Kate soupira à nouveau.

Deux jours. Ca faisait deux jours qu'elle supportait ça. Sa nièce était une purge. Un véritable cas désespéré. Et Harry Potter était encore pire.

Le jeune homme avait tenté d'attraper la jeune Black. Jeune Black qui s'était échappée en moins de temps qui faut pour dire Cho Chang. Et maintenant, ils étaient en train de se chamailler dans le salon. Mélindra envoya un coussin à son meilleur ami, qui riposta en lui balançant une boule de noël…

Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius qui observait le manège avec un grand sourire.

- Si je te dis qu'on dirait James et Sarah…

- Je te dirais que tu as une bonne mémoire Remus…

Le Loup-garou éclata de rire, en échos à celui de Mélindra, qui en esquivant l'attaque pataude de Harry n'avait pas prévu que son meilleur ami perde l'équilibre. Harry venait de s'écraser dans le fauteuil.

Elle allait passer à l'attaque à son tour quand deux mains la ceinturèrent. Elle se retrouva assise à côté de son père, vilement retenue par les épaules.

- Merci Sirius ! S'exclama Harry en fonçant vers Mélindra.

Ce fut Remus qui s'occupa de son cas.

- Merci les garçons. Soupira Kate en retournant à sa partie d'échec. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à battre Ron et ça, ça avait le don de l'agacer, au même titre que les chamailleries incessantes de sa nièce qui après avoir fichu la paix à Harry –temporairement du moins- s'était attaquée à Ginny.

...

- Et toi, Gin', un cadeau de Michael ?

- Une jolie bague. Des nouvelles de Jarod, Mélindra ? Répondit la jeune Weasley.

La brune lui fit les gros yeux en lui indiquant son père –qui venait de resserrer sensiblement son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

- Oups… Murmura Ginny avec un faux air désolé.

- Qui est ce Jarod ? Demanda finalement Ron, qui lançait les mêmes regards que Sirius en direction de la jeune Black.

- Un Poufsouffle, en sixième année. Tu ne le connais pas.

- Evans ? Grogna le rouquin.

- Tu le connais ? S'étonna Mélindra.

- Et il te veux quoi au juste ce Evans ? Gronda l'homme.

- Rien… Souffla la jeune fille.

- Je croyais qu'il t'avait demandé de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il quoi ? Marmonnèrent Ron et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Merci Ginny.

- Tu l'as bien cherché. Commenta Kate.

Mélindra croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et envoya un regard meurtrier à sa tante.

Madame Weasley arriva à ce moment dans le salon.

- On va y aller les enfants… Fol-Œil est arrivé.

Mélindra se leva et après avoir embrassé son père sur la joue, sortie de la pièce.

...

Sainte Mangouste… A Noël… Si seulement elle avait pensé à apporter son appareil photo…

La visite fût rapide… Apparemment monsieur Weasley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tester une méthode moldue, mais rien n'échappait jamais à Molly Weasley. Elle avait vu Bill et les jumeaux s'éclipser dès le début de l'affrontement. C'était au moment où le ton commençait à monter du côté de Molly que Mélindra avait emboîté le pas de Harry hors de la salle. Ils avaient gagné le cinquième étage (en se faisant harcelé par les tableaux de Guérisseurs durant tout le trajet, soit disant Ron avait l'éclabouille…)

C'était après que ça avait dérapé.

Un mec blond, en robe de chambre, était sortit de nulle part.

- Ca alors ! S'était écrié Ron.

Hermione avait enchaîné par :

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Professeur Lockhart !

Mélindra avait haussé un sourcil et lancé un regard abstrait à l'homme, qui elle le savait était un ancien membre de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard ayant abandonné son poste suite à l'histoire de la Chambre des secrets et à un sortilège d'Oubliette qui avait mal tourné.

- Bonjour ! Dit l'homme en question. J'imagine que vous voulez mon autographe ?

Lockhart était aussi l'homme le plus vantard de la planète, n'ayant pas hésité à s'approprier les exploits d'autres sorciers avant de leur lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette…

- Il n'a pas tellement changé. Remarqua Harry.

- Heu… Comment allez-vous, professeur ? Demanda Ron, d'un air un peu coupable.

Il ne fallait pas oublier de préciser que c'était à cause de la baguette de Ron si le sortilège d'Oubliette avait foiré.

- Je vais très bien, merci ! Répondit Lockhart en sortant une plume de paon. Combien d'autographes désirez-vous ? Maintenant j'arrive à attacher les lettres entre elles, vous savez ?

- Heu… Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autographes pour le moment, merci. Répondit Ron.

- Professeur, est-il bien prudent que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs ? Vous devriez peut-être rentrer dans votre chambre ? S'enquit Harry, après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron.

Le sourire de Lockhart s'effaça lentement. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa Harry.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, non ? Dit-il.

- Heu... oui, en effet, répondit Harry. Vous nous donniez des cours à Poudlard, vous vous souvenez ?

- Des cours ? Répéta Lockhart, un peu déconcerté. Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Le sourire revint alors sur son visage, si soudainement qu'il en avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

- J'ai dû vous apprendre tout ce que vous savez, j'imagine ? Alors, ces autographes ? On n'a qu'à dire une douzaine, vous les donnerez à vos amis comme ça tout le monde sera content !

Mais à cet instant, une tête apparut à la porte, tout au bout du couloir et une voix appela:

- Gilderoy, vilain garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

Une guérisseuse aux allures maternelles, une couronne de guirlandes dans les cheveux, s'approcha à grands pas en adressant à Harry et aux deux autres un sourire chaleureux.

- Oh, Gilderoy, tu as des visiteurs ! Mais c'est merveilleux et le jour de Noël, en plus ! Vous savez, il n'a jamais de visites, le pauvre petit agneau, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est tellement mignon, n'est-ce pas que tu es mignon ?

- Je donne des autographes ! Dit Lockhart à la guérisseuse avec un nouveau sourire étincelant. Ils en veulent plein et ils insistent ! J'espère au moins qu'on a suffisamment de photos !

- Écoutez-le, dit la guérisseuse en le prenant par le bras, le visage radieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de deux ans particulièrement précoce. Il était assez connu, il y a quelques années, on espère beaucoup que ce goût pour les autographes est un signe que sa mémoire commence à revenir. Vous voulez bien venir par là ? Il est dans une salle spéciale, vous savez, toujours fermée à clé, il a dû se glisser dehors quand j'ai apporté les cadeaux de Noël. D'habitude, la porte reste verrouillée... Non pas qu'il soit dangereux ! Mais, poursuivit-elle en baissant la voix, il est un peu dangereux pour lui-même, le pauvre... Il ne sait pas qui il est, il va se promener au hasard et n'arrive plus à retrouver son chemin... C'est vraiment gentil à vous d'être venus le voir.

Mélindra suivait ses amis. Elle se serait bien éclipsée mais Ron l'avait attrapée par le bras. Il gagnèrent ainsi le cinquième étage jusqu'à la salle Janus Thickey. La Guérisseuse ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort et conduisit Lockhart jusqu'à un fauteuil.

- C'est là que sont réunis nos résidants de longue durée, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, ceux qui sont atteints de maladies incurables consécutives à des sortilèges. Oh, bien sûr, avec des potions intensives, quelques charmes thérapeutiques et un peu de chance, nous arrivons à obtenir des progrès. Gilderoy semble reprendre un peu conscience de lui-même et nous avons constaté une très nette amélioration chez Mr Moroz, il retrouve peu à peu l'usage de la parole bien que nous ne comprenions pas la langue qu'il utilise. Bon, je vais continuer de distribuer les cadeaux, je vous laisse bavarder tranquillement.

Mélindra s'asseya sur le bord du lit de Lockhart. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et sourit en voyant la décoration du côté réservé à l'ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait tapissé la quasi-totalité de son mur de photos de lui, dédicacées par lui pour lui. Elle vit la photo sur les tables de nuits de tous les autres patients. Les autres patients qui semblaient tous véritablement amoché : une dame avait la tête entièrement recouverte de fourrure et un homme était immobile, le regard fixe sur le plafond et le teint cireux. Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Et au bout de la pièce, des rideaux semblaient conférer de l'intimité aux visiteurs aussi bien qu'aux patients…

-… Ah, Madame Londubat, vous partez déjà ?

Mélindra releva la tête. Son regard tomba sur une sorcière âgée, à l'aspect redoutable, qui portait une longue robe verte, une fourrure de renard mangée aux mites et un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé. Et derrière elle, un jeune homme à l'allure dégingandé et semblant passablement déprimé… Neville.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils étaient les deux seuls au courant. Mélindra le savait bien avant Harry parce qu'elle avait fait pas mal de recherche sur le passé de ses parents (ça, c'était quand elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son père), puis sur les membres de sa famille. Et à son plus grand malheur, Bellatrix Lestrange faisait parti de cette famille.

Comme Neville n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents, elle avait deviné que c'était un domaine sensible et pour une fois, avait tenu sa langue.

Mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny, eux, n'étaient au courant de rien. Elle chercha des yeux une occupation, même nulle pour détourner l'attention volage de ses trois amis…

- Neville !

Trop tard. Ron avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

- C'est nous, Neville ! Dit Ron d'une voix claironnante. Regarde ! Lockhart est ici ! Et toi, qui est-ce que tu venais voir ?

- Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ? Demanda la grand-mère avec un sourire aimable, tout en se dirigeant vers eux.

Mélindra remarqua sans peine à la tête de Neville qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

- Ah, oui. Dit sa grand-mère.

Elle tendit une main en forme de serre à Harry.

- Oui, oui, je sais bien qui vous êtes, bien sûr. Neville me dit toujours le plus grand bien de vous.

- Heu… merci. Marmonna Harry en lui serrant la main.

Neville, lui, gardait obstinément ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Et vous deux, vous êtes les Weasley. Poursuivit Madame Londubat en tendant la main d'un geste royal à Ron puis à Ginny. Oui, je connais vos parents – pas très bien sans doute- mais ce sont des gens charmants…

La sorcière tendit ensuite sa main à Mélindra.

La jeune fille la serra en évitant de croiser trop longtemps le regard de la femme. Bellatrix était sa grande cousine, et c'était elle qui avait détruit les Londubat.

D'une secousse sèche du poignet, la vieille sorcière la força à relever la tête.

- Neville m'a aussi parlé de vous, Miss Black. Vous êtes sa coéquipière dans l'AD, si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui…

La femme lui sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Et vous, vous devez être Hermione Granger ?

Hermione lui serra la main, l'air surprise que Madame Londubat connaisse son nom.

- Oui, Neville m'a parlé de vous. Vous l'avez aidé à se tirer de quelques mauvais pas, si j'ai bien compris ? Oh, c'est un gentil garçon.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent de chaque côté de son nez osseux et elle observa Neville d'un regard sévère comme si elle l'évaluait.

- Mais il n'a pas le talent de son père, il faut bien le reconnaître.

Elle montra les deux lits du bout de la salle d'un mouvement de tête si brusque que le vautour empaillé de son chapeau se mit à osciller dangereusement.

- Quoi ? Dit Ron, abasourdi. C'est ton père qui est là-bas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? S'exclama sèchement Mrs Londubat. Tu n'as donc pas parlé de tes parents à tes amis, Neville ?

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte ! Poursuivit Mrs Londubat avec colère. Tu devrais au contraire être fier, Neville, tu m'entends ? Fier ! Ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur santé et leur équilibre mental pour que leur fils unique ait honte d'eux !

- Je n'ai pas honte, répondit Neville d'une toute petite voix en évitant toujours de regarder les autres.

Ron s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir les occupants des deux lits.

- Eh bien, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! Répliqua Mrs Londubat. Mon fils et son épouse, continua-t-elle en se tournant d'un air hautain vers Harry et les trois autres, ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

D'un même mouvement, Hermione et Ginny plaquèrent leurs mains contre leur bouche. Ron cessa de tendre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les parents de Neville et parut mortifié.

- C'étaient des Aurors, voyez-vous, reprit Mrs Londubat, et très respectés dans la communauté des sorciers. Très doués tous les deux. Je... Oui, Alice, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La mère de Neville, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, s'était approchée à petits pas. Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien loin de la femme heureuse et souriante de la photo de l'Ordre que Maugrey leur avait montré cet été. Son visage à présent était maigre et usé, ses yeux semblaient trop grands et ses cheveux, devenus blancs, étaient fins et ternes comme ceux d'un mort. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler, ou peut-être en était-elle incapable, mais elle fit un geste timide vers Neville, pour lui donner quelque chose qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Encore ? Dit Mrs Londubat, un peu lasse. Très bien, Alice, ma chérie, très bien... Neville, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais prends-le.

Neville avait déjà tendu la main dans laquelle sa mère laissa tomber un papier vide de Ballongomme du Bullard.

- C'est très gentil, ma chérie, dit Mrs Londubat d'une voix faussement enjouée en tapotant l'épaule de sa belle-fille.

- Merci, maman. Dit Neville à voix basse.

D'un pas chancelant, sa mère retourna vers le fond de la salle en chantonnant pour elle-même. Cette fois, Neville regarda les autres d'un air provocant, comme s'il les mettait au défi de rire, Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de rire.

- Bon, il est temps de rentrer, soupira Mrs Londubat en enfilant de longs gants verts. J'ai été très heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous. Neville, va mettre ce papier dans la corbeille, elle a dû t'en donner déjà suffisamment pour tapisser les murs de ta chambre.

La porte se referma sur eux.

- Je ne savais pas. Dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi non plus. Ajouta Ron d'une voix rauque.

- Ni moi. Murmura Ginny.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Moi, je le savais. Confessa-t-il d'un air sombre. Dumbledore me l'avait dit mais il m'avait fait promettre de ne le répéter à personne...

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Mélindra.

La jeune fille avait un regard dur et un sourire désabusé.

- J'étais au courant. J'ai consulté une grande partie des comptes-rendus des procès qui on eut lieu après la mort de Voldemort en espérant trouver quelque chose sur mon père… Je ne me serrais jamais permise d'en parler à Neville, sachant que c'est ma grande cousine qui est responsable…

- C'est pour ça que Bellatrix Lestrange a été envoyée à Azkaban, parce qu'elle a fait usage du sortilège Doloris sur les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison. Compléta Harry.

- Bellatrix Lestrange a fait ça ? Murmura Hermione, horrifiée. Cette femme dont Kreattur garde la photo dans sa tanière ?

- Mon père a de bonnes raisons d'haïr sa famille. Soupira Mélindra.

Il y eut un long silence qui fut interrompu par la voix courroucée de Lockhart :

- Dites, vous pourriez vous intéresser à mes autographes ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai appris à attacher les lettres !

Ce soir là, Sirius trouva sa fille bien silencieuse au dîner… Et puis elle n'avait quasiment rien avalé. Fait inquiétant quand on savait que la jeune Black était un véritable estomac sur patte… Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres adolescents de la maison. Ils étaient tous songeurs. Sauf les jumeaux, qui égaux à eux-mêmes, conspiraient dans leur coin. Il essaya de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucun des cinq ne lui répondit. Il retrouva sa fille plus tard, dans le grand salon où la tapisserie familiale y était toujours accrochée.

- Ca va pas, Mélindra ?

- Si, si…

- Je t'ai connu plus convaincante.

- C'est rien de bien intéressant. Soupira la jeune Black en se détournant de la tapisserie. Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau, finalement ? Sirius sourit.

- Viens. Il la mena ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre pour ouvrir la porte d'un geste théâtral.

- Tandam ! Mélindra sourit et regarda la moto que Spike avait volée cet été. Son regard retourna ensuite sur son père avant de repartir vers la moto.

- Euh… Il faut voir quoi ? Son père soupira.

- Je l'ai modifiée ton petit bolide.

- Ah bon ?

- J'avais une moto volante avant… Je crois que le ministère de la Magie l'a confisquée comme preuve… Enfin…

- Elle vole ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de l'engin.

- Bien sûr… Mélindra sourit et embrassa son père sur la joue.

- T'es génial ! - Je sais…

- Les chevilles Black…

Son père rit, de son rire qui ressemblait tellement à un aboiement.

- Tu veux l'essayer ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage de son père tandis qu'il agitait sa baguette pour réduire la taille de la moto.

...

Harry était installé sur son lit, l'air morose. Il pensait à Neville et à ses parents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le pire, ne plus avoir de parents ou bien les avoir encore, tout en sachant qu'ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur enfant.

Il pensait à cela quand le bruit d'un moteur vrombissant le fit se lever jusqu'à la fenêtre, à l'image de Ron. Deux personnes étaient installées sur une moto rouge écarlate.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore inventer, ces deux là ? Soupira le rouquin.

Il eut sa réponse moins de deux secondes plus tard lorsque la moto s'envola sous leurs yeux, avant de disparaître.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter à l'étage inférieur.

...

Ils survolaient Londres à une vitesse hallucinante.

- C'est génial ! Cria la jeune fille pour couvrir le bruit du moteur et du vent.

Son père rit.

- Elle marche mieux que la mienne.

- Spike avait de bons goûts pour ce genre de chose.

Son père ne répondit pas mais tourna encore plus la poignée avant de faire un virage et de se poser au sol. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et rendit la moto visible.

- Pourquoi tu t'es posé ? Demanda Mélindra en voyant que son père descendait.

- A ton tour…

- Je ne sais pas si je saurais.

- C'est aussi facile que de conduire un balai… Allez.

La jeune fille souffla mais s'avança néanmoins jusqu'à la place du conducteur. Son père prit place derrière elle.

- Là, c'est le bouton pour rendre invisible. Lui expliqua son père en lui montrant un bouton bleu. Tu n'as qu'à tourner cette manette là pour pouvoir voler.

Mélindra hocha la tête et mit le contact à l'aide de sa baguette (elle nota que son père avait bidouiller définitivement la moto pour qu'elle n'ait besoin que d'un sortilège pour fonctionner). La jeune fille tourna la poignée et prit de la vitesse avant d'actionner le mode vol.

...

Son père avait raison, c'était simple à manœuvrer. Et surtout, surtout c'était génial. Le vent sifflait dans ses cheveux et ses oreilles. Elle tourna encore la poignée et accéléra.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien. Mais maintenant il faudrait peut-être prendre la direction de la maison.

- C'est ce que je fais !

- Non, là tu voles en direction du pays de Galles ma puce.

- Certainement pas. - Square Grimmaurd est plus au Sud-ouest qu'au Nord-est.

- C'est par là que je vais.

- Ah, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête des filles, mais y'a pas de carte. Soupira son père en lui faisait faire un demi-tour.

- C'est pas drôle. Grogna Mélindra en suivant les instructions de son père pour retourner Square Grimmaurd. Son père qui riait sans prendre la délicatesse d'être discret.

...

_Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?_

_Laissez moi une p'tite review^^_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 01/03/2009_


	26. Occlumencie

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR : **

- Meian Kurayami _:_ _Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir^^. Il n'y a aucun liens entre Jarod Evans et Lily... Ce nom de famille est très courant en Angleterre d'après ce que j'ai comprit^^. Au fait, si tu croises d'autres fautes d'orthographes aussi énormes que celles de la dernière fois, n'hésite pas une seconde à me le dire, je déteste en laissé passer. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Nicolas : _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu^^. Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou:_Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et oui, je crois qu'on ne changera pas Mélindra et Harry, ils sont trop vieux^^. Le moment où Mélindra découvre l'histoire des parents de Neville remonte à la période pré-Poudlard, pendant laquelle elle faisait des recherches sur son père. Je ne l'ai pas écrit. Mais il faut savoir que ce n'est pas un hasard si Mélindra connaît parfaitement le Ministère de la Magie, elle y a fait plus d'un tour avant d'entrer à Poudlard^^. La phrase « je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'une fille, mais y'a pas de carte » je l'ai piquée au film Le Monde de Narnia 2. J'ai pas beaucoup de mérite mais j'avoue qu'elle m'avait marquée, surtout que je me suis sentie visée^^. Je trouvai qu'elle allait bien dans le contexte. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord que les filles valent les garçons en matière d'orientation^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**_Note _:**_ Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Donc un nouveau chapitre... Je l'aime bien, mais sans plus non plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand mêm. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane_

**Chapitre 26**

Trois jours plus tard, en rentrant de chez ses parents adoptifs avec qui elle avait passé les derniers jours, Mélindra fût bien surprise de tomber sur un Severus Rogue installé à la table de la cuisine en face de son père et de Harry.

- Tiens, tiens… Black... Justement, on vous attendait...

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père. Elle enleva sa veste et reposa son regard sur Rogue.

- Je vous écoute, professeur. Dit simplement la jeune fille.

- J'étais censé vous voir seuls, tous les deux mais Black…

- Je suis le parrain de Harry et le père de Mélindra… Rappela Sirius d'une voix forte.

- Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore. Répliqua Roque dont l'irritation rendait par contraste la voix plus assourdie. Mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien… participer.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Gronda Sirius en se relevant si brusquement que sa chaise tomba par terre. Mélindra soupira et se prit le visage dans les mains.

- Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'_utile_ (Rogue accentua légèrement le mot) pour l'Ordre. La jeune Black redressa la tête et fusilla son prof du regard, regard qui s'accentua quand l'homme retroussa la lèvre dans une expression de triomphe.

- Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'Occlumencie dès le début de ce trimestre. Commença Rogue en se tournant vers eux.

- Des cours de quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… Grogna Mélindra.

- D'Occlumencie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile. Et ce n'était pas une requête, Black. Le professeur Dumbledore veut que vous suiviez ces cours, tous les deux.

Mélindra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry fût plus rapide qu'elle.

- Et pourquoi faut-il que j'étudie l'Occlu… chose ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Vous aurez des cours privés une fois par semaine mais vous n'en parlerez à personne, et surtout pas à Dolores Ombrage. Compris ?

- Rogue, je crois que… Commença Mélindra mais Harry la coupa.

- Oui. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

- Moi. Répondit Rogue.

Mélindra respira profondément. Si on ne lui laissait pas la possibilité d'en placer une, elle allait s'énerver. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand une pique la lança au ventre.

- Putain Potter ! S'exclama Mélindra en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme, tandis que son autre main massait son ventre. J'en ai marre à la fin !

- J'y peux rien ! Répliqua le jeune Potter en se frottant la tête.

- Et c'est pour ce petit problème-ci que vous devez suivre également ces cours, Black. Dit Rogue avec un sourire satisfait en voyant son élève grimacer de douleur.

- On se met d'accord Rogue ! Je n'ai pas besoin de suivre ces cours parce que même moi je n'arrive pas à bloquer ce truc à la con. Grogna Mélindra en incendiant son prof du regard.

- C'est pour cette raison que…

- Je sais protéger mon esprit d'accord ! Ca se situe pas là !

- Où, alors ? - Aucune idée. Mais pratiquer l'Occlumencie ne me servira pas. Rogue sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Rogue ?! Gronda Sirius.

- Vérifier les dires de ta chère et tendre fille, Black. Au pire, ça lui donnera une leçon de modestie. Susurra le maître des potions.

- Je t'interdis de lancer le moindre sort à Mélindra.

- C'est bon, papa ! Au pire ça lui donnera une leçon de modestie. Intervint Mélindra avec un regard provoquant pour Rogue.

L'homme soutint son regard et lança le sortilège.

- _Legimens !_

A la grande surprise de l'ex-Mangemort, son esprit se heurta à un mur bleu arrondi. Il voyait quelque chose à travers mais rien de plus qu'une vue sur le parc de Poudlard. Le mur se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente hors de la tête de la jeune Black. Il revint à lui et fixa son élève qui le regardait avec un air tellement mauvais qui se retint de repartir à l'attaque.

- Mes pouvoirs me protègent de toutes les attaques extérieures, professeur. Cingla la voix glaciale de la jeune fille.

- C'est évident… Et d'une efficacité à toute épreuve quand on voit à quel point il est facile pour Potter de jouer avec vous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos cours Rogue. Le professeur de Potion voulu répondre mais le père de la gamine lui en coupa l'occasion.

- Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton agressif. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège du directeur de pouvoir déléguer à ses collaborateurs les tâches les moins plaisantes. Répondit Rogue. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplié de me confier ce travail.

Et Rogue se leva.

- Je vous attends lundi soir à six heures, Potter Dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question, vous répondrez que vous prenez des leçons de rattrapage en potions. Quiconque vous aura vu à l'un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous en avez grand besoin. Quant à vous Black, vous avez tout intérêt à ramener votre personne également. Peut-être saurez vous faire preuve de discrétion en ce qui concerne cette affaire. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, sa cape noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

- Attends un peu. Dit Sirius en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Rogue se retourna.

- Je suis assez pressé, Black. Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.

- Dans ce cas j'irai droit au fait. Dit Sirius en se levant.

Mélindra vit le poing de son prof de Potion se serrer sous sa cape. Elle fronça les sourcils. On pouvait dire tous ce que l'on voulait sur Rogue, mais c'était tout de même un très bon sorcier.

- Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours d'Occlumencie pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry ou à Mélindra, tu auras affaire à moi.

Mélindra soupira et échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Comme c'est touchant. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père.

- En effet. Dit Sirius en se redressant avec fierté.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre. Quant à ta fille… Je m'estimerais heureux si elle jouait son rôle de grande incomprise et refusait d'obéir.

Sans avoir le temps de bouger un doigt, Mélindra vit son père bousculer sa chaise avec violence et sortir sa baguette.

Rogue l'imita vivement.

- Sirius ! S'écria Harry.

Il se prit un vent monumental.

- Je t'ai prévenu, _Servilus._ Dit Sirius, son visage à trente centimètres de celui de Rogue. Peu importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Murmura Rogue. A moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère.

- Dis-moi comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non. ?

- En parlant de chien. Reprit Rogue. Sais-tu que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au-dehors ? Très habille, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien… Ca t'a donné une excuse en acier trempé pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père leva sa baguette.

- CA SUFFIT ! Cria la jeune Black en créant deux dômes bleus autour des deux sorciers. VOUS ÊTES RIDICULES AUSSI BIEN L'UN QUE L'AUTRE !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Mélindra !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui ! Occupez vous de vos affaires, Black !

Elle éclata d'un rire froid et libéra Rogue.

- Je croyais que vous étiez pressé, professeur… Répliqua finalement la jeune fille en fixant l'homme d'un œil gelé.

Severus Rogue resta là, à défier alternativement le père et la fille. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Kathleen qui avait dû entendre les cris de sa nièce depuis l'étage.

Elle parcouru le spectacle d'un regard furieux. Rogue menaçait de sa baguette Sirius, qui lui rendait l'appareil. Mélindra qui avait une main tendue en direction de son dôme et Harry, qui immobile au milieu de tout ça, avait tendu un bras du côté de chaque homme pour essayer de les séparer.

...

Mélindra claqua la langue d'un air agacé sous le regard insistant de sa tante et libéra son père. Kate se dirigea ensuite vers les deux « adultes ». Sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, Rogue et Sirius se prirent une baffe chacun.

- Vous m'énervez à la fin tous les deux ! Vous n'êtes plus en maternelle ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins ! Et je vous rappelles que l'on est en temps de guerre, vous chamaillez comme vous le faites ne va certainement pas arranger les choses ! Evoluez, merde !

Sirius qui se massait la joue rouge ne pu s'empêcher de noter que pendant deux secondes il avait eut l'impression que sa mère venait de ressusciter. Rogue, lui, braqua sa baguette sur la femme.

- Tu vas me le payer, ça, Black !

- Je tremble de peur, Severus ! Maintenant vous allez tous les deux ranger vos baguettes et vous serrer la main en guise de paix. Le prochain de vous deux que je reprend à lancer la plus insignifiante pique verra de quel bois je me chauffe ! Exécution !

Sirius rangea sa baguette mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe très clair qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Rogue lança un regard de pur dédain à sa coéquipière et ne prit même pas la peine de ranger sa baguette.

- Rogue… Gronda la femme en l'incendiant du regard.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveaux sur Monsieur Weasley.

- Guéri ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante. Complètement guéri !

Le patriarche de la famille Weasley se figea à l'image des autres devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Son sourire s'envola.

- Par la barbe de Merlin. Dit Monsieur Weasley. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Sans le savoir, il venait d'offrir l'échappatoire rêvée aux deux ennemis. Rogue rangea sa baguette et se détourna.

- Lundi soir, six heures, tous les deux.

Et il disparut.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda à nouveau Monsieur Weasley.

- Rien, Arthur. Répondit Sirius. Une simple petite conversation amicale entre deux anciens camarades d'école.

Et sous l'œil effaré de sa sœur, de sa fille et de son filleul, il afficha un sourire.

- Alors… Tu es guéri ? Ca c'est une super bonne nouvelle !

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Madame Weasley en faisant asseoir son mari. Le guérisseur…

Mélindra n'écouta que d'une oreille la suite de la discussion. Elle voyait très bien que son père derrière son faux air joyeux était plus que maussade. Les paroles de Rogue l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Elle échangea un regard consterné avec Harry et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

...

La fin de ses vacances se passa ainsi. Son père faisait une tête de six pieds de long et ni Harry, ni Mélindra n'eurent le courage d'abordé le sujet Severus Rogue. Mélindra essaya quand même de changer les idées de son père _et _de son meilleur ami en sortant sa moto quasiment tous les soirs. Elle adorait l'engin.

...

Mélindra suivait Harry en direction des cachots.

- Arrêtes de grogner, Merry ! Tu m'énerves !

- Excuse moi Potter mais ça ne m'enchante pas de passer une heure supplémentaire avec Rogue !

- Parce que tu crois que j'en suis euphorique de m'enfermer avec lui ?

- Je devrais être avec Hermione et Ginny ! Surtout ce soir ! C'est la rentrée ! Il faut que je m'occupe d'Ombrage !

- Ben tu diras ça à Rogue.

- J'y compte bien.

Harry frappa à une porte que Mélindra identifia comme celle du bureau de Rogue. Avec un soupir résigné elle entra.

- Fermez la porte derrière vous, Black.

Mélindra retint son soupira énervé et ferma la porte en faisant attention à ne pas la claquer.

- Je vois que vous êtes venue finalement Black.

- Je rate un cours d'art martiaux pour voir votre tête Rogue. Ca veut dire que je suis pas du tout défoulée… Alors à moins qui vous ne vouliez finir en puching ball, je vous conseillerai d'éviter les remarques sardoniques…

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir avant de désigner les deux chaises devant son bureau.

Mélindra s'y asseya avec mauvaise grâce et observa autour d'elle : des potions de toutes les couleurs trônaient sur les étagères et des ingrédients flottaient dans leur bocaux.

Elle souffla pour essayer de chasser toutes ses pensées mauvaises en relation avec Rogue.

Athéna vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

- _**Tu n'étais pas censée suivre Ombrage ?**_

- _Elle va pas disparaître ta prof._

_- __**Les filles ne vont pas savoir où elle est !**_

- _Hermione est plus conciliante que_ _toi ! Elle au moins elle comprend que c'est de la torture ce que tu me demandes de faire !_

_- __**C'est pour la bonne cause,'Thèna. Qui la suit ?**_

_- Pattenrond._

_- __**C'est bon alors. Ce chat est plus malin qu'on pourrait le penser.**_

_- Je sais._

Mélindra retourna à Rogue et ça ô combien passionnante discussion avec Harry.

- Je voulais simplement savoir. Dit Harry visiblement en se forçant pour rester poli. Pourquoi ?

- Il semble que vous vous soyez trouvé dans la tête du serpent parce que c'était là qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment précis. Gronda Rogue. Il avait prit possession du reptile et c'est pourquoi vous avez rêvé que vous étiez à l'intérieur.

Mélindra sourit de supériorité.

- J'avais raison Harry !

- Taisez vous Black. Lui lança Rogue avec un regard mauvais puis il se tourna vers Harry. Nous allons commencer avec vous Potter. Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette. Dit Rogue en se levant également.

- Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de vous défendre de la manière qui vous conviendra. Dit Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Harry.

- Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans votre esprit. Nous verrons si vous parvenez à résister. On m'a dit que vous aviez déjà montré certaines aptitudes à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium. Vous verrez qu'il faut faire appel à des pouvoirs similaires dans le cas présent… Préparez-vous, attention ! _Legilimens !_

...

Mélindra ne s'était pas sentie concernée dans le préparez vous… Ce n'était pas à son tour de passer. Pas encore du moins.

Elle vit pourtant des images s'imposer dans son esprit.

Harry avait cinq ans et il regardait Dudley pédaler sur son nouveau vélo rouge vif et son cœur débordait d'envie… Il avait neuf ans et Molaire, le bouledogue, le poursuivait en l'obligeant à se réfugier en haut d'un arbre, sous les rires de la famille Dursley qui observait la scène depuis la pelouse.

Mélindra ferma les yeux fortement et se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à contrôler ce truc. Mais c'était comme si ses propres pouvoirs ne voulaient pas l'écouter. Elle força tout de même. Obligeant sa magie à se déployer en elle, à naviguer dans ses veines pour la protéger. Mais rien à faire.

Et la douleur au ventre.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

Mélindra revint à elle aussi subitement qu'Harry.

Elle était à genoux sur le sol. Haletante. La douleur s'estompait en douceur.

Athéna frotta sa tête sur son bras.

Mélindra releva la tête. Rogue se massait le poignet et Harry était lui aussi sur le sol en train de masser son genoux. Elle croisa le regard de son prof de potion.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Que faites vous au sol, Miss Black ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir et s'asseya sur ses talons. Un goût métallique s'imposa à elle. Celui du sang.

Elle leva la main à son nez pour essuyer le filet de sang.

- Black ? Grogna l'ex-Mangemort.

- Je ne sais pas d'accord !

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez été maîtrisée par Potter ?

- Pas maîtrisée Rogue ! J'ai été connectée… Et j'y peux rien !

- Vous ne faites aucun effort, Black.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Mélindra avec sarcasme.

- Changez de ton !

- J'en parlerai à mon cheval quand je le verrai.

Rogue lui lança un regard plein de promesse sur ce qu'il l'attendait si elle continuait avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Vous avez fait exprès de lancer un maléfice Cuisant ?

- Non. Répondit le jeune homme en se relevant finalement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit Rogue avec mépris. Vous m'avez laissé entrer trop loin. Vous avez perdu tout contrôle.

- Vous avez vu tout ce que j'avais dans la tête ?

- Par éclairs. Dit Rogue. A qui appartenait le chien ?

- A ma tante Marge. Répondit Harry avec un regard haineux pour l'homme.

- On recommence Potter. Préparez vous.

- Je veux bien mais vous ne m'expliquer pas comment !

- Sur un autre ton, Potter. Répliqua Rogue. Et maintenant, vous allez fermer les yeux.

Mélindra vit son meilleur ami s'exécuter. Elle soupira et se concentra à son tour. Sa magie était de nouveau en service. Elle l'imagina dans sa tête et lui fit prendre la forme d'un dôme impénétrable. Impossible de sortir, impossible d'entrer et avec option réfléchissante… Une barrière infaillible, elle le savait. Wen lui avait apprit à la mettre en place.

- Allons-y… je compte jusqu'à trois… Un, deux, trois, _Legilimens !_

Mélindra fut à nouveau assaillie.

Le dragon noir de la première tâche.

James et Lily qui faisait des signes de main.

Cédric Diggory allongé sur le sol, inerte et pâle.

La douleur qu'elle avait au ventre, revenue avec les images, s'accentua.

Puis plus rien.

Elle releva la tête.

Rogue se relevait difficilement. Il semblait mal en point.

- Toi ! Grogna-t-il à son attention.

- Quoi, moi ? S'étonna Mélindra.

- Je t'interdis d'intervenir quand je m'occupe de ton copain !

- J'ai rien fait !

- Et cette espèce d'onde, elle est venue de nulle part, peut-être ?

- Pas de moi en tout cas !

- Merry. Souffla Harry.

La jeune Black se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

Un dôme _vert _entourait un Harry Potter à genoux.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Marmonna la jeune fille.

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Potter vous viendrez me voir mercredi à la même heure. Miss Black, vous restez, j'ai à vous parler.

Le dôme vert s'évanouit.

Mélindra grogna et se rasseya sur sa chaise.

Harry lui lança un regard d'encouragement.

...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Répliqua Mélinda avec un regard noir.

- Vous devez bien avoir sentit quelque chose de différent, non ? Potter a utilisé des pouvoirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à vous.

- Rien de différent. La douleur. Les images. Les émotions de Harry. Je ne contrôle rien. Soupira la jeune fille après un silence.

- Douleur ?

- Harry a sa cicatrice, j'ai la mienne… Quand l'une grésille, l'autre aussi. Enfin c'est à sens unique.

- Potter ne ressent pas ça ?

- Il ressent ce qu'il se passe du côté de chez Voldy… Moi ce qui se passe de son côté. Amplement suffisent si vous voulez mon avis.

- J'ai senti une résistance étrangère toute à l'heure… Je croyais que c'était Potter mais…Vous avez essayé de vous protéger ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

Rogue resta pensif quelques secondes.

- Quand ce phénomène se passe-t-il ?

- Avant c'était quand il était en danger… Je crois que ça s'est déjà produit avant que je ne le rencontre… Mais c'était beaucoup moins puissant, plus atténué… Ca a dérapé il y a un peu plus d'un an… Depuis, c'est plus fort… Plus incontrôlable. Et sa ligne de détresse est plus sensible aussi.

- Une hypothèse sur le changement, peut-être ?

- Pas la moindre. Enfin, juste que ça correspond au retour de Voldemort…

- Ne prononcez pas son nom ici !

- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentué la peur de la chose. Et Voldemort est plus ridicule que crainiable.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, Black.

- A un mec qui a un syndrome de supériorité ? Proposa Mélindra.

- Votre suffisance vous perdra Black. Comme elle a perdu votre père.

- On va laisser mon père en dehors de ça, sinon ça va encore dégénérer… Et je ne suis pas suffisante. Avez-vous déjà croiser un maître en magie noir plus puissant, professeur ?

- Vous-Savez-Qui est l'un des mages noires les plus puissants qui n'a jamais existé.

- Et bien, moi, j'ai déjà vu bien pire et bien plus puissant. Peut-être pas dans la même Magie mais… Je pense que les Forces du Mal s'équivalent.

- Vous ne savez pas qui est le Mage noir.

- Peut-être… Mais ce que j'en aie vu ne m'a pas bien traumatisé… Je devrai continuer à venir ou pas ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Pas pour vous. Votre Magie est suffisante pour résister à une attaque. Je veux voir les réactions de ce cher Potter lorsque ce sera vote tour.

- Il n'y aura rien à voir… Soupira la jeune fille en sortant du bureau.

En passant la porte, elle nota tout de même qu'elle venait d'avoir une discussion civilisée, une vraie discussion, avec une des personnes qui lui était le plus antipathique… Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

C'est avec un sourire mauvais qu'elle sortie sa baguette pour donne à ses vêtements des tons roses. Elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique en direction du bureau de Dolores Ombrage.

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? _

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 08/03/2009_


	27. Tant Qu'Il Y Aura des Ombres

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR : **

- Meian Kurayami _: _Salut! Contente d'avoir servit une noble cause^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait toujours autant^^. En tout cas je en sais pas ce que racontait ton livre, mais rien que le titre est rebutant... Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plut. Par contre, pas d'Ombrage au programme pour ce chapitre, désolée... J'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.

- Nicolas : Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus... Et pour le coup du dôme vert... Tes interrogations trouveront leur réponse mais pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture.

**_Note _:**_ Salut la compagnie! Comment allez vous? Personnellement, ça peut aller^^. Désolée pour cette heure tardive de postage mais... D'une ma petite sœur squatte tellement la place en ce moment que j'ai dû mal à trouver un créneaux horaire pour écrire sans que cela devienne dangereux^^ Et puis ma très chère prof de Maths nous a mit un contrôle et disons qu'il fallait que je révise un peu^^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Attention, y'a du changement... assez sombres d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture_

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 27**

Mélindra marchait d'un pas tranquille dans Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Jarod Evans. Le Poufsouffle était venu réitérer sa demande pour qu'elle l'accompagne à cette sortie et Mélindra avait accepté. Ce malgré les regards mauvais que lançait Ron en direction du jeune homme.

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Lui demanda justement le Poufsouffle.

- Non, je suis fille unique… Répondit Mélindra. Mais plein de gens me prennent pour leur petite sœur. Ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Qui ça ?

- Un vampire, Spike… Les soeurs Halliwell… La liste est encore longue je pense.

Jarod lui sourit.

- Et toi ?

- Une grande sœur. Elle a quitté Poudlard il y a trois ans. Elle est Guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste.

Ils entrèrent chez Zonko…

...

Deux heures plus tard, Mélindra abandonna Jarod aux alentours du déjeuné avec un sourire d'excuse.

- J'ai promis à Ron, Hermione et Harry de manger avec eux. Si je n'y vais pas, je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois. Je peux te retrouver après si tu veux.

- Euh… Pourquoi pas… Devant chez Honeydukes vers quinze heures ?

- Parfait. A toute à l'heure.

Et Mélindra déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du Poufsouffle avant de s'éloigner, non sans se retourner pour lui offrir un grand sourire.

...

Elle entra aux _Trois ballais_ et chercha Hermione du regard. La jeune fille lui faisait de grands signes de la main à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle rejoignit donc ses amis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il y avait une invitée.

- Vous ! S'exclama la jeune Black avec un regard profondément meurtrier pour Rita Skeeter.

- Ravie de vous revoir, Black. Lui répondit la femme avec sarcasme.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

- Je l'ai invité et tu vas bientôt me remercier. Assis toi.

- Mione !

- Assis, Black ! Lui ordonna Harry en la prenant par le bras pour la faire asseoir.

- J'ai envoyé un courrier à Ombrage pour ce charmant article de cet été.

- Moi aussi.

- Quelle plume !

- C'est également ce que j'ai pensé. Vous n'auriez pas fait mieux.

- On stoppe les hostilités, merci. Les coupa Hermione avec un petit soupire exaspéré. Il ne manque plus que Luna.

- Lovegood ? Demanda Mélindra.

- Oui.

- Pour ? S'interposa Harry à son tour.

- Vous verrez. Qu'est ce que tu veux boire, Mélindra ?

- Une Bièraubeurre, s'il te plaît.

- Harry ?

- Pareil.

- Je vais chercher ça.

Et Hermione se leva.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Cho ? Demanda la jeune Black avec un air malicieux.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Evans ?

- Très bien, c'est un amour ce gars.

- C'est déjà finit avec ce Leroy ? Les coupa Skeeter.

- On vous a rien demandé ! Grogna Mélindra.

La jeune Black observa ensuite la femme. Elle pouvait dire que pas mal des pierres précieuses qui ornaient l'année dernière les lunettes de la femme avaient disparues et que c'était la même chose pour les dents en or massif de la reportrice.

- Comment vont les affaires ? Interrogea la jeune fille après un long silence.

- Elles iraient mieux si votre copine ne s'en mêlait pas.

- Hermione est vraiment quelqu'un de charmant. Dit Mélindra avec un grand sourire, tout en se laissant tomber sur son dossier.

- Ouais… Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Commenta Harry après avoir échangé un regard complice avec sa meilleure amie.

Rita Skeeter se sentit très seule.

Hermione revint deux minutes plus tard avec Luna Lovegood et les boissons.

- Bonjour Mélindra, bonjour Harry, et bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Bonjour Luna. Répondirent Harry et Mélindra d'une même voix.

- Skeeter, je te présente Luna Lovegood. Luna, Rita Skeeter, une journaliste.

- Géniale, une petite étudiante en plus… T'as invité toute l'école, Miss Parfaite ?

- Non, seulement Luna. Son père dirige le _Chicaneur. _

- Et après ?

- Vous êtes toujours à la recherche de scoop Skeeter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Que diriez vous de publier un article présentant une interview exclusive d'Harry Potter à propos du retour de Voldemort ?

Skeeter observa longuement Hermione pour voir si elle était sérieuse avant de se tourner vers Harry, puis de retourner vers Hermione. Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier et sortit tout son attirail.

- Alors Harry, prêt ? Raconte moi tout !

Mélindra échangea un regard de connivence avec ses deux meilleurs amis tandis que Luna souriait tout en disant :

- Papa sera très content.

Mélindra éclata de rire et se pencha vers Hermione.

- Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

Hermione rit.

...

La jeune fille entra dans le hall du château en compagnie de Jarod. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et soupira d'aise en retrouvant la chaleur de Poudlard, même si en pleine hiver la chaleur du vieux bâtiment restait somme toute relative. Elle allait répondre à la question du Poufsouffle quand…

- Miss Black ! Enfin !

Mélindra tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur sa directrice de Maison qui venait vers elle.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et chercha ce qu'elle avait encore pu faire.

- Je vous ai cherché toute la journée !

- J'étais à Pré-au-Lard, professeur et…

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Black, ce n'est rien. Suivez moi.

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille s'aperçut de l'air grave de McGonagall.

Son cœur se serra. Elle avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis le début de la journée se fana.

- Je… J'arrive, Professeur. A toute à l'heure Jarod…

McGonagall la conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le pressentiment de la jeune fille ne faisait que grandir.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

...

McGonagall frappa à peine à la porte du bureau directoriale.

- Minerva ! S'exclama la voix de Dumbledore depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Entre Mélindra.

La jeune fille était restée sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas le franchir. Elle inspira profondément et approcha.

- Assit toi. Lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave en lui montrant une chaise devant son bureau.

Mélindra s'exécuta.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie ce matin. Commença le vieux sorcier.

Mélindra se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Dumbledore la regardait de son regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, les mains croisées sur son bureau. Il était appuyé sur ses coudes et attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part.

Mélindra, hagarde et surtout très inquiète, hocha la tête.

- Tes parents adoptifs ont eut un accident de voiture très tard dans la nuit dernière.

Dumbledore vit le visage de la jeune fille se décolorer.

Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien. Pourvu que ce ne soit que quelques égratignures. Supplia la jeune fille mentalement à l'intention d'êtres supérieurs tout en sachant que c'était certainement inutile. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait comprit.

- William et Elizabeth Turner ont succombé à leurs blessures dans la matinée. Je suis désolé Mélindra, mais tes parents sont décédés.

...

Décédés…

Ses parents adoptifs.

Ceux qui l'avaient recueillie, élevée, aimée…

C'était impossible. Pas eux. Pas encore.

Elle chercha du regard les yeux de Dumbledore pour y trouver quelque chose qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Mais le sorcier avait un regard si triste, si désolé et si grave qu'elle comprit que c'était la vérité et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, son cœur saigner d'une nouvelle perte. Encore une fois. Elle avait presque la nausée. Ses yeux lâchèrent ceux de Dumbledore pour allait se fixer ailleurs. Loin.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ses parents étaient morts.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

C'était un cauchemar.

Elle allait se réveiller.

On ne meurt pas alors qu'on a peine quarante ans et encore une longue vie devant soi…

...

C'est à travers un brouillard épais qu'elle entendit la suite des paroles de son directeur.

- L'enterrement aura lieu dans quelques jours. Vos grands-parents maternels s'occupent de tout. En attendant, vous irez Square Grimmaurd. Votre père est déjà au courant. Il vous attend. J'ai également prit la liberté de prévenir les sœurs Halliwell. Le professeur McGonagall va vous raccompagner dans votre salle commune pour que vous ailliez chercher quelques affaires. Vous utiliserez un Portoloin pour retourner Square Grimmaurd. Miss Black ?

Mélindra tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Vous m'avez entendu ?

Elle essaya de dire oui mais sa gorge était bien trop serrée, elle ne pu qu'hocher de la tête.

Elle sentit qu'un bras l'aidait à se remettre debout.

- Courage Miss Black… Souffla Dumbledore.

Mélindra lui lança un regard perdu et avança vers la porte. C'est avant de la franchir qu'elle eut une très courte illumination.

- Professeur, est-ce que Harry pourra venir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment.

- Je ferais tout pour cela, Miss Black.

La jeune fille se détourna et suivit sa directrice de maison.

Le trajet, elle le fit en longeant les murs, ses bras serrés contre elle. Elle avait presque du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Ses parents étaient morts dans la matinée. Pendant qu'elle, indifférente, flirtait ouvertement avec Jarod Evans.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Morts alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps avec eux et au fond si peu… Top peu. Elle n'avait pas souvent été leur rendre visite alors qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le faire quand il s'agissait d'aller voir son père. Elle les avait tous juste vu cinq jours depuis l'été de sa quatrième année. Cinq jours alors qu'elle avait passé plus d'un mois avec son père.

Et il y avait toutes ses choses qu'elle ne leur avait jamais dit.

Merci pour l'avoir recueillie, lui faisant éviter les Malefoy, les Sforza ou l'orphelinat…

Et puis, elle ne leur avait jamais dit à quel point elle tenait à eux, à quel point elle les aimait. Eux, son repère fixe. Plus immuable encore que Wen. Un point d'ancrage à sa vie si mouvementée.

Avec eux venaient de disparaître un nouveau repère. L'un des plus important.

Et le vide de la disparition. La douleur de savoir qu'elle ne les verrait plus, la douleur de la séparation sans qu'elle ait pu leur dire au revoir une dernière fois. La douleur de l'absence.

Elle ne verrait jamais plu son père parler avec elle de ses cours d'Art Martiaux et de l'école. Lui qui avait toujours réservé ses week-end pour la soutenir à ses compétitions.

Jamais plus elle ne jouerait de la musique avec sa mère. Sa mère du piano et elle du violon… Plus jamais.

- Je vous attends ici, Miss Black. Prenez tout votre temps.

Mélindra regarda McGonagall comme si elle s'apercevait de sa présence. Puis elle remarqua le Tableaux de la Grosse Dame qui, ouvert, attendait qu'elle passe.

Elle hocha de la tête et entra dans la salle commune.

Sans un regard pour ses amis qui s'étaient redressés et l'avaient appelée en la voyant entrer, elle gagna son dortoir.

...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? S'étonna Ron après avoir échangé un regard consterné avec Hermione et Harry.

Harry qui se frottait avec agacement sa cicatrice. Une étrange douleur lui barrait le front… Une douleur différente des autres fois. Comme si on lui avait lancé un Doloris au front.

Il se stoppa en plein geste et se tourna vivement vers Hermione. Soudainement très inquiet.

- Je vais la voir. Dit la jeune Granger en se levant.

Elle gagna rapidement le dortoir des filles de cinquième année.

Mélindra était debout devant son lit et semblait s'affairer tout en se passant à intervalle régulier le visage en reniflant.

- Mélindra ? Appela Hermione.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle s'approcha et fit pivoter sa meilleure amie.

Mélindra était en larme et atrocement pâle. Contraste avec ses yeux d'un noir quasiment complet. La jeune Black se dégagea et retourna à son sac dans lequel elle enfonçait des vêtements.

- Mélindra, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea l'adolescente, ses yeux s'attardant sur les mains tremblantes de sa meilleure amie.

- Mes parents son morts, il faut que je prépare quelques affaires… je vais Square Grimmaurd. McGonagall m'attend.

Hermione saisit les mains de Mélindra et la fit pivoter vers elle. Elle lu dans les yeux de la si forte Mélindra un désespoir immense.

Elle attira Mélindra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Merry.

La jeune fille réagit à son étreinte et s'abandonna en pleurs dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Ca va aller Merry… Ca va aller… Murmurait doucement Hermione à l'oreille de Mélinda tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Mais il n'y avait que les sanglots qui lui répondaient.

...

Au bout de dix minutes, elle réussit à faire asseoir sa meilleure amie sur son lit.

- Je vais chercher Ginny. Ne bouge pas. Dit Hermione en sortant du dortoir pour y revenir suivit de Ginny.

La rouquine s'approcha de la brune avec un sourire désolé. Elle s'asseya à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prépara le sac de Mélindra avec un peu plus de méthode que son amie. Elle prit la liberté d'y glisser l'album photo de la jeune Black ainsi que son violon.

- On va descendre Merry. Ca va aller ?

Leur réponse fut un hochement de tête. Mélindra se leva difficilement et avança en direction de la porte soutenue par Ginny.

...

Harry et Ron, en voyant Mélindra Black descendre des dortoirs d'un pas chancelant et dans un triste état se levèrent. Mélindra eut à peine le temps de pose son pied sur la dernière marche que déjà Harry l'avait attirée contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Ses parents sont morts.

Le rouquin pâlit.

- Merde.

...

- Miss Black. Il va falloir y aller. Dit Le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant de la petite troupe, brisant par la même occasion le silence de plomb qui s'était installé suite à l'entrée de Mélindra puis à l'annonce d'Hermione concernant leur casse-cou de Poursuiveuse.

Mélindra se dégagea des bras de Harry et se tourna vers sa directrice de maison qui lui tendait une vieille plume.

La jeune fille s'en saisit et disparut deux secondes plus tard.

Elle réapparu en un grand _Boum_ dans la petite entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Son père apparu quasiment simultanément dans la pièce.

Mélindra laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et se précipita dans les bras de son père. En pleurs.

- Je suis là ma puce. Ca va aller. Je suis là… Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de sa fille tendit qu'il la serrer contre lui le plus fort possible.

...

_Alors? Qu'est ce qu evous en pensez?_

_Bon je sais, c'est inatendut et c'est pas franchement un chapitre joyeux mais..._

_Il était indispensable._

_Merci de me lire_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 15/03/2009_


	28. Cela Dira Que La Lumière Existe Encore

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR : **

- Meian Kurayami _: Salut! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que ça t'ai plus malgré le ton, dans lequel je débute un peu... Quant à ta question... Le destin de Sirius est déjà fixé, je ne t'en dirais pas plus, désolée... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_- _lili62100:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bonne lecture. _

- Nicolas : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review... J'ai dû faire un choix... Pas le plus simple, c'est pas facile de tuer, même si c'est que sur le papier. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les auteurs qui tuent leurs personnages principaux... Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ai quand même plu. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou:_ Tu as tout relu? Waw... Ca me fait très plaisir^^. Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Et oui, Jarod est un peu plus cool que Chris^^. Sinon, pour Sirius, son destin est déjà fixé... Je ne peux pas te dire en quoi... Enfin bon... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Emily:_Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir^^. Je t'ai vraiment fait pleurer? Je ne critiquerais pas, je connais ce que c'est de pleurer devant un bouquin^^. Mais ça veut dire que j'ai réussit à faire passer les sentiments de Mélindra, et c'est plutôt bien, non? Au fait, j'ai eut ma dédicace de Pierre Bottero... Surveille le lieux de ses prochains salon (il tourne beaucoup dans le sud) parce que ça vaut le coup de la voir. Il est hyper sympa^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._**  
**

**_Note _:**_ Hello les gens! Comment allez-vous? Moi? Ca va plutôt bien^^ J'ai officiellement retrouvé de l'inspiration pour la suite de cette fic, et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? Sinon, un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 28**

Après que sa fille soit rentrée, Sirius l'avait portée dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée. Elle tenait à peine debout.

Depuis il n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il essayait depuis plus de deux heures de consoler Mélindra mais c'était peine perdue. Elle pleurait. Et quand les larmes se tarissaient, elle restait secouée de tremblements et de spasmes… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour la soulager mais il restait là, à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il recommença à fredonner la petite berceuse de Sarah, seule chose qui arrêtait les larmes.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Répondit Sirius.

Sa petite sœur passa la tête dans la pièce.

- Salut. Souffla Kate en entrant. J'ai apprit la nouvelle. Je suis venue le plus vite possible.

Sirius lui renvoya un faible sourire tout en raffermissant son bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Mélindra.

Kate s'approcha et posa une main douce sur le bras de sa nièce.

La jeune Black releva la tête.

Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et les lèvres desséchées. Son regard plus noir que jamais contrastait avec son teint pâle, presque transparent.

- Boit ça Mélindra, ça va te faire du bien. Murmura Kate en lui tendant un verre.

L'adolescente secoua négativement du chef et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

- C'est juste une potion calmante, Mélindra. Ca va t'aider à t'endormir. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Je m'en occupe Kate. Intervint Sirius en prenant le verre et en le posant pour le moment sur la table basse. Remus est parti ?

- Oui, il me semble. Il préférait aller dans la Cabane Hurlante, malgré la potion.

Sirius soupira. C'était la pleine Lune aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il restait avec Remus dans la cave du manoir.

Dehors, un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel.

L'orage avait éclaté il y avait une demi-heure.

- Fait lui boire la potion Sirius. Elle se fait plus de mal pour rien. Il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme.

Il acquiesça tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- Merry... Souffla-t-il en la forçant doucement à se redresser. Kate a raison. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Marmonna Mélindra d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Tu tombes de sommeil. Répondit Sirius en tendant la main vers le verre. Fait moi plaisir, Mélindra. Boit cette potion.

Mélindra soutint le regard de son père pendant quelques secondes avant de capituler. Elle prit le verre des mains de Sirius et bu son contenu.

Elle sentit immédiatement ses muscles se détendre et son cerveau s'anesthésier avec sa conscience.

Elle se renicha dans les bras de son père et ferma les yeux. La jeune fille entendit son père fredonner sa berceuse. Elle s'endormit.

Une fois que Sirius eut la certitude que le sommeil de sa fille était suffisamment profond il se leva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

...

- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda Kate quand il entra dans la cuisine.

- Pas très bien…

Sa petite sœur lui servit un sourire compatissant.

Elle était plus âgée que Mélindra quand sa famille avait été assassinée, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour se redresser et elle n'était même pas sûre d'y être totalement arrivé à ce jour, même après vingt ans… Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je vais la veiller cette nuit… Dit Sirius, lui faisant relever la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera mais sait-on jamais.

- Dumbledore nous a envoyé Fumseck. Je crois que des sœurs viennent demain mais je ne suis pas sûre.

- Les sœurs Halliwell. Mélindra a besoin d'elles je pense… Elles la connaissent bien. Je remonte. Bonne nuit Kate.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

...

Le lendemain Mélindra se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de vide, les yeux et la gorge douloureux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir d'où venait ces sensations.

Elle avait pleuré toute là soirée. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré, même quand elle avait apprit qui était son père en troisième année. Elle chassa la fine larme qui s'était échappé de ses yeux et se redressa.

- Bien dormit ? Lui demanda son père à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête. Son père affichait de belles cernes. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

- Ca peut aller… Murmura-t-elle.

Son père lui sourit.

- Je vais descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je te laisse t'habiller.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu manges Mélindra. Ca ne servira à rien de te rendre malade. A tout à l'heure.

Mélindra resta bien cinq minutes assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle serait bien restée immobile comme ça longtemps encore.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Elle lutta contre les larmes et se leva au prix d'un immense effort de volonté.

Mélindra prit une longue douche brûlante pour essayer de se réveiller. Elle s'habilla ensuite avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

La jeune Black gagna la cuisine et s'assit à côté de son père. En face de Kate.

Son père lui tendit un bol de chocolat chaud accompagné de tartine de Nutella.

- Mange Mélindra. S'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Sirius soupira.

- Il faut que tu avales quelque chose, Merry. Reprit Kate en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La femme lui mit une tartine dans la main.

Mélindra soupira et la porta à sa bouche.

Elle ne mangea pas plus de la moitié du toast et ne toucha pas à son bol. Elle n'avait pas faim. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait à avaler tellement sa gorge était serrée. Tout juste aussi si elle sentait le goût du chocolat dans sa bouche.

Le si peu qu'elle avait mangé lui donnait la nausée.

...

Plus tard elle retourna dans le salon et resta assise sur un fauteuil. Ses genoux ramenés sous son menton, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle ne fut dérangée que pour venir manger. Elle ne bougea pas. Son père apporta de la nourriture dans la pièce et la força à avaler quelque chose.

...

On frappa à la porte.

Mélindra releva la tête.

Trois femmes venaient d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Piper s'avança en première et la prit dans ses bras. Phoebe s'asseya à côté d'elle et lui attrapa la main. Paige quant à elle lui frotta le dos tout en se posant sur la table basse.

- Je suis désolée Merry… Lui souffla Piper.

L'adolescente ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte maternelle de Piper.

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard. Jamais elles n'avaient vu leur protégée dans cet état. Et jamais Phoebe n'avait imaginé qu'elle verrait un jour les yeux de Mélindra aussi noir…

...

- Mélindra, tu viens manger ? Demanda son père en entrant dans la pièce. Les sœurs l'avaient laissée seule dans la soirée. Mélindra releva la tête et chassa les souvenirs qui tournaient en ronds dans son esprit depuis un bon moment déjà. Les souvenirs de son enfance pour la plupart.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son père. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Plus elle approchait de la cuisine, plus l'odeur du repas était forte. L'odeur de pattes à la Carbonara façon Piper… L'un de ses plats préférés. Mais elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle s'assit quand même à table.

Au milieu du repas, tandis qu'elle jouait encore avec ses pattes après n'avoir avalé que trois bouchées, un _boum_ résonna dans l'entrée.

Mélindra se tourna en direction de la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Harry.

Elle échangea un long regard avec son meilleur ami avant de se lever pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

Harry resserra son étreinte tout en posant sa joue sur le haut du crâne de Mélindra.

- Ca va aller Merry…

La douleur qu'il ressentait à sa cicatrice depuis plus d'un jour venait de disparaître.

...

Sirius eut un petit sourire en voyant les deux adolescents si proches. Plus que de lui, sa fille avait besoin de la présence de ses amis. Le jeune Potter sembla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Mélindra avant de la faire asseoir. La jeune fille reprit sa fourchette et sous l'œil plus qu'insistant de Harry, la porta à la bouche.

...

Mélindra était allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se retrouver assaillit par ses souvenirs. Des instants passés avec ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à cela. Pas encore. Leur disparition était trop fraîche et repenser à leur visage la faisait souffrir. Car elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Son coeur se faisait douloureux, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux se mettaient à la piquer. Elle essuya ses maigres larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

Son père lui avait annoncé que l'enterrement était prévu pour le lendemain dans l'après midi…

...

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était débout et se dirigeait à pas de loup dans la chambre voisine : celle de Harry.

Lui non plus ne dormait pas. Mélindra vit à son petit sourire qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne. Il souleva la couverture et Mélindra vint se nicher dans ses bras.

- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda le jeune Potter à voix basse.

- Connu mieux…

- Ron, Hermione et Ginny ont voulu venir mais je crois que Dumbledore a dû batailler pour que je puisse quitter Poudlard… Ils sont furieux. Surtout les filles. Je crois que Ombrage va en baver.

Il sentit un pâle sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

...

- Ils me manquent. Souffla la finalement Mélindra d'une voix serrée après quelques minutes de silence tandis que les larmes perlaient à nouveaux.

Harry lui embrassa le front et la serra contre lui. Que pouvait-il dire de plus. Qu'il était désolé ? Ca ne consolerait pas sa meilleure amie et ne ramènerait pas non plus ses parents.

- Tu sais que je ne suis quasiment pas aller les voir ces derniers temps ? Je suis restée ici. Je ne leur ait même pas dit que… Mais sa voix se brisa.

- Ils le savaient Mélindra. Ils le savaient. Lui répondit Harry en la berçant doucement. Tu devrais dormir. Tu te tortures à penser à tout ça. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Dors petite soeur… Dors…

Mélindra pleura encore longtemps mais la patience d'Harry eut raison de sa lutte contre le sommeil et elle sombra.

...

- Merry, réveilles toi. Murmurait Harry depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

Il était quatorze heures et sa meilleure amie dormait toujours. Une cure de sommeil avait dit Paige quand elle était passée dans sa chambre, après s'être alarmée de ne pas trouver sa protégée dans son lit.

La jeune femme venait d'ailleurs de repasser pour lui dire de commencer à réveiller Mélindra. L'enterrement des Turner n'était plus que dans deux heures et il fallait que Mélindra se prépare.

La jeune Black finit par papillonner des yeux et elle grogna.

- J'veux dormir… Marmonna-t-elle en fonçant sa tête dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Il est quatorze heures Mélindra. Il faut que tu te lèves.

- Pas envie.

- Merry… Et puis faut que j'aille aux toilettes et j'ai faim.

La jeune Black releva la tête et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'es pas levé ?

- Tu es installée sur moi. Répondit Harry.

- Et tu t'es pas levé ?

- Je voulais pas te réveiller…

C'était surtout que Mélindra semblait tellement détendue et calme que Harry n'avait pas osée bouger pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille et reprenne sa tête triste. Il préférait encore la voire faire la gueule que pleurer à grandes eaux…

- Mais maintenant tu te lèves, Black. S'il te plaît.

Mélindra se redressa et s'étira avec paresse avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas.

- T'as bien dormit au moins ?

Elle lui sourit faiblement et se leva.

- On dort toujours bien quand on a un bon oreillers, non ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, en n'oubliant pas d'entraîner sa meilleure amie.

...

Ils se matérialisèrent dans une petite ruelle choisie comme lieu d'arriver de part sa discrétion par Dumbledore.

Paige les avait tous emmenés. Mélinda, Harry, Piper et Phoebe. Mais aussi des membres de l'Ordre : Kate, Remus et son père, sous sa forme Animagus. Officiellement ils étaient là pour assurer leur sécurité mais Mélindra savait bien que Dumbledore ne les avait pas choisit au hasard.

- C'est par ici. Dit Remus tandis qu'ils sortaient peu à peu de la ruelle. Le Loup-garou leur désignait la grande église située à quelques rues. Remus qui portait encore les marques de la pleine lune mais qui avait insisté pour venir.

...

Mélindra souffla. L'église était le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par ses grands-parents. Grands-parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis au moins cinq ans. Ils vivaient en France et lorsqu'elle était partie pour les Etats-Unis, elle n'avait pu trouver par la suite de la place pour les voir.

Harry lui pressa la main et elle revint sur terre.

...

Ses grands-parents n'avaient pas beaucoup changé ne pu s'empêcher de penser Mélindra quand elle les aperçut.

Sa grand-mère était petite et toujours aussi menue. Il n'y avait que les mèches grises – qui s'étaient multipliées avec le temps- qui montrèrent à Mélindra le temps qui avait passé.

Sa grand-mère qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle était effondrée, Mélindra le lu dans son regard mais elle lui adressa quand même un petit sourire tandis qu'elle prenait son visage entre ses mains.

- Ma petite Mélindra. Souffla la vieille femme.

- Grand-maman. Répondit la jeune Black en prenant sa grand-mère dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'elle eut desserrée son étreinte, la jeune fille se tourna vers son grand-père. Il était l'opposé de sa femme : tout en grandeur et en force. C'est lui qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as manqué ma petite fille.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, Grand-papa.

Puis il la relâcha.

- Ce sont des amis à toi ?

- Oui. Répondit Mélindra en se tournant dans leur direction.

- Mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Commença à présenter Mélindra. Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de mon père, Kathleen Todd, ma tante et les soeurs Halliwell : Piper, Phoebe et Paige.

- Elizabeth nous avait parler de vous tous je crois. Dit Monsieur Duciel dans son anglais approximatif. Et à la surprise de tout le monde il se mit à la hauteur du gros molosse qui accompagnait la troupe.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Black.

Après un temps de pose que Sirius mit à sa disposition pour capter les mots de l'homme, il posa sa patte dans la main tendue du grand-père de sa fille.

- Une amie de ta mère a bien voulu nous accompagner avec sa voiture. Le… cimetière est à un quart d'heure de route. Dit Madame Duciel en français à l'attention de sa petite fille. On va y aller.

Mélindra hocha de la tête et suivit ses grands-parents jusqu'à leur voiture. Son grand-père ouvrit le coffre pour que l'Animagus soit plus à son aise. Mélindra monta à l'arrière avec Harry et Phoebe.

…

Le cimetière était tout ce qui avait de banal. Mélindra parlait en grande professionnelle… Elle suivit ses grands-parents en direction du rassemblement de personnes. Ils étaient nombreux ceux qui avaient voulu rendre hommage à ses parents adoptifs : des collègues, des amis mais peu de famille. Mélinda et ses grands-parents étaient les seuls représentants. Son père était un orphelin et sa mère, fille unique… Elle remarqua le silence tandis qu'elle s'approchait. De toutes ces personnes, Mélinda n'en connaissait pas la moitié mais eux, eux savaient qu'elle était la fille des Turner. Cette adolescente qu'ils avaient souvent vue sur des photos mais jamais en vrai.

Mélinda se plaça devant eux, sa main toujours entrecroisée dans celle de Harry et son autre main tenant fermement la laisse de son père.

Elle posa finalement les yeux sur les deux cercueils en bois sombre qui attendaient d'être descendus en terre. Ils étaient entourés de grands bouquets de fleurs et de couronnes…

Mélindra ne pu s'empêche de laisser échapper quelques larmes.

...

Le prêtre commença l'office. Mélinda n'en écouta pas le moindre mots, perdue dans ses souvenirs… Sa douleur…

...

Elle revoyait tous ces moments passés avec ses parents. Neuf ans de sa vie… Peut être dix… Mais pas plus. Elle revoyait les visites en France. Les heures passées à arpenter les musées et les expositions. Les visites surprises au bureau de son père. Mélindra avait un jour interrompue un procès. Elle avait cinq ans, on ne lui avait pas tenue rigueur. On avait ri… Et puis les ballades en villes avec sa mère. Ses fugues ratées quand elle essayait de s'enfuir sur son vélo pour aller au square faire de la balançoire et que sa mère ne voulait pas… Elle en avait fait des bêtises. Beaucoup. C'était il y a longtemps. Il y avait aussi ses cours de musiques qu'elle faisait avec sa mère. Ses cours d'Art Martiaux auxquels son père venait parfois assister et sa fierté quand elle gagnait un combat… Quand il était convoqué par la maîtresse à l'école primaire parce qu'elle s'était trop bien défendue contre un enquiquineur. C'était sa mère qui la grondait pour ça. Jamais son père ne lui avait rien dit. Il l'encourageait plutôt…

...

Le prêtre avait finit son office et faisait signe aux six gros bras de descendre les cercueils en terre.

Mélindra se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry.

Elle avait mal.

Harry qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Elle sentit le poids de son père sur sa jambe, la main de Paige se refermer sur son épaule.

...

Les invités ne vinrent pas la voire pour les traditionnels _Je suis désolé _ou_ Toutes mes condoléances… _Non, ils comprirent que cette jeune fille que personne ne connaissait vraiment n'avait pas besoin qu'on en rajoute une couche. Et puis ceux qui s'approchaient devaient faire face aux regards méfiants du petit groupe qui l'accompagnait et surtout, surtout à l'air mauvais du gros chien qui les accueillait à coup de grognements.

...

_Alors? Quel est le verdict?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_La suite la semaine prochaine_

_22/03/2009_


	29. Même Si l'Espoir A Changé de Camp

**_Titre _**: Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_**: Orlane

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé:_** Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

_**RAR :** _

- Cicou: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je fais pleurer beaucoup de gens ces derniers temps à ce que je vois... Le chapitre qui suit n'est pas encore super gaie mais déjà moins triste, enfin je pense. Bonne lecture._

- Emily:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A quand la suite de ta fic? ;) Bonne lecture._

- Nicolas:_ Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plis malgré le ton un peu triste. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami :_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de retrouver ton commentaire sur mes chapitres^^. Sinon, la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est le dernier encore un peu triste, promis^^. Bonne lecture.__  
_

_**Note :** Salut la compagnie! Comment allez-vous? Vous avez-vu, je poste tôt, non? Alors un nouveau chapitre... Un peu triste encore mais moins que les autres... Les derniers passages sont un peu... Enfin, j'espère que je ne vais choquer personne, c'est pas le but, seulement... Enfin Mélindra a un_ _peu de mal en ce moment... _

_Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**Chapitre 29**

- Mélindra. Dit Sirius en entrant dans le salon où sa fille passait son temps depuis la veille. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'enterrement des Turner. Elle jouait du violon et d'après les sœurs, qui étaient parties le matin même, c'était tout à fait normal que la jeune fille se murent dans un silence de pierre et qu'elle joue du violon, comme c'était normal qu'elle dorme jusqu'à quatorze heures la vieille et aujourd'hui.

Mais Sirius n'aimait pas voir sa fille si triste. Elle n'avait pas jouait de morceaux gais… Pas un seul. Seulement de longues suites de notes tristes et lentes. Et à intervalles réguliers revenait la berceuse que jouait Sarah il y avait longtemps. Cette chanson qui semblait être la seule à la calmer…

...

Mélindra avait sursauté quand elle avait entendu son prénom. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à jouer encore ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et au fond elle s'en fichait pas mal… En attendant, ça lui avait empêchait de penser… Elle se retourna vers son père et l'interrogea du regard.

- Il faut que tu descendes, Dumbledore est là et il voudrait te parler.

Mélindra soupira et posa son violon dans son étui.

- Je sais ma puce. Allez… Lui avait répondu son père à son soupir.

...

Dumbledore lui fit son si célèbre sourire bienveillant quand elle entra à la suite de son père dans la cuisine.

- Comment allez vous Miss Black ?

Elle haussa des épaules et alla s'asseoir entre son père et Kate.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie ce matin.

Mélindra détourna le regard qu'elle avait planté dans les yeux de son directeur. Elle détestait cette phrase.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent encore ? Grogna son père.

- Avec la mort de tes parents adoptifs Mélindra, tu es administrativement et juridiquement parlant orpheline. Et tu n'es pas majeur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, recherchant rapidement les articles de lois correspondant à ce statut…

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains quand elle les trouva.

- Oh non. Souffla la jeune Black en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mélindra.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, professeur. Je ne peux pas être… Il y a forcément une autre solution.

- Hum… Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer au juste ? Intervint Sirius en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore. Lui, il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Remus ou bien Kate pouvait prétendre au poste… Au pire, il y avait les sœur Halliwell ou encore les Duciel…

- Les lois sorcières sont très claires, Sirius… Mélindra doit être placée dans sa famille la plus proche aussi bien sur le plan géographique que généalogique…

Sirius fronça les sourcils à son tour pour voir qui pourrait effectivement être choisi. Il ne restait que deux personnes…

- Il en est hors de question, Albus ! Je refuse que ma fille se retrouve chez les Black !

- Si ce n'était que les Black, papa… On sait tous chez qui je vais être placée si on ne trouve pas une solution de rechange…

Sirius échangea un regard avec sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- On va trouver une autre solution Mélindra.

Il chercha la certitude du côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête. Il trouverait.

...

Mélindra enfonça son chapeau rose fuchsia sur sa tête et se redressa avant de descendre du Magicobus qui l'avait ramené à Poudlard. Elle était partie dans la soirée pour ne pas manquer le repas du dimanche soir à Poudlard. Dire qu'elle était partie plus d'une semaine de l'école…

Rusard viens lui ouvrir la grille avec un air foncièrement peu amène.

- Bonjour Rusard. Dit Mélindra en le voyant s'approcher.

- C'est ça, ouais. Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, moi. Jouer au portier. Dépêches-toi d'entrer, Black !

Mélindra lui envoya un regard aigu et passa la grille avec une lenteur faite exprès, et sans accorder un regard de plus au concierge, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le château.

...

- Mélindra ! Cria Ron depuis le haut de l'escalier qui menait au château.

Elle lui offrit un sourire pâle et se laissa faire quand le rouquin se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé pour tes parents, Merry. Lui souffla le jeune Weasley à l'oreille.

Mélindra ne répondit pas et se contenta de se réfugier dans l'étreinte de Ron.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il dénoua ses bras.

- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca devrait. Répondit Mélindra en avançant vers Harry et Hermione qui attendaient depuis toute à l'heure sur le pas de la porte du château.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Puis ce fût le tour de Harry. Lui, il n'avait plus rien à dire pour lui remonter le morale, il avait épuisé le stock d'idée dans ce domaine. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la salle commune des Gryffondors, le repas n'était prévu que pour dans une heure.

Leur entrée fût remarquée. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la jeune Black, la si terrifiante Black, celle qui pouvait vous envoyez à l'infirmerie simplement en y pensant, et pourtant la très respectée Black pour ce qu'elle était : une très bonne Poursuiveuse, une camarade qui savait faire rire et qui était au cœur de la résistance face à Ombrage, peu aimée ici.

En ce jour, ils virent une ado normale, brisée par la mort de ses parents. Personnes ne fit de commentaires et quand les quatre Gryffondors se furent assis dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune, ils retournèrent à leurs affaires.

...

- Ginny a eut une idée de génie pour embêter Ombrage. Commença Hermione.

Il ne servait à rien d'entretenir la douleur de Mélindra en lui parlant de ce qui c'était passé, et ça, la jeune Granger était suffisamment intelligente pour le deviner.

» On a regarder tous les emploies du temps de toutes les filles et on s'est aperçue que il y avait quasiment toujours une fille qui avait une heure de trou, ou qui avait finit les cours, ou pas encore commencer les cours quand Ombrage était inoccupée. Avec Ginny, Parvati et Lavande on peaufine encore les détails, mais je pense qu'Ombrage ne va pas apprécier d'avoir toujours deux ou trois filles collées au train qui lui rappellent son emploi du temps, qui lui rappelle la température extérieure, le temps qu'il fait, les parutions des livres et des magazines du jour, de la dernière tenue d'une pouf sorcière, du dernier scandale mondain, du rebondissement dans les relations amoureuses des couples de l'école… Entre autre bien sûr… Si on donne un rôle à chaque fille dans les recherches et si on emploie des garçons désireux d'enquiquiner Ombrage, on devrait largement s'en sortir.

Mélindra qui s'était redressée dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour se plonge dans le plan d'Hermione réussit à sortir un sourire en coin mauvais.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a eut cette idée, la petite Ginny ?

- Oh, c'est assez simple en fait. Elle feuilletait un magazine sur les Stars moldues pour alimenter notre petit discours pour le lendemain. Bien sûr, elle était furax parce que Ombrage refusait de nous laisser aller Square Grimmaurd et quand Ginny est énervée, tu sais comme moi qu'elle peut être encore plus cynique que Rogue. Enfin bref, elle est tombée sur une photo d'une chanteuse suivie d'au moins trois secrétaires… Elle a fait la réflexion qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter que trois pétasse au cerveaux de batracien la suive comme ça… Evidemment, ça lui a donné cette idée…

Mélindra sourit. Faiblement, mais c'était quand même un sourire.

- Ca marche, Mione. Mais je te laisse organise ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà pas mal avancer. Oh, et les jumeaux travaillent sur un sortilège résistant pour colorer les murs de Poudlard en rose…

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et se renfonça dans les bras de Harry qui, après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione et Ron, songea que Ombrage était peut-être une prof incompétente mais, sans le vouloir, elle aidait Mélindra…

...

Ron attrapa violemment son réveil de sa main gauche et le balança, comme chaque matin, à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un grognement qui ressemblait à celui d'un ours particulièrement mal léché. Maudit réveil, maudite sonnerie, maudit lundi matin, maudits rayons de soleil qui l'empêchaient de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Avec énervement, le rouquin repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Les autres garçons du dortoir émergeaient eux aussi, lentement mais sûrement. Ils avaient tous leurs habitudes après cinq ans de vie commune. Ron ronflait vraiment très fort, Neville parlait dans son sommeil, Dean grinçait des dents et Harry faisait souvent des cauchemars. Le matin, Ron jetait son réveil à terre et Seamus s'occupait de le réparer. Dean était toujours le premier à la salle de bain tandis que Harry, hormis les cauchemars, n'était plus là quand eux se levaient…

Justement, Dean était en train de migrer gentiment vers la salle de bain, pour ça, il passait toujours devant le lit de Harry… Normal… Comme tous les matins…

Normal jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de _fille_ émerge de derrière les rideaux soigneusement tirés du jeune Potter.

- Quelle heure ?

- L'heure de se lever.

- Fait pas le rabat joie, quelle heure ?

- Tard… J'en sais rien… Mais certainement sept heures et demi… On devrait être levé depuis plus de deux heures…

- M'en fiche. Gilles n'en mourra pas.

Dean jeta un œil abstrait au lit en question. Black, dans leur dortoir… Bof… Il se tourna vers la salle de bain.

Minute, Black dans _leur_ dortoir ?!

On lui aurait balançait un seau d'eau froide à une heure aussi matinale qu'il aurait fait le même bon. Il battit en retraite et enfila un T-shirt avec fébrilité avant de retourner vers le lit du Survivant, baguette en main.

...

- Je crois qu'on s'est montré très conciliant jusqu'ici, Potter. Mais il est hors de question que ta copine passe ses nuits dans _notre_ dortoir ! Maintenant je vais aller dans la salle de bain, et y'a plutôt intérêt que tu ne sois plus là, Black, quand je reviendrais.

La jeune fille en question écarta les rideaux et commença à s'extirper du lit.

- Faut pas t'énerver comme ça, Dean… Je mors pas…

Et c'est d'une démarche endormie qu'elle alla embrasser Ron sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Au fait, joli caleçon, Thomas…

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard noir et entra dans la salle de bain, non sans oublier de faire claquer la porte.

...

- Pourquoi elle est venue cette fois ? Demanda Ron à son meilleur ami qui se redressait lentement.

- Bah… C'est pas la forme c'est tout… Elle dit que je suis un meilleur oreiller que celui que fournit Poudlard… Gilles va nous étriper…

Ron se laissa retomber en arrière.

- N'empêche Harry… Je l'aime bien Mélindra, faut pas croire, mais je préférerais qu'elle prévienne quand elle vient comme ça.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Neville. Renchérit Seamus.

- Bon courage les gars… Répondit Ron en souriant. Le jour où Mélindra préviendrait…

...

Ils rejoignirent les filles dans la salle commune. Hermione était habillée en rose… Normal mais pas Mélindra.

- Ca va pas Merry ? Tu es malade ? Demanda Ron, soudainement très inquiet.

La jeune fille sortit de son état de déprimée qui ne la quittait plus depuis que ses parents étaient morts, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Je me sens bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu es habillée normalement, avec des affaires moldues !

- L'important c'est que les profs me voient en uniforme… Je suis en overdose de rose…

- Ce n'est pas bien de se servir de la magie Acathlante à des fins personnelles, Mélindra. Lâcha Harry.

La jeune Black haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Si même l'idée d'emmerder Ombrage ne la motive pas, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, nous ?

- Laisser le temps faire son œuvre… Ca va s'arranger. Dit simplement Harry en rattrapant sa meilleure amie.

...

Mélindra se présenta aux cours d'Art Martiaux en tenue d'attaque. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête et de penser à autre chose surtout…En plus, c'était cours combat ce soir. Elle allait se régaler. Elle passa la porte.

- Mélindra ! L'appela Gilles alors qu'elle posait son sac de sport contre le mur.

- Oui ?

- Je refuse que tu t'entraînes cette semaine avec les autres élèves. Retournes dans ta salle commune.

La jeune Black resta interdite quelques secondes avant de répondre un très étonné :

- Quoi ?

- Ecoutes, je ne pense pas que tu sois dans les meilleures conditions pour te battre contre des gamins de treize ans.

- Bien sûr que si !

- J'ai enseigné à plusieurs Tueuses avant toi, Mélindra. Et je sais que le mental est aussi important que l'entraînement physique. Je te conseille plutôt une séance de poumsées si tu t'ennuies ou pourquoi pas de la méditation ? Mais pas de combats, même avec Faith. Je suis désolé, Mélindra. Par contre, tu peux venir Mercredi si tu veux.

- Gilles, s'il te plaît !

- J'ai dit non, Mélindra. Ne m'oblige pas à te donner une retenue. Retourne dans ta salle commune.

- Gilles…

- Retourne dans ta salle commune, Mélindra.

La jeune Black essaya le regard supplicié et désespéré, mais Gilles en avait vu d'autre. Il lui fit les gros yeux et lui montra la porte du menton.

L'adolescente pivota, attrapa son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle.

...

Mélindra, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient investis le repère des Maraudeurs depuis plus d'une heure maintenant… D'ordinaire, ils seraient bien allés rendre une petite visite à Hagrid –revenu depuis un bout de temps maintenant de sa mission (parlementage en règle avec les géants)- mais Ombrage, cette chère Ombrage, avait pondu un décret d'éducation interdisant la communication privée entre élèves et professeur… Même si elle n'allait pas jusqu'à vérifier ce détail durant les ballades nocturnes avec Gilles et Faith.

Enfin bref… Hermione était assise à la table, des dizaines de parchemins autour d'elle. Mélindra était installée en face de sa meilleure amie et rattrapait les cours qu'elle avait manqués. Ron et Harry, qui avaient finalement terminés leurs devoirs, disputaient une partie d'échecs…

On tapa au carreau du petit velux –seule ouverture dans le repère. Mélindra abandonna les notes de Métamorphose d'Hermione qu'elle s'attachait à recopier et ouvrit à l'oiseau.

C'était un hibou grand duc, d'un noir de jaie. Mélindra lui prit sa missive et le rapace s'en alla immédiatement… La jeune Black haussa un sourcil devant le comportement du volatile avant de retourner à l'enveloppe.

_Mélindra Black-Turner_

_Poudlard_

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en voyant le _Turner_ accolé à son nom. Rares étaient les personnes du monde sorcier qui devait connaître son affiliation à des moldus. En tout cas, Mélindra ne connaissait pas cette écriture… Elle ouvrit néanmoins l'enveloppe.

Son coeur rata plusieurs battements tandis qu'elle devinait le sujet de la photo qu'elle venait de sortir.

Une voiture coupée gris métallique était encastrée dans un arbre. La photo était sorcière. Mélindra voyait nettement la fumée s'extirper de l'avant du véhicule… Un véhicule qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Celui de ces parents adoptifs.

...

Fébrilement, Mélindra attrapa l'enveloppe à la recherche d'un mot… De quelque chose… Il n'y avait rien. Sauf derrière la photo… Trois mots écrits avec une encre rouge et très épaisse :

_Je te détruirais _

...

Elle resta fixé sur ces mots.

Elle était déconnectée de la réalité.

Son sang battait furieusement dans ses veines.

Son cœur était douloureux.

Sa gorge tellement nouée qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

Elle tremblait et pourtant, pourtant ses yeux restaient fixés sur ces trois mots.

Une pensée s'insinuait lentement en elle… Et si c'était à cause d'elle que ses parents étaient morts ?

...

Elle resta ainsi ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que Harry, alerté par la douleur à sa cicatrice couplée de l'horreur figée sur le visage de sa meilleure amie lui arrache la photo des mains et la prenne dans ses bras.

Elle s'écroula en pleurs.

- C'était de ma faute.

- Merry qu'est ce que… Commença le jeune Potter, complètement perdu.

Il se coupa : Ron venait de lui montrer l'envers de la photo au dos de laquelle étaient écrits trois mots qui avaient sautés aux yeux de Harry.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça, Mélindra ! Tu m'entends ?! S'énerva le jeune homme en forçant Mélindra à la regarder dans les yeux.

Ce ne fût pas pour ça qu'il obtint une réponse.

...

Plus tard, bien plus tard, tandis qu'elle retournait vers sa salle commune, Mélindra tomba sur Jarod Evans.

- Salut, Mélindra ! Je te cherchai justement ! S'écria le jeune Poufsouffle en la voyant.  
Mélindra n'était pas d'humeur. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, beaucoup trop. Tellement, que ça réussissait à zapper la volonté de contrôle qu'avait la jeune Black sur son esprit. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas un subconscient sadique ? Et ben elle s'était trompée… Son subconscient était en ce moment même en train de lui prouver en faisant défiler toutes sortes d'images, de pensée dans sa tête…

- Salut, Jarod. Souffla Mélindra au jeune homme.

- J'ai appris pour tes parents… Lui dit le Poufsouffle avec un véritable air désolé. Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi. Répliqua la jeune Black.

- Je sais ce que c'est… Ma grand-mère est morte l'été dernier… Enfin… Je sais que j'aurais aimé qu'on m'aide à penser à autre chose plutôt que me le rappeler sans cesse… Continua Jarod. Un gars fête ses dix-sept ans dans ma salle commune… Il y aura de la musique, de la nourriture, peut-être de l'alcool si il se débrouille bien… Je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être venir…

Mélindra accepta avant même que le jeune homme ait finit sa phrase.

...

La musique ? Mélindra pensait sérieusement qu'elle était nulle, mais suffisamment rythmée pour pouvoir danser dessus.

La nourriture ? Mélindra n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait rien mangé au dîner, ce n'était pas pour avaler des chips ou autres produits typiques de ce genre de fête.

L'alcool ? C'est ce qui avait convaincu la jeune Black de suivre Jarod Evans dans l'antre des Poufsouffles. Certains disaient que c'était un très bon moyen pour oublier.

Et Mélindra voulait oublier…

Oublier qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents… Oublier que cette perte survenait peu de temps après celle de Wen et de Spike… Peu de temps aussi après sa rupture avec son premier petit ami… Oublier son inquiétude que son père se fasse arrêter… Oublier son ignorance sur l'issue de son placement juridique… Oublier les démons, les Vampires et Voldemort… Oublier qu'elle devait protéger Harry…

Oublier la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette photo. Oublier que peut-être, elle était à l'origine de l'accident mortel de ses parents adoptifs.

Tout simplement oublier.

...

Alors, même si la musique était mauvaise, elle dansait.

Même si l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge et lui faisait tournait la tête, elle buvait.

Même si elle n'avait que quinze ans, qu'elle ne connaissait Jarod Evans que depuis peu, qu'elle avait imaginé sa première fois différemment, elle laissait les mains du jeune homme parcourir son corps.

Même si la fuite n'était jamais la bonne solution, elle se transporta avec le Poufsouffle vers la Salle sur Demande.

Et pendant une heure, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, elle oublia.

Même si l'alcool y était pour pas mal, la jeune fille pensa que le sexe était beaucoup plus efficace pour se vider la tête.

Alors même si elle n'avait que quinze ans, que si son père venait à être au courant, il la tuerait ; Mélindra se laissa aller et pendant une heure, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, elle redevînt une adolescente de quinze ans comme les autres…

...

_Alors, verdict?_

_Pas trop horrifiés?_

_Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 29/03/2009_


	30. Un Animal Est Plus Dangereux Blessé

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Meian Kurayami :_ Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir!Je ne parie pas contre toi? Inutile... Si Sirius l'apprend, je te promets que je te préviens pour les funérailles... Enfin si il reste quelque chose à enterrer... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me vexe pas, je n'aime pas trop non plus décrire une Mélindra amorphe et déprimée, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite... Enfin, je crois que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, Mélindra a reprit du poil de la bête et hum... notre crapaud va peut-être le regretter ;) Bonne lecture!_

- Emily:_ Hillow! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pas les Malefoy? Je sais bien... Mais les lois sorcières sont faites ainsi et Lucius est du genre influent, non? Je sais qu'il reste Androméda, ne t'inquiète pas, seulement, elle a le même statut que Narcissa point de vue justice. Mais bon la fin de cette épopée judiciaire trouvera sa réponse très bientôt. Encore merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture._

- Nicolas: _Salut! _Ça_ va bien? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) Oui, Mélindra est folle. Au moins autant que le reste des Black... A la génétique... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

__

_**Note** _:_ Hey! Comment allez-vous? En vacances ou pas en vacances? Si oui, vous n'êtes qu'une bandes de chanceux et c'est impardonnable. Si non, bienvenue au club =)! Plus qu'une semaine ou deux à tenir après tout ;) Donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est beaucoup plus joyeux que les précédents, ne vous inquiétez pas! Bonne lecture._

Juste une petite dédicace aux fans du très grand Pierre Bottero... Vous verez bien pourquoi ;)

**Chapitre 30**

Mélindra suivait sa directrice en direction du bureau de Dumbledore… Pour elle ne savait pas quelle raison encore une fois.  
Elle soupira et s'arrêta à limage de son professeur en face de la Gargouille.

- Oh, j'avais oublié Miss Black…_ Elle_ sera là.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer d'un air désespéré.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et colora ses vêtements en rose... Elle avait abandonné le sortilège d'illusion : trop épuisant.

Elle ne le dirait pas à McGonagall mais elle était foncièrement stupéfaite d'être cautionnée pour ça…

- Bien… _Marshmallow._

Et la gargouille les laissa passer.

Elle offrit un sourire qui se voulait hautain à Dumbledore avant de feindre la surprise en apercevant son crapaud préféré…

...

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! S'extasia-t-elle après avoir effectuée une parfaite révérence.

- Bonsoir Miss Black.

- Asseyez vous, Mélindra. La rappela Dumbledore.

...

- Je vous aie convoqué pour vous parler de l'audience qui devra statuer sur votre placement.

A ces mots, le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra… L'angoisse ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle savait se qu'elle risquait. Rien n'apparue sur son visage néanmoins.

- L'audience a été fixée pour le 19 Mars. Etant votre responsable, selon votre statue de pupille de l'Etat, pour le moment je devais vous accompagner mais Mademoiselle Ombrage s'est très gentiment proposée.

Dumbledore se prit un regard outré de la part de la jeune fille.

Comment, le très respecté et respectueux Albus Dumbledore pouvait ne serait-ce penser à lui infliger cette terrible punition ?

D'accord, elle faisait tout pour honorer la mémoire des Maraudeurs, ok, le coup _vengeance sadique sur la personne de Chris Leroy pour brisage de coeur_, elle n'avait rien fait pour calmer le jeu. Elle avouait aussi qu'elle aurait pu se retenir de mettre Rogue hors service en troisième année et qu'elle n'était pas si fière que ça d'avoir faillit tuer Malefoy Junior, quoique des fois, elle regrettait qu'il ne soit pas mort. Il y avait aussi ses manques de respect (ça, aussi, son caractère elle ne l'avait pas inventé…) Peut-être lui reprochait-il encore le Harcèlement de l'été dernier ou qu'il voulait faire pression sur son père par un moyen vachement vicieux dans le but de dresser le clébar… Ou alors, il voulait lui rappeler qu'elle lui devait la dette de nombreux réparage de mur et de personne, sans oublier les sorts d'oubliettes de quand elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs.

M'enfin fallait être vachement rancunier ou alors très très sadique pour lui infliger ça, merde !

...

Mélindra prit tout de même sur elle (au prit d'un immense, mais alors immense effort de volonté).

- C'est vrai, Mademoiselle Dolores ?! C'est Gé-nial ! Ca me fait tellement plai-sir ! Vous pouvez pas deviner à quel point !

_A quel point je meurs d'envie de te tuer surtout !_

- Oh ce nest rien, Miss Black... Je devais me rendre au ministère ce jour là... Et après tout, c'est normal que je vous soutienne dans cette épreuve.

Mélindra prit son air triste.

- Oui… C'est très dur en ce moment… Mais je suis tellement cont-en-te que vous veniez avec moi ! Vous êtes une vraie amie !

Le crapaud lui fit les gros parce quelle ne devait pas dire ce genre de chose en public (Ombrage tenait à sa réputation et puis, elle était prof et donc pas sensée faire amie amie avec ses élèves).

- Pardon Mademoiselle Dolores. Murmura la jeune Black, penaude.

- Bien, je vais retourner à mon bureau. Bonne journée Albus. Minerva…

Et le crapaud sortit.

...

Mélindra soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible pour mériter ça, professeur ?

- Mon pouvoir de persuasion a ses limites, Mélindra. Je suis désolé.

- Pas grave, je vais bien trouver un moyen de lui montrer ma reconnaissance… Mélindra amorça ensuite un mouvement pour se lever.

- Attendez, Miss Black. J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne regagniez votre salle commune.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et se rasseya au fond de son siège.

- En ce qu'il concerne l'audience, je vous demanderez d'être la plus diplomate possible. Les Malefoy feront tout pour que votre garde leur revienne. Lucius en a les moyens… Bien sûr, Andromèda m'a promis de faire tout son possible mais… Fudge influencera le jugement en la faveur des Malefoy… Ne serait-ce simplement parce qu'il vous déteste et qu'avoir une personne de confiance, selon ses critères, ayant un œil sur vous l'arrangerez au plus haut point.

- Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé une autre solution ?

- J'y travaille Miss Black, mais c'est compliqué…

Elle soupira.

...

Elle vit ensuite Dumbledore sortir un tas d'enveloppes trop connues. Elle pâlit sensiblement et détourna le regard.

Bien sûr au début, ils n'avaient pas pensé que ça prendrait cette tournure… Mais maintenant, Harry avait interdit à sa meilleure amie d'ouvrir elle-même son courrier. Chaque jour, et ce à n'importe quelle heure, la jeune fille recevait une photo de l'accident de ses parents, couplée des sempiternelles inscriptions.

Harry, Ron ou Hermione entrouvrait simplement les enveloppes que Mélindra recevaient et généralement mettaient le feu à la photo.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune Black de perdre ses peu nombreuses couleurs à chaque fois qu'un hibou se posait devant elle. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi bavarde qu'une pierre tombale et d'avoir encore moins d'appétit qu'un Détraqueur devant un steak frites…

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en proie à des cauchemars.

Elle était bouffée par toute cette histoire, toute son histoire… On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être toujours la plus forte, il y avait un moment où même elle, arrivait à saturation.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune Black disparaissait une heure de temps à autre. Elle avait besoin d'oublier.

Et sans savoir comment, la jeune Black revenait de ses disparitions avec une stupéfiante bonne humeur.

Seul Jarod Evans savait la raison du changement, mais Mélindra avait été on ne peux plus claire : c'était purement physique, et il n'avait pas intérêts à en parler à qui que ce soit.

...

- Je sais que vous aviez demandé à vos amis de ne pas me parler de cette histoire mais, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley sont tout de même venus me voire la semaine dernière. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai mit quelques connaissances sur le sujet… Nous ferons la lumière sur cette histoire.

Elle ne répondit pas.

La jeune Black se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh, Miss Black… J'oubliai… Si j'étais vous, j'irais parler avec Elena Forks de Poufsouffle et Laura Marchebank de Serdaigle…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mélindra. Elle connaissait les deux filles de vue… Enfin, de loin…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous avez de nombreux points communs avec ces deux jeunes filles… Mais si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous gâche la surprise qu'elles vous réservent…  
Mélindra afficha un sourire malicieux, en échos avec la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son directeur.

C'était le premier depuis la mort de ses parents…

- Merci pour ces recommandations professeur… Vous êtes gé-nial !

Dumbledore essaya de cacher son sourire.

- Filez avant que je ne vous enlève des points pour uniforme non réglementaire !

La jeune Black s'exécuta avec un sourire.

...

- Black, tu es à l'heure ! Non, attends, tu es en avance ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es malade ?

- Je vais très bien, Lehane. J'ai juste besoin de défouloirs. Je préviens, ce soir, je ne partage pas.

Et la jeune fille s'élança de son pas énervé en direction de la forêt interdite : sa tenue de super-woman en place et un pieux dans sa main droite.

...

- C'est quoi encore son problème ? Demanda Faith à voix basse à Harry tandis que Mélindra s'acharnait sur un malheureux Vampire qui ne savait plus comment il s'appelait.

- Ombrage…

...

Mélindra envoya un coup de genoux violent dans les parties sensibles du vampire.

- Saloperie de garce ! J'la supporte pas assez comme ça ! Maudite taupe !

- Je vous conseille de voir ça avec cette Ombrage jeune fille. Le dialogue est parfois une mpff…

- Toi, ta gueule le Vampire ! Tu vas mourir de toute façon ! Le coupa Mélindra en lui envoyant un joli coup de coude dans la mâchoire de son punching-ball de la minute. Je disais donc : la salle petite saloperie ! Elle m'oblige à porter du rose en plus ! Je la déteste !

...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a _encore _fait ? Reprit Faith.

- Tu sais quelle doit être placée…

- Oui, ses parents… je suis au courant. Dumbledore nous a fait passer le mot… Il faut être compréhensive avec la démone…

- Ombrage va l'accompagner au ministère le jour de l'audience…

- Ça explique tout… Grimaça Faith. Je ne sais pas pour toi, Harry, mais j'ai pas la motivation ce soir.

- Je suis venu vraiment parce que je suis obligé. Renchérit le jeune Potter.

- Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour moi ! S'écria Mélindra tandis quelle enfonçait son pieux dans le cœur du Vampire.

- Crois pas que je vais te laisser ma part, Black. Grogna Malefoy.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je me défoule sur toi si je n'ai pas ma dose ce soir ?

Finalement, le jeune homme céda ce soir là. Mais vraiment parce que Mélindra Black avait un regard noire encre doublé d'une lueur dangereuse de fureur dans les yeux…

...

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une relative bonne humeur que se réveilla Mélindra Black : elle avait revisité le plan d'Hermione et y avait ajouté la touche personnellement diabolique de Dumbledore. Ça allait saigner ! Et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui…  
La jeune fille rejoignit ainsi son meilleur ami et se dirigea en direction du Parc (où à sa surprise, Ombrage les attendait).

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores ! S'extasia Mélindra. Comment allez vous ? Vous avez bien dormit ? Vous avez déjà petit-déjeuné ?

- Bonjour Miss Black… Monsieur Potter.

- Mademoiselle Dolores.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici, Mademoiselle Dolores ? Reprit Mélindra. Vous venez vous entraîner avec nous ? Ce serait gé-nial ! Je connais plein de trucs ! Je pourrais vous apprendre et peut-être que vous convaincriez Monsieur Gilles de me laisser porter mes vêtements de sports roses !

- Je suis venue voir comment se passent ces cours matinaux, Miss Black.

- Oh… Soupira Mélindra avec un faux air déçu. Vous me regarderez, hein ?

- Oui, Miss Black.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire avant de partir courir.

...

- Bien… Vous allez jouer à un jeu qui vous plaira sûrement. Leur expliqua Gilles en tendant un bâton à Malefoy. Il sortit ensuite trois lanières de cuire et les laça sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Draco, tu vas attaquer Mélindra avec ce bâton, si tu la touche, ça te fait un point. Mélindra, toi, tu vas tenter de récupérer les lanières de cuirs. Une lanière égale un point. Harry, tu viens avec moi…

...

Mélindra se mit en face du Serpentard et planta son regard dans le sien pour déterminer le moment de ses attaques. Serpentard qui lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de commencer à faire tournoyer le bâton devant lui. Il ne tentait pas vraiment de toucher son ennemie. Pour l'instant du moins.

Mélindra évita l'attaque de Malefoy avec un effacement d'épaule.

Elle ne vit pas le retour de frappe qui la toucha au genou.

- Un point pour moi. Commenta le jeune homme de sa voix la plus narquoise possible avant de reprendre son manège.

C'est quasiment grâce au même stratagème que Malefoy marqua son deuxième point.

Cette fois-ci, Mélindra ne se laissa pas faire : quand Malefoy recommença à faire tournoyer le bâton devant lui, elle attaqua.

Elle éloigna l'arme de sa main tandis que l'autre, aussi vive que possible tirait sur le lien. Mélindra fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le retour de frappe.

Ce fût au tour du Serpentard de grogner de mécontentement.

Pour le deuxième lien, Mélindra esquiva sur sa gauche au moment où Malefoy faisait tournoyer son arme sur la gauche.

Elle glissa son bras à la vitesse de la lumière dans la défaillance de la garde et le ressortit aussi vite, une bande de cuir dans la main.

- Point en or ? Nargua-t-elle.

- Évidemment. Répliqua le Serpentard avec agacement.

Le combat fût serré. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient lâcher l'affaire. Dix fois Mélindra faillit se faire toucher par le bâton. Dix fois elle frôla le lien de cuir.

Depuis, il se tournait autour comme deux félins.

Malefoy fit décrire une courbe horizontale au moment où la jeune fille attaquait. Mélindra dû se jeter au sol pour l'éviter et faire une roulade pour ne pas se faire toucher par le retour de frappe. Elle se releva, retrouvant ainsi une distance offrant un peu plus de possibilités.

Mais elle n'en resta pas là pour autant. Mélindra bondit sur la droite, esquiva le revers de Malefoy, dû se pencher en arrière jusqu'à la limite de sa souplesse et de son équilibre avant de pouvoir se redresser et repartir à l'attaque.

Au moment où Malefoy abattit son bout de bois, elle lui bloqua le bras et tendit sa main vers le lien de cuir.

Malefoy lui attrapa le poignet.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se défier. Chacun essayant de faire ployer l'autre de force.

Doucement, le jeune Malefoy prit l'avantage sur Mélindra, dont les aptitudes de Tueuses n'étaient pas vraiment obéissantes ces derniers temps…

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le déséquilibrer.

Le bâton continuait sa descente.

Mélindra n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se plaquer contre lui.

Elle sentit le jeune Malefoy tressaillir.

Dans leur effort pour faire perdre l'autre, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, les yeux sombres de Mélindra plantés dans ceux métalliques de son ennemi.

Mélindra sentit la tension changer de forme et de cible.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire vainqueur avant qu'elle ne se laisse glisser sur le sol.

Abandonnant le lien de cuir derrière elle.

...

Deux heures et demi plus tard, c'est une chouette effraie qui vint se poser devant Harry, un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ dans le bec, au plus grand plaisir de Mélindra. Mélindra qui échangea un regard avec Hermione.

- La journée commence extraordinairement bien, Mione. Je sens qu'on va bien rire.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Ombrage manqua la syncope et pondit immédiatement un décret d'éducation interdisant le _Chicaneur_ à Poudlard : fatale erreur naturellement… Harry bénéficia d'une pub à défier toute concurrence et sans débourser une Mornille…

...

- Hey, Forks !

La Poufsouffle se tourna vers elle, visiblement surprise. Mélindra avait bien visualisé qui était Elena Forks : une petite blonde au yeux caramels en sixième année. Après renseignement, Mélindra avait appris que la jeune femme s'était vue collée par Ombrage… Pas tellement ce fait là qui l'avait poussé dans le côté _je haie Ombrage_. Non, plutôt le fait que son petit frère s'était lui aussi fait collé et que Poufsouffle se faisait détroussé de ses points par la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ?

- Je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille la détailla de haut en bas.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de te parler ?

- D'après Dumbledore, on aurait pas mal de point commun. Enfin un surtout.

- Je ne crois pas, Black. Et la Poufsouffle tourna les talons.

- Attends ! S'écria Mélindra

- Fiches moi la paix !

- Je sais ce que tu penses… Écoutes… Je suis consciente que j'ai une réputation affreuse cette année.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Ouais, Fudge et son article… C'est qu'il a de l'imagination, le Nain. Me faire passer pour une rivale de Voldemort…

- Je pensais plutôt à celle concernant Ombrage, mais c'est vrai que celle là n'est pas mal non plus.

- C'est bien que tu me parles de Ombrage, parce que c'est elle le sujet de la discussion que je voudrais avoir avec toi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Ombrage n'a pas assez de fans à ton goût ?

- Exactement !

- Fiches moi la paix, Black. Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles.

- Mais moi non plus.  
- Tu m'excuseras si je te dis que je ne te crois pas.

- Franchement, Forks ! Tu as déjà oublié la réputation que j'avais l'année dernière ?

La jeune fille se stoppa et sembla réfléchir.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que je déteste Ombrage ? Bien sûr que oui ! Disons que j'essaye une technique d'attaque différente, qui a l'avantage d'être particulièrement légale.

- C'est quoi le plan au juste ?

- Une sorte de harcèlement… Les buts du mouvement _La vie en rose_ sont très simples en fait…

- Et c'est quoi, ces buts ?

- On vise tout d'abord la paranoïa. La paranoïa devrait conduire à une crise de nerf, ce qui entraînerait la démission pure et simple de notre cher Crapaud international. Le top du top serait qu'elle face une dépression nerveuse derrière…

La Poufsouffle à ses côtés éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, au juste ?

- On aimerait atteindre le but paranoïa assez vite quand même. Ce serait franchement génial si toutes les filles de l'école s'y mettaient et si les garçons y mettaient leur grain de sel… On sait très bien que les Serpentard ne participeront pas mais si trois maisons sur quatre participent ce serrait génial.

- Ecoutes, je vais y réfléchir…

- Merci.

Et Elena Forks la laissa.

...

Mélindra se dirigea vivement vers sa salle commune où l'attendait Hermione.

- Alors ?

- Marchebank va y réfléchir. Lui répondit Hermione.

- Génial, pareil du côté de Forks. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Oui, j'ai passé nos troupes en revue.

- Parfait. Tu crois que tous les Gryffondors sont là ?

- A peu prêt.

- On y va alors.

- C'est partit.

...

La jeune Black repéra la table qu'était en train de lui libérer Harry et Ron. Elle se dirigea vers eux et monta sur sa petite scène improvisée.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Réclama Mélindra de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Des grognements retentirent à des endroits mais tout le monde releva la tête vers elle.

- Désolée de vous dérangez mais je dois ab-so-lu-ment vous parler de quelque chose d'hyper important. Avant toute chose, qui ici aime Dolores Ombrage ?

Elle se prit une cinquantaine de regards noirs.

- Me voilà rassurée. Mes biens chères sœurs, mes biens chers frères, si je vous disais que je connais un moyen qui pourrait la faire partir sans risques, qui serait intéressé ?

Une cinquantaine de mains se levèrent.

- Merveilleux ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Hermione, sil te plaît…

...

- Le comité directeur du mouvement _La vie en rose_ est heureux de vous présenter le plan HDF, How to Destroy a Frog. Le plan en lui-même vous sera expliqué selon votre catégorie, mais nous allons voir immédiatement les buts rechercher.

Et Ginny –qui jouait l'assistante- changea le panneau de présentation.

- Tout d'abord, la paranoïa. Dit la jeune Granger en désignant la case la plus basse de l'organigramme.

- Ensuite, la crise de nerf.

- Suivit de très près par la démission d'Ombrage.

- Et pour finir, notre but ultime, la dépression nerveuse.

- Le comité de directeur de _La vie en rose_ souhaiterait également le suicide de Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous Secrétaire d'Etat, Grande Inquisitrice et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais des soucis de bienséance nous empêche de présenter ce but aux grand public. Termina Ginny avec un sourire.

La majorité des personnes rirent inévitablement devant son air de fausse hôtesse de l'air.

...

- Qui en est, alors ?

Une cinquantaine de main se levèrent.

- Parfait ! Les filles, vous allez suivre Ginny et Hermione vers les dortoirs afin d'y recevoir vos consignes.

Une fois que toutes les filles furent montées, elle se tourna vers les garçons qui s'était rassemblé devant elle.

- Messieurs, qui parmi vous se considèrent comme un tombeur de ces dames ?

Les garçons échangèrent des regards surpris.

- Voyons, ne soyez pas timide…

Finalement, neuf garçons sortirent du groupe.

- Très bien, suivez Fred et George dans vos dortoirs. A nous maintenant…

Elle descendit de sur la table.

- Votre rôle sera très simple… Excepté Harry, Fred, George et Lee qui sont définitivement fichés comme troubles faites, vous devrez avoir une attitude semblable à celle des filles, les vêtements roses en moins…

Des éclats de rire s'échappèrent du groupe.

- Vous allez être très respectueux maintenant avec Ombrage. On salut notre cher crapaud dans les couloirs, comme ceci.

Ron posa sa main sur son ventre, ôta son chapeau de sorcier et inclina son buste.

- En classe, vous êtes tous des élèves modèles qui avaient lus le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur et vous avez toujours de très bonnes notes aux contrôles.

Là, part contre, elle eut le droit à des regards noirs et à des soupirs.

- C'est inéluctable… Enfin, vous prenez ces poses ci durant les cours.

Harry qui s'était assis derrière la table, posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son visage sur dans ses mains, au regard adorateur vers un point invisible.

Ensuite, il bascula sur sa main droite avant de repartir sur sa main gauche…

- Bien sûr, le petit soupir amoureux est inévitable… Des questions ?

Les garçons présents, après avoir échangé des regards mauvais firent non de la tête.

- Parfait, on vous dira quand commencer. Et merci de votre attention.

La révolte était en marche.

Ombrage allait morfler…

...

_Détestez moi, j'ai coupé avant le meilleur =p_

_Sinon qu'en avez vous pensé? Bien ou pas bien?_

_Qui a repéré mon (affreux parce que c'est pas bien) piquage d'idée?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 05/04/2009_


	31. 5,4,3,2,1: Les La Vie En Rose Attaquent

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif. Et la chanson est à la très grande Avril Lavigne.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Emily:_Hello! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Alors... Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi la conférence? En tout cas ce n'est pas sur la conférence... Enfin si tu n'as pas vu c'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas lu ce livre-ci.. Le Pacte des Marchombre, Tome1... Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. J'attends la vengeance d'Erin... Bonne lecture._

**-** Nicolas: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir^^. Je crois pouvoir dire que tu n'aime pas beaucoup Jarod, non?^^ Personnellement, je pense que Sirius a dû en faire des vertes et des pas mûres durant sa scolarité et à ce niveau-ci, coucher avec une fille en cinquième devait être largement dans ses cordes... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, Merry est de retour, et elle va frapper très très fort! Pour Draco... Jolie analyse... Y'a peut-être de ça mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'ai piqué (honte à moi) ce petit passage... Après, je suis d'accord avec toi, Mélindra chez les Malefoy, ça risque de devenir sanglant. Très sanglant. La réponse au prochain épisode =p. Bonne lecture._

_**Note:** __Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Personnellement, je suis contente d'être enfin en vacance (même si mon avis sur le programme risque de visiblement se ranger à la haute autorité de mes profs... Bac bac bac... beurk... enfin...) Un nouveau chapitre alors... Je l'aime beaucoup. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. Si si! Et j'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire. A vos marques! Prêt? La chasse au crapaud rose est ouverte!_

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 31**

Dolores Ombrage se rendait comme chaque matin à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le matin, c'était son petit moment de détente… Le seul… A cette heure-ci, la bande de Mélindra Black n'avait pas encore commencé à venir l'embêter. Parce qu'elle n'était plus du tout dupe depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Mais que faire ? Il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

Elle arriva à sa chaise et s'assit à sa place, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Dolores Ombrage releva finalement la tête en direction des élèves pour l'inspection matinale.

Elle perdit à cet instant précis le contrôle de sa mâchoire.

En ce samedi matin, la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard étaient habillées de rose ! Et même à Serpentard.

Elles avaient toutes le même look d'après ce qu'elle voyait d'ici : cheveux rassemblés en un parfait chignon, le si élégant chapeau rose vissé sur la tête (chapeau apparu du côté de la bande à Mélindra Black après Noël). N'oublions pas le très classe tailleur trois pièce rose.

Les mains de la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard furent secouées de tremblements.

Et devant les quatre tables, il y avait Mélindra Black, Hermione Granger et Ginevra Weasley.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'un silence de maître régnait dans la pièce.

...

- Trois, quatre !

Ça, c'était la voix de Mélindra Black.

A la plus grande stupéfaction de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat, quasiment tout Poudlard se leva et s'inclina dans sa direction.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores ! Nous espérons que vous avez passé une excellente nuit Mademoiselle Dolores ! Nous vous souhaitons un agréable repas ainsi qu'une journée magnifique Mademoiselle Dolores ! Et bon appétit bien sûr !

La population Poudlarienne se rassit ensuite dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Mélindra Black, Hermione Granger et Ginevra Weasley retournèrent s'asseoir après lui avoir envoyé leur plus beau sourire.

...

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Dolores. Même à moi, ils ne m'ont jamais montré autant de respect. Vous devez vraiment être très appréciée. Lui dit Dumbledore juste après.

- Oui, Dolores. Vous devez être si contente ! Après tout, c'est le rêve de tout professeur d'être aimé et en même temps respecté. Rajouta Minerva.

Dolores Ombrage essaya de calmer sa pupille frétillante et d'enlever la grimace de répulsion qui s'était formée sur son visage.

Elle quitta la grande Salle.

Toute la tablée des professeurs levèrent leur verre de jus de citrouille matinale à la santé du comité directeur du mouvement _La vie en Rose._

...

- Je ne pensais jamais dire ça Albus mais je dois avouer que c'est un très beau coup pour des Gryffondors.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Severus.

- Moi aussi. Je pense que je vais convoquer Miss Patil et Miss Brown… Je me sens l'envie de me mettre au rose…

Albus ne pu retenir son éclat de rire, parfaite image de celui qui était né après la reconnaissance de leur idée par le directeur de Poudlard à la table des Gryffondors.

- On est géniales, les filles ! S'était exclamée Ginny.

…

Ombrage essayait sans résultats de semer les trois filles qui la suivaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté la grande Salle il y avait cinq minutes.

Deux jours que ça durait ce cirque ! Et impossible de faire quoique ce soit, elle avait vérifié !

- Il est 8h23 minutes, la température extérieure est de trois degrés. La _Gazette_ annonce de petites chutes de neiges sur l'Ecosse, le soleil brillera néanmoins toute la matinée. Lui récita Angelina Johnson.

- Dans dix minutes vous avez cours avec les troisièmes année de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ils en sont au dix-septième chapitre dans leur lecture du livre de Wilbert Eskivdur. Ayant terminé le chapitre seize lors de la dernière séance, vous avez prévue un contrôle de synthèse. Ensuite, à 9h35, vous devez vous rendre au cours de Divination donnés par Sibille Trelawney aux sixièmes années de Gryffondors et Serdaigle, afin de continuer votre travail d'inspection. Vos dernières notes on été mises au propre par Emily Stanford, première année à Poufsouffle. Ce rapport est rangé dans la pochette rose lavande à pois roses fuschia dans le tiroir supérieur gauche de votre bureau. A 10h30, se sera Lavande Brown, Anaïs Dakota et Lucy Carter qui viendront vous rejoindre. Enchaîna Alicia Spinnet.

- La Brigade Inquisitoriale souhaite vous dire que vous recevrez leur rapport concernant leur travail d'investigation sur le problème Potter de la semaine Numéro 8 de l'année 1996 à la pause de 10h30. Argus Rusard, concierge de Poudlard, vous soumettra lors de l'entre-deux classes de la première partie de la matinée ses idées concernant les nouvelles punitions à intégrer dans le règlement intérieur, il vous remettra également son compte-rendu de la journée d'hier à propos des infractions et incidents commis par les élèves. Termina Amandine Fauley.

- Il est 8h27. Annonça à nouveau Angelina. Amelia Rofdoor, quatrième année, Gryffondor, souhaite vous parler.

...

- Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc incroyable Mademoiselle Dolores. Vous savez, aujourd'hui c'est le magazine américain _Crazy Wizard_ qui est sortie ! Et bien vous devinerez jamais qui est en première page !

_Logan Macfire_. Songea Ombrage.

- Et ben, c'est Logan MacFire ! Vous savez, le fils du propriétaire de l'entreprise Foozer ! Il a décidé de se lancer dans le mannequina sorcier ! Il y a un dossier spécial sur lui dans le magazine ! Vous devinerez jamais quel est son plat préféré !

_Le bon vieux pot-au-feu anglais._

- Et ben, c'est le pot-au-feu de chez nous ! Vous y croyez vous ? C'est votre plat préféré à vous aussi, moi je trouve ça super ! Dans le magazine y'a aussi toutes les sorties musicales américaine… Les Bizar Sisters vont bientôt sortir un album : ça va être génial !

- Je dois vous laisser, Miss Rofdoor… J'ai cours.

- D'accord Mademoiselle Dolores ! Passez un bon cours Mademoiselle Dolores ! Apprenez plein de belles choses à vos élèves, Mademoiselle Dolores ! Vous êtes une professeur gé-niale, Mademoiselle Dolores ! Et bonne journée Mademoiselle Dolores !

La Sous Secrétaire d'Etat soupira avant de refermer la porte de sa classe.

...

- Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Dit-elle sèchement en se tournant vers ses élèves.

Ils se levèrent tous, la saluèrent avant de reprendre en cœur :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Dolores ! Nous sommes heureux d'assister à votre cours ce matin !

Et ils se rassirent.

- Rangez vos livres. Contrôle sur le chapitre seize aujourd'hui.

- Oui Mademoiselle Dolores !

La Grande Inquisitrice souffla en voyant ses élèves s'exécuter avec des grands sourires.

...

Devant sa classe, Angelina, Alicia, Amelia et Amandine se sourirent avant de poser leurs mains les unes sur les autres :

- Une pour toutes, toutes pour la démission de Dolores !

Elles éclatèrent de rire…

…

- Il est 17h58. La température extérieure est de moins deux degrés, la nuit est tombée et il neige. Vos cours de la journée sont terminés. Commença Hanna Abbot.

- Les nouvelles de _La Gazette_ sont très bonnes ! La bourse sorcière a prit 0.25% et elle est aujourd'hui de 1789 points. On regrette par contre la sortie en cotation de l'entreprise Radfer. Le gros titre de cette journée est le tragique accident de deux jeunes adultes dans la contrée de Swansea aux Pays de Galles. Ils se sont écrasés dans un champ à cause du vent violent de bord de mer qui soufflait à plus de 75 kilomètre par heures. Le plus jeune a succombé à ses blessures et son frère est dans un état critique. Pareillement, en deuxième actualité, la disparition de deux sorciers à Edimbourg. Cornellius Fudge a également fait une annonce concernant l'envoie de renfort concernant les conflits dans le nord de l'Irlande afin d'aider les forces sorcières locales.

- Le rapport d'Argus Rusard vous annonce la convocation en retenue de Messieurs Fred et George Weasley, Monsieur Lee Jordan pour avoir lancé des Bombabouses dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile Est. Miss Gordon et Hobur sont elles aussi punies pour bagarre dans les couloirs. Pour leur défense, Mademoiselle Dolores, je peux vous dire que Hobur a couché avec le petit ami de Gordon… Enfin, Poufsouffle a perdu cinq points par rapport à hier, Serdaigle en a gagné trente, Gryffondor en a perdu soixante-quinze et Serpentard rapporte cinquante points. Ce soir, c'est Marius Gilfert qui sera en retenue dans votre bureau à partir de 20 heures, vous l'avez puni pour impolitesse et propos incalifiables. Enchaîna Cho Chang.

- Etant donné le contrôle que vous avez donné aux sixièmes année de Serdaigle et Serpentard, vous avez des copies à corriger si l'envie vous en dis ce soir, ainsi que le reste des copies des premières année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. A cela s'ajoute les devoirs des septièmes années et deuxièmes années. Termina Haley Serhour.

- Keir Foster, septième année, Gryffondor, voudrais que vous lui accordiez deux minutes de votre attention. Annonça Hanna Abbot.

Dolores Ombrage se tourna dans la direction que lui montrait la jeune fille.

Quatre garçons qui devaient être en septième année à Gryffondor et Serdaigle se déplacèrent pour laisser la place au fameux Keir Foster !

_- Hey ! Hey ! You ! __You !_

_I don't like your boyfriend !_

_No way ! No way !_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey ! Hey ! You ! You !_

_I could be your boyfriend_

_- __Hey ! Hey ! You ! You !_

_I know that you like me_

_No way ! No way !_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey ! Hey ! You ! You !_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

_- __You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright ?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princer_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_- H__e's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about !_

Ombrage n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs ! Poudlard était devenu fou ! C'était la troisième déclaration _d'amour _qu'elle subissait en deux jours !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Monsieur Foster, vous viendrez en retenue pendant quinze jours ! Et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor ! Ce soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau !

- Je peux considérer ça comme notre premier rendez-vous ? Lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire candide.

- Taisez vous, Foster, ou c'est un mois de retenue !

- Un mois en votre compagnie est plus que je ne pouvais espérer !

- Vous venez de gagner deux mois de retenue !

- On vient de planifier la relation la plus longue de ma vie…

- Foster attention !

Mais le jeune homme fut coupé par les cris extatiques des filles derrière elle :

_- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh ! Comme c'est romantique ! _

Ombrage ferma les yeux fortement et reprit son chemin.

...

- Il est 18h05 et Mélindra Black demande à vous parler.

La Sous Secrétaire d'Etat ne releva pas, elle avait abandonné son pari de faire partir les filles qui la suivaient sans arrêt.

- Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc incroyable Mademoiselle Dolores. Vous savez, aujourd'hui c'est le magazine américain _Crazy Wizard_ qui est sortie ! Et bien vous devinerez jamais qui est en première page !

… Sans commentaires, elle connaissait déjà la suite.

Le timing voulu qu'elle arrive à la salle des professeurs pile à la fin du discours de la jeune Black.

_..._

_Quelques minutes avant, dans la salle des professeurs._

Rogue se réfugia dans le seul endroit à l'abris des regards et oreilles des élèves qui soit proche de la scène qui s'était déroulé devant lui.

Il n'était même pas assis sur sa chaise qu'il avait déjà explosé de rire. Il était maintenant allongé sur la table, littéralement écroulé de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, Severus ? Lui demanda Flitwick.

- Nos élèves sont vrai –hahahahahahaha- trop forts. Hahahahahahaha. Je viens d'assister à –hahahahaha- déclaration amoureuse –hahahahaha- chantée –hahahahaha- adressée à Ombrage. Hahahahahaha. Réussit à articuler le grand Severus Rogue entre deux éclats de rire.

Les autres professeurs échangèrent un regard. Fatale erreur. Ils rejoignirent leur collègue.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le fantôme de Sir Nicolas arrive pour leur annoncer l'arrivée du Crapaud.

Effet immédiat, retour au contrôle de soi, on replonge dans ses copies et on évite d'en lever les yeux sous peine de rechuter.

...

Trois jeunes filles -toutes de rose vêtues- entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles se dirigèrent vers la place d'Ombrage. Et tandis que l'une nettoyait la table d'un coup de chiffon –rose- la deuxième remettait en place le coussin –rose- sur la chaise de la Grande Inquisitrice. Ensuite, elles sortirent tout l'attirail : napperon –rose- à installer sur la table, encrier -rose- en haut à droite du napperon. Sacoche de prof –rose- alignée avec le pied de la table. Tas de copie qui suit le côté gauche du napperon.

Installation parfaitement effectuée par Hanna Abbot, Cho Chang et Haley Serhour.

Haley Serhour qui était en train de reculer très respectueusement la chaise d'Ombrage afin que la Sous Secrétaire d'État puisse s'asseoir.

- Merci, jeunes filles.

- De rien Mademoiselle Dolores. Twyla Bojer, Hermione Granger et Naomie Quoc vous attendront devant la salle des Professeur.

- Il est 18h11, Mademoiselle Ombrage. Bon courage pour vos corrections.

- Merci, Cho.

- Bonne soirée, Mademoiselle Dolores.

- C'est ça, oui. Bonne soirée.

Et les trois filles sortirent.

...

- Vous savez, je vous envie, Dolores. Soupira le professeur Vektor.

La Grande Inquisitrice lui sourit faussement et se plongea dans ses copies.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'encre lui attaque sauvagement la peau.

Elle hurla.

De la fumée s'échappait de sa main.

Elle renversa l'encrier. Résultat : l'encre abrasive coula sur elle.

Elle rehurla.

...

Les autres professeurs, ébahis, ne surent pas comment réagir dans l'immédiat.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'y réfléchir, cinq filles du mouvement _La vie en Rose_ débouchèrent dans la salle des professeur. Certainement alertées par les cris de leur si-aimée professeur.

- Oh Merlin ! Mademoiselle Dolores ! S'écrièrent-elles dans un magnifique ensemble.

Ginny Weasley qui faisait partit du groupe, prit la tête des opérations.

- _Aguamenti ! _Lança-t-elle pour enlever l'encre piégée qui continuait son œuvre de sur la peau d'Ombrage.

- Elisa, Trudy ! Allez prévenir la brigade Inquisitoriale le plus vite possible ! Rachel, Sally ! Vous conduisez Mademoiselle Dolores à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Professeurs, je vais vous demander de quitter cette salle et de tout laisser en l'état.

- Pourquoi cela, Miss Weasley ? S'insurgea le Professeur McGonagall.

- C'est une scène de crime. La brigade Inquisitoriale va devoir faire son travail.

La jeune Weasley planta son regard dans celui de la directrice de sa maison.

- Dans ce cas, ces copies attendront… Et elle se leva. Mais au moment de quitter la salle, elle déclara quand même. Vingt points pour Gryffondors, Miss Weasley, pour votre réactivité et votre sens du _devoir…_

La jeune fille comprit que la professeur de Métamorphose avait très bien comprit qu'elle était l'une des investigatrice de ce crime…

- C'est vrai, Miss Weasley. Dix point pour votre sens de l'organisation. Dit Flitwick en sortant à son tour.

...

Cinq minutes plus tard, la brigade Inquisitoriale était arrivée.

Draco Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini semblaient avoir couru pour être ici le plus vite possible.

- Enfin ! Remarqua la jeune Weasley avec un air supérieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Mademoiselle Dolores a été victime d'un attentat très lâche. Quelqu'un a, semble-t-il, ajouté quelque chose dans l'encre de Mademoiselle Dolores. Cela lui a brûlé la peau. Faites un relevé des indices et des photos ! Mademoiselle Dolores voudra certainement un rapport le plus rapidement possible.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Weasley, pour nous donner des ordres ?

- Malefoy, je te signale que personne ne t'a forcé à t'engager dans la brigade Inquisitoriale. Alors puisque tu es volontaire, fait ton boulot correctement. C'est ce qu'attend Mademoiselle Dolores.

Et elle sortit sous le regard noir des six adolescents. Depuis quelques temps, ils devaient transcrire toutes leurs actions en rapports. Et ce, même quand ils enlevaient des points !

Maudites soient Black, Granger et Weasley songea le jeune Malefoy tandis qu'il commençait à faire une description écrite et la plus précise possible de la scène.

A l'autre bout du château, Pomfresh dû sortir sa baguette magique pour faire sortir tous les _fans_ de Dolores Ombrage…

...

_Alors?_

_Vous avez aimé?_

_Je vous avous que j'ai hésité à garder la chanson d'Avril Lavigne... Mais c'était trop tentant^^_

_Laissez moi une petite review_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Bonne vacance à ceux qui y sont, et bon courage aux autres_

_Au fait, Joyeuses Pâques!_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 12/04/2009_


	32. Echec et Mat!

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR :**

- Lilou5701:_ Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut. Et oui, vive le sadisme... Ombrage en prend pour son grade mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle mérite. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-Nicolas:_ Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai quand même plu^^. Pour répondre à ta critique, je comprends ton gêne. C'est l'univers de JKR, je ne fais que l'emprunter et c'est sûr qu'il manquait le trio d'or. Mais ce chapitre était vraiment centré sur Ombrage. Mélindra ne fait qu'une brève apparition elle aussi. Seule Ginny a un vrai rôle. Au risque de te décevoir, l'absence de Hermione, Ron ou Harry risque de devenir plus fréquent. J'espère que ça continuera néanmoins à te plaire. Bonne lecture!_

- Emily: _Hello! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que la déclaration chantée t'ai plus. J'ai hésité à garder ça... J'ai eu peur que ça fasse trop... Mais c'était trop tentant^^. Tu as lu le Tome 3? Il est bien, hein? Je suis une fan de ce cher Doudou!Personnellement, je suis en train de relire le 2 des Mondes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami :_Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'Ombrage se sente... Disons un peu toute seule en terrain ennemis^^. Pourquoi j'ai pris ce passage? Ah ah... Je ne dirais pas =p. Faut garder un peu de mystère quand même! J'espère que ton impatience sera récompensée dans ce chapitre ;). Bonne lecture._

_**Note:**__ Hello! Comment allez-vous? Alors un nouveau chapitre. Je l'aime bien malgré tout. Je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce que j'ai écrit, mais j'ai essayé que ce soit le plus réaliste possible. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 32

Mélindra suivait Ombrage dans les couloirs du ministère de la Magie. On y était… Le 19 Mars. Le jour de l'audience. Elle allait être fixée. Savoir. Enfin.

…

- Mélindra !

La jeune Black releva la tête et chercha du regard la propriétaire de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller : Nymphadora Tonks.

Elle la trouva finalement. Elle était debout, près d'une rangée de sièges où étaient installé deux personnes : un homme que Mélindra ne distinguait pas d'où elle était… Ce devait être le père de Tonks devina la jeune fille. Et une femme : grande, mince, le port altier des Black, des cheveux bruns… Mélindra reconnu derrière ces traits, le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange mais quelque chose était différent : Andromèda Tonks respirait la gentillesse et la douceur de vivre.

- Comment tu vas, p'tite cousine ? Lui demanda Tonks en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ca peut aller.

- Pas trop stressée ?

- Dora… Soupira la voix d'Andromèda non loin. Laisse la tranquille.

La jeune Auror leva les yeux au ciel mais relâcha tout de même la jeune Black.

- Merry, je te présente ma mère, Andromèda et mon père, Ted.

Mélindra leur sourit.

- Enchantée.

Andromèda lui rendit son sourire :

- Tu ressembles énormément à Sirius, Mélindra.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Répondit la jeune fille en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as grandi depuis la dernière que l'on t'a vu ! Oh, tu devais pas être plus haute que ça… S'exclama Ted Tonks en la regardant. La jeune Black jeta un coup d'oeil à la taille que lui donnait (de mémoire) Ted. A peine cinquante centimètre ! Elle sourit à nouveau.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers la porte du bureau du Juge Xormis.

- Ca ne devrait plus être très long, maintenant… Lui indiqua Andromèda.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir. Elle se passa une main sur son visage, espérant ainsi faire partir le stress qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis deux jours.

- Destresse, Circ'… Dumbledore s'est occupé de tout… Lui dit Tonks en s'essayant à côté d'elle.

…

- Déjà là, Miss Black ? Sembla s'étonner une voix froide et traînante devant elle.

La jeune Black releva la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Lucius Malefoy arriver.

- Comment va votre jambe, Lucius ? Demanda Mélindra d'un ton acide.

- Bien mieux.

- Dommage... Des nouvelles de Voldemort ?

- Mélindra ! Tonna Andromèda à côté d'elle. Elle l'ignora.

- Au fait vous avez aimé l'article paru dans le _Chinaneur_, le mois dernier ?

- Beaucoup, il prouve la folie de Potter.

- Certainement… Alors, Tom se porte-t-il bien ?

- Vous aurez certainement la possibilité de lui poser vous-même la question lorsque vous viendrez passer les prochaines vacances d'été dans mon Manoir.

La jeune Black lui envoya un rire moqueur à la figure.

- Comptez là-dessus, Lucius… Je ne serrais cependant pas si sûr de moi si j'étais vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas moi.

- C'est une chance inouïe. Je remercie Merlin tous les matins.

- J'ai fait préparé votre chambre, Miss Black. J'espère que vous trouverez mes cachots agréables… Susurra Malefoy.

- Je crains que vous devriez défaire l'installation ce soir…

- Je ne vois pas chez qui vous pourriez être placé à part chez moi.

- On retrouve bien là la confiance en soi surdimensionné des Malefoy… La dernière fois que votre fils en a fait étalage devant moi, il a finit à l'infirmerie.

…

- Lucius ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard… Mais il y avait foule à l'identification des baguettes aujourd'hui… Miss Black… Monsieur et Miss Tonks… Andromèda…

Narcissa Malefoy venait d'arriver et, sans le savoir, avait interrompu son mari dans sa tentative de réponse…

Mélindra vit du coin de l'oeil Ted Tonks incliner très légèrement la tête, Nymphadora ignora sa tante et Andromèda sourit poliment à sa sœur.

- Madame Malefoy. Dit simplement Mélindra à la femme.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance avec mon mari, Miss Black.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré à une petite fête d'un ami commun.

- Parfait ! Vous venez vous asseoir, Lucius ?

L'homme avada-kedevrisa l'adolescente du regard avant de rejoindre sa femme.

…

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- M'empêcher de quoi ?

- Provoquer tous ceux qui appartiennent au sommet du pouvoir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Fudge, Ombrage… Malefoy.

- Malefoy est un homme de pouvoir ? Il me semblait pourtant me souvenir qu'il n'était que le caniche de ce cher Tommy… Et je n'ai rien fait à Ombrage.

- A d'autre… Minerva nous en a parlé après une réunion…

Elle n'eut que le sourire en coin, typiquement Sirius Black, pour réponse.

…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, plus d'une demi heure plus tard durant laquelle personne n'avait parlé. Mélindra avait donc retrouvé son sentiment d'angoisse intenable… Il n'y avait plus rien pour détourner son attention…

Deux couples sortirent de la petite salle d'audience : l'un tenait par la main un petit garçon brun à l'air très triste… L'autre… L'autre était en pleurs.

- Allez vient Grégory… Murmura la femme qui tenait la main le petit garçon.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais… Viens.

…

Et ils s'éloignèrent.

Mélindra souffla et entra dans la petite pièce.

D'instinct, elle mis le plus de distance entre elle et les Malefoy. Elle s'installa au bout du banc le plus à droite, tandis que les Malefoy prenait place sur celui de gauche.

Tonks la rejoignit.

- Courage, Merry.

…

- Bonjour à tous. Commença la juge en les regardants.

- Bonjour. Marmonnèrent les personnes présentes.

- Laissez moi quelques minutes le temps que je mettes la main sur le dossier… Ah, le voilà…

Mélindra vit avec étonnement que le dossier la concernant était haut de vingt centimètres.

- Bien… Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Dit la Juge en se redressant. Début de l'audience : 10h23. Juge du dossier : Anya Xormis. Dossier N°265874 : Mélindra Sarah Lily Black-Turner. Sujet de l'audience : Placement juridique d'une enfant de 15 ans, suite au décès des tuteurs légaux : les moldus Williams et Elizabeth Turner. Dicta la femme à sa plume ensorcelée.

» Après étude du dossier, les possibles candidats sont Andromèda Druella Tonks, née Black. Seconde fille de Cygnus et Druella Black.

On frappa à la porte.

La juge fronça des sourcils et releva la tête de ses fiches.

- Entrez !

Albus Dumbledore et Kathleen Todd entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Excusez notre retard, Juge Xormis. Mais il y avait une foule immense à l'identification des baguettes.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur Dumbledore. Bonjour Miss Black.

- Bonjour Juge Xormis. Vous avez bien reçu les pièces manquantes au dossier ? S'enquit la Tueuse en s'installant sur le même banc que sa nièce.

- Oui, ce matin même.

Et la femme retourna à ses fiches.

» Je disais donc… Deuxième candidate : Narcissa Walburga Malefoy, née Black. Fille cadette de Cygnus et Druella Black. Et enfin, Kathleen Sasha Black-Todd, née Mélindra Walburga Black. Fille cadette de Orion et Walburga Black.

Mélindra se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de sa tante, à l'image de tous les autres.

Kate lui envoya un clin d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur la juge.

La boule au fond de son estomac se détendit sensiblement… Tout n'était pas perdu.

...

- Je vais tout de suite demander à Mélindra Sarah Lily Black-Turner de se lever et de s'approcher. Je vous ait tous déjà rencontrer… Et étant donné que l'enfant Mélindra Black est âgée de quinze ans et sept mois, la loi m'autorise à lui demander son avis. Miss Black-Turner.

Mélindra souffla avant de se lever.

» Miss, si vous aviez à choisir, chez qui aimeriez vous aller ? Lui demanda la juge avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien sûr, j'aimerais au possible être placée chez ma tante, Kathleen. C'est elle que je connais le mieux. Nous sommes soeurs d'armes, nous nous sommes battues côte à côte. Et puis… Je suis une sorcière Acathlante, vous savez ? Mes pouvoirs, je les contrôle, mais si il m'arrivait de perdre mon emprise… Je crois que seule une Tueuse serait en mesure de m'arrêter… Oh, et… Je me blesse régulièrement… Kate est médecin alors… Il y aussi la raison que… J'ai rencontré le meilleur ami de mon père : Remus Lupin… Il m'a dit que mon père aurait préféré que je sois placée chez sa petite sœur… Enfin, je sais que mon père n'a pas voix au chapitre, il a été dépossédé de ses droits me concernant.

» Si je ne pouvais pas être placée chez ma tante, ma préférence irait ensuite à Andromèda Tonks. Elle est, je le sais, la cousine préférée de mon père… Et puis, je m'entends très bien avec Nymphadora…

» Enfin, mon placement chez les Malefoy, sauf le respect que je vous dois, serait une très grosse bêtise… La première fois que j'ai rencontré Monsieur Malefoy, cela a finit avec du sang… Bien sûr, vous me direz que leur cadre familiale et financier est le plus proche de celui que j'ai quitté et qu'en plus, ils ont un enfant de mon âge… Mais Draco Malefoy est à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor. Vous connaissez certainement l'inimitié de ces deux maisons, Madame la juge. De toute façon, je puis vous affirmer que je ne m'entends absolument pas avec le fils Malefoy.

- Merci, Mélindra.

La jeune Black releva la tête qu'elle avait gardée baissée tout le long de son discours et retourna s'asseoir.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir, Messieurs Dames, le temps que je délibère.

…

La délibération fut longue, plus longue que Mélindra ne l'avait imaginée.

D'ailleurs, la jeune Black était en train de faire les cents pas depuis qu'ils étaient sortis.

- Assied toi, Mélindra. Tu me donnes le tournis. Soupira sa tante pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora.

…

Les portes se rouvrirent un quart d'heure plus tard.

La juge les regarda entrer avec un regard bienveillant.

- Après étude du dossier et vérification des trois possibilité. J'ai décidé, pour le bien de l'enfant Mélindra, Sarah, Lily Black-Turner, d'attribuer sa garde à Mademoiselle Kathleen Black, étant donné que ses liens avec cet enfant sont les plus forts et étant donné la proximité aussi bien généalogique et géographique qui répondent aux lois.

Mélindra avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un énorme poids de sur ses épaules.

Elle n'irait pas chez les Malefoy !

La jeune Black sauta dans les bras de sa tante. Tante qui éclata de rire.

- Mademoiselle Black, il faudra que vous passiez dans le bureau de ma secrétaire. Il y a quelques papiers à remplir pour officialiser cette garde… Et vous serrez sous la surveillance d'une assistante sociale durant tout l'été. Il faudra que l'environnement dans lequel vivra votre nièce soit saint… Vous devenez aussi la responsable de tous ses biens jusqu'à sa majorité. Leur expliqua ensuite la juge avec un sourire. Au revoir Messieurs et Mesdames et bonne journée.

Ils sortirent.

…

- Je suis contente pour toutes les deux. Les félicita Andromèda.

- Merci.

- Et puis, c'est bon de savoir que la famille Black compte un membre de plus…

…

- Ainsi, Sirius avait raison… Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça… Je n'ai pas oublié la taille de son ego. En tout cas, bienvenue dans la famille Black. A une prochaine fois.

Et Narcissa s'en alla ainsi, après avoir saluer sa sœur, son beau-frère et sa nièce d'un signe de tête.

- C'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que ta tante était une infecte sang-pur, imbue d'elle même et de son titre de Lady Malefoy ? Murmura Mélindra à Nymphadora, encore sciée par le sourire aimable et les paroles charmantes que lui avait adressé Narcissa Malefoy.

- Narcissa a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est mariée. Elle n'était pas aussi froide avant. Leur dit simplement la sœur de cette dernière. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle sur un point : ne dites surtout pas à Sirius que nous avons dit qu'il avait raison.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kate.

- Il nous a soutenu durant des années qu'il avait une petite sœur. On lui a toujours dit qu'il avait tord.

…

- Ecoutez, monsieur Malefoy ! Je suis tout à fait sûre de mon choix ! Et de toute façon, vous venez de me fournir une excellente raison de ne pas revoir cette audience en appel. Maintenant quittez cette salle avant que je n'appelle la brigade des Aurors !

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

- C'est ce que l'on verra ! Sortez !

Andromèda, Ted, Nymphadora, Kate et Mélindra qui c'était retourné à cause des cris virent sortir un Lucius Malefoy furieux et qui essayait de boiter le plus vite possible en direction, enfin probablement, du bureau de Fudge.

- Hey, LUCIUS !

Le Mangemort se retourna pour bien fusiller la jeune fille, qui venait de l'interpeller, du regard.

- MES HOMMAGES A TOM !

Il se retint de lui envoyer un sortilège et se détourna, sous les rires de la jeune Black et du reste de la famille de sa femme.

Maudits soient ces traîtres à leur sang !

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Mélindra… Soupira Kate en direction de sa nièce.

Cette dernière lui envoya une grimace.

- Je vais retourner à Poudlard. Leur dit Dumbledore en sortant de la salle d'audience. Mais je passerais Square Grimmaurd annoncer la nouvelle à Patmol…

- Merci Professeur, pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Lucius Malefoy obtenir votre garde… La non assistance à personne en danger est fortement punie par la loi vous savez? A ce soir, Miss Black. Monsieur et Madame Tonks, Nymphadora, Kathleen…

Et Dumbledore s'en alla.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais allez signer toute la paperasse et après, on va fêter ça ! S'exclama Kate en entraînant sa nièce vers l'ascenseur.

Mélindra soupira… Et devant l'œil surpris de sa tante, elle s'expliqua.

- Il faut que j'aille demander la permission à Ombrage…

Kate éclata de rire, à l'image de Tonks et de ses parents…

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard…_

Harry et Ron étaient tranquillement installés dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient échappés de leur salle commune: Hermione les tyrannisait avec les révisions pour les BUSE's… Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils avaient la paix : il faisait bien trop froid pour qu'Hermione vienne réviser dehors…

- Tu sais ce que fabrique Mélindra ces derniers temps ? Elle n'est pas souvent avec nous… S'enquit Ron en déplaçant un pion sur l'échiquier.

- Pas trop… Elle disparaît souvent de la Carte en ce moment… Elle est dans la Salle sur Demande… Elle doit certainement massacrer sac de sable sur sac de sable…

- Elle est bizarre en ce moment quand même.

- Mélindra est bizarre… On va dire que ce qui lui arrive en ce moment n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses. Cavalier en C3…

- Si tu le dis… Reine en C3.

Le jeune Potter souffla…

Ron sourit avant de se replonger dans sa partie d'échec. Enfin… Il n'avait pas la tête à cela aujourd'hui… Il n'y avait qu'à voir : Harry était en bonne voix pour gagner… Il pourrait rattraper le coup mais… Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Mélindra l'inquiétait…

Il savait, il avait remarqué que la jeune Black était une tombe sur tout ce qui la concernait. Seul Harry était au courant de ce qui avait été sa vie avant Poudlard. Hermione savait deux ou trois choses, elle aussi, sur ce qu'avait été sa vie avec les sœurs Halliwell, mais pas tant que ça en fait. Ron, lui, avait réussit à glaner quelques petites informations… Surtout des anecdotes en fait… Mais pas tant que ça non plus…

Alors, comme il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa meilleure amie, il avait mis à profit tous ce qui faisait de lui un très bon joueur d'échec : son sens de l'observation… Alors, il observait Mélindra pour savoir quand ça allait, quand ça n'allait pas… Et quand ça n'allait pas, il le disait aussi subtilement que possible à Harry… Et Harry arrivait toujours à remettre les choses en ordre… Toujours… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Il était inquiet pour sa meilleure amie depuis quoi ? En fait depuis qu'elle était revenue du Square Grimmaurd, après l'enterrement de ses parents. Elle était revenue avec un visage trop serein pour être sincère. Et puis… Elle avait ressortit sa panoplie de Sang-pur sans sentiments… Une vraie Black quand elle était comme ça, même Malefoy devait s'inquiéter car elle se faisait Reine de glace. Bien sûr, le masque était vite tombé. Harry le lui avait dit, il détestait quand elle faisait ça et lui, il arrivait toujours à faire revenir la Mélindra qu'ils connaissaient…

Et puis, puis la première lettre de l'inconnue. Là, là ça avait sérieusement touché Mélindra.

Depuis, elle faisait tout pour être occupée. Et puis, elle était fébrile quand elle n'avait rien à faire…

Alors, elle disparaissait et même Harry ne savait où.

Et comme par magie, quand elle revenait, elle était la Mélindra qu'il connaissait avec toute sa bonne humeur… Elle redevenait comme avant… Et puis ça recommençait…

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Quelque chose avait vraiment changé en elle. Ça l'avait frappé un week-end : ils l'attendaient dans la salle commune puisqu'elle avait fait la grasse matinée lorsqu'elle avait surgi en haut de l'escalier… Elle portait un jean droit, une chemise trop grande pour elle qu'elle avait passé par-dessus un sweat-shirt plus décolleté qu'à l'ordinaire… Pas tellement ça qu'il lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Non… Plutôt ces cheveux lâchés et le léger maquillage qu'elle portait.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Mélindra. Pas qu'elle ne savait pas être féminine… Loin de là. Mais, elle préférait de vieux pantalons en cuirs un tant soit peu trop grand pour elle et ses cheveux étaient plus souvent ramenés en une tresse ou une queue… Ce n'était pas le déguisement d'un garçon manqué… De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Phoebe et Paige Halliwell qui s'étaient chargée de lui filer le virus de la mode…

Et puis, il avait remarqué le regard de certains mecs…

Ron était inquiet.

Des bruits de voix le sortirent de son monde.

Il soupira et retourna à sa partie d'échec.

- Pion du A3 en A1. Enonça le rouquin.

- _Comment vont les amours en ce moment, Jarod ? _Demanda une voix derrière lui. Ron écouta, quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas la tête à jouer aux échecs.

- _Le calme plat… Et toi ? Toujours avec Fanny ?_

- _Tu ne me feras pas changer de conversation comme ça… Je te connais quand même, tu es incapable de rester célibataire._

- _Faut croire que si._

- _Evans... _

- _Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de ne pas avoir envie d'être avec une fille maintenant ? Je ne savais pas qu'Ombrage avait sortit un décret sur ça._

- _Comment elle s'appelle ?_

- _T'es des Aurors ? _

- _Alors il y a bien quelqu'un… De toute façon, je sais que tu commences à être à court d'idée pour justifier tes disparitions…_

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Et ben… Tu es allé faire ton devoir de Métamorphose trois fois hier…_

- _N'importe quoi…_

- _Je t'assure… Alors c'est qui ? Je te promets de ne pas rire et de ne pas te dénoncer pour trahison si c'est une Serpentarde._

- _J'ai promis de ne rien dire à personne… _

- _Même à ton meilleur ami ?_

- _Même à mon meilleur ami. Oublie ça…_

- _Très bien… Je vais essayer de deviner… Déjà elle n'est pas à Poufsouffle, je l'aurais remarqué… C'est pas une Serpentarde non plus… Cette histoire dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… Alors, qui pourrait être candidate ? Une déprimée peut-être…_

- _Très drôle… Je ne te dirais rien, alors arrête._

_- Saint Evans, priez pour nous… _

- _Comme tu veux…_

- Ron, c'est à toi de jouer !

- Hein ?

- C'est à toi de jouer.

- Ah ouais… Cavalier en D6…

Le jeune Potter afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Fou en H8.

Ron grimaça.

- Echec et mat ! S'écria son meilleur ami devant lui.

Un borborygme lui répondit.

- _C'est pas la fille Black, quand même ?! _S'écria la voix derrière lui, faisant sursauter Ron.

Puis un éclat de rire moqueur.

-_ Je savais bien que je trouverais ! Alors comme ça, tu as conclu avec elle ? Félicitation mon gars._

- _Ne dis rien à personne, elle m'étripera…_

- _C'est qu'une fille mec… Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une fille ?_

- _Ce n'est pas une fille banale… _

- _Ne me dis pas que t'es amoureux d'elle ?_

- _Arrête de dire des bêtises… Entre elle et moi, c'est juste… physique… Rien de plus._

- Ça_ ne doit pas être un trop gros sacrifice… Elle a un sale caractère la fille Black… Mais elle est plutôt bien roulée…_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire derrière eux._

- Là, je crois qu'il va falloir que je mette deux ou trois petites choses au point avec Mélindra. Dit Harry, légèrement plus qu'énervé en se levant. Mais d'abord…

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon cher Potter… Tu le tiens ou tu frappes ?

- Vaux mieux que tu t'occupes de son cas… Je risque d'avoir du mal à me contrôler. _Stupéfix ! _

Jarod passa la nuit à l'infirmerie et on retrouva son meilleur ami, Tom Hancock trois heures plus tard… Inconscient.

...

_Alors?_

_Comment est-ce que c'était?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 19/04/2009_


	33. Quelques petites mises aux points

_**Titre **_: Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_Résumé:_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

RAR :

- Lilou5701: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je me suis plutôt amusée à écrire ce chapitre ci^^. Merry et Harry ensemble? Tu n'es pas la première à m'en parler... Qui sait? J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Et oui, tu avais raison... Aussi bien pour l'issu du procès que pour la réaction de Ron et Harry... Et si tu veux mon avis, la tête de Lucius valait vraiment le détour. Lui si sûr de gagner, perd. Mais en plus la surprise de voir apparaître une nouvelle Black... Et puis c'est sûr, Draco doit être soulagé^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Emily: _Coucou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture. Au fait, à quand ta suite? _

-Nicolas: _Hello! Tu vas bien? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Visiblement ce chapitre t'a vraiment plu^^. Et oui, Ron perd aux échecs! T'imagine un peu, il était vraiment préoccupé, non? J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

_**Note :**__ Salut tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi, ça va, sauf que les vacances sont déjà finies... -_- Enfin bon, un nouveau chapitre alors! Bon, celui là, j'aime bien le début... mais la fin moins, étant donné que c'est reprit du livre... Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 33**

Mélindra entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ferma la porte qui était en faite le dos du portait de la Grosse Dame et se laissa glissé le long du mur avec un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin débarrassée d'Ombrage.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait marre mais… En fait, elle avait eut une journée forte en émotions et avait plutôt eut dû mal à se retenir.

- Ça va Merry ? Lui demandèrent les jumeaux tandis que George tendait sa main dans sa direction pour l'aider à se lever.

- Ouais, ça va… Une crise d'Ombragite Chronique…

Fred éclata de rire.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre Harry et Ron.

- Dumbledore… Dumbledore a trouvé une autre solution à temps. Souffla la jeune fille, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Le premier depuis la mort de ses parents.

- Et ? Dit Ginny en se penchant vers elle.

- Kate… Kate a obtenu ma garde. Lucius était furieux.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

…

Mélindra ouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons et se dirigea vers le lit de Harry.

Elle avait prit l'habitude de venir dormir avec lui depuis la mort de ses parents… Enfin, surtout depuis qu'elle recevait ces étranges lettres.

- Les gars vont encore hurler. Lui souffla d'ailleurs le jeune homme tandis qu'il lui faisait une place.

- On a entraînement demain, non ?

- Pas une raison.

Elle sourit et laissa le silence serein l'envelopper. Elle allait fermer les yeux quand…

- Faudrait que je te parle d'un truc, Merry.

- Mmmmm.

- Depuis quand tu couches avec Evans ?

Harry la sentit se tendre avant quelle ne se redresse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Il te l'a dit ! Je vais le tuer !

- Il ne nous a rien dit… On a surprit sa conversation, c'est tout.

- On ?

- Ron et moi.

- Ça explique le fait qu'il soit à l'infirmerie. Marmonna la jeune fille en se renfonçant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Il n'y a rien à répondre, ça te regarde pas.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es la fille de mon parain. T'es presque ma sœur, Circ'. Alors, si, ça me regarde.

Elle soupira.

Elle pouvait très bien s'en aller, ne pas répondre et l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il remettrait ça sur le tapi. Elle pouvait. Sauf que Harry n'abandonnerait pas, sauf qu'il finirait par lui arracher les vers du nez. Sauf qu'il saurait où trouver la réponse.

- Depuis que je suis revenue de Square Grimmaurd.

Elle sentit qu'il resserrait son bras autour de sa taille.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je sais. Je suis sensée être une jeune fille bien comme il faut quand on enlève la partie magique mais… Personne est parfait, hein ?

- Je ne te juge pas Mélindra.

- Je sais bien Harry.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça sans raisons non plus. Souffla le jeune Potter.

- Un moyen comme un autre d'oublier.

- Mais pas le meilleur.

- Pas le pire non plus.

- Ce n'est pas une solution, Mélindra.

- De quoi, la fuite ? Je sais… Mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une solution à mes problèmes ? Je ne peux pas toujours être forte, Bum'. Il y a un moment où il fait que je décompresse sinon, je vais finir par exploser… Et je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Je sais mais… Soupira le jeune homme sachant que sa meilleure amie parlait de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle perdait un jour le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

- Enfin j'aurais préféré que tu trouves un autre moyen…

- Pourquoi ?

- Si jamais Sirius apprends que j'ai faillit à ma mission, il va me tuer.

- Quelle mission ?

- Te garder vierge jusqu'à tes vingt-cinq ans au moins…

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ! C'était pas sa première préoccupation quand il le faisait lui ! Il va se faire engueuler.

- Tu comptais… arrêter quand ?

- Quand être avec mes amis suffirait à nouveau à me faire décompresser, quand je serais à nouveau plus préoccupée par le moyen de rendre chèvre Ombrage que par un grésillement mauvais dans mes veines ou de nouvelles traces bleus ou noires sur mon ventre… Je ne m'étais pas fixé de date. Mais je crois que j'aurais bientôt mis un terme à tout ça même si tu n'avais pas mis Evans hors service…

- Tu as de nouveau des traces bleues ?

- Oui… Mais c'est léger… C'est juste que ces derniers temps, mon subconscient influence trop mon esprit… Ma magie se fait instable… Enfin, elle l'est un peu plus depuis que je suis Tueuse… Réaction de cohabitation…

...

Il y eut un silence, Harry jouait comme tous les soirs avec les mèches de cheveux de sa meilleure amie. C'était un geste inconscient, comme celui qu'elle avait d'enfouir son visage dans son cou…Certains verraient dans ces petits gestes la preuve irréfutable qu'ils sortaient ensemble, que leur amitié cachait quelque chose. On ne pouvait pas être aussi proche quand on était un gars et une fille.

Et pourtant.

- J'espère au moins que c'était un bon coup, Black.

Rire de gorge de la part de Mélindra.

- Parler avec mon père ne t'as vraiment pas réussit, Potter.

- C'était si horrible que ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je te dirais ça quand j'aurais des points de comparaison.

- J'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible, alors.

La jeune Black eut un sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bonne nuit.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

...

Mélindra s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le dos droit. Elle fit le vide en elle en moins de deux secondes et força ses pouvoirs à se calmer le plus possible.

- Vous êtes prête, Miss Black ? Lui demanda Rogue en tendant sa baguette vers le jeune Potter.

- Oui. Répondit la jeune Black après avoir profondément inspiré, ramenant son rythme cardiaque à une constance très basse.

- _Legilimens !_

Laisser les images envahir, mais ne pas y faire attention pour pouvoir les apprivoiser, les dompter et les repousser.

Mélindra n'eut même pas le temps de franchir la première étape de son nouveau programme pour ne plus être l'esclave du lien qui l'unissait à Harry.

Parce que les images ne sont déjà plus celle de Harry mais celles de Rogue. Enfin apparemment.

La jeune Black réussit à se déconnecter avec une facilité extraordinaire. Pourquoi ? Harry n'était plus menacé…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Rogue.

Mélindra vit son meilleur ami tituber en arrière.

Une pointe acide vint lui chatouiller le ventre. Sa magie s'énerva dans ses veines. Ses mains s'illuminèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Merry !

Elle retourna sur terre et éteignit ses mains.

- M'énerve. Gronda la jeune fille.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Rogue.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas Rogue. Répondit sèchement la jeune Black.

- Jusqu'à ce que Potter m'envoie une décharge comme celle-ci ?

Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Vous n'avez aucunes idées de ce que peut provoquer la cohabitation de deux formes de magies et d'un sortilège aussi puissant que celui des Tueuses.

- Et ?

- Priez pour n'avoir jamais à en être le témoin.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une femme poussa un cri suraigu quelque part dans le château. Rogue fronça les sourcils à l'image de Mélindra.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Marmonna le Mangemort.

Un brouhaha étouffé leur parvint ensuite.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel lorsque que vous êtes descendu ici, tous les deux ?

- Non. Répondit Mélindra en se levant.

La femme hurla à nouveau.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et s'élança dans le couloir. Mélindra échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et sortit à la suite du maître des Potions.

Le bruit venait du hall d'entrée. Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, Une foule d'élèves s'était rassemblée autour du professeur Trelawney semblait-il.

Une professeur Trelawney qui tenait dans une main une bouteille de Xérès vide, et dans l'autre, sa baguette. Sans oublier ses lunettes de travers, ses nombreux châles en désordre et les deux grosses malles posées à ses pieds.

Mélindra remarqua que la professeur de Divination semblait voir quelque chose de particulièrement horrible.

- Non ! Hurla justement Trelawney. NON ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne peut pas… Je refuse de l'accepter !

Mélindra fit grésiller un peu d'énergie sur sa peau. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour que les septièmes années qui lui bouchaient la vue s'écartent. Et elle comprit ce qui semblait effrayé autant Trelawney : Ombrage.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ?

Mélindra serra les points : Ombrage n'aurait pas été plus heureuse si on lui avait dit que le drapeau du Royaume-Uni allait être teint en rose.

- Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable.

- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'écria Trelawney, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Vous ne… Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je.. je sui ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma m-maison !

- C_'était _votre maison. Rectifia Ombrage, souriant de plus belle en voyant Trelawney effondrée sur sa malle.

- Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour dérouter Mélindra, vraiment beaucoup. Et pourtant, elle perdit le contrôle de sa mâchoire.

Des bruits de pas secs firent tourner la tête de la jeune Black. Le professeur McGonagall s'était détachée de la foule et marchait droit vers le professeur Trelawney. Elle lui tapota le dos d'un geste ferme et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Allons, allons, Sibylle… Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous… Ce n'est pas si grave… Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard…

- Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? Dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin en s'avançant de quelques pas. Et qu'est-ce qui donne le droit de dire cela ?

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent soudainement et les élèves qui s'étaient massé devant s'éloignèrent précipitamment pour laisser entrer Dumbledore.

- Moi. Répondit d'ailleurs le directeur de Poudlard à Ombrage.

- Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? Dit Ombrage avec un rire très déplaisant. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici-elle tira de sa robe un parchemin- un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois…

- Vous avez le droit de renvoyer mes enseignants. La coupa Dumbledore avec un sourire d'excuse. Vous n'avez en revanche pas le droit de les expulser de ce château. Ce pouvoir appartient encore au Directeur. Professeur McGonagall, puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle?

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien entendu, Albus. Levez-vous Sibylle…

Le professeur Chourave sortit à son tour de la foule et prit le deuxième bras du professeur Trelawney. Le professeur Flitwick accourut à son tour.

- _Locomotor Barda !_

Ombrage, assassina le groupe d'enseignant du regard et Dumbledore. Visiblement elle n'appréciée pas que son autorité soit remise en question. Elle se tourna vers un Albus Dumbledore toujours souriant.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ? Demanda Ombrage dans un murmure mauvais.

- Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème. Répondit Dumbledore. Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de Divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.

- Vous avez trouvé ? _Vous _avez trouvé ? S'écria Ombrage de sa voix perçante (Mélindra trouva qu'elle faisait concurrence à sa grand-mère) Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux…

- Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas – et uniquement le cas- où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ?

Et il se tourna vers la porte qui donnait sur le parc.

A travers la brume de cette fin de soirée se dessina la silhouette que Mélindra avait souvent entre aperçue dans la forêt Interdite : des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée : Centaure.

- Voici Firenze. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste.

Mélindra, après avoir réussi à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette du Centaure, se tourna vers Ombrage.

Elle semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre.

La jeune Black explosa de rire.

Dumbledore était le meilleur.

...

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_C'était bien ou pas bien?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 26/04/2009_


	34. Souvenirs, Souvenirs

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR :**

- Lilou5701:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Oui, il y a moins d'actions contre Ombrage mais j'ai du mal à en caser à chaque chapitre^^. Pour être honnête avec toi, je peine affreusement à glisser la sortie d'Ombrage en bonne et due forme. Je vais néanmoins revoir encore une fois mes derniers chapitres pour l'inclure. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-Nicolas: _Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Et oui, Dumbledore est vraiment trop fort. Je crois que la tête d'Ombrage à ce moment valait vraiment le détour! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Emily: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou:_Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que mes quatre derniers chapitres t'aient plu. Je pense qu'Ombrage doit effectivement trouver le temps long, être entourée de tant de personnes inamicales, puisqu'elle a désormais comprit que c'était du pur foutage de gueule... La crise de nerf est un de mes soucis pour la fin, j'ai énormément de mal à la caser... Mais je vais y travailler! Et Jarod en prend pour son grade. En même temps, la famille c'est sacrée chez les Wesaley et les Potter... Tu lis les Pierre Bottero? C'est vraiment un auteur génial. Je suis irrémédiablement fan! Et il est français en plus... Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les anglais qui savent manier le Fantastique! Je reste néanmoins coupable de mon plagia mais.. C'était bien trop tentant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami :_ Tchou!__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre. Les conséquences du bouillonnement magique que renferme Mélindra c'est plutôt du genre mortel lorsque que ça explose. Et même si Rogue est un être parfois méprisable, se prendre dans la figure les quelque chose d'au moins aussi puissant qu'un souffle atomique n'est peut-être pas vraiment souhaitable.^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Alors un nouveau chapitre... Encore une fois, et je m'en excuse, une longue partie est directement tirée du livre. Vous avez le droit de la sauter, je comprendrais^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 34**

Mélindra était dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de l'AD, concentrée sur le sortilège qu'elle devait effectuée en ce soir.

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha un souvenir heureux.

Celui qui lui vint en premier daté des vacances de Noël… Une journée passée avec son père, sa tante, ses amis et Remus à jouer aux cartes, à parler et à rire.

Elle se laissa envahir.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Le problème était que depuis Noël, Mélindra ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait vraiment était heureuse… Ses parents étaient morts et il lui fallait du temps pour s'y faire et vivre avec cette douleur au cœur.

Elle ne réussit à produire qu'un écran de fumée argentée.

A cet instant, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et se referma sur une petite créature que Mélindra reconnu immédiatement : Dobby. Mais il semblait y avoir un problème : l'Elfe de Maison tremblait de la tâte au pied et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur.

- Harry Potter, monsieur… Couina L'Elfe. Harry Potter, monsieur... Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux Elfes de Maison de ne rien dire…

Et Dobby se précipita vers le mur le plus proche pour se taper la tête dessus.

Il y eut un éclair bleu près de la jeune Black.

- _Code Rose ! _Cria la voix d'Athéna dans sa tête.

_-_ Merde…

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet rose. Ombrage n'était plus très loin.

- CODE ROSE ! Hurla Mélindra en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry qui venait d'arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle grâce à Dobby.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient immobiles, comme pétrifié de terreur.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? Cria Harry. FILEZ !  
Ce fut le branle-bas de combat, tous les membres de l'AD se précipitèrent vers la porte. Mélindra, quant à elle, attrapa fermement Hermione par l'épaule avant de s'évaporer en direction d'Ombrage.

- Qu'est ce que ? Marmonna Hermione en s'agrippant à sa meilleure amie, déboussolée par son voyage.

- Il faut leur donner du temps.

Et la jeune Black lança le sort pour colorer ses vêtements en rose.

Hermione comprit et au moment où Dolores Ombrage passa l'angle du couloir, elles étaient prêtes.

- OOooooooohhhhh ! Mademoiselle Dolores ! Comment allez-vous Mademoiselle Dolores ? Cria Mélindra tout près des oreilles d'Ombrage

Ombrage qui leur lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps les filles, nous discuterons une prochaine fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mademoiselle Dolores ? Minauda Hermione.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

- Mais… Essaya Mélindra.

Trop tard, Ombrage les avait dépassé, suivit de la brigade Inquisitoriale.

- Merde. Jura Hermione.

- On passe au plan B. Va te mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe de la brigade Inquisitoriale.

- Merry !

Mais déjà sa meilleure amie avait disparue dans un écran de vapeur d'eau.

Mélindra se cacha à l'angle d'un couloir tout près de la Salle sur Demande. Collin Crivey passa devant elle sans la voir. A la façon dont il se dépêchait, il devait être poursuivit.

Goyle passa à son tour, mais lui, ne continua pas sa route.

La jeune fille, après l'avoir attrapé par les épaules pour l'arrêter, passa son bras autour de la gorge de l'armoire à glace et serra doucement.

Une fois que le Serpentard fut inconscient, elle le posa à terre, vérifia rapidement qu'il était encore vivant, fit basculer sa tête de gorille en arrière pour ne pas qu'il étouffe avec sa propre langue et disparue.

Elle allait lancer un sortilège de saucisson à Parkinson mais c'est ce moment là que choisit Ombrage pour passer devant elle suivit de Harry.

Harry qui lui envoya un regard mauvais quand elle s'avança pour le rejoindre. Il tapota sa cicatrice de deux doigts et continua sa route.

Mélindra resta longtemps interdite. Trop longtemps.

- Tiens, tiens, Black… Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda la voix traînante de Malefoy dans son dos.

- Je me prom…aïe ! Répliqua Mélindra avant de porter sa main à son ventre. Maudit Potter… Il en fait exprès.

- De quoi tu parles, Black ?

- Toi, la fouine, tu la fermes !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas claudicant en direction de sa salle commune.

Elle n'était pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce soir là, mais elle su tout ce qu'il s'y passa sans en perdre la moindre miette.

Une chose était sûre, Ombrage allait regretter amèrement d'avoir fait partir Dumbledore de Poudlard.

…

Mélindra mangeait tranquillement son dessert en compagnie de ses amis. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré devant la remarque de Ron. Elle releva le visage.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens.

Des yeux gris qui l'observaient avec un air indéchiffrable.

Depuis quand Malefoy l'observait ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs de leur petit jeu durant l'entraînement matinale, quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle accentua sa prise sur le combat muet que Malefoy avait lancé et se pencha un peu plus en avant tandis qu'elle portait sa cuillère à la bouche.

Elle imita sciemment le geste soit disant irrésistible d'après les séries télévises qui polluaient la fameuse boîte à image.

Geste qui consistait à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec le regard provocant qui allait avec.

Elle jouait… Ça faisait partit du jeu de l'inimitié qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune homme.

Et c'est avec un plaisir certain qu'elle le vit légèrement rosir et détourner le regard.

Elle afficha un immense sourire goguenard tout en se rassoyant au fond du banc.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Rien… Répondit-elle en voyant passer le Serpentard devant la table des lions, en direction de la sortie.

...

Mélindra pressait le pas et jetait fréquemment un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Ombrage. Le timing était serré et ne bénéficiait pas de liberté…

Elle devait vraiment se dépêcher.

Une main se saisit de son bras et sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, Mélindra se retrouva plaquer durement contre un mur dur et froid de Poudlard.

Deux yeux aciers se vissèrent dans les siens.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Black ! Grogna Draco Malefoy à son oreille.

Mélindra sourit malgré la situation et malgré le fait que Malefoy était un peu trop proche à son goût.

Lentement, elle fit remonter sa main libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le fit basculer à son tour contre le mur du couloir.

- Dans ce cas j'ai de la chance que tu sois à Serpentard. Répondit-elle à la menace du jeune homme, près, très près, de ses lèvres, avant de s'en aller.

...

Mélindra n'avait pas assisté au cours d'Occlumencie d'Harry. Pas ce soir… De toute façon, ça n'aurait servit à rien, quoiqu'elle fasse Harry lui envoyait décharge de douleur et autre. Et quoique fasse Rogue, il ne pouvait jamais percé sa magie Acathlante qui protégeait son esprit alors…

Mélindra était présentement entrain de se battre avec Draco Malefoy, comme souvent durant les cours des troisièmes années…

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une lame chauffée à blanc lui transperce le ventre.

La jeune Black s'écroula sur le sol de la grande salle avec un gémissement de douleur, les mains crispés sur son ventre.

...

Sa vue se troubla rapidement, remplacée parce que voyait Harry.

_..._

_Des dizaines de tables et d'élèves étaient alignés dans la grande Salle… _

_Mélindra ne comprit pas._

_Jusqu'à ce quelle reconnaisse le jeune homme qui écrivait à une vitesse affolante sur son parchemin._

_Cheveux gras, nez crochu…_

_Severus Rogue._

_Qu'est ce que Harry avait encore fait ?_

_Elle lu comme Harry l'intitulé du questionnaire._

_DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL _

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_- Plus que cinq minutes!_

_La voix fit sursauter Harry. Il se retourna et vit le sommet du crâne de Flitwick qui avançait un peu plus loin entre les tables._

_Le professeur Flitwick passa devant un élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés... Très ébouriffés.._

_Mélindra sentit que Harry se déplaçait vers le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés._

_Des cheveux ébouriffés semblables à ceux de Harry…_

_Le garçon s'était redressé à présent, il posait sa plume, reprenait son parchemin au début pour relire ce qu'il avait écrit..._

_La jeune Black eut un sourire. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père disait que Harry ressemblait énormément à James. Il avait la même forme de visage, les mêmes lèvres, les mêmes mains… Seuls le nez et les yeux différaient…_

_James bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick, il se tourna sur son siège et adressa un sourire à un autre élève assis quatre rangs derrière._

_Mélindra tourna la tête pour suivre le regard de son parrain._

_Elle vit son père répondre à James en levant le pouce. Son père était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était très beau, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte… Des yeux bleus nuits qui n'étaient pas encore voilés par Azkaban. _

_Ensuite, son regard se posa sur Remus Lupin. Il paraissait pâle et faible et semblait absorbé dans sa copie d'examen. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il relisait ses réponses en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume._

_Elle remarqua que Harry sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard… Elle pensa à Lily… Et fut sidérée quand le regard de son meilleur ami se fixa sur Peter Pettigrow… Petit, le nez pointu, les cheveux châtain clair sans éclat. Queudver paraissait anxieux, se rongeait les ongles, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil à la copie de son voisin en espérant y lire quelque chose. _

_Harry l'observa un long moment puis se tourna à nouveau vers James qui griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Il avait dessiné un Vif d'or et traçait à présent les lettres « L. E. »_

_Mélindra sourit… Comme c'était meugnon…_

_- Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! Couina le professeur Flitwick. Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! Accio !_

_Plus d'une centaine de parchemins s'envolèrent aussitôt pour atterrir avec force entre les bras tendus de Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Il y eut quelques rires et deux élèves, parmi ceux assis au premier rang, se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever._

_- Merci... Merci, dit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix haletante. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant !_

_Harry regarda à nouveau son père. Entre-temps, il avait enjolivé les lettres « L. E. » qu'il raya brusquement. Puis il se leva d'un bond, fourra sa plume et son questionnaire d'examen dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre._

_Mélindra vit que son parrain attrapait une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat par le bras. Il lui murmura quelque chose… La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciels et lui assena un coup de poings dans le ventre avant de quitter la grande salle. Non sans ébouriffer les cheveux du grand Sirius Black. Mélindra ne le vit pas mais devina aisément le regard noir de son père ainsi que son grognement de chien en colère._

_Mélindra avait sentit son estomac se serrer en reconnaissant la fille en question : sa mère._

_A la différence de son père qui avait un regard encore innocent, un regard de gamin, les yeux de sa mère brillaient d'une lueur sombre, grave… La même que dans ses yeux à elle._

…

_Harry tourna la tête et Mélindra aperçut Rogue un peu plus loin. Il se faufilait parmi les tables en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, toujours absorbé dans son propre questionnaire. Les épaules rondes mais le corps anguleux, il avait une démarche saccadée qui faisait penser à une araignée et ses cheveux graisseux voletaient autour de son visage au rythme de ses pas._

_Un groupe de filles en grande conversation séparait Rogue de James, Sirius et Lupin. Harry se glissa au milieu pour conserver Rogue dans son champ de vision tout en écoutant ce que disaient James et ses amis._

_- Ça t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ? Demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient pans le hall d'entrée._

_- J'ai adoré. Répondit vivement Lupin. Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. Excellente question._

_- Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? Demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet._

_- Je pense que oui, répondit Lupin très sérieusement._

_Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé._

_- Premier signe: il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe: il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe: il s'appelle Remus Lupin._

_Queudver, qui les avait rejoints, fut le seul à ne pas rire._

_- Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue. Dit-il d'un air anxieux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre..._

_- Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? Dit James, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois..._

_- Pas si fort. Implora Lupin._

_- Moi,j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen. Disait Sirius. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal._

_- Moi aussi. Dit James._

_Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un Vif d'or qui se débattait._

_- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?_

_- Je l'ai piqué, dit James d'un ton désinvolte._

_Il se mit à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné._

_Lupin avait sorti un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé, mais avec beaucoup d'élégance. James, lui, continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Queudver le regardait_

_bouche bée. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le Vif d'extrême justesse, Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mélindra commença à s'énerver et se demanda comment son parrain pouvait supporté ça, mais James semblait prendre plaisir à être l'objet de son attention. La jeune Black remarqua que James avait la manie de s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste de la main pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés. Elle remarqua également qu'il ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil en direction des filles assises au bord du lac._

_Les garçons…_

_- Range ça, tu veux ? Dit enfin Sirius - une fois de plus, James venait de rattraper le Vif d'or d'un geste virtuose et Queudver avait poussé un cri d'admiration - sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier._

_Queudver rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire._

_- Si ça te gêne... Dit-il en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche. Apparemment Sirius était le seul qui pouvait décider James à cesser de jouer les m'as-tu-vu._

_- Je m'ennuie. Dit Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune._

_- Espère toujours. Dit Lupin d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens..._

_Il lui tendit son livre, mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout._

_Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais Merlin merci, elle n'avait pas hérité de ce côté-ci._

_- Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol. Dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là..._

_Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin._

_- Parfait. Murmura-t-il. Servilus._

_Harry se retourna pour suivre le regard de Sirius._

_..._

_Rogue s'était relevé et rangeait le questionnaire des BUSE's dans son sac. Lorsqu'il quitta l'ombre des buissons et s'éloigna sur la pelouse, Sirius et James se levèrent à leur tour._

_Lupin et Queudver restèrent assis. Lupin était toujours plongé dans son livre mais ses yeux restaient immobiles et une légère ride était apparue entre ses sourcils. Queudver regarda successivement Sirius et James, puis Rogue, une expression d'avidité sur le visage._

_- Ça va, Servilus ? Lança James d'une voix forte._

_Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :_

_- Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement._

_- Impedimenta ! Dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne._

_Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser._

_Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. En même temps, James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation._

_- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? Demanda James._

_- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot._

_Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. De toute évidence, Rogue n'était pas très aimé. Queudver émit un ricanement aigu. Rogue essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes._

_- Attends... un peu. Haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends... un peu !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?_

_Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se passait. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche. Dit James d'un ton glacial. Récurvite !_

_Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié..._

_- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! _

_James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux._

_L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncés qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amandes -les yeux de Harry. La mère de Harry._

_- Ça va, Evans ? demanda James._

_Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr._

_- Laisse-le tranquille. Répéta Lily._

_Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?_

_- Eh bien voilà. Répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question. Le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily._

_- Tu te crois très drôle. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !_

_- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Répondit précipitamment James. Allez... Sors avec, moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._

_Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant_

_- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. Répondit Lily._

_- Pas de chance, Cornedrue. Dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention!_

_Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre._

_Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves._

_Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire._

_Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :_

_- Fais-le descendre !_

_- Mais certainement. Dit James._

_Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :_

_- Petrificus Totalus ! Et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche._

_- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Lily._

_Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius._

_- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort. Dit James avec gravité._

_- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !_

_James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort._

_- Et voilà. Dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_

_Lily cligna des yeux._

_- Très bien. Dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus._

_- Fais des excuses à Evans ! Rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui._

_- Quoi ? Protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !_

_- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!_

_Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas._

_- Evans ! Lui cria James. EVANS !_

_Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière._

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance._

_- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux. Répondit Sirius._

_- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien. Marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien..._

_Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air._

_- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?_

Mélindra ne su jamais si James Potter arriva à ses fins.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Rogue : livide de rage.

...

- Mélindra, ça va ? Lui demanda Faith alors qu'elle reprenait conscience dans la grande Salle.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Et pour cause. Elle savait que les meneurs des Maraudeurs étaient des vraies teignes… Des petits crétins prétentieux. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point là.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Harry, parce que le connaissant, il allait encore se compliquer la vie.

...

_Alors, votre verdict?_

_Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé dites moi?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 03/05/2009_


	35. Quelque Chose de Maraudeurs dans L'Air

**_Titre _: **Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**RAR : **

- Emily: _Hello! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture. A quand ta suite?_

-Nicolas: _Yop! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Tu vas bien? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Je poste en avance cette semaine (parce que je crains de ne pouvoir mettre à jour avant lundi sinon... Et en tant que lectrice, je sais que c'est assez...décevant^^) Donc un nouveau chapitre... Je l'aime moyen mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 35**

Mélindra grimpa les dernières marches qui menaient au sommet de la Tour Noire avant de laisser tomber à côté de son meilleur ami.

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui viens ici quand ça va pas… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ? Murmura-t-elle au jeune Potter.

- Rien… J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

- A d'autres Harry… T'es bizarre depuis que tu as été visité les souvenirs de Rogue…

- C'est que… C'est… Compliqué.

La jeune fille soupira. Harry ne l'avait jamais forcé à parler (excepté le cas Jarod Evans), et Mélindra lui en avait toujours été reconnaissante.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Faits moi signe quand tu veux en parler.

Elle s'éloigna.

- Comment tu fais ? Lui demanda tout de même Harry alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche.

- Pardon ?

- Nos pères étaient des imbéciles à Poudlard… Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Rogue. Comment tu fais ?

- J'étais au courant… Enfin, je savais pas que les hormones les avaient déglingués à ce point mais… Je savais. Ils avaient quinze ans Harry… Ils étaient inconscients. La preuve, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne passerait les nuits de pleines lunes avec un loup-garou.

- J'ai quinze ans Mélindra !

- Tu as quinze ans, c'est vrai… Moi aussi. Mais ni toi, ni moi n'avons été un jour de vrais ados… C'est là notre différence avec eux… Arrêtes de te torturer pour ça, Harry. Ça ne sert à rien.

…

Mélindra était occupée à réviser la Métamorphose. Pas que ça l'enchantait particulièrement mais il y avait un moment où il fallait se résoudre à travailler. Et les BUSE's étaient ce genre de moment.

Elle entendait Ron, Hermione et Harry faire des commentaires sur les différents métiers qui pourraient les intéresser, ou du moins, qui correspondrait à leur choix de matière.

- Tu compte faire quoi, toi, Merry ?

La jeune Black releva les yeux de son chapitre sur les transformations animales et regarda Ron.

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Je te vois bien Auror, ou un truc du genre. Dit le rouquin.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Depuis que j'ai dix ans et demi, je passe mon temps à me battre contre les Forces du Mal… Je me passerais volontiers de tout ce qui implique les combats.

- Tu as ça dans le sang… Tu auras du mal à décrocher.

- Je pourrais toujours me lancer dans la tuerie de démons ou de Vampires… C'est un loisir très bon marché.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa une autre brochure.

…

- Salut.

La jeune fille se retourna et offrit un sourire aux jumeaux. Fred et George étaient venus les rejoindre.

- Ginny nous a parlé de toi. Dit Fred à Harry.

Il étendit les jambes et posa les pieds sur la table en faisant tomber par terre diverses brochures relatives à des carrières au sein du ministère de la Magie.

- Elle nous a dit que tu voulais parler à Sirius.

Mélindra se tourna vers son meilleur ami et l'interrogea du regard. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle obtint une réponse.

- Ouais. Répondit Harry en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé. Oui, j'aimerais bien...

- Ne sois pas ridicule. L'interrompit Hermione qui s'était redressée en le regardant comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avec Ombrage qui se promène dans les cheminées et passe tous les hiboux à la fouille ?

- Nous, on pense pouvoir contourner la difficulté. Dit George en s'étirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agit simplement de provoquer une diversion. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que nous nous sommes faits discrets sur le front du chambardement, pendant les vacances de Pâques ?

- A quoi pouvait bien servir, nous sommes-nous demandé, de perturber les moments de détente ? Poursuivit Fred. A rien du tout, nous sommes-nous répondu. En plus, nous aurions empêché les gens de réviser et c'était quelque chose que nous ne voulions surtout pas faire.

Il adressa un petit signe de tête vertueux à Hermione qui parut prise de court par tant de délicatesse.

- Mais à partir de demain, les affaires reprennent. Ajouta vivement Fred. Et si nous devons créer un peu de désordre, pourquoi Harry n'en profiterait-il pas pour avoir sa petite conversation avec Sirius ?

- Oui, mais en admettant même que vous provoquiez en effet votre petite diversion, comment Harry s'y prendra-t-il pour lui parler?

- Le bureau d'Ombrage. Répondit Harry à mi-voix.

- Tu es... complètement fou ? Dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

Ron avait cessé de lire son prospectus sur le commerce des champignons cultivés et écoutait la conversation d'un air méfiant.

- Je ne pense pas. Assura Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Et d'abord, comment tu ferais pour y entrer?

- Le couteau de Sirius. Dit-il

- Pardon ?

- A Noël d'il y a deux ans, Sirius m'a offert un couteau qui peut ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Alors, même si elle a ensorcelé sa porte pour résister à Alohomora, ce qui est sûrement le cas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Demanda Hermione à Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Ron, très inquiet à l'idée d'avoir à donner une opinion. Si Harry veut le faire, c'est à lui de décider, non ? Enfin, je pense quand même que ce serait plus simple si Mélindra l'emmenait directement Square Grimmaurd.

- Parfaitement impossible, désolée.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas toi qui dit qu'impossible n'est pas Black ?

Mélindra soupira et releva le bas de son pull pour montrer sa tâche de naissance. Chaque pointe de l'étoile était continuée par un filament bleu foncé qui semblait palpiter. Filament bleus foncé qui se ramifié en fil beaucoup plus fin.

- Ça Ron, ça veut dire _attention danger, Magie instable, merci de passer votre route._ Ça veut aussi dire que si je me serre de mon pouvoir de déplacement en emmenant Harry soit je perds le contrôle, soit on se perd entre l'arrivée et le départ. Et je suis sûre que Harry n'y tient pas.

- Bien, alors, nous avions pensé agir demain juste après la fin des cours, parce que l'impact sera beaucoup plus grand si tout le monde se trouve dans les couloirs. Harry, nous déclencherons la chose quelque part dans l'aile est, ce qui attirera Ombrage loin de son bureau. A mon avis, nous devrions pouvoir te garantir dans les... disons, vingt minutes de tranquillité ? Dit-il en regardant George.

- Facile. Répondit celui-ci.

- Ce sera quel genre de diversion ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu verras, petit frère. Dit Fred qui se leva en même temps que George. Si toutefois tu prends la peine d'aller te promener dans le couloir de Gregory le Hautain demain vers cinq heures de l'après-midi.

…

Dolores Ombrage s'enferma dans ses appartements et respira profondément. Encore une longue journée. Trop Longue. Depuis qu'elle était directrice, tout semblait s'être liguée contre elle : des Elfes de Maisons aux élèves en passant par les professeurs.

D'abord, le lendemain de l'attribution de son poste, il y avait eut ces feux d'artifices… Tous les autres professeurs c'étaient fait un plaisir de l'appeler à chaque fois qu'une fusée entrée dans leur classe : jusqu'à Flitwick qui était tout de même le professeur de Sortilège de l'école !

Enfin, ça, ce n'était que la mise en bouche. Une semaine après les feux d'artifices, elle s'était rendue compte que tout le château avait été colorié en rose ! Des pierres jusqu'aux vitres et rien ne pouvait y faire. Et y compris son appartement.

Après, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les Elfes de maisons s'y étaient mis : quelque soit le plat qu'il y avait au repas, c'était rose pour elle et normale pour les autres. Elle buvait de l'eau rose, manger de la purée rose, des pâtes roses, des steaks roses… Du rose partout.

Avec ça, il y avait encore les élèves : des élèves qui tombaient soudainement malades durant ses classes, des élèves qui commettaient des attentats sur sa personne : ça allait de la bouteille d'encre piégée au toilettes bouchées après lui avoir fait avalé une potion laxative.

Et en plus de tout ça, il y avait les _La vie en rose_, plus actifs que jamais. Vous voulez être mis au courant de leurs dernières trouvailles ? Mélindra Black était venue la chercher pour l'emmener voire une super surprise qu'elle allait forcément adoré. Elle l'avait menée ainsi jusqu'aux cuisines.

Elle avait faillit vomir.

Tous les Elfes de maisons portaient des uniformes roses, leurs ongles de pieds et de mains étaient couverts d'un vernis roses, et tous les ustensiles de la cuisine étaient roses eux aussi.

C'était objectivement la chose la plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Ça c'était passé tout à l'heure.

Et si Ombrage devait être honnête avec elle, elle dirait qu'elle craignait ce qu'il allait se passer demain.

Certains lui diraient qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

…

Le lendemain, il apparut que Mélindra était de très mauvaise humeur : elle n'avait rien contre à ce que Harry veuille parler à Sirius, si c'était important pour lui. Mais si il était si décidé, qu'il arrêtes de stresser parce qu'elle ne survivrait que difficilement à la pointe de douleur qui lui chauffait sa tâche de naissance. Et sachant que c'était l'endroit où la mauvaise humeur de sa magie se manifestait elle doutait que ça fasse quelque chose de très constructif… Elle avait déjà remarqué que ses marques bleues foncées avaient tendance à tirer vers le noir.

A l'heure H, Mélindra accompagna Harry jusqu'au bureau de Ombrage et s'assura qu'il y entre en toute sécurité. Elle prit ensuite la direction du hall d'entrée pour s'asseoir sur les marches du grand escalier aux côtés de Ron, inutile de se faire d'illusion, elle assisterait à la conversation de Harry avec Sirius et ce, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ginny et Hermione se posteraient aux angles des couloirs. Si Ombrage rappliquait, elles se devaient de la ralentir.

Dès le moment où le jeune Potter passa la tête dans la cheminée, la jeune Black ne vit plus la très belle grande salle mais la cuisine glauque de Square Grimmaurd… (La situation était un temps soit peu critique si on se plaçait dans un point de vue objectif parce que fallait pas oublier que pendant que la tête voyageait vers Londres, le reste du corps, lui, était bloqué à Poudlard. Et sachant que Ombrage commençait à être parano…)

...

Ron avait vu sa meilleure amie s'évanouir. Il n'avait jamais rien comprit à ce truc bizarre qui se passait quand Harry avait des ennuis (chose un peu trop fréquente si vous vouliez son avis). Mais bon, c'était comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, même Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication plus rationnelle que la possibilité d'un sortilège. Le truc c'est qu'il ne voyait personne qui combinait les qualités indispensable d'être capable de lancer un sortilège aussi puissant et vouloir du bien de Harry (excepté Dumbledore mais il se serait forcément dénoncé).

Bref… Mélindra était hors service et il entendait des cris provenant des étages…

De plus en plus de curieux montaient voir de quoi il en retournait (ils empreintaient donc l'escalier où il était installé avec Mélindra jetant au passage des regards noirs aux deux amis)

Il ne bougeait pas et regardait d'un œil abstrait les autres élèves monter vers le lieu de la surprise de ses deux frères.

C'est uniquement quand Ombrage apparue en haut des escaliers, tenant par les oreilles ses deux frères en question qu'il se redressa.

Pas tellement le fait que les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient fait prendre (même si leur mère allait être folle de rage), qui inquiétait le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

Non, c'était plutôt les regards malicieux qu'ils échangeaient.

Comme si…

Comme si ils s'étaient laissés fait prendre.

...

Mélindra sursauta une minute plus tard, à l'instant même où un certain Harry Potter arrivait à leur niveau.

- Ça va ? Demanda justement le jeune homme à la jeune Black qui massait son ventre.

- Merveilleux. Vraiment… Je dirais que cette fois ci, tu peux comparer la douleur à celle qui te choppe la cicatrice quand Tommy est dans les parages. Mais à part ça, ça va.

- T'avais une meilleure solution peut-être ?

- Que tu te serves de ton cerveau ?

- Vous avez finit tout les deux ? On va se faire remarquer !

Ça c'était Hermione…

Mélindra soupira et reporta son attention sur Ombrage et les jumeaux, qui visiblement était au bord de l'éclat de rire devant le cinéma de la nouvelle directrice.

...

- Bien ! Dit finalement Ombrage avec son air triomphant des grands jours.

Mélindra scanna du regard les jumeaux. Ils fixaient Ombrage avec visage parfaitement identique : l'ennui.

- Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est ce pas ?

Passé le temps de la surprise (Mélindra savait qu'ils avaient des idées géniales, mais là, c'était du grand art), toute la bande éclata d'un rire qui devait être discret… M'enfin, on se refait pas comme ça.

Enfin, Fred venait de lancer la réplique qui n'allait pas arranger leur cas :

- Très amusant, oui.

Rusard arriva sur ces entre faits, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin vers Ombrage.

- J'ai le formulaire, madame la Directrice. Dit-il en pleurant presque de joie. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts… Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…

Vous avez déjà vu un enfant supplier sa mère pour pouvoir faire un tour de manège ? Et ben on en été pas très loin.

- Très bien, Argus. Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèces.

- Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout. Répliqua Fred.

Il se tourna vers son frère jumeau.

- George., je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Répondit George d'un ton léger.

- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Et avant que Dolores Ombrage ait eut le temps de dire _Cornellius Fudge_, ils avaient levé leurs baguettes et jeté le sortilège.

- _Accio Ballais !_

Un grand bruit résonna quelque part dans le château. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où semblait provenir le bruit.

Ils eurent juste le temps de se baisser : les deux balais encore à moitié enchaînés des jumeaux volaient à pleine vitesse vers leur légitime propriétaire.

- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. Dit Fred en enjambant son balai.

- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles. Ajouta George.

Fred parcouru la foule du regard.

- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, Chez Weasley, Farces pou Sorciers facétieux. Nos nouveaux locaux !

- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille. Ajouta George.

- ARRÊTEZ-LES ! Hurla Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë à la brigade Inquisitoriale. Mais en un seul coup de pieds, les jumeaux s'étaient envolés de cinq mètres.

Fred se tourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui voletait à sa hauteur.

- Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves.

Et Peeves, que personne n'avait jamais vu obéir à quiconque se mit au garde à vous devant Fred et George qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule.

Mélindra et Harry réussirent à gagner le parc dans les premiers.

La jeune Black porta les doigts à ses lèvres à siffla un bon coup.

Elle vit que Fred et George s'étaient tournés dans leur direction.

La jeune fille sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle enflamma à la pointe de sa baguette.

_Nacloma Maraudeurs Spirita._

Trois formes fantomatique s'échappèrent de la pointe de sa baguette pour allait rejoindre les deux sorciers.

Un loup, un cerf et un énorme chien.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant les jumeaux Weasley.

Fred et George leur envoyèrent un grand sourire avant de mettre les gazs.

- Tu savais qu'ils allaient partir ? Lui demanda Harry tandis qu'il voyait les trois formes redescendre vers eux.

- Pas vraiment… Mais je savais qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de faire une sortie triomphale… J'ai juste prévu le coup… Et puis ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de lancer ce sort…

- Qui est ?

- On laisse tous une partie de nous dans les endroits que nous avons aimé… Les Maraudeurs vivent encore dans le château, il suffisait de les aider à se montrer…

- Et ça va te donner quoi au juste ?

- Je me disais que Peeves allait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main…

Harry, devant l'air malicieux de sa meilleure amie de pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

- Vous venez ? On va voir ce qu'ils ont fait là-haut ! Leur hurla Ginny.

...

_Alors? Votre verdict?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 09/05/2009_


	36. Le Début de la Fin

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif**.**

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Meian Kurayami :_ Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu^^. J'ai hésité à garder le sortilège de Mélindra à la fin. J'ai bien fait de le laisser finalement. J'espère que la suite te plaira. (Tes théories ne trouveront leurs réponses que dans la prochaine fic^^). Bonne lecture._

- Emily: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les Jumeaux sont vraiment très forts. Les dignes descendants spirituels des Maraudeurs. Je n'imagine pas l'enfer des profs si les Maraudeurs et les Jumeaux avaient étudié à la même époque. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-Nicolas: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plu^^. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens! Alors, comment allez-vous? Donc un nouveau chapitre... Alors ça suit le livre, hein. Vous m'en voudrez pas trop si il y a encore un extrait de l'oeuvre de JKR? M'enfin je l'aime bien quand même. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 36**

Mélindra enfila ses protections et vérifia que son balai était opérationnel. Elle avait sortit son premier balai… Ginny avait besoin d'un meilleur balai que celui de l'école si elle comptait attraper le vif d'Or avant cette chère Cho Chang (d'ailleurs à propos de Cho Chang, Mélindra ne comprenait toujours pas où en était sa relation avec Harry… Enfin)

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Alicia.

- Oui… Répondit l'équipe.

- Bon, c'est le dernier match de la saison, alors défoncez vous ! On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal si tout ce passe bien…

Mélindra changea un regard avec Ginny. Sûr, Cho n'était pas vraiment au top de sa forme en ce moment.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les habituels applaudissements de Gryffondors, les huées des Serpentard et la très célèbre chanson : _Weasley et notre roi_.

Mélindra soupira et espéra que cette fois-ci Ron n'en tiendrait pas compte.

Elle enjamba son balai et au coup de sifflet s'élança dans les airs.

Davies fut plus rapide que les trois Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor… Il passa habilement devant elles et marqua le premier but en faveur de Serdaigle.

Le match commençait extraordinairement bien…

Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

Elle changea un regard avec Alicia.

Les deux filles foncèrent sur Chambers…

...

Mélindra grogna, les Serdaigle venait de reprendre le Souaffle et se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers les buts.

Davies passa à Bradley, qui se dirigea vers les buts, lança le Souaffle…

- Et Ronald Weasley BLOQUE LE TIR DE DAVIES ! La balle est remise en jeu et c'est Spinnet qui part à l'attaque des buts adverses avant de faire une passe à Jonhson, Johnson qui passe à Black, Black qui renvoie à Spinnet, Spinnet qui vite et Cognard et Spinnet qui MARQUES ! Premier but pour les Gryffondors, dix à dix.

Mélindra sourit tandis qu'elle allégeait Davies de son Souaffle pour l'envoyé à Alicia, juste en dessous d'elle. Ron était le meilleur !

Une demi heure plus tard, le match continuait et les Gryffondor menait.

Aucuns tirs ne passaient les protections du jeune Weasley. Mélindra n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi déchaîné… Il avait surplombé Olivier Dubois dans son titre du meilleur gardien depuis Bill Weasley.

Mélindra éloigna le Cognard d'un coup de coude et coupa la route à Davies. Alicia arriva à ce moment là et attrapa le Souaffle avant de prendre la direction des buts adverses.

- Dit, Gin, tu fais duré le suspens ?

- Morte de rire Black. Répondit la rouquine en continuant de scanner méthodiquement le terrain du regard.

...

Mélindra allait saisir le Souaffle quand une pointe de douleur lui assaisonna le ventre.

Elle balaya les gradins du regard et n'y trouva pas la moindre trace de Harry Potter.

- Black ! Lui cria Angélina en l'incendiant du regard.

- Désolée…

Qu'est ce que Harry avait encore inventé ?

...

- GRYFFONDORS L'EMPORTE AVEC 200 POINTS D'AVANCES !

Mélindra fonça à l'image de toute l'équipe sur Ginny avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- T'es le meilleur Ron… Lui souffla-t-elle.

…

Les épreuves des BUSE's se rapprochaient de plus en plus et l'ambiances dans Poudlard devenait de plus en plus électrique.

Les élèves de cinq et septième années se lançaient à corps perdu dans les révisions. Certains allaient jusqu'à prendre des substances plus ou moins légale… Et plus ou moins efficaces surtout. Mélindra avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Hermione avait jeté des paquets au feu ou vidé des fioles dans les lavabos…

- Merry, tu as vu mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie ? Je n'ai pas encore relu celles de premières années.

- Dis moi, Hermione, tu as l'intention de continué l'Histoire de la Magie l'année prochaine ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à réviser ces cours ci dans ce cas ?

- Enfin Merry ! Je veux avoir mes BUSE's !

- Hermione, si toi, tu n'as pas tes BUSE's, alors personne ne les aura.

- Rassures moi, Mélindra, tu as bien l'intention de réviser toutes les matières ?

- Bien sûr 'Mione. Excepté l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais pas me détruire les neurones pour rien… Et puis, j'ai mon autorisation parentale.

- Ton autorisation parentale ? Sirius n'a pas voix au chapitre je te signale et puis… Mélindra, c'est un Maraudeur !

- Mais c'est mon père ma chère… Oh, tu as une sélection de livre pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- J'ai emprunté un livre à une sixième année.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais que j'ai de très bon livre sur les créatures maléfiques ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr… Je te les prête si tu veux…

- T'es géniale Merry.

La jeune Black lui envoya un sourire des plus diplomatique et lui envoya la taille rétrécie de sa malle à livre.

- Tu veux que je te prête mes notes de deuxième année pour l'Histoire de la Magie ?

Elle grimaça. Le problème avec Hermione, c'était qu'elle avait une trop bonne mémoire et qu'elle la connaissait un peu trop bien.

- Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de papier pour faire du feu cet été…

- Black !

Mélindra s'échappa du dortoir tout en évitant le cousin que venait de lui balancer sa meilleure amie.

- Harry ? Je demande l'asile politique chez toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore dit à Hermione ? Lui répondit le jeune Potter depuis le dortoir des garçons.

- Mais rien.

- Menteuse.

- Je lui aie juste dit que je ne voulais pas réviser l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Tu sais que je pourrais considérer ça comme une preuve irréfutable de ta folie ?

- Tu considéreras une autre fois. Ouvre !

- C'est la dernière fois.

- Oui oui…

…

Le lendemain matin, Poudlard fêta l'arrivée des examinateurs. Enfin, fêta… Hermione devint de plus en plus stressée et les autres élèves n'étaient pas en reste…

Bref, pour le moment, Mélindra était tranquillement installée sous le chêne près du lac et relisait ses notes de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne jetterait pas un seul de ses deux yeux sur le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur.

Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione lisait un livre qu'elle lui avait piqué.

Ron, Ron quant à lui racontait pour la trente-septième fois au moins le match contre les Serdaigles.

Entre deux buts qu'il avait arrêté, il se passait la main dans les cheveux pour avoir l'air du joueur de Quidditch qui descend de son balai…

Mélindra échangea un regard amusé avec Harry.

- Cinq minutes plus tard, quand j'ai vu arriver Chambers… Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Leur demanda Ron en s'arrêtant en milieu de sa phrase. Pourquoi vous souriez tous les deux ?

- Je ne souris pas. Se défendit Harry avec un air innocent sur le visage.

- C'est ça. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que tu as fait, Ronny. Répondit Mélindra avec un sourire sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, Black… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu te la joues à la James Potter… Répondit la jeune fille.

- Merry !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai Harry… L'avantage c'est que nous, on va le soigner avant que sa tête ne devienne aussi enflée qu'une mongolfier.

- Très drôle… Franchement, je suis mort de rire. Et, vous avez vu la tête de Chang quand Ginny lui a attrapé le Vif d'or juste sous son nez ?

- J'imagine qu'elle a pleuré ? Demanda Harry avec un ton amer.

- Ne soit pas si mauvais perdant Harry chéri… Pas de sa faute quand même si tu n'es pas un tombeur de ces dames.

La réplique de la jeune Black lui valu un coup de livre derrière la tête.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Circera.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon cher Bumbadil.

Puis, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

- Harry, t'a été faire quoi durant le match pour que tu te considères en danger ?

- Heu…

- Potter ?

- En fait… Onn'apasvulematch.. Marmonna très très vite Harry.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas vu un seul des tirs que j'ai bloqué ?

- Ben euh…non. Avoua Hermione à son tour en abandonnant son livre pour poser une main apaisante sur celle de Ron. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui voulions partir, on a été obligé !

- Ah ouais ? Dit Ron qui devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. Et pourquoi ?

- A cause de Hagrid. Répondit Harry. Il avait décidé de nous dire, enfin pourquoi, il est couvert de plaies et de bosses depuis qu'il est revenu de chez les géants. Il a demandé qu'on l'accompagne dans la forêt, on n'avait pas le choix, tu sais comment il est. En tout cas…

Et Hermione et Harry leur racontèrent Graup et ses cinq mètres de Haut.

- _Il en a ramené un qu'il cache dans la forêt ?_ S'écria Ron.

_-_ Ouais. Dit Harry d'un ton sinistre.

- Mais il est cinglé ! S'exclama Mélindra à son tour.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Assura Hermione devant la tête d'ahuri de Ron. Graup fait environ cinq mètres de haut, il adore déraciner des pins qui en font six et il me connaît sous le nom de –elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux- _Hermy._

Ron eut un rire nerveux.

- Et Hagrid veut que nous…

- Lui apprenions l'anglais, oui. Acheva Harry.

- Hagrid est cinglé. Marmonna Mélindra en se laissant tomber en arrière. C'est un malade.

- C'est ce que je commence à penser. Dit Hermione en retournant à son livre.

…

Le lendemain de cette journée passées à réviser les sujets les plus sensibles d'après leur très aimés professeurs, les examens pour les BUSE's commencèrent par les sortilèges.

Bien sur, c'était impressionnant… Tous les élèves passaient l'écrit en même temps, sous le regard très sévère de McGonagall.

Mais l'épreuve en elle-même n'était pas si compliquée que ça… C'est ce que Mélindra songea en lisant la première question : « a) Donnez la formule et b) décrivez le mouvement de baguette magique permettant de faire voler un objet »

...

L'épreuve pratique de l'après midi fut dans le même esprit… Ainsi que toutes les autres qui passèrent.

En Métamorphose, Mélindra avait beaucoup apprécié les questions sur les Animagi.

En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme son père avant elle, la question concernant les Loups-Garous lui avait arraché un grand sourire, comme celles sur les Vampires ou encore les démons… Elle devait quand même avouer que celles sur les _aptitudes exceptionnelles de La Tueuse _avait été la plus simple. Pour la pratique, heureusement qu'elle était une membre de l'AD…

En potions, les choses c'étaient un peu corsées car la discipline était sans conteste la plus rigoureuse mais la jeune fille pensait s'en être sortie assez bien.

L'arithmancie, l'épreuve la plus dure selon Hermione, c'était globalement bien déroulée… Mais Mélindra n'était pas sûre d'avoir plus de A.

Durant l'épreuve d'astronomie, Mélindra n'avait pas été trop inquiètes… Elle n'avait pas trop de problèmes à reconnaître les constellations… Inévitablement, elle avait commencé par positionner l'étoile majeure de la constellation du Chien… _Sirius._

En fait, ce n'est pas l'épreuve en elle-même qui l'avait marqué. Non, c'était plutôt ce qui c'était passé dans le parc du château durant l'épreuve : Ombrage, suivie de trois Aurors avaient été, apparemment, arrêté Hagrid. Hagrid qui était devenu terrifiant dans sa colère. Surtout après qu'un éclairs de stupéfaction ait touché Crockdur. Mais ce n'était pas tellement ça le plus grave dans cette histoire, Hagrid avait du sang de Géant dans les veines et il savait très bien se défende (l'Auror qui avait fait un vol plané de plus de dix mètre vous dira la même chose). Non, c'était plutôt le fait que McGonagall se soit fait –lâchement- stupéfixé alors qu'elle venait défendre Hagrid. Elle avait reçu quatre éclairs rouge en pleine poitrine (à l'heure qu'il était, son état était encore très critique). L'événement avait fait le tour de Poudlard très rapidement et avant le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient au courant.

Ombrage c'était vu attaqué tout au long de la journée par des attentats visant sa personne. D'ailleurs, d'après les sources de Mélindra, elle avait passé une très grande partie de la journée à l'infirmerie… Sans que Pomfresh ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour elle.

Enfin… Le lendemain avait eut lieu l'épreuve de botanique…

Et aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière épreuve : Histoire de la Magie.

Mélindra était d'ailleurs présentement en train de remplir son questionnaire en étouffant un bâillement. On était en pleine après-midi et la chaleur était pesante dans la grande salle.

_Donnez la date et le lieu de la première bataille qui opposa les géants._

Elle grogna et écrivit la première date en relation avec les géants qui lui passa par la tête… Idem pour le lieu. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il restait encore dix très très longues minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve.

Enfin jusqu'à qu'une pointe très aigue de douleur lui transperce le ventre et qu'elle tombe inconsciente.

_Elle marchait dans un couloir sombre qui lui était inconnu. Il était sombre et frais. Parfois, elle courait. Une porte noire s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva dans une salle circulaire avec d'autres portes._

_Elle la traversait en arpentant le sol de pierre et franchissait la deuxième porte… Il y avait d'étranges tâche de lumière se détachaient sur les murs et il y avait un étrange cliquetis mécanique… _

_- Elle parcourait au pas de course les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la troisième porte… Elle s'ouvrait, comme toutes les autres._

_Elle se retrouva dans une immense pièces, remplies d'étagères soutenant de petits globes en verre. Elle marcha jusqu'au numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept, tourna à gauche et se dépêcha de parcourir l'allée._

_Mais tout au bout, une forme se dessinait sur le sol, une forme noire qui remuait comme un animal blessé…_

_Une voix s'éleva alors de sa propre bouche, une voix aiguë, glacée, dépourvue de toute chaleur humaine…_

_- Prends-la pour moi… rapporte-la… Je ne peux pas y toucher… mais toi, tu peux…_

_Sur le sol, la forme noire bougeait légèrement. Mélindra voyait une main aux longs doigts blafards serrés sur une baguette magique se lever au bout de son propre bras… Puis elle entendit la voix glacée prononcer le mot :_

_- Endoloris !_

_- L'homme étendu par terre laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il essayait de se relever mais retombait en se tortillant sur le sol. Mélindra entendit son propre rire glacé rebondirent dans la pièce._

_Le sortilège fût levé et la silhouette à nouveau immobile poussait un gémissement._

_- Lord Voldemort attend…_

_Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle connaissait cette voix._

_Très lentement, les bras tremblants, l'homme étendu par terre souleva ses épaules de quelques centimètres et redressait la tête._

_Son visage émacié était maculé de sang, tordu par la douleur, mais restait crispé dans une expression de défi._

_- Tu devras me tuer. Murmura son père._

_- Sans aucun doute, c'est ce que je finirai par faire. Disait la voix glacée. Mais tu commenceras par aller me la chercher Black… Tu crois donc que c'était de la douleur, ce que tu as éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant ? Réfléchis… Nous avons des heures devant nous et personne de peut t'entendre._

_Quelqu'un se mettait alors à crier lorsque Voldemort abaissait sa baguette._

_..._

Mélindra se réveilla en sursaut sur la chaise où elle été assise.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Son père ne pouvait avoir été capturé par Voldemort.

Voldemort n'avait pas découvert le QG de l'ordre.

C'était impossible.

Pas son père.

Sa magie se fit terriblement instable, Mélindra eut l'impression qu'on la brûlait de l'intérieur.

Des larmes de peur s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis que plus loin, Harry se relevait péniblement, la main crispée sur sa cicatrice.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de retomber dans l'inconscience fut les yeux de son meilleur ami, remplis de la même angoisse que les siens.

...

- Merry. Souffla le jeune Potter en voyant que la jeune Black s'affaisser à nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit, jeune homme ? Lui demanda le professeur Tofty qui s'était approché de lui en l'entendant crier.

- Mélindra. Répéta Harry en se levant pour se précipiter à la table de sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est ce que ?

- Je… Il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie professeur.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Elle est inconsciente, professeur.

Le vieil examinateur le fixa avec des yeux surpris avant de se reprendre.

- Oui… Oui… bien sûr. Mais, votre examen ?

- Ça ira… De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas répondre à d'autres questions.

- Dans ce cas…

Harry marmonna un _Lévicorpus _en direction de la jeune Black et sortit de la pièce.

Sa cicatrice toujours en feu.

Il ne prit pas la direction de l'infirmerie, mais celle de la Tour de Gryffondor. Là-bas, sous le regard ahuris de ses camarades de maison, il gagna son dortoir et déposa une Mélindra Black inanimée dans son lit.

Il grimaça en voyant le trait noir qui semblait palpiter près de la tempe de sa meilleure amie.

Ensuite, il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin.

_Je vais vérifier Merry… _

Et Harry Potter quitta la tour des Gryffondors pour l'infirmerie où il espérait trouver le professeur McGonagall.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était une forte pointe de douleur au ventre qui tira Mélindra de son inconscience. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était.

Et puis tout lui revint.

Le rêve d'Harry.

Son père prisonnier de Voldemort.

Son père…

Elle se redressa vivement tout en essuyant les larmes qui venaient de couler sur ses joues.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Alors même si la peur de retrouver son père mort lui glaçait les entrailles, même si rien que cette pensée la terrorisait, et même si la douleur qui lui tenaillait le ventre était de plus en plus en plus forte, la jeune Black quitta le dortoir des garçons, le parchemin que Harry lui avait laissé ramené à une boule de papier dans sa main droite.

Elle entra dans son dortoir et tira du tiroir de sa table de chevet une malle noire d'encre miniature.

Et tandis qu'elle agrandissait sa malle, elle serra son collier dans sa main. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes.

Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que sa tenue ait encore changer : cette fois, elle était vêtu d'une tenue à faire pâlir d'envie un cambrioleur professionnel. Il n'y avait que son visage qui était encore nu de tout vêtements. Dans son dos se croisaient deux sabres, sans oublier la multitude de petits poignards qui étaient dissimulés dans ses replis du tissu.

Mélindra n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à rétrécir sa sélection d'armes afin de les glisser dans un sac à dos : quatre épées, trois coutelas et une petites dizaines de poignards.

Une fois prêtes, Mélindra rangea sa baguette dans la poche prévue à cet effet qu'elle avait à la ceinture et se dépêcha de gagner la forêt Interdite.

C'était là bas que c'était arrêté les images provenant de Harry.

Hermione et lui étaient encerclés par des Centaures en colère. Et un Centaure est dangereux même quand il est calme.

...

Bien sûr, ses camarades de maison la suivirent du regard quand elle passa dans la salle commune, mais la jeune Black ne leur prêta pas attention.

Elle devait retrouver Harry.

Elle devait aller aider son père. Parce que si son père mourrait… Mélindra chassa cette pensée à chaque fois qu'elle lui traversait l'esprit… Mieux ne valait pas penser à cela.

La jeune Black allait passer la grande Porte pour gagner la forêt quand une voix l'interpella.

- 'Era !

Mélindra se tourna vers Ron, qui en tête d'une petite bande bien constituée : Luna, Ginny et Neville, marchait à grand pas vers elle.

Le jeune Weasley la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Vous avez vérifiez ? Demanda Mélindra sans répondre à Ron.

Le regard désolé que lui lança son meilleur ami lui servie de réponse.

Mélindra lutta contre les larmes tandis que Ron l'entraînait vers l'extérieur.

La peur lui broyait les entrailles.

...

_Alors?_

_Comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre?_

_Laissez mon une p'tite review._

_Merci de m'avoir lu_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 17/05/2009_


	37. Sombre Nuit au Coeur du Ministère

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_ **

- Lilou5701: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton attente. Bonne lecture._

- Emily:_Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Et oui, je m'inprovise maître du suspens... privilège d'auteur^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture._

-Meian Kurayami :_ Tchou! Alors, comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, le coup de voir son père torturé a changé la donne et Merry s'est mise hors-circuit. J'espère que la suite et plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Lili62100:_ Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m 'a fait très plaisir^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-Nic alias Jojomino :_ Hello! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Au fait bienvenu sur le site^^. Tu me préviens quand tu postes, hein? J'esère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou: _Yop! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je me joins à toi pour maudire les réparateurs d'ordi, je compatis vraiment, je sais ce que c'est^^. Tu sais Sirius n'est pas franchement un exemple de sérieux (oh le mauvais jeu de mot -_-), si il se mêlait des études de sa fille, je crois qu'elle lui exloserait de rire au nez... Non mais franchement un Maraudeur... Qui n'a certainement jamais écouté plus d'une heure d'histoire de la Magie en sept ans d'études^^, ce serait l'hôpital qui se foutrait de la charité. Mélindra sera sympa avec Ron, ne t'inquiète pas^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Vous savez quoi? J'ai officiellement terminé la suite de cette fic hier soir (ou ce matin très très tôt^^). Enfin, il faut que je me décide pour la fin que je vais publier mais bon, c'est finit... Et ça fait quelque chose: 36 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue... je suis plutôt fière de moi même si ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'imaginais^^. Enfin bon... revenons à cette fic... Avant dernier chapitre mes amis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 37**

Mélindra était installée sur le dos d'un Sombral qui volait en direction du Ministère de la Magie en compagnie de six de ses congénères.

Mélindra et Harry avaient eut beau dire que c'était trop dangereux et qu'ils ne voulaient pas les entraîner dans cette galère, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna n'avaient rien voulu savoir.

Finalement, Harry avait cédé. Parce que tout comme elle, il savait qu'il perdait du temps à parlementer et que ce temps pouvait être fatale à Sirius.

Alors ils avaient utilisé les Sombrals pour se rendre à Londres. Une idée de Luna (qui avait ainsi mis à mal leur meilleur argument : pas de moyen de transport)

Mélindra ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour eut autant peur. Même lorsque la Force avait prit l'apparence de sa mère dans la forêt Interdite, même lors de l'Apocalypse, même lorsque le Sorcier Yiace l'avait enlevé au Manoir pour pouvoir tendre un piège aux sœurs Halliwell.

Parce que si son père mourrait, elle serait seule.

Mais si il mourrait, elle le saurait forcément. Parce qu'elle était tellement liée à son père qu'elle le sentirait.  
Parce que si Voldemort perdait patience, Harry le saurait.

Mélindra essaya d'évacuer la boule d'angoisse qui lui bouffait la gorge. Son père ne pouvait pas mourir, il lui avait promis de ne jamais la laisser. Il lui avait promis.

Elle ravala ses larmes et se redressa sur sa monture en la sentant piquer en direction de la terre ferme.

Bien sûr, Hagrid leur avait dit que les Sombrals pouvaient menaient leur cavalier n'importe où. Mais Mélindra était tout de même restée sur sa réserve.

Pourtant, elle était forcée d'admettre que le demi-géant avait raison : ils étaient arrivés piles devant la cabine téléphonique.

- N'oubliez pas. Si Voldemort est entré ici, il y certainement des Mangemorts qui montent la garde. Alors : pas un bruit et lorsque vous lançait des sortilèges inutile de hurler. Leur répéta Mélindra.

» J'oubliais, n'hésitez pas à vous servir de vos armes si vous êtes privés de vos baguettes. Termina la jeune Black en entrant dans la cabine téléphonique.

Inutiles de dire qu'ils eurent toute la peine du monde à entrer tous et à composer le code permettant de descendre dans le hall du ministère.

Mélindra balaya le hall du regard : personne.

Elle sortit néanmoins sa baguette avant de s'élancer vers les ascenseurs en or. C'est avec une obstination de maître qu'elle repoussa la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles de retrouver son père mort dans un coin de son esprit. Elle vérifia que ses deux sabres étaient bien fixés à ses épaules et rejoignit Harry à la tête de leur troupe.

...

Harry les mena jusqu'à la porte noire qui menait au Département des mystères.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce circulaire aux multiples portes. Une pièce aux murs noirs, au sol noir, au plafond et aux portes noires. Et quant celle par où ils étaient entrés se referma : la pièce se mit à tourbillonner dans un grondement sourd.

- A quoi ça rime ? Murmura Ron.

- Je crois que c'est pour qu'on ne sache plus par quelle porte on est entrés. Dit Ginny d'une voix étouffées.

- Comment on va faire pour sortir ? Demanda Neville, légèrement inquiet.

- La question principale est comment on va faire pour trouver Sirius. Répondit sèchement Mélindra en se tournant vers Harry. Dit moi que tu sais quelle porte il faut ouvrir.

- On va essayer toutes les portes. Je saurais reconnaître le chemin quand je le verrais. Dit le jeune Potter en détournant son regard.

Mélindra se mordit les lèvres et passa un main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Surtout pas.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ouvrirent plusieurs portes avant de tomber sur la bonne. La première donna sur une immense pièce rectangulaire dans laquelle trônait en son centre un immense bassin. Un immense bassin rempli de _cerveaux_.

La deuxième donnait quant à elle sur une immense fosse au milieu de laquelle était installée une espèce d'arche. Mélindra aurait parié avoir entendu des voix. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet : ce n'était pas la bonne porte.

La troisième était fermée à clé.

C'est la quatrième porte qui fût la bonne.

...

Mélindra scanna l'immense pièce remplie d'étagères avec le grand soin que lui permettaient les sens aiguisés d'une Tueuse.

Voldemort aurait pu préparer un comité d'accueil qu'elle ne pourrait pas le remarquer. Trop d'étagères, trop grande surface.

Elle marchait à côté d'Hermione.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étranges, ici ? Lui murmura sa meilleure amie tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'allée où devrait être son père.

Son père. Mélindra espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu trop de temps.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et continua de fouiller les environs du regard.

- Quatre-vingt-quinze… Quatre-vingt-seize… Quatre-vingt-dix-sept !

Mélindra observa l'allée, le cœur battant à milles à l'heure.

Il n'y avait rien.  
Peut-être que son père avait été déplacé.

Peut-être qu'il s'était enfui.

Ou peut-être _qu'il était déjà trop tard_.

Mélindra refusa cette pensée avec toute la force de son obstination. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort !

- Il est tout au bout. Murmura Harry en s'avançant, baguette brandit pour illuminer l'endroit le plus loin possible.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Mélindra abandonna les autres pour aller vérifier dans les autres allées, partagée entre l'envie de cédée la panique et celle qui lui soufflait que son père n'avait peut-être jamais été ici…

_Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y quelque chose d'étrange, ici ?_

Mélindra fronça les sourcils.

Hermione avait raison. C'était comme si il manquait quelque chose.

La pièce était silencieuse.

Beaucoup trop silencieuse.

La jeune Black pâlie.

Si Wen avait été vivant, il l'aurait tuée pour s'être monter si imprudente.

C'était un piège.

Elle se précipita vers Harry.

- Il faut partir !

Harry se tourna vers elle, il tenait une sphère en verre dans sa main.

Mélindra perçût le bruit sec d'un pas non loin.

Elle attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules et l'attira contre elle.

- Pas un mot, Potter. Hermione, nous sommes partis. Souffla-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir été entendue.

Et elle se rendit invisible.

...

- Très bien Potter. Dit une voix traînante. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment et donne moi ça.

Des silhouettes noires surgirent de partout, bloquant le passage des deux côtés. Des yeux brillaient à travers les fentes de cagoules noires. Mélindra dénombra une bonne douzaine de Mangemorts.

Ils étaient encerclés.

- On fait quoi ? Souffla Harry.

- Réfléchit.

...

- Potter ? Répéta Ginny devant eux à Malefoy Seniors en se retournant. Vous avez dit Potter ? Quel Potter ? Vous savez, c'est un nom très courant en Angleterre, _Loucious._

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi Weasley si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Dites moi où est passé votre copain.

Mélindra vit les cinq autres s'entre regarder.

- On est tous là. Dit Hermione à son tour. D'ailleurs, nous sommes venus chercher un certain Sirius Black. Vous l'avez vu ?

Un rire d'hystérique s'éleva et résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Mon cher cousin n'est pas là… Il ne la jamais été. Il serait temps de savoir faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité.

- C'est dommage… On est venu pour rien alors… Dit la voix rêveuse de Luna.

- Dites moi où est passé Harry Potter, vous cinq ou je vous tus les uns après les autres ! S'écria finalement Lucius Malefoy après une seconde de silence.

- Aaaahhh. Vous voulez parler de ce Potter là ? Le cinglé qui croit que Voldemort est de retour ? Demanda Ginny. Il fallait le dire plus tôt… Il est parti… Vous l'avez manqué de peu.

…

Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. Elle savait très bien à quoi jouaient les trois filles. Elles leur donnaient du temps. Du temps pour les sortir de là.

Et Mélindra ne voyait qu'une solution pour l'instant.

- Les étagères, 'Era. Lui souffla Harry.

Celle-ci.

Si ils lançaient tous un sortilège en direction des étagères, ils surprendraient les Mangemorts suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'éloigner et peut-être même s'échapper.

Elle recula pour se mettre au niveau de Ron.

- Au signal, vous démolissez les étagères et vous courrez vers la sortie. Dès que l'on cris _Allez-y._

- Ok.

...

- Comment ça, il est parti ? Répéta Lucius.

- Parti… Il est retourné à Poudlard enfin, certainement. Il nous a dit de nous débrouiller… Parce que vous voyez, il est un peu comme Lockhart… On lui attribut des tonnes de talents mais… C'est un gros trouillard. Il est parti. Il nous a lâché…

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans cette salle. Intervint Bellatrix.

- Vous non… Mais Mélindra, elle, le peux. Ils sont partis tous les deux même pas une seconde avant que vous n'arriviez. Ils doivent être en train de tout raconter à Dumbledore en ce moment. L'Ordre ne va pas tarder à rappliquer… Enfin, voila quoi.

Une nouvelle fois, Mélindra entendit le rire de psychopathe de sa grande cousine résonner dans la pièce.

- Bien joué la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais nous savons que cette chère petite a bien dû mal à être maîtresse d'elle-même en ce moment… Alors utiliser ses _pouvoirs…_ Vraim…

- ALLEZ-Y !

Mélindra entendit ses cinq amis lancer un _reducto_. Cinq éclairs jaillirent vers cinq directions différentes et frappèrent les étagèrent.

Mélindra souleva Harry et le posa sur son épaule avant de s'élancer derrière Hermione et Neville.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda justement le jeune Potter.

- Je sais pas. Je suis mon instinct.

Un Mangemort réussit à se mettre à son niveau.

- _Stupéfix ! _Lança Mélindra. Je te serais grès de surveiller mes arrières.

- Tu peux pas créer un dôme ?

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je meure ? Surveille mes arrières.

Mélindra aperçu en face d'elle la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés : elle était entrouverte.

Hermione et Neville furent les premiers à l'atteindre.

Mélindra se glissa derrière eux et elle entendit la porte claquer.

- _Collaporta !_ Lança Hermione, encore haletante d'avoir couru.

Mélindra déposa son paquet au sol et essuya rapidement le large filet de sang provenant de son nez.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Harry.

- Ils ont dû prendre la mauvaise direction ! Murmura Hermione, horrifiée à cette constatation.

- Écoute ! Chuchota Neville.

Des bruits de pas et des cris résonnaient derrière la porte.

- Ne t'occupes pas de Nott, _laisse-le, j'ai dit…_ Ses blessures ne seront rien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres comparées à la perte de la prophétie. Jugson, reviens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! Nous allons nous répartir deux par deux pour les chercher. N'oubliez pas, il faut ménager Potter jusqu'à ce qu'on ait récupéré la prophétie. Il l'a et il est ici. Vous pouvez tuer les autres si nécessaire…. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous prenez à gauche, Crabbe, Rabastan, à droite. Jugson, Dolohov, la porte devant vous, Macnair et Avery par là, Rookwood, ici, Mulciber, tu viens avec moi !

...

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Hermione.

Mélindra observa la pièce. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Elle attrapa Harry et Hermione et fit signe à Neville de les suivre. Elle les mena jusqu'à une table et se glissa dessous.

- Ça ne marchera jamais, Merry. Grogna Harry.

- Deux mots : élimination et discrétion. Observez le maître à l'œuvre…

...

- Écarte-toi. Dit une voix rauque du côté de la porte. _Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Mélindra vit le bas des robes des deux Mangemorts venir dans leur direction.

- Ils ont peut-être filé dans le hall. Dit la voix rauque.

- Regarde s'ils de sont pas cachés sous une table. Ajouta une autre voix.

Le sourire de Mélindra s'agrandit tandis que l'un des deux Mangemorts soulevait le pan de tissus recouvrant la table.

Il passa la tête dans l'espace qu'il avait dégagé.

Il tomba pile en face de Mélindra.

Une Mélindra qui lui attrapa le nez.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-_Silencio ! _Murmura Mélindra avant de briser sèchement l'assemblage de chair et de cartilage qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

Le Mangemort hurla bien sûr… Enfin essaya.

- _Stupéfix !_

L'homme s'affaissa.

Mélindra sourit aux trois autres avant de se rendre invisible et de sortir de sa cachette.

Le deuxième Mangemort venait dans leur direction, apparemment, il avait repéré son collègue et ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne bougeait plus.

- _Stupéfix ! _Lança-t-elle à nouveau avant de retourner vers la table.

Elle souleva le tissu.

- On dégage. Murmura-t-elle, faisant sursauté Harry, Neville et Hermione.

...

Ils passèrent devant le deuxième Mangemort que Mélindra avait neutralisé.

Sans le faire exprès, il était tombé en arrière et sa tête était passée à travers la cloche transparente.

Une tête de bébé grotesque reposait à présent sur le cou épais du Mangemort. Puis, la tête augmentait de volume pour reprendre sa taille initiale.

- C'est le Temps. Dit Hermione, effarée. Le _Temps…_

- Magnifique analyse ma chère Watson… Maintenant on y va.

...

Ils étaient parvenus à mi-chemin pour gagner la salle circulaire quand deux autres Mangemorts apparurent dans la salle noire. Ils couraient vers eux.

Mélindra se sentit tiré vers la gauche avant d'entrer dans un petit bureau encombré.

- _Colla…_ Commença Harry. Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de finir son sort car la porte fut ouverte à la volée et les deux Mangemorts firent irruption dans la pièce.

- _IMPEDIMENTA ! _Hurlèrent-ils en cœurs, dans un cri de triomphe.

Mélindra eut à peine le temps de crée une imitation de dôme. Elle fut projetée en arrière comme les trois autres.

- ON L'A EU ! Hurla l'un des deux Mangemorts. DANS LE BUREAU QUI DONNE SUR…

- _Silencio ! _S'écria Hermione.

- Tu apprends vite, 'Mione ! S'exclama Mélindra en sortant un sabre.

Celui qui avait hurlé continuait de parler mais… Disons qu'il se fatiguait pour rien.

Le deuxième Mangemort l'écarta, baguette dirigée vers Harry.

- _Petrificus Totalus ! _Lança Harry à son tour.

Le deuxième Mangemort se raidit d'un coup et tomba à la renverse.

- Bien joué, Ha…

Mais le Mangemorts à qui Hermione avait ôté la voix venait de fendre l'air de sa baguette en direction d'Hermione. Un éclair violet jaillit et se dirigea droit vers la jeune Granger. La jeune fille ne pu que laisser échapper un petit cri avant de tomber inconsciente.

Mélindra vit rouge. Et avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mangemort se mangea une onde qui alla l'encastrer dans le mur.

- Hermione ! S'écria Harry.

Mélindra se tourna vers le corps inerte de sa meilleure amie et se laissa tombé sur le sol.

- Est-ce qu'elle est ?  
Mélindra posa deux doigts tremblant sur le coup de sa meilleure amie.

Elle dû s'appeler au calme pour arrêter de trembler et pouvoir sentir quelque chose.

Au début, il n'y avait rien. Mélindra crut que Hermione était morte, sincèrement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une légère pulsation vienne lui effleurer les doigts.

Elle souffla de soulagement.

- Elle est vivante.

- Gu'est-ze gu'il lui a vait ? Demanda Neville en s'approchant. Le sortilège des deux Mangemorts l'avait projeté sur le bureau et il semblait s'être très mal réceptionné : son nez et sa baguette était cassé.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry à la question de Neville. Ecoutes, nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie . La pièce circulaire est juste à côté… Si tu parviens à l'atteindre et à trouver la bonne porte avant l'arrivée des autres Mangemorts, je suis sûr que tu peux emmener Hermione jusqu'à l'ascenseur… Ensuite, il faudra trouver quelqu'un… donner l'alerte.

- Et doi, gu'est-ze gue du vas vaire ? Dit Neville.

- Je dois trouver les autres.

- Alors, je viens aveg doi. Déclara Neville en se relevant.

- Mais Hermione ?

- On va l'embeder avec dous. Je la borderai, vous êdes meilleur au gombat gue boi…

Mélindra échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami alors que Neville soulever déjà Hermione.

- Attends. Dit Harry en attrapant la baguette magique d'Hermione pour la donner au jeune homme. Tu auras besoin de ça.

Neville soupira et abandonna les restes de sa baguette magique.

- Ba grand-bère va be duer. Z'édait la bageudde bagigue de bon bère.

...

Mélindra se leva à son tour et passa devant.

- Surtout, faites le moins de bruit possible.

...

Ils réussirent à gagner la pièce circulaire sans se faire repérer.

Malheureusement, les croix qu'avait tracé Hermione sur les portes pour qu'ils puissent trouver rapidement leur chemin en arrivant avaient disparu.

- A votre avis, par où faut-il… ? Commença Harry.

Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase, une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite pour laisser entrer trois personnes.

- Ron ! S'exclama Harry en reconnaissant le rouquin. Ginny… Vous êtes tous…

- Harry. Dit Ron avec un petit gloussement de rire.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils et détailla son meilleur ami. Il semblait avoir du mal à se maintenir debout et un liquide sombre coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ginny qui avait rejoins le sol en se tenant la cheville.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune Black en se tournant vers Luna.

- Quatre Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis dans une salle remplie de planètes. Expliqua-t-elle. C'était un drôle d'endroit. Par moment, on avait l'impression de flotter dans le noir.

- Harry, on a vu Saturne de près ! Dit Ron en continuant de glousser. Et Saturne rond. Tu as compris, Harry ? Saturne rond… Ha ! ha ! ha !

- En tout cas, il y en a un qui a attrapé Ginny par le pied. Reprit Luna. J'ai lancé un sortilège de Réduction et je lui ai fait exploser Pluton à la figure mais…

- Et Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais il est devenu un peu bizarre. J'ai eut du mal à le ramener.

- Il ne faut pas traîner ici. Luna, aide moi à soutenir Ginny. On y va.

Elle se pencha vers la rouquine et reçu un regard mauvais.

- Ce n'est que la cheville, je peux encore me relever seule !

- Une autre fois, Gin'.

Et elle la hissa à la verticale avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, à l'image de Luna.

Ensuite, elle suivit Harry qui se dirigeait péniblement avec Ron vers une porte. Ils y étaient presque quand une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix Lestrange et trois de ses collègues Mangemorts.

- Ils sont là !

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose qui lui fournirait du temps. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lampes.

- _Nox !_

Et elle poussa Neville à avancer devant elle.

Tous parvinrent à passer la porte à temps et ils refermèrent la porte au nez de Bellatrix.

- _Collaporta !_ S'écria Harry.

Un _boom,_ signe que leurs poursuivants venaient d'embrasser de leur plein grès la porte, résonna dans la pièce.

- Ça ne fait rien. Dit une voix d'homme. Il y a d'autres entrés. NOUS LES TENONS, ILS SONT LA-DEDANS !

Mélindra se retourna pour vérifier les dires du Mangemort et ne pu qu'avouer qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient revenus dans la pièce aux cerveaux et il y avait des portes de chaque côté de la pièce.

- Les portes ! Cria Harry à leur intention.

Mélindra couru à la plus proche et lança un sortilège pour la condamner. Elle entendit des bruits de pas nombreux provenant de derrière la porte avant que quelqu'un se lance à pleine vitesse dedans, faisant craquer assez sinistrement le battant de bois.

Mélindra se recula et se dépêcha de gagner la prochaine porte quand elle entendit Luna crier :

- _Colaaaaaaaaaargh…_

La jeune Serdaigle fit un vol planer avant d'atterrir sur une table. Elle gisait au sol, inconsciente.

Cinq Mangemorts surgirent par la porte qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'atteindre.

- Attrapez Potter ! Hurla Bellatrix en s'élançant vers son meilleur ami.

Mélindra couru et réussi à s'interposer juste à temps entre lui et l'un des Mangemort.

- _Stupé… _Commença le Mangemort.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le coup de genoux que la jeune Black venait de lui infligeait en plein dans l'entre jambe lui avait coupé le souffle.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

...

Au milieu de la pièce, Ron venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du bassin.

- Hé ! s'exclama le rouquin. Hé, Harry, il y a des _cerveaux,_ là-dedans, ha !ha !ha ! C'est bizarre, hein, Harry ?

- Ron, écarte-toi, baisse cette… Dit Harry à l'intention du jeune Weasley.

Mais Ron avait déjà pointé sa baguette magique sur le réservoir.

- Je t'assure, Harry, ce sont des cerveaux… Regarde… _Accio cerveau !_

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le jeune homme. Ils virent un cerveau jaillir hors du liquide vert, tel un poisson sautant hors de l'eau, avant qu'il ne s'envole vers Ron, en tournant sur lui-même et des rubans d'images mouvantes se mirent à flotter dans son sillage en se déroulant comme des bobines de film.

- Ha ! ha ! ha ! Harry, tu as vu ? Harry, viens voir, touche-le, ça doit faire un drôle d'effet…

- RON, NON ! Hurla Harry.

Trop tard…

Ron avait tendu sa main vers le cerveau et l'avait touché.

Immédiatement, les tentacules du cerveau se dirigèrent vers lui et s'enroulèrent comme des cordes autour des bras de Ron.

- Harry, regarde ce qui se passe… Non… Non… Je ne veux pas… Non, arrêtez… _arrêtez…_

Les tentacules avaient laissé les bras du jeune homme pour gagner sa poitrine.

- _Diffindo ! _Cria Harry pour tenter de libérer son meilleur ami. Mais rien ne se passa.

_-_ Harry, il va étouffer ! Cria Ginny.

Un éclair rouge se dirigea vers la jeune fille et l'atteignit en plein visage. Elle bascula sur le côté, inconsciente.

Le geste du Mangemort ramena tout le monde à la réalité et chacun se tourna vers son ennemi.

Mélindra recula jusqu'à Harry et essaya de l'entraîner vers une porte tandis que Neville s'essayait à stupéfixier les autres Mangemorts. Mais Harry refusa de bouger.

- Ron…

- Il s'en sortira ! Il faut y aller.

Et Mélindra souleva son meilleur ami pour le faire passer la porte de force.

Ils débouchèrent dans l'espèce d'amphithéâtre où l'espèce d'arche était installée.

Mélindra tirait Harry derrière elle, Harry qui avait finalement retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent… D'une pour donner l'alerte et de deux pour éloigner les Mangemorts des autres.

Elle sentit Harry trébucher dans les gradins. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir et tomba avec lui.

Ils descendirent les gradins en rebondissant sur les marches jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le sol.

Mélindra se redressa instantanément, tout juste étourdie. Il fallait plus qu'une chute dans les escaliers pour sonner une Tueuse.

Elle releva Harry d'une main et se dépêcha de gagner l'autre bout de l'arène avant de s'apercevoir que des Mangemorts gardaient les portes de sortie. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine et Mélindra et Harry étaient encerclés.

Mélindra sortit son deuxième sabre de son étui et le leva au niveau de son visage. Elle avait perdu le premier dans la précipitation.

Suivant ce que lui dictait son instinct, elle poussa Harry derrière elle et fit apparaître un dôme… Enfin, quelque chose s'y apparentant. Parce qu'elle savait bien qu'après avoir tenue invisible aussi longtemps Harry et elle, elle n'avait plus de force.

- Tu vois bien… Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas partis. La petite Turner en était incapable… Marmonna Bellatrix d'une voix surexcitée à Malefoy. Pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi partir ? On aurait raté une occasion en or de s'amuser. Pas vrai ? Répliqua Mélindra avec un regard plus que provoquant pour la cousine de son père. Voldemort n'a pas encore réussit à faire remonter le niveau chez les Mangemorts à ce que je vois… Vous n'êtes plus que dix et trois ici semblent un peu… abîmés.

Elle vit les yeux de sa grande cousine se plisser avant qu'elle n'esquive un geste avec sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Non ! Cria Lucius Malefoy à sa belle-sœur. Ne tente rien tant que nous n'avons pas récupéré la prophétie. D'ailleurs Potter, tu vas me la donner, comme un gentil garçon.

- C'est quoi déjà Lucius ? L'espoir fait vivre, non ? Répondit Mélindra à la place de son meilleur ami. Dans votre situation, vous êtes en passe de devenir immortel.

...

- Merry… Souffla Harry à son oreille. Si ça peut permettre aux autres de partir… Je…

- Tu oublies ça. Tous les Mangemorts sont ici et tant que tu as cette prophétie entre les mains, ils ne tenteront rien.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Potter… Grogna Mélindra.

...

- Laissez… Laissez les autres repartir libres et je vous la donnerai ! Assura finalement Harry en passant devant elle.

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander, Potter. Répondit Lucius Malefoy, visiblement très satisfait par ce retour de situation. Vois-tu, nous sommes dix et vous n'êtes que deux… Dumbledore ne t'aurait-il pas appris à compter ?

...

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, hein ?

- Boucle-là, Black.

Mélindra soupira et abandonna la partie pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle pourrait peut-être trouver une porte de sortie avec un peu de chance. Si seulement Athéna était dans les parages… Son chat avait disparu depuis une semaine déjà…

...

- Potter, donne-moi cette prophétie ou je vais tuer tous tes amis… Un par un.

- Z'est ze gu'on verra ! S'écria Neville en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Il brandissait la baguette magique d'Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Neville… non… retourne auprès de Ron… Cria Harry devant elle avec une voix désespérée.

- _SDUBEVIGZ !_ Hurla Neville pour toute réponse en visant chacun des Mangemorts les uns après les autres. _SDUBEVIGZ ! SDUBE_…

...

Un Mangemort assez imposant le saisit à ce moment précis par derrière et lui plaqua les bras contre les flancs. Neville se débattit et donna des coups de pied…

Mélindra chercha une solution du regard. Elle devait aider Neville. Le jeune homme ne méritait pas d'être mêlé à cette histoire…

Elle ne pouvait pas lancer un seul sortilège de peur de le blesser.

Elle ne pouvait pas lancer de sortilège… Mais il n'y avait pas forcément que les sortilèges qui pouvaient sortir Neville de là.

Elle tira un poignard des replis de sa ceinture et prit la lame à pleine main.

Dans un geste flou pour les Mangemorts, elle la lança en direction de Neville, espérant que le Mangemort qui le maintenait prisonnier n'allait pas bouger.

Presque au dernier moment, son poignard dévia de trajectoire et alla tranquillement se poser dans la main tendue de Bellatrix.

- Bien essayé, petite Turner… Joli poignard…

Mélindra lui envoya un regard noir.

Dans l'assemblée des Mangemorts les rires s'étaient tuent.

- C'est Londubat, n'est ce pas ? Dit Finalement Lucius. Ta grand-mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pur les besoins de notre cause… ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.

- Londubat ? Répéta Bellatrix.

Le visage de la femme Mangemort s'était soudainement éclairé d'une lueur plus que malsaine.

- j'ai eut le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.

- JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! Rugit Neville en recommençant à se débattre avec encore plus de fougue.

Il se démena tant et si bien d'ailleurs que son tortionnaire demanda de l'aide aux autres :

- Que quelqu'un le stupéfixie !

- Oh, non, non, non. Dit Bellatrix en commençant à s'approcher du jeune homme, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents… A moins que Potter préfère nous donner la prophétie ?

Mélindra échangea un regard paniqué avec Harry. Bellatrix le ferait. Elle était suffisamment cinglée pour le faire.

- DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS ! Hurla Neville en continuant de se débattre. DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS, HARRY !

Bellatrix leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris !_

Neville hurla. Le Mangemort le maintins quelques secondes au dessus du sol avant de le laisser tomber.

- C'était juste un avant-goût ! Dit Bellatrix en stoppant le sortilège.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Et maintenant, Potter, ou bien tu nous donnes la prophétie, ou bien tu devras regarder ton cher ami mourir dans les pires souffrances !

...

Mélindra vit son meilleur ami amorcer un geste pour donner la prophétie à Malefoy.

Lucius qui avait fait un bon en avant et tendait la main en direction de Harry.

C'est à ce moment là que deux portes s'ouvrir à la volée et cinq autres personnes se précipitèrent dans la salle : Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley et Kate.

Malefoy se retourna, sa baguette brandit. Mais Tonks avait déjà envoyé un éclair de stupéfaxion.

Mélindra attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira vers les gradins tout en le forçant à se baisser, ils parcoururent une partie de la salle, courbés pour atteindre Neville.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Cira Harry au jeune Londubat pour couvrir les bruits du combat.

- Don. Répondit Neville en se relevant péniblement.

- Et Ron ?

- Je grois gu'il va bien… Il ze baddait toujours aveg le zerveau guand je zuis bardi…

- Génial. Grogna Mélindra en le tirant brusquement vers elle. On dégage maintenant.

...

Mélindra observa le combat pendant deux secondes : des Mangemorts étaient en prise avec des membres de l'Ordre un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle eut le plus grand mal à trouver un chemin rapide et un temps soit peu sûr pour quitter la pièce.

- Mélindra !

La jeune Black releva la tête et vit un éclair gris arriver droit vers eux. Elle dressa rapidement un dôme et poussa Harry et Neville loin d'elle avant de se jeter sur le sol. Le sort frappa son dôme de plein fouet, le traversa et heurta le banc de pierre derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

La pierre céda et Mélindra fut emportée avec les gravas.

...

- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est la petite Turner ? dit une voix près d'elle alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Le sortilège, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs et la chute l'avait un peu plus sonnée que prévue.

Elle se redressa péniblement pour faire face à sa grande cousine.

- C'est Black… Gronda-t-elle.

Un sourire sadique lui répondit.

- _Avada Keda… _commença l'ancienne pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

- _Stupéfix !_ Hurla une autre voix rauque. Le sortilège rata Bellatrix mais ça n'empêcha pas son père de lancer un_ Touche pas à ma fille !_ Avant de réattaquer par un _Expelliarmus._

...

Mélindra se redressa péniblement et chercha Harry du regard. Il fallait qu'ils partent pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Elle le repéra finalement dans les gradins. Il semblait soutenir Neville et avançait lentement vers la porte.

Elle rampa le plus vite possible qu'elle pu en direction des escaliers. Une fois fait, elle tenta de se lever pour gagner du temps. Mais il était quasiment impossible de se mettre totalement à la verticale avec les sortilèges qui fusaient de partout.

Pas de doutes possibles, Mélindra préférait l'apocalypse de l'été dernier.

Elle grogna et plongea dans les gradins pour éviter un éclair vert.

En relevant la tête elle aperçut sa tante qui se battait avec un Mangemort. Kate s'en sortait plutôt bien mais le Mangemort aussi.

Sans le savoir, le sbire de Voldemort se dirigeait vers elle en reculant.

Mélindra eut un sourire mauvais, sortit le poignard qui était attaché à sa botte et se mit à quatre pattes.

Quand l'homme fut à son niveau sur le gradin au-dessus d'elle, Mélindra lui sectionna les tendons derrière le genou de sa jambe d'appuis. Déséquilibré, l'homme tomba à la renverse.

- _Stupéfix ! _Cria aussitôt Kate avant de se baisser pour se mettre à son niveau.

_-_ Merci, Mélindra.

- De rien tantine.

- _DUBBLEDORE ! _Cria soudainement quelqu'un. Sans doute Neville.

Mélindra fouilla la pièce du regard avant de trouver le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps devant la porte qui menait à la pièce aux cerveaux.

Dumbledore dans toute sa force : baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux.

Elle échangea un regard avec Kate tout en sentant la petite boule d'angoisse se détendre dans son ventre. Ils étaient sauvés.

Dumbledore dévala les marches en passant devant Harry et Neville.

Il avait déjà atteint les pieds des gradins lorsque le premier Mangemort pris conscience de sa présence et l'annonça à grands cris.

Bien entendu, un Mangemort tenta de s'échapper en grimpant les gradins à quatre pattes. Mais Dumbledore le ramena au centre de la pièce avec autant de facilité que si l'homme avait été attaché à un fil invisible.

Les affrontements cessèrent les uns après les autres. Il ne resta bientôt que deux combattants.

Mélindra vit son père éviter un l'éclair rouge venait de la baguette de Bellatrix en se baissant.

Il éclata de rire.

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! S'écria-t-il ensuite, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la salle.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.  
Mélindra perdu le sourire qui était né devant la réplique de son père.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé du visage de son père mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Son père sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce tandis qu'il basculer lentement vers l'arcade.

La peur et la surprise passèrent furtivement dans les yeux de Sirius Black alors qu'il passait au-delà du voile.

...

Mélindra entendit le cri de triomphe de Bellatrix.

Le temps semblait s'être figé.

Mélindra fixait l'arcade, attendant le retour de son père.

Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Mélindra sentait la peur s'insinuer dans son corps.

Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait au plus profond d'elle.

Mélindra se dégagea de la main que Kate avait posé sur son épaule en s'élançant vers le bas des gradins.

- _PAPA ! _S'entendit-elle crier.

Mais son père ne répondit pas.

Son père ne réapparaissait pas de derrière le voile.

Un goût salé lui arriva dans la bouche alors qu'elle sautait enfin sur le sol, devant l'arche.

Elle s'élança dans la direction la voûte antique.

- _PAPA !_

Son sang battait violemment dans ses veines et faisait un bruit affreux.

Elle allait poser le pied sur l'estrade qui soutenait l'arche quand deux bras la ceinturèrent. Lui coupant presque le souffle tandis qu'elle était retenue durement en arrière.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! PAPA ! Cria-t-elle encore en se débattant violemment.

- _Je suis désolé, Miss Black. _Murmura une voix à son oreille.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. NON ! PAPA !

Non… Il ne pouvait pas être… il n'était pas mort ! Ce n'était qu'un voile. Un pathétique et minuscule voile ! Son père n'était-pas-mort !

- Je suis désolé. Répéta la voix à nouveau.

Son père ne réapparaissait pas.

- Il est mort… On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Je suis désolé.

- Il n'est pas mort. Murmura Mélindra.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même. Le doute était trop présent dans son esprit.

Et puis il y avait cette douleur qui lui rongeait les entrailles, lui compressait le cœur et qui lui brûlait l'âme.

- Il est mort, Mélindra. Je suis désolé.

- Non. Papa ! Appela à nouveau la jeune fille.

Mais sa voix avait perdu la colère de toute à l'heure. Non… Sa voix s'était chargée de désespoir.

- Papa !

Elle s'effondra en sanglots incontrôlables. Ses jambes cédèrent.

- Il…n'a… pas le… droit… Articula-t-elle difficilement entre deux sanglots. Il avait… promis.

...

_Stop!_

_Rangez les armes je vous en prie, je veux vivre!_

_Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et puis, j'ai le bac dans un mois alors..._

_Ayez pitié de la pauvre auteur que je suis!_

_Je sais que vous devez me détester au moins autant que vous avez détesté JKR lorsqu'elle l'a écrit aussi._

_Je vous jure que j'ai hésité, et qu'écrire sa mort ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir._

_Mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite..._

_Maaintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai beaucoup de mal à caser la crise de nerf d'Ombrage. Qui n'est toujours pas écrite d'ailleurs..._

_Laissez moi une pette review. Même si , je sais, on ne peut pas envoyer de malediction par mail. (heuresement pour moi à ce propos parce que je devine vos regards meurtriers)._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 24/05/2009_


	38. Parce Que Les Filles Comme Elle

**_Titre _:** Je te détruirais

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif. Et la chanson est d'Olivia Ruiz.

_**Résumé:**_ Cinquième année pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra. Mais les choses à Poudlard et ailleurs vont changer. Dans l'ombre, l'ordre du Phoenix renaît de ses cendres et au château, un vent de révolte souffle dans les couloirs. Plus rien se sera plus comme avant.

**_RAR :_**

- Emily: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! (même si c'était pour me maudire). Le __pourquoi__ se justifie par les exigences de la trame de l'histoire de la suite... Je ne l'ai pas fait de guetté de coeur, il aurait été très simple pour Mélindra d'éviter à Harry et à la bande un détour au Ministère... Seulement... Enfin bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

- Jojomino : _Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review (je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde mon gilet par balle aujourd'hui^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut malgré la mort de Sirius... Qui au tout début quand j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic ne devait surtout pas mourir, je l'aime trop pour ça mais... Mais disons que la fin justifie l'année horrible de Mélindra. J'ai effectivement passé le Bac de français l'année dernière. Pour ma part, l'écriture ne m'aide que dans le sens que j'ai l'habitude de manier l'orthographe et quelques tournures de phrases... Pour le reste, comme je ne prend ô grand jamais (et je te conseille vivement de faire pareil) l'écrit d'invention, ça ne me sert pas tellement plus^^. Mais je m'en suis bien sortie dans l'ensemble (surtout à l'oral en fait). Merde pour ton épreuve! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-Meian Kurayami :_ Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Alors comme ça on fraude rien que pour me lire? C'est gentil^^. Sinon, Sirius... Je pense vraiment qu'il est désormais mieux là où il est. Il a retrouvé tous ces gens qu'il aime plus que la vie elle-même. Il aurait mérité une meilleur vie que celle qu'il a eut, mais je crois que c'est le crédos de tous ces gamins issus de son année. Que dire de James, Lily, Remus et Severus pour ne citer qu'eux (et je parle de ce que JKR leur a fait subir à tous)? Mélindra ne méritait pas la mort de Sirius, pas plus qu'il ne méritait pas de quitter sa fille si tôt mais... tout ça trouve une justification dans la suite alors. Promis je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Hey les gens! Comment allez-vous? Personnellement, je suis toute cassée (cours combat au Taekwondo hier et disons qu'il y avait des... fous? M'enfin c'est les risques du métiers). Sinon, des choses qui vous intéressent plus... Le dernier chapitre de cette fic! C'est pas joyeux-joyeux et je n'ai malheureusement pas réussit à caser le départ de cette chère Dolores. Mais je l'aime bien quand même. A lire sur la chanson d'Olivia Ruiz : De l'Air (sur l'album J'aime pas l'amour). La chanson est sur Youtube... enfin ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr. Bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 38**

Remus, après que Harry ait réussit à s'échapper pour aller se venger de Bellatrix, s'était précipité afin de prévenir Dumbledore.

Maintenant, il fixait l'Arche de la mort avec un air désemparé.

Sirius était mort.

Sirius… son dernier meilleur ami. Des Maraudeurs, il était désormais le seul.

Il essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux et se détourna de l'Arche.

Seul…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kingsley, qui malgré son état plutôt inquiétant soutenait une jeune fille brune.

Il alla rejoindre l'Auror et prit Mélindra dans ses bras.

- C'est finit, Mélindra…

- Il n'avait pas le droit… Il m'avait promis.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il n'avait pas le droit.

_Petite fille dans la tempête _

_Trop grande avant d'avoir seize ans _

_Lune a dessiné dans sa tête _

_Un grand fil sur le firmament_

Mélindra avait souffert lorsque Dumbledore lui avait appris pour la mort de ses parents. Beaucoup. C'était ses parents. Ils l'avaient élevée. Elle les avait aimé, et les aimait toujours. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne souffrirait jamais autant…

Pourtant, la perte de son père était mille fois plus douloureuse.

Son père qu'elle avait longtemps cherché lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle avait adopté.

Son père qu'elle avait haït lorsqu'elle avait découvert son identité.

Son père qu'elle avait aimé parce qu'il était son père…

Son père auquel elle était si liée… Parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang, un peu le même caractère aussi.

Son père qui était l'un des derniers membres de sa famille. Il avait été le dernier membre du noyau dur de sa famille. Quand ses parents adoptifs étaient morts, il avait été là. Quand Wen et Spike étaient morts, il avait été là. Quand elle avait appris qui était son père, il avait été là. Quand sa mère était morte, il avait été là.

Et maintenant, il était parti. Pour toujours.

Jamais Mélindra ne s'était sentit aussi seule. Aussi vide.

Et la douleur… Une boule l'empêchait quasiment de respirer. Sa Magie lui brûlait les veines. Son cœur… Mélindra avait l'impression qu'elle se vidait de son sang par la blessure que cette disparition avait creusée.

Elle avait mal…

_Petit îlot de solitude _

_Ivre au milieu des eaux salées _

_Des océans d'incertitudes _

_Qu'elle est trop seule pour dissiper_

Remus tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Mélindra. Mais elle était inconsolable. Remus avait bien vu à quel point elle était attachée à Sirius. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Même quand elle disait le haïr durant sa troisième année. Parce que Mélindra avait toujours été profondément liée à Sirius. Parce qu'elle était la fille de son père… Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lien plus fort que celui d'un père et de sa fille… Et Mélindra n'avait fait que le renforcé au fil des années. Et ce malgré l'éloignement, et ce, même sans le savoir vraiment.

Il resserra encore son étreinte et continua de la bercer.

Remus vit Kate le rejoindre. Elle était dans un sale état. Mieux que sa nièce bien sûr mais… Sirius était sa dernière famille. Son frère… Le dernier.

- Je… Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle Remus… Je n'en aie pas le… J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kathleen… Je veillerais sur elle.

- Merci.

La femme caressa tendrement les cheveux de Mélindra avant de partir.

Parce qu'au font, Remus devait bien avoué que de sa famille, il ne restait plus que Mélindra et Harry.

Il avait promis à Sirius de prendre soin d'eux si il venait à mourir.

...

Remus sentit comme une décharge électrique lui brûler la peau. Il relâcha immédiatement Mélindra.

Mélindra qui venait d'être assaillie par une douleur sans nom. Une créature aux yeux rouge s'était emparée de Harry.

Mélindra sentit la douleur de son meilleur ami l'envahir. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder.

- Non… Souffla la jeune fille en se débattant.

Elle gagnait la partie. Elle ne laisserait pas ses pouvoirs l'absorber. Elle ne laisserait pas Harry gagner.

Elle gagnait la partie… Jusqu'à ce l'appel soit si fort du côté de Harry que sa magie implosa.

Remus vit la peau de Mélindra se couvrir de traits violets vifs. Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent lumineux.

Un trait large de trois centimètres d'épaisseur se fraya un chemin jusqu'au front de l'adolescente.

Mélindra fut secouée d'un tremblement avant de disparaître.

...

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps. Mélindra atterrit durement sur un sol recouvert de paillette de verre qui lui écorchèrent les mains à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tourna la tête et à travers les larmes de douleur, elle reconnut Harry. Harry qui était semble-t-il inconscient. Harry qui était en proie à des visions d'horreur. Voldemort essayait de le briser de l'intérieur…

La jeune Black se hissa avec difficulté jusqu'à son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui décida de poser sa paume ensanglantée sur le front du Survivant.

Survivant qui, dans une convulsion porta sa main sur le ventre de la jeune Black.

Une aura brillante les illumina tous les deux.

Le même trait épais se dessina sur le visage de Harry. Parfait symétrique de celui de Mélindra.

Il partait de sa cicatrice.

La douleur cessa à cet instant.

Voldemort s'en était allé.

Mélindra retira sa main avant de s'affaisser.

...

Vidée… Elle était vidée.

...

Elle ne vit pas Cornelius Fudge et quelques Aurors arriver. Elle ne vit pas Dumbledore lui prendre la main pour la poser sur un morceau de statue.

Pour dire la vérité, elle ne revint à elle qu'au moment où les effets du Portoloin s'arrêtèrent.

Et ce ne fût à ce moment là que pour ramener ses genoux sous son menton et y enfouir son visage.

Elle resta figée, longtemps… En fait, elle serait bien restée ainsi indéfiniment, si une main ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule.

- Miss Black, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais j'aimerais que vous reveniez parmi nous. Je dois vous parler.

Mélindra releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Cria Mélindra en s'écartant du sorcier. Ne me touchez pas.

- Miss Black… Murmura Dumbledore en essayant de s'approcher.

Mais Mélindra se releva d'un pas chancelant et s'éloigna loin de lui.

Albus Dumbledore n'en resta pas là, il réessaya de s'approcher.

Un dôme noir l'en empêcha.

- Laissez moi !

_Elle songe à ses envies d'envers _

_A des endroits mille pieds sous terre _

_Où elle pourrait sourire sans soupirs _

_Et qu'on lui donne enfin _

_De l'air_

Harry qui était simple spectateur depuis toute à l'heure écarta Dumbledore de sa meilleure amie.

...

Une onde s'échappa du corps de la jeune Black et alla briser la fenêtre derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha à reculons de l'ouverture.

Ce ne fut pas elle qui déclencha son collier, mais une lumière blanche l'entoura durant quelques secondes.

Mélindra envoya un regard désolé à Harry.

Un dernier regard… avant de sauter.

_Qu'elle s'abreuve sans fin _

_De l'air...._

- Mélindra ! Cria Harry en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

Il vit un dôme entourer Mélindra alors qu'elle tombait vers le sol.

Elle ne se brisa pas le cou… Non.

Certainement grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle fit planer son dôme jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt Interdite.

Elle se libéra de la boule noire et s'approcha de la Licorne qui venait de sortir du bois.

Mélindra se hissa sur Adonis avant de disparaître.

_Et qu'on lui donne enfin _

_De l'air _

_Qu'elle s'abreuve sans fin _

_De l'air...._

Longtemps… Très longtemps Adonis galopa à travers la forêt Interdite.

La pluie tombait drue et emportait dans sa course les larmes de la jeune fille.

Mélindra se laissait porter par la démarche de la Licorne, les yeux fixer sur le sol flou qui défilait sous elle.

Elle ne voulait pas penser.

Surtout pas.

Bientôt, elle sentit qu'Adonis ralentit avant de s'arrêter.

Il se coucha dans une clairière.

Mélindra se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans l'encolure de la Licorne.

Elle avait froid.

La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait quasiment de respirer. Son cœur saignait plus que jamais. Sa Magie s'était assagie à nouveau mais Mélindra sentait encore les traits bleus sur sa peau.

Elle allait devoir reprendre le combat avec ses pouvoirs du début.

Elle s'obligea à inspirer profondément avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle ne voulait plus penser.

Elle ne voulait plus combattre.

Elle ferma les yeux.

…

Severus était tranquillement installé dans le salon de ses appartements privés. Il lisait un nouveau traité sur les potions qu'un collègue lui avait envoyé pour avoir son avis.

Il lisait donc tranquillement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Avec un grognement il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir qui était son visiteur –enfin ici, sa visiteuse- que cette dernière s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Il resta figé un long moment, alors que Kate, sa coéquipière dans l'Ordre, pleurait sur son épaule.

Il soupira pour s'amener au calme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Todd ? Grogna-t-il, en l'écartant légèrement.

Cette dernière releva la tête vers lui.

- Mon frère est… Sirius est mort. Murmura-t-elle en ré-enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans son épaule.

Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Il s'était toujours imaginé ce moment comme le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sirius Black, mort. Quelle douce mélodie que ces trois mots réunis dans une même phrase.

Il s'était même préparé quelques phrases bien tranchantes à dire du genre :

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ces temps si sombres. _

_Qui est son meurtrier que je le félicite ? J'espère qu'il va être décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin._

_C'est arrivé comment ? J'espère qu'il a souffert._

Peut-être même _: Dommage… J'aurais tellement voulu le faire moi-même… Enfin, du moment qu'il est mort, je ne vais pas me plaindre._

Pourtant, aucunes de ces phrases ne franchirent ses lèvres. D'une parce que Kathleen Todd était en train de littéralement inonder son salon et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer les choses. Et de deux… De deux, et bien, plus de vingt-quatre ans de haine partagée et réciproque, ça créé des liens.

Mais ça, Severus Rogue ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Il se contenta donc de tapoter maladroitement le dos de la sœur de son pire ennemi après Potter senior.

…

Kate passa la porte de l'infirmerie et chercha du regard sa nièce.

- Qui êtes vous, Madame ? Demanda l'infirmière de l'école.

- Kathleen Black… Je suis la tante de Mélindra. J'aimerais la voir.

- Mélindra Black n'est pas dans mon infirmerie, Madame.

- Quoi ?!

…

- Lehane ! Appela Kate en frappant à la porte de l'appartement de sa collègue Tueuse.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin.

- Todd ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Combien de personne connaisse la forêt Interdite ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Mélindra y a disparu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Son père est… mort.

- Entre.

…

Draco Malefoy n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi il était là. Gilles était venu le chercher dans sa salle commune et devant l'air sérieux de l'homme, il n'avait pas osé contester.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, face au vieil Observateur, à son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à deux Tueuses (dont une était sa grande cousine), à Potter et devant Hagrid, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû.

La tante de Mélindra Black avait tracé des traits sur une carte de la région.

- Malefoy, tu t'occupes de ce secteur.

- Et je dois faire quoi au juste ?

- Mélindra a disparu. Il faut la retrouver.

- Comment ça disparu ? Black est du genre à disparaître je vous rappelle.

- Elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt Interdite si tu préfères.

- Enfuie ? Non… Black n'est pas du genre à _s'enfuir_. Elle est trop Gryffondor pour être lâche.

- Son père est mort, Malefoy. Alors crois moi, elle a des raisons d'être lâche.

- Sirius Black est mort ?

- Quoi ? Ta chère tante ne t'a pas encore mis au courant, Malefoy ? Pourtant elle doit être fière de son coup. Lança la voix de Potter.

Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement avant d'observer la carte un peu plus attentivement.

…

Remus marchait dans la forêt Interdite, la mort dans l'âme. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils cherchaient activement Mélindra et toujours rien. Si ils ne la retrouvaient pas rapidement, Remus ne donnait pas cher de l'état de la fille de Sirius.

Il tourna à gauche et pénétra dans une clairière.

Il se figea.

Une licorne imposante était immobile devant lui.

Et près de cette licorne, une jeune femme brune.

Mélindra fut secouée d'une quinte de toux rauque.

Il s'approcha doucement.

La licorne tourna la tête vers lui et rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne tout en hennissant avec colère.

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal. Il faut que je la ramène avec moi. Elle va mourir si je ne le fais pas. Elle est malade. S'il te plaît.

La Licorne redressa lentement ses oreilles.

Remus pu s'approcher doucement de la jeune Black sans que la Licorne ne tente quelque chose.

Arrivé près de Mélindra, il essaya de la réveiller.

- Merry, c'est Remus. Je sais que tu souffres mais tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir. Tu es trop jeune. Réveilles toi je t'en prit. Mélindra… Princesse… réveille toi…

Mélindra ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de retomber inconsciente.

Remus soupira de soulagement et attira la jeune fille à lui.

D'un geste de baguette, il sécha les vêtements détrempés de Mélindra et lui lança un sortilège pour la réchauffer avant de l'envelopper de sa cape. Il la souleva et se releva.

Il avait devant lui bien trois heures de marches puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas transplané vu l'état de Mélindra.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard à Poudlard.

Remus il allait quitter la clairière quand la licorne lui barra le chemin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de comprendre ce que la Licorne voulait.

Une Licorne qui lui montrait son postérieur tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Remus ne su pas trop si c'était prudent mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il déposa Mélindra sur le dos de l'animal et se hissa à son tour.

La Licorne partit au galop immédiatement.

…

- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Demanda Kate à l'intention de Harry, Malefoy et Faith.

- Non. Répondit le jeune Potter en se laissant tomber sur les marches du grand escalier.

Draco se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers le parc. Il avait toujours dit que Black était débile, la situation d'aujourd'hui lui prouvait qu'il avait raison. Quand on était à Gryffondor, on n'allait pas se cacher au fond d'une forêt. Non, on montrait à tout le monde son malheur et on restait –au chaud- avec ses amis.

Un homme passa la porte du château, il portait un corps dans ses bras.

Draco le reconnu immédiatement : le loup-garou Lupin.

Il passa devant eux sans leur offrir un mot et fila vers les étages.

Les yeux de Draco s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Mélindra Black.

Elle était pâle comme la mort, une marque noire lui barrait le visage et du sang avait séché sous son nez.

Si Draco Malefoy devait être honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il verrait un jour la très grande et intouchable Mélindra Black aux portes de la mort…

Une fille comme elle ne se montrait jamais faible…

…

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Kate lorsque l'infirmière passa la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Elle était en hypoglycémie et à la limite de l'hypothermie… Sans oublier son grand état de fatigue et sa perte magique… Mais elle survivra. Enfin, si elle le décide.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est inconsciente et ne montre pas le moindre signe de lutte… Elle est la seule personne capable de la sortir de son coma…

…

Harry entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha du lit de Mélindra. D'un coup de baguette, il agrandit le lit et se glissa dedans.

- Je sais que tu m'entends, Mélindra… Je ne sais que trop ce que tu ressens. Sirius me manque à moi aussi Mélindra… Mais… Merry, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir ! Sirius… Ton père serait furieux si tu faisais ça et… Merry, j'ai déjà perdu Sirius. Ne me laisse pas à ton tour. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je t'en prie, Merry, réveille toi. Bat toi. Si tu ne le faits pas pour toi, fait le pour moi, pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Kate, Tonks, les sœurs Halliwell… Pense à ceux que tu vas laisser Merry. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

...

_Alors? Quel est le verdict?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_C'était donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic... Je publie la suite dès la rentrée (peut-être pas le jour même de la rentrée mais au moins le dimanche qui suivra)_

_Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lue, laissée des review et tout simplement suivie dans cette histoire._

_Bonnes vacances à tout le monde._

_Merde à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui passent le bac ou le brevet ou je ne sais quel examen!_

_A septembre prochain._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 31/05/2009_


End file.
